Silent Regrets
by Gloomy Rosemary
Summary: Dengan tubuhnya yang lemah, Baekhyun hanya berlindung dalam dekapan Ibunya. Tapi hari yang naas itu benar-benar datang pada dirinya, kala Ayah tirinya merubah perangai dan menjual dirinya pada seorang pengusaha. Baekhyun hanya seorang diri, bertahan tanpa lindungan dari siapapun. "Aku membelimu, bukan untuk melihatmu tidur... Byun Baekhyun" CHANBAEK/YAOI/BOYSLOVE/NC21/BDSM Ch 12Up!
1. Chapter 1

**Main Cast :** **Chanyeol x Baekhyun**

 **Other Cast** **: Temukan di dalamnya**

 ** _Disclaimer:_** ** _Fict ini pure milik Gloomy Rosemary alias CupidKyumin_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **CHANBAEK**

 **YAOI**

 **FANFICTION**

 **Gloomy Rosemary**

 **.**

* * *

 **Silent Regret**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

.

Nafas kecil itu kembali tersedak, mengiringi tatapan nanar pada dua siluet di dalam ruangan itu. Ia ingin berlari... bahkan ingin menjerit berang, namun hati yang tertikam membuat kakinya melemah dan tetap menahannya berdiri di balik celah sempit itu. setiap kalimat yang di dengarnya, terlalu mengoyak hati namja kecil seusianya. Seseorang ingin membuangnya, memisahkan dirinya dengan wanita yang teramat berarti dalam hidupnya dan hanya satu-satunya wanita yang memberinya kehidupan di dunia ini.

"Y—Yoochun! ak—aku tidak bisa, J—jangan Baekhyun Dia satu-satunya ~

"Cih! Dia anakmu! Bukan darah dagingku! Ini sudah menjadi keputusanku untuk menjualnya pada Pengusaha kaya itu!"

"A—apa?! Menjual? Tidak! Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melakukan itu pada Putraku!"

"Rahim dalam tubuh bocah tengik itu! akan menjadi aib untuk keluarga kita! Lagi pula bayaran yang di tawarkan pemuda itu sangat besar, kita bisa kaya mendadak Jae !"

Wanita itu menggeleng kasar, demi apapun hatinya bagai tercabik mendapati kenyataan suami yang menikahinya 3 tahun silam tak sepenuhnya merajut janji yang telah terucap. Perlahan ia mengetahui... Cinta Yoochun mungkin mulai pudar, terlebih pria itu semakin menaruh benci pada putranya setelah mengetahui kondisi fisik Putra kecilnya.

"Tidak! Putraku akan tetap bersamaku kau~

 **PLAK!**

"EOMMAAA!" Baekhyun berlari menerobos masuk, dan memeluk erat Wanita yang tersungkur di atas lantai itu, kedua manik caramelnya pun menatap penuh berang pada sosok tinggi di hadapannya.

"Kau! BRENGSEK!" Jerit Baekhyun

"Tutup mulutmu!" Gertaknya seraya menggendong paksa Baekhyun, hingga rangkulan di lengan ibunya terlepas. mendekapnya erat, tak sekalipun memberi kesempatan pada bocah 16 tahun itu untuk melawan.

"Y—YOCHUN! Jangan lakukan ini ku mohon!" Ratap Jaejong, berusaha meraih kaki Yoochun, Tapi yang terlihat Pria itu hanya menyentaknya dan tetap membawa Baekhyun menuju kamarnya.

"LEPASKAN TANGANMU! JAE!"

 **BRAKK**

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, biarkan aku keluar!" Jerit Baekhyun, begitu ayah tirinya menurunkannya di sebuah kamar penuh dengan pernak-pernik pink itu.

"Ck! berisik!"

"Appa akan membunuhmu karna menyakitiku dan Eomma!"

Yoochun berdecih meremehkan, ia merunduk dan berulang kali menepuk kepala anak tirinya. "Appamu sudah mati!"

Baekhyun menunduk, meski nyatanya kedua tangan mungil itu mulai terkepal. kembali mengingat, bagaimana Yunho selalu menjaganya dan membuatnya tertawa semasa hidup. Segalanya baik-baik saja! tidak! sebelum kecelakaan merenggut detik berharga itu. dan membuat Jaejong bertemu dengan Pria keparat di hadapannya.

"Tidur manis di dalam sana! jangan sekalipun membuat gores di tubumu! Karna kau tambang emasku Byun Baekhyun!" Ucap Yoochun masih dengan menepuk-nepuk kepala bocah manis itu. kemudian mengelus pipi halus Baekhyun, seakan terpana melihat kulit babyskin putra tirinya itu.

"LEPAS!" Sentak Baekhyun. Meski menatap berang, namun tubuh mungil itu terlihat gemetar berdiri di hadapan pria tinggi itu. Perlahan ia beringsut menjauh, seraya meremas kuat ujung bajunya. Sungguh, Baekkhyun benar-benar merasa terancam dengan lirikkan pria itu.

Membuat Yoochun terkekeh, lalu berjalan mendekat untuk kembali mengelus wajah Baekhyun.

"Tch! Tak heran Orang itu menginginkanmu. Wajahmu seperti perempuan. Dan Oh! Kau memang perempuan Baekhyun" Ujarnya sembari menepuk-nepuk perut Baekhyun, memberi isyarat pada bocah itu akan organ spesial yang tumbuh baik di dalamnya.

Baekhyun terbelalak lebar, menyadari kenyataan miris tubuhnya telah membanting seluruh harga dirinya. Baekhyun tak tau bagaimana mungkin organ itu bisa tertanam di dalam tubuhnya. Tak cukup untuk semua pandangan tersisih dari setiap orang yang melihatya, bahkan berulangkali Ia melihat raut terpukul Ibunya karna semua ini. Mungkinkah ini terlalu menjijikkan untuknya?

"Tidurlah...besok, Bos Besar itu akan menjemputmu! Dan jangan sekalipun melukai tubuh ini...satu gorespun!" Desisinya seraya menepuk punggung sempit Baekhyun.

Sementara...Baekhyun hanya diam mematung, hingga pintu itu tertutup rapat...menyisakan dirinya seorang diri bertahan dengan rasa cekam itu. Baekhyun tak mampu berbuat apapun, ia hanya seorang bocah belum genap berusia 17 tahun... hiduppun selalu berlindung pada bayang sang ibu. Karna petaka yang bersemayam dalam tubuh terdalamnya. Ia lemah...ya, selalu seperti itu.

"E—Eomma"

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **######**

"Apa kau yakin dengan keputusanmu?".

"Lebih lembut dari salju...ah! bahkan lebih ranum dari wine ini" Kedua obsidian itu memandang sayu hamparan putih di luar. Sesekali jemari panjangnya mengguncang cairan merah dalam gelas itu, menciptakan suatu pusaran anggun di dalamnya.

Sehun berdecak, melihat sahabatnya mulai hanyut dalam dunianya sendiri. Ia tau Chanyeol tengah berfantasi tentang anak itu.

"Aku akan menikmatinya"

Sehun mulai terhenyak, lalu memandang jengah pemuda tinggi itu. "Kuharap kau tak sedang bermain-main di sini"

Chanyeol terkekeh mendengarnya, dalam sekali gerakan ia memutar tubuh dan memandang lekat pria bermarga Oh di hadapannya.

"Leopard telah menerkam mangsanya, sangat menarik bukan?"

Sepersekian detik Sehun terlihat terperangah, ia merasa Chanyeol tak hanya sekedar mengoceh, terlebih tatapan obsidian itu terlalu rumit untuk ditafsirkan. Samar-samar Sehun mencium niat tersembunyi dalam diri Chanyeol.

"Apa kau mencintainya?"Telak Sehun, ia tau dan memang memahami diri Chanyeol. semua hidupnya bahkan mengenai orientasi sex pemuda tampan itu.

"Hn, jangan naif. Hanya karena aku membeli anak itu, dan kau menyimpulkan aku memiliki perasaan sebodoh itu?"

"..." Sehun terdiam

"Taukah kau— Chanyeol memandang tajam butiran salju di luar tralisnya.

"Aku menemukan bocah itu. Putra Byun Yunho"

Sehun kembali terperanjat, tak pernah menduga Chanyeol masih menyimpan dendam akan kematian Ayahnya 10 tahun silam.

"Yeol, jika itu—

"Anak itu, akan menjadi mangsaku".

"Dengar, tapi anak itu—

"Hn! apa bagian pemasaran sudah membuat forecast bulan depan? Aku ingin segera melihatnya, kuharap kau memeriksanya untukku"

Sehun menghela nafas berat, ucapan itu terlalu mutlak untuk di tentangnya. Ia beralih menunduk hormat dan melaksanakan titah pemegang jabatan tertinggi di perusahannya tersebut.

.

.

"Anak itu tak bersalah" Ucapnya sebelum benar-benar pergi.

Chanyeol memejamkan mata sesaat dan menyeringai licik begitu mengingat wajah Baekhyun.

"Cukup manis" Ia mengambil selembar foto di mejanya, dan menatap lekat siluet di dalamnya

"Bersenang-senanglah bersamaku Byun Baekhyun" Lanjutnya sembari meneguk habis sisa winenya.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Esoknya.**

Baekhyun meringkuk di atas ranjangnya, sesekali tangan mungil itu mengusap lengannya begitu merasakan suhu beku mulai merambat . Ia benci sendiri...dan sungguh Baekhyun sangat merindukan pelukan hangat Jaejong. Namun pintu itu tak kunjung bergeming, tetap tertutup dan mengurung rapat dirinya hingga Pengusaha kaya itu tiba untuk membawanya pergi.

"T—tidak" Gumamnya sembari menggeleng kasar, ia bangkit dan berjalan tertatih mendekati daun pintu itu. Entah apa yang terjadi, tapi Baekhyun merasa suhu tubuhnya yang panas.

Tentu semua kian beralasan, dengan berbagai hidangan yang masih utuh di meja nakasnya. Semenjak kemarin Baekhyun tak sedikitpun menyentuh makanannya bahkan enggan menggunakan selimut. Anak itu ingin berontak.

"Tidak! Aku tidak ingin seperti ini!" Racaunya sambil merambati dinding. dan begitu mencapai daun pintu, anak itu terlihat kalut mengoyak knopnya

 **CKLEK CKLEK**

Masih saja...lapisan kayu tebal itu tetap terkunci dari luar. Berkali-kali Baekhyun mendobrak dan menendangnya, namun percuma... apa yang dilakukannya hanya membuat tubuhnya membiru lebam.

"LEPASKAN AKU!" Teriak Baekhyun serak. Nafasnya semakin terdengar berat, jika mengingat semua perlakuan kasar yang kerap ia dan ibunya terima dari sosok Yoochun. Pria yang dalam hidupnya tak sekalipun disebutnya sebagai ayah, dan selamanya tak akan pernah

Merasa percuma, Baekhyun beralih mengambil sebuah vas bunga hendak menghempaskannya di jendela. Berkali-kali bocah itu berjalan terhuyung-huyung karna kepala yang berdenyut nyeri.

Satu hempasan saja, mungkin rencananya akan terwujud.

Dan—

 **'P** **RAANK'**

Baekhyun tersenyum puas begitu melihat jendela itu hancur menjadi serpihan tak berarti, lekas Ia memanjat ke atas tanpa peduli tangan dan kakinya tampak berdarah karna goresan pecahan kaca itu.

Namun tiba-tiba seseorang membuka pintu tersebut, dan berteriak geram padanya.

"BAEKHYUN! TURUN ATAU KU PUKUL KAU!"

Yoochun berjalan gusar bahkan berusaha menarik turun tubuh mungilnya.

Semua terlalu mudah di lakukannya...karna memang Baekhyun tak sekalipun melakukan perlawanan, bocah hanya menunduk lemah dalam gendongan Yoochun, kepala yang terus menerus berdenyut pening membatasi gerakannya hingga ia pasrah pria itu membawanya keluar dari kamar tersebut.

.

.

.

"Ahh maafkan saya telah membuat anda menunggu lama Tuan Park".

"Tak apa...jadi bisakah aku membawanya sekarang"

Yoochun tersenyum picik, kedua matanya melirik dua koper besar di atas mejanya.

Menangkap maksud tersebut Chanyeol lekas membuka koper miliknya dan menyeringai remeh begitu melihat tatapan nyalang pria itu pada isi kopernya.

"Serahkan anak itu padaku"

"T—TIDAK! AKU TIDAK MAU! LEPASKAN AKU BRENGSEK!" Geram Baekhyun begitu Chanyeol menarik lengannya. Berulang kali ia berontak dan berteriak marah. Namun percuma tubuhnya semakin terasa lemas.

"Kau bukan lagi milik keluarga ini, Dengar itu baik-baik"

Baekhyun menggeleng kasar, Ia memukul-mukul dada bidang itu bahkan sesekali pula menggunakan kakinya untuk berontak.

namun semakin Ia melawan, semakin hebat pula denyut pening itu... membuatnya terhuyung lalu lemas tak sadarkan diri dalam dekapan Pria tinggi itu. Membuat Chanyeol berdecih licik... tak menduga semua akan semudah ini.

 **BRAKKK**

Pintu terbuka kasar, seorang wanita masih lengkap dengan jeratan tali di tangannya mulai berlari tergopoh keluar. dari luka gores dan lebam di kakinya.. siapapun tentu menyadarinya, wanita itu bersusah payah melepaskan diri

"ANDWAAE! Kau tak berhak menjual Putraku pada orang itu Yoochun!" Jaejong berlari kalut ingin merangsak Chanyeol dan beberapa pengikutnya

"Ahhhh! Lihat semua uang ini Sayang ... kita akan kaya!" Yoochun menangkap tubuh kurus itu, menarik paksa lengan Jaejong dan di bawanya untuk mendekati koper besar berisi penuh lembaran uang itu.

"BAEKHYUN! BANGUN NAK! BAEKHYUN!" Tapi wanita itu tetap bersikeras meronta, bahkan berteriak... berharap putra kecilnya lekas terbangun dan mendengarnya.

 **PLAKKK**

Hingga sebuah tamparan keras, menyentak wajahnya. Membuatnya tersungkur dan menangis keras.

"KAU TAK MEMATUHIKU?! APA KAU INGIN KUJADIKAN PELACUR SEPERTI ANAK ITU HAH?!"

Jaejong tergugu, seberat apapun Pria itu melukainya... tak ada yang lebih menyakitkan melihat Putra semata wayangnya dijual di hadapannya seperti itu.

"B—baekhyun! dengarkan Eomma ... ba—ngun sayaang" Rintih Jaejong, sambil merangkak mendekati Chanyeol.

"Aisshhh! wanita gila!" Yoochun beranjak cepat menarik tubuh Jaejong lalu membopongnya paksa. "Lupakan anak itu, kita memiliki Taehyun di dalam" Bisik Yoochun setelahnya

"KEMBALIKAN PUTRAKU! Hiks ANDWAEEE! Baekhyun~ah buka matamu nak! KEMBALIKAN BAEKHYUN—KU TUAN!"

"Dia hanya pembawa aib, lebih baik kita bawa taehyung bermain sepuasnya hari ini. Lihat semua uang ini sayang... kita bisa membeli mobil dan bahkan rumah baru, ahahahaha"

"ANDWAEEEEE! BAEKHYUN!"

.

.

.

* * *

 **######**

 **Beberapa Jam Kemudian**

Chanyeol menatap lekat seorang bocah yang tengah berbaring di ranjangnya, hampir 2 jam lamanya ia duduk menyilang di sofa tanpa sedikitpun merubah posisi. Mungkin hanya jemari panjangnya yang begitu intens bergerak memutar red wine dalam gelasnya.

Sesekali ia menyeringai puas seraya menyesap cairan beraroma harum namun keras itu saat memandang wajah Baekhyun. Begitu polos namun menjerat, terlalu sayang untuk menjadi mainan sebelum menerkamnya.

"Nghhh~" Baekhyun mengerjap, kala berkas mentari mulai menerpa wajahnya. Masih dengan mata yang terpejam ia memijit kening. mengapa tak pulih... bahkan rasanya semakin berat. Namun tiba-tiba ia terbelalak lebar begitu mencium aroma maskulin di sekitarnya.

.

.

"K-kau" Gugupnya, saat melihat Chanyeol berada tepat di depannya.

Chanyeol kembali mengulas sebuah smirk tajam. Ia meletakkan gelas winenya dan semakin mengikis jarak dengan bocah mungil itu

"Aku membelimu bukan untuk melihatmu tidur ... Byun Baek—hyun" Bisiknya sembari menjilat bagian belakang telinga Baekhyun.

"Nghh~"

"Karna aku membayar mahal untuk tubuh ini".Tanpa peringatan Chanyeol merangkak naik, dan memenjarakan tubuh Baekhyun. Tak peduli seberapa pasi wajah anak itu, Ia tetap memaksa mencengkeram kedua pergelangan tangannya ... hingga seluruhnya terpasung

"L—Lepas! LEPASKAN AKU! ugh~..hks! Breng—sek! Nnnaah! ackh!"

.

.

.

.

Tobecont...

* * *

Annyeong...

Gloomy Rosemary (putri) bawa satu FF ini ada rahim-rahimnya jadi sudah tau lah ya genrenya apa, sudah pernah dibuat, sudah lama juga ingin post yang ini...

Sembari menunggu respon Love Of Fallen Leaves ... karna mungkin udah tamat yaa hihihi

.

gimana? layak lanjut atau delete saja ff yang ini?

Review Jusseyoooo

setelah ini, Gloomy Rosemary (Elan)...update **Love Sick** :)

invite IG Gloomy Rosemary = **gloomy_rosemary**

saranghaaeeeeeeeeee...

Annyeooooooooooooooonggggggggggggggggg


	2. Chapter 2

**Main Cast :** **Chanyeol x Baekhyun**

 **Other Cast** **: Temukan di dalamnya**

 ** _Disclaimer:_** ** _Fict ini pure milik Gloomy Rosemary alias CupidKyumin_**

 ** _._**

 **CHANBAEK**

 **YAOI**

 **FANFICTION**

 **Gloomy Rosemary**

 **Silent Regrets**

 **Chapter 2**

 **.**

* * *

...

Sesak, hanya itu yang tersisa. Kala seseorang dengan segala keangkuhannya, memaksa menebas habis harga dirinya. Berulang kali Baekhyun berpaling mencoba menghindar, namun seolah percuma...cumbuan paksa itu membuatnya melemas pasrah. Terlebih pening kepalanya tak sedikitpun memberinya kesempatan untuk bergerak lebih.

.

.

"Menjeritlah... haha"

Pekatnya salju tak kunjung reda, bahkan kian membekukan setiap hal yang diterpanya. Sebeku hati Pria itu Dirinya tak sehangat dulu, sebelum kebahagiaan itu terampas karna kematian Ayahnya. Chanyeol tak melupakannya. Perjuangannya bertahan hidup, dan semua rasa sakit itu, Sungguh tak sekalipun ia melupakannya.

Tapi sayangnya, saat kekuasaan itu ditangannya, waktu seakan tak berpihak padanya untuk membalas dendam itu. Byun Yunho sepertinya telah lama mati... dan hanya menyisakan bocah ringkih serapuh ini.

Tak Apa, selama Ia bisa bersenang-senang di sini.

"Ughh...Le—phas!" Baekhyun kembali berontak, berusaha menyentak tangannya. Namun semakin ia mencoba semakin kasar pemuda itu menghisap lehernya. Meninggalkan bekas hickey yang mungkin telah berdarah.

"Nnh~ k—kau AH! BRENGSEK!" Umpat Baekhyun untuk ke sekian kalinya, ia menendang kuat perut Chanyeol. Tak peduli Chanyeol mungkin akan membunuhnya detik itu juga. Jalannya buntu, dan hanya perlawanan kecil itu yang mungkin bisa Baekhyun lakukan untuk menyelamatkan diri

"Tch! "Chanyeol berdecih, lalu menyeringai kala menatap mata Baekhyun

Ia kembali mendekat, mencengkeram kerah Baekhyun hingga tubuh mungil itu turut terangkat dari atas ranjang. Tatapannya kian menajam, seolah menunjukkan Ia geram dengan semua umpatan dan sikap membangkang itu. Tak seorangpun berani merendahkannya demikian, tapi bocah tak tau diri itu—

Chanyeoli menghempas kasar tubuh Baekhyun di ranjang. Menciptakan suara debam yang cukup keras.

"Akh!" Pekik Baekhyun, kepalanya semakin berdenyut pening mendapat hempasan kasar itu. Berkali-kali ia memanggil Ibunya, berharap Jaejong datang mendekapnya dan membawanya lari dari tempat terkutuk itu.

.

.  
"Eomma~"Baekhyun memilih meringkuk dan memejamkan mata, masih berusaha bertahan dengan pening itu. Namun belum sempat kedua matanya terpejam, sebuah tarikan kasar menyentak celananya hingga polos seutuhnya.

"AHHH! ANDWAEE!" Jerit Baekhyun panik, ia memaksa bangkit dan menangkup erat genitalnya. tapi naas, Pria itu menahannya lalu mengikatnya kuat di atas kepalanya.

tak pelak, bocah itu semakin hebat menangis... meski tak sepenuhnya menerka, tapi Baekhyun tau kemana arah seringai itu membawa nasibnya setelah ini.

"Berhenti berteriak percuma.." kekeh Chanyeol seraya mengikat sebuah kain di sela bibir Baekhyun, hingga dipastikan namja mungil itu tak lagi bisa berteriak,

"Ammhh! MMMHHH!"

"Tidakkah kau mengerti apa yang terjadi setelah ini?" Bisiknya seraya menjilat telinga Baekhyun. "Aku ingin menikmati apa yang telah menjadi milikku"Desisnya lagi sembari melepas satu-persatu kancing kemejanya. Memperlihatkan garis tubuh ber-abs kokoh itu.

Baekhyun menggeleng kasar, sambil menangis tergugu. Kini ia tau...untuk apa pria itu membelinya. Tak lebih dari sekedar menghina dan membuatnya hancur melalui tubuhnya.

"HKS! MMHHAMMM!"

"Kau pikir aku peduli? salahkan Ayahmu! jika kau merutuk nasibmu!" Ia kembali menyeringai puas, Keparat itu harus menerima dendamnya, meski dari putra kecilnya sekalipun. Dengan begitu...semua akan terbayarkan, seperti yang diyakininya selama ini.

"Byun Yunho... apa kau melihatnya dari neraka? bagaiman semua bagian ini terlihat menggiurkan untuk dimaninkan hahaha!" Tawanya, bak seorang maniak. tak peduli bocah dalam tawanannya itu menggigil ketakutan, Ia lebih memilih bersenang –senang dengan fantasi dan libido nya sendiri.

Menarik sebelah kaki terikat Baekhyun, lalu menusuk paksa rektum kecil itu dengan telunjuknya

"MMHM! URMMHHHH!"

Baekhyun menjerit tertahan, tapi tubuhnya yang kecil... tak bisa menyenyak apapun, selain meraung dan menangis ketakutan.

Lemah, Ya...dirinya memang selalu lemah bahkan baginya ia begitu rendah.

.

.

"ARRMMMMHHHH!" Jeritnya lagi, begitu Chanyeol membuka paksa kakinya, berlawanan arah hingga rektum ranum itu terekspose sempurna.

"Kau masih bersih Hn?" Chanyeol menggesek rektum merah itu dengan ibu jarinya, begitu sempit dan panas. Ia terkekeh meremehkan begitu melihat lubang anal itu tampak berkedut karna sentuhannya

"HKS! MMHHH!" Baekhyun menggeleng kasar, Ia menatap pias Pria kekar itu.. berharap sedikit mendapat iba darinya.

"Ahh.. kasian sekali, kau ingin aku melepasmu?" Tawar Chanyeol sambil memijit nipple Baekhyun.

Bocah mungil itu menggelinjang perih, namun tetap mengangguk... untuk memohon.

"Baiklah... aku melepasnya" kekeh Pria itu, lalu—

 **SRATTT**

"Hanya kain ini saja yang kulepas, berteriaklah sepuasmu, tak ada satupun mendengarmu di tempat ini" Kekehnya sambil menyeringai tajam melihat bocah itu semakin payah menahan takut dan tangisnya. Perlahan namun pasti jemari panjangnya menarik turun zipper celananya. Membuat Baekhyun terbelalak lebar, menangis keras.

Tapi meski air matanya kering sekalipun, ia tak bisa melawan dengan semua tangan dan kaki yang terikat. kecuali, Tuhan memang berbaik hati dan memberinya keajaiban di sini.

"TIDAK! HKS! TIDAK! JANGAN TUAN! KU MOHON! TIDA—

 **'JLEB'**

Kedua matanya terbelalak lebar, dengan tubuh melengkung ke atas kala penis besar itu menusuk paksa rektumnya dalam sekali hentak.

"A—AAAA! HK!S! AARGHHTT!"

Sakit, bahkan terlalu sakit, bahkan Baekhyu merasa... sesuatu benar-benar menyayat anusnya. Baekhyun menggeleng kasar, tak menginginkan lebin selain berharap benda itu tak bergerak sedikitpun dalam rongga tubuhnya.

Chanyeol menyeringai tajam, terlalu puas melihat darah segar mengalir turun hingga menetes dari penisnya.

"Sakit hn? Nikmati saja sayang" Ucapnya datar seraya menarik keluar penisnya, hingga sebatas kepalanya. lalu kembali menghujamnya kasar. Membuat jerit anak itu semakin melengking memenuhi ruangan kedap suara miliknya.

"AAHT! HKS!...SAKIT! AHHHTTT! ARHHMPFTH!"

.

.

.

.

Tubuh kecilnya berulang kali terhentak, mengikuti sentakan kasar pria kekar atasnya. Ia menangis tanpa suara. Karna memang, Baekhyun tak memiliki tenaga lagi untuk sekedar terisak. Merelakan paksa tubuhnya yang pasi kala itu, dinikmati tanpa hati.. bahkan tanpa pelumas sedikitpun.

Hingga darah segar itu, terus merembas mengotori cover bed di bawahnya

"Agh!...AKKH!"

Chanyeol sama sekali tak peduli, ia hanya butuh pelampiasan nafsu. Semua tangis dan rintihan pilu anak itu sama sekali tak berarti apapun untuknya.

.

.

"S—sakit..." Ditengah hentakan itu, Baekhyun merintih serak. Masih mencoba memohon iba dari Pria yang tak Ia ketahui namanya.

.

Tanpa ciuman,tanpa pelukan...hanya gerakan kasar penuh paksa. Terus berulang, dan membiarkan tangis bocah itu menggema dalam kepalanya. Hingga mendadak Ia mendesis nikmat kala anus itu serasa menjepit ketat miliknya.

Baekhyun mencengkeram kuat-kuat jeratan tali itu begitu tubuhnya mengejang hebat, tampak ruas-ruas jarinya memutih pasi. Dan sedetik kemudian cairan kental menciprat cepat dari genitalnya, mengotori perut Chanyeol dan dirinya. Segalanya terasa berbayang, ia semakin tak mampu bertahan bahkan untuk sekedar membuka matanya. Baekhyun tau...demam tubuhnya makin menjadi.

Meski demikian Pria itu sepertinya tak sekalipun berbelas kasih menghentikan segalanya. Nafsu itu telah tersulut, sangat mustahil menghentikan segalanya dan lagi...dendam yang sebenarnya mendasari pergerakan Chanyeol.

"Agh! Shit! Anak ini—ssshh" Chanyeol menyeringai di tengah sentakan pinggulnya. Seolah takjub dengan sensasi yang ia rasakan . Anus itu kian menyempit, terlebih panas tubuh anak itu pun kian memikatnya untuk menyetubuhinya lagi dan lagi.

"Sa—kit..."

.

.

.

"Nnhh~" Tubuh mungil itu kembali berjengit, begitu sesuatu yang panas menyeruak, memenuhi perutnya, Sebagian besar menetes keluar dari pusat tautan intim itu, menambah kebas yang lain di bawah keduanya

"Sshh!" Desis Chanyeol nikmat kala melesakkan jutaan benihnya ke dalam rongga tubuh Baekhyun. Tak berselang lama...Ia kembali menggerakkan penisnya keluar masuk, meraup himpitan dan pijatan lembut dari rektum yang telah terkoyak itu.

Tanpa jeda, menciptakan kecipak erotis dari tumbukkan penis dan anus basah itu. Tak peduli namja mungil yang digagahinya kini tak lagi menjerit bahkan menangis, karna memang, Baekhyun telah jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

"Hhh...Ssshh!" Chanyeol memejamkan mata, sembari membenamkan dalam-dalam penisnya saat menyentak sperma untuk ke sekian kalinya.

Ia menyeringai puas, lalu menarik keluar genitalnya dan tersenyum getir begitu melihat sperma yang telah bercampur dengan darah... tercecer di pangkal paha Baekhyun dan ranjangnya.

Ia beralih mengambil tisu, menggunakannya untuk menyeka lelehan darah dan sperma di penisnya. Kemudian melenggang santai menuju kamar mandi, untuk sekedar membersihkan tubuh.

Meninggalkan Baekhyun kecil itu di kamarnya begitu saja.

.

.

 **Esoknya**

.

.

 **'SRAKK'**

Sesosok namja tinggi menyambar dan menyibak kasar tirai besar kamar itu, membuat bias-bias mentari menerobos kilat ke dalamnya.

"Ngh~" Baekhyun mengernyit silau. Sungguh, itu benar-benar sangat mengusik tidurnya. Seluruh persendiannya terasa ngilu, terlebih bagian selatan tubuhnya pun kian berdenyut perih.

"Tch! aku tak pernah menduga, kau semalas ini Byun Baekhyun" Chanyeol mengikis jarak, hingga membuat bocah itu kembali berjengit ketakutan.

"Hn, mungkin memang sebaiknya kau mendapat hukuman kecil bukan?"

Seolah menerka, Baekhyun kembali menggeleng kasar... dan beringsut-ingsut menjauh.

Tapi gerakannya tak sepenuhnya benar, hingga memudahkan Pria itu menangkap kakinya, lalu membukanya lebar.

"T-TIDAK!"

"Ah~ bagian ini sepertinya sangat sakit hn?" Kekeh Chanyeol sambil menekan rektum baekhyun, detik itu pula.. sperma yang masih tertelan di dalam ... meleleh keluar dari rektum itu

"Nnn~Ahh"

"Benda ini akan membuatnya bersi" Desis Chanyeol seraya menunjukkan sebuah benda bulat dengan kabel di ujungnya.

Baekhyun tak tau benda macam apa itu, tapi Ia yakin, itu akan mengancam dan menyiksanya.

"Hks! L—lepaskan aku! Apa salahku hingga—AGHH!"

kedua kakinya kembali tertekuk ke atas, dipaksa memperlihatkan rektum miliknya yang masih membengkak merah itu.

"Ssshh.. aku hanya ingin membantumu, kau lihat... kau tak bisa membersihkan semua ini seorang diri" kekehnya, serya menggesek benda bulat itu di rektum Baekhyun. Lalu—

 **'** **SLIP'**

"A—aht! apa yang masuk—

 **DRRRRRRR**

Baekhyun terbelalak lebar, bahkan tubunnya mendadak mengglepar... begitu sesuatu yang tertanam di dalam rektumnya bergetar maksimum.

"A—AAAA!"

"Hhaha... lihat, seperti yang kukatakan... semua sperma itu benar-benar meleleh keluar " Gelaknya sambil memanangi, lelehan sperma miliknya yang perlahan menyeruak keluar dari dalam tubuh Baekhyun.

.

"AGHHTTTT!" Tubuh mungil itu mengejang,

entah berapa kali ia menyentak klimaks, dan entah berapa kali Ia menjerit untuk melepaskan diiri.

tapi nyatanya, hanya fraksi hitam yang Ia lihat... hingga mungkin, Ia tak lagi mendengar rintihannya sendri.

.

.

"Tck! Mengapa kau lemah sekali" decak Chanyeol, begitu kembali ke dalam kamarnya dan melihat bocah itu kembali tak sadarkan diri, sementara vibrator itu masih bergetar maksimum dalam tubuhnya.

ia beranjak mendekat, berniat untuk menarik keluar benda nirkabel itu. Tapi mendadak Ia terbelalak lebar, begitu menyadari panas yang tinggi dari tubuh anak itu.

"Sial! Dia demam.."

Gumamnya, sebelum akhirnya mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun... berniat membersihkan kekacauan yang Ia timbulkan di sini.

.

.

.

 **Beberapa Jam Kemudian**

"Nnh~"

Baekhyun merintih lirih.

Membuat Pria yang sedari tadi menunggu itu, mulai terhenyak dan bangkit mendekatinya

"Bangun dan minum obatmu" Ucap Chanyeol seraya meletakkan beberapa tablet obat di sisi Baekhyun . Beberapa saat lalu ia memanggil Dokter pribadinya demi memastikan kondisi namja manis itu.

Baekhyun terbelalak lebar melihat Chanyeol tampak berdiri tegap di seberang ranjangnya, bulir bening itu kembali merembas kala mengingat semua perlakuan rendah Chanyeol terhadapnya. Ia beralih memutar tubuh membelakangi Chanyeol. Tak berniat sedikitpun memandang sosok biadab itu.

"Minum obatmu, karena aku harus pergi" Ucap Chanyeol dingin, sikap diam Baekhyun benar-benar membuatnya muak. Bagaimanapun ia tak bisa membiarkan Baekhyun jatuh sakit, karena itu masalah untuknya.

Baekhyun tertunduk, sambil meremas kuat-kuat selimutnya, ia memang tak menangis. Namun raut pedih itu, cukup menunjukkan betapa remuk hati bocah itu saat ini.

Membuat Chanyeol menggeram dan berdecak jengah. Pria itu mengambil langkah mendekat dan menyibak paksa selimut Baekhyun.

"Kau tak mendengarku?! Cepat minum—

"Akhh!"

Cengkeraman lengan itu terlepas begitu mendengar pekikkan lemah Baekhyun, sedikit tersentak ketika menyadari paras babyface itu tampak pias karna menangis

"Berhenti menangis! Bocah lemah sepertimu benar-benar tak berguna untukku!"

Baekhyun menggigit kuat bibir bawahnya, gertakan itu membuatnya menciut takut. Mungkinkah dirinya tak lebih dari sekedar budak rendah di sini, tak ada satupun yang melindungi lagi. Bahkan Ibu yang selalu menjadi bayangpun, tak datang mendekapnya kala ia mencarinya.

Meski merintih nyeri, Baekhyun tetap berusaha bangkit seorang diri kemudian meraih obat di sampingnya. Ia merobek kasar tablet obatnya dan memasukkan beberapa butir pil itu ke dalam mulutnya, mengunyahnya dengan tergugu.

Pahit! obat itu benar-benar menyedaknya. Hingga mungkin karna terlalu pahit...lidahnya mati rasa. Namun tidakkah rasa basa itu tak sebanding dengan tubuh dan harga dirinya yang direnggut paksa. Ia tak lagi berharga di sini, lantas untuk apa hidup. Bukankah lebih baik, ia mati dengan menegak semua obat itu.

Chanyeol tersentak tak percaya, Ia sempat mengira Baekhyun gila, menelan semua pil itu tanpa dosis dan tanpa air pula. "Kau—

"Bukankah ini yang kau inginkan?! apa kau puas!"

Chanyeol terkekeh meremahkan, ia mendekatkan wajah dan membelai pelan pipi halus Baekhyun.

"Apa kau tau? kau bisa membunuh dirimu sendiri"

"LEBIH BAIK MATI! DIBANDINGKAN MELIHAT MANUISA BIADAB SEPERTIMU!"

Kedua obsidian itu mendelik tajam, tak dipungkiri emosinya kembali tersulut. Ia mencengkeram kuat dagu Baekhyun, hingga membuat namja cantik itu menengadah kasar

"Dengan senang hati menerima keputusanmu! dengan begitu aku tak perlu mengotori tanganku hanya untuk membunuhmu" Desisnya sembari membuang kasar dagu Baekhyun. Ia menatap angkuh namja mungil itu lalu beranjak dan membanting keras pintu kamarnya, menyisakan Baekhyun yang tertunduk lemah di ranjangnya.

"E-Eomma"

.

.

.

Segalanya terasa hening, lebih dari setengah hari ini ia berbaring di ranjang king size itu. Semenjak kepergian Chanyeol. Baekhyun tak sekalipun berniat merubah posisinya, tetap meringkuk dan bersembunyi di balik selimut tebalnya.

Namun dalam diam, Ia mulai menerka peruntungan di sini.

"Tak ada seorangpun di sini bukan? mungkin ada celah untuk lari" Gumamnya lirih

Dengan tertatih Bakehyun mencoba beringsut turun, dan meraba-raba dinding sebagai tumpuan tubuhnya.

"Akh!" Pekiknya begitu rektumnya kembali berdenyut nyeri. Tubuhnya nyaris merosot karna tak mampu menahan berat badannya sendiri. Namun, begitu menapak tangga dasar... Ia mendadak terhenyak, mengapa semua ornament dan furniture yang tertata di setiap sudut ruangan itu, benar -benar mewah dan menakjubkan.

.

.

"Dia hanya tinggal seorang diri?" Lirihnya lagi, masih mengamati ruangan di sekitarnya.

"Ah itu.." Kedua manik caramel itu seketika mengerjap, kala melihat sebuah frame besar berisikan tiga siluet yang terpajang di dinding. Perlahan Ia melangkah mendekat dan mengamatinya dengan lekat. Baekhyun rasa, itu memang potret keluarga. Namun hanya satu orang yang menyita perhatiannya, seorang remaja tampak bahagia dalam pelukan kedua orang tuanya. Terlihat ceria, hingga mampu membuatnya tersenyum

Namun semua itu tak berlangsung lama, Baekhyun kembali tertunduk menyadari satu hal, namja dalam itu adalah pria yang memisahkan dirinya dengan sang Ibu dan merenggut semua kebahagiaannya.

"Park Chan—Yeol " Ejanya begitu melihat name tag namja yang masih mengenakn seragam sekolah

"Apa salahku?" Ujarnya sambil memandang potret besar itu.

Hingga sebuah jendela besar di ujung ruangan itu kembali menyita perhatiannya. Baekhyun tersenyum .. Ia tau, dirinya bisa melarikan diri jika menghancurkan jendela itu.

.

.

Sebuah Vas besar terangkat, sedikit goyah begitu bocah itu tampak payah membawanya.

Satu gerakan, dan—

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

 **PRANKKKK**

Baekhyun terkejut, kala seseorang mendadak muncul di belakangnya. Hingga membuat vas itu terjatuh begitu saja dari tangannya.

"A—aku... aku—

"Bos bisa marah jika kau berniat melarikan diri" Ujar sosok kekar itu, seraya berjalan mendekati Baekhyun.

"K—ku mohon, biarkan aku pergi" pinta Baekhyun sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya.

Tapi yang terlihat, Bodyguard itu tetap berjalan mendekatinya... lalu memanggul tubuhnya dalam sekali angkat.

"Katakan itu pada Bos" Ujar Pria itu sambil melangkah menapaki anak tangga.

Dan Baekhyun hanya bisa tergugu, merutuk akan dirinya yang lemah. Dalam kungkungan rumah mewah ini.

Bahkan hingga Bodyguard itu menurunkannya dirinya di dalam kamar, Baekhyun tetap menunduk... menyembunyikan wajah di balik lippatan lengan dan lututnya.

Tapi beruntung, Pria itu masih memberinya iba... tak mengunci kamar itu.

"Hei dengar, Bos mengizinkamu berjalan leluasa di dalam rumah ini"

"..." Baekhyun memilih memejamkan matanya.

"Kau lapar? aku bisa membawakan makananmu kemari"

"..." masih tak ada jawaban, anak itu tetap meringkuk melipat lututnya sendiri.

Membuat Pria kekar itu hanya menghela nafas. Sungguh bocah yang malang, Ia memang tak tau banyak tentangnya. Tapi yang jelas, Chanyeol memang membelinya sebagai budak untuk balas dendam.

"Kau bisa ke dapur rumah ini, jika kau ingin makan sesuatu. Tapi jangan pernah mencoba untuk melarikan diri" Pesan Pria itu, sebelum akhirnya menutup pintu dan membiarkan Baekhyun seorang diri dalam kamar itu.

.

.

.

* * *

Petang menjelang,

Baekhyun merasa, waktu memang berdetak terlalu lama. dan Ia merasa dingin di sini.

 **CKLEK**

Hingga tiba-tiba, Ia reflek beringsut menjauh begitu seseorang membuka pintu... dan gelapnya ruangan, sama sekali tak menyamarkan siluet sosok itu.

Baekhyun tau, Chanyeol mulai berjalan mendekat.

"Kau tak menyentuh makananmu?" Ujar Pria itu datar, sambil berjongkok mendekati bocah yang masih menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Tck!" Chanyeol berdecak sambil membuang muka.

"Bawa semua makanan itu ke meja.." Titah Chanyeol pada beberapa pelayan yang memang sedari tadi menunggu di luar. dan sesuai perintah, semua pelayan itu mulai menghambur masuk... meletakkan satu persatu hidangan hangat di atas meja dalam kamar megah itu.

"Makanlah"

Masih saja, cara bicara itu terpaut dingin.

"..."

Baekhyun tetap diam dalam posisinya, apa gunanya semua itu... jika pada akhirnya tubuhnya hanya untuk dilecehkan.

"Kau pikir semua ini lelucon?!"

"..." Baekhyun mulai mengangkat wajah, lalu menatap lekat mata Pria itu. Sepersekian detik, Ia kembali mengingat, senyum namja dalam potret besar itu. Tapi mengapa, wajah itu mendadak menjadi Pria yang bengis seperti ini.

"Tch! Kau bermain-main denganku rupanya!"

Chanyeol berdengus jengah melihatnya, ia bergerak cepat menarik lengan Baekhyun dan menghempasnya kasar di meja makan. Debaman itu terdengar keras, mengiringi bunyi pecahan dari hidangan yang berjatuhan di atas lantai.

"Aht! sakit!"Pekik Baekhyun, seraya meremas kuat tangan Chanyeol yang kini mencengkeramnya. Rektumnya semakin berkedut nyeri karna hempasan kasar itu. Ia berusaha bangkit seraya menjerit keras, namun tangan besar Chanyeol tiba-tiba menarik turun celananya bahkan membuka paksa kedua kakinya.

"Ini yang seharusnya kau lakukan untukku! Aku benar-benar puas melihatmu hancur seperti ini... manis!"

"AARGHHHTT!"

Tak peduli pada jeritan dan tangsian itu, Chanyeol bergerak kasar melesakkan penis besarnya ke dalam rektum Baekhyun. membuat darah segar kembali menetes dari luka yang kembali terbuka

"Ackh~ Henti—akkhh! Ah! AHH! SAKIT! hiks"

Lagi...

Bocah itu kembali menjerit pilu. Meski berulang kali memohon untuk menghentikan hujamannya, namun segalanya tetaplah berbuah percuma. Pria itu tetap menyetubuhinya, bahkan makin kasar dan brutal.

.

.

.

"Akhh...ah! ...AHH!" Baekhyun mencengkeram kuat tepian meja makan, begitu sentakan sperma kembali memenuhi perutnya seiring dengan klimaksnya. Ia masih menangis, namun sama sekali tak membuat Pria itu memberinya sedikit iba.

"Kau menikmatinya! sshh... lihat bagaimana milikmu menghisap diriku haha" Gelak Chanyeol sambil menghentak pinggulnya

"Nnhh~" Rintih Baekhyun saat Chanyeol menarik kasar kejantananya keluar, perlahan kedua manik caramelnya terbuka dan menatap sayu Pria di atasnya.

Bibir pucatnya tampak bergetar lemah, banyak tanya yang ingin terucap dari bibir tipis itu. Namun melihat tatapan angkuh Chanyeol membuatnya sesuatu dalam hatinya kembali menciut sesak. Haruskah tatapan sedingin itu yang didapatnya, setelah tubuhnya dinikmati seperti itu.

"Apa kau men—cintaiku T—tuan?" Lirihnya tergagap. "K-kau membiarkanku hidup di sini, apa kau mencintaiku Tuan?" Baekhyun mengangkat tangan lemasnya dan menyentuh pelan lengan kokoh Chanyeol. Tak ada satupun yang diharapkan selain kasih sayang dan perlindungan, sama seperti yang selalu orang tuanya berikan untuknya. Dan sungguh...Baekhyun berharap besar dapat menemukan sosok pelindung itu dalam diri Chanyeol.

"Mencintaimu? apa kau bermimpi?!" Chanyeol beraling bangkit dari tubuh ringkih itu.

"Bersihkan semua kekacauan ini, aku lelah!" Sentak Chanyeol sembari menaikkan zippernya. Kemudian pergi dari ruangan itu, meninggalkan bocah mungil yang tergletak di atas meja makan dengan ceceran sperma bercampur darah dan pecahan keramik disekitarnya.

"Ku mohon Tuhan" Lirih Baekhyun, sambil menutup matanya.

.

.

.

* * *

.

" ** _Apa kau men—cintaiku T—tuan?"._**

'BUAGH'

Chanyeol menghantam telak dinding di hadapannya, begitu kalimat itu kembali lekat dalam benaknya. Mengapa mendadak Ia merasa terusik seperti ini? Bukankah melihat Baekhyun menderita adalah satu-satu keinginannya. Tapi kalimat itu...

"Argh! Shit!" Geramnya sembari mengacak kasar surai coklatnya.

.

.

 **Flash Back On**

"AYAH!"Teriakan boah itu kembali menggema membelah duka yang menyelimuti kediaman mewahnya.. Berkali-kali ia memanggil dan berusaha meraih tubuh ayahnya. Namun pria itu tetap saja terbujur kaku tanpa gerak dan suara.

.

.

Hari demi hari, berselang semenjak kepergian Presdir Park, barulah semua terungkap nyata.. musuh dalam selimut itu makin menampakkan jati dirinya, mendekat dengan perlahan dan merampas paksa perusahaan milik keluarga Park. Bahkan seluruh aset keluarganya turut terampas tanpa terkecuali

Tak ada satupun yang dapat dilakukannya. Chanyeol hanyalah seorang namja berusia 13 tahun, terlalu lemah untuk merampas kembali apa yang menjadi miliknya.

Ia tak memiliki apapun selain ibunya kala itu, Hidup bertumpu pada belas kasih orang lain, tanpa derajat dan kerap di pandang sebelah mata. Namun Chanyeol tetap bertahan demi ibunya. Meski seluruh keringat ia peras, dari pagi dan malam tanpa jeda. Bahkan, sekolahpun harus Ia tinggalkan

Walau berjuang sekuat apapun untuk bertahan hidup, angin hitam itu kembali berhembus...menghempas seluruh harapan hidupnya, kala ibunya jatuh sakit. Uang, memang tak berpihak padanya... Hingga, kematian itu kembali merenggut satu-satunya miliknya yang berharga.

.

.

"Ayah! Ibu!"

Ia hancur, berjalan gontai meniti kerasnya hidup seorang diri

.

.

Namun di balik semua itu Tuhan memang masih memberinya kasih

kejeniusan anak itu, rupanya memang di atas rata-rata. Kemampuan dan potensinya mampu membuat setiap orang takjub. hingga mampu, menarik hati seorang pendidik.

"Haha lihat, kau tak mengecewakan Chanyeol~ah"

"Terima kasih, seonsaengnim"

.

Bahkan Chanyeol mampu menyelesaikan jenjang pendidikan itu walau masih menginjak usia 16 tahun.

Meski demikian, Luka batin itu telah merombak seluruh pribadinya. Chanyeol bukan lagi sosok yang ceria dan hangay. Keangkuhan dan ambisi kuat itu sepertinya telah lekat menutup mata hatinya.

Ia hanya mengejar ambisinya selama ini, menutut balas pada semua musuh itu. Terutama Byun Yunho, satu-satunya Pria di balik keterpurukan keluarganya. Pria itu – Pembunuh sang Ayah

Waktu semakin berpihak padanya. Bocah itu telah berubah menjadi seorang Almighty Park.

Chanyeol mengendap perlahan, dan menyusup lihai penuh perhitungan. Tak satupun pergerakannya yang cacat. Seluruhnya sempurna, hingga perusahaan dan seluruh aset keluarganya berhasil ia dekap kembali. Bahkan satu persatu pengkhianat itu mampu Ia singkirkan dengan tangannya sendiri. Tak ada satupun yang dapat membaca semua rencananya. Chanyeol terlampau kuat dan jenius untuk diterka, bagai Leopard yang mengincar dan menebas hidup mangsanya dengan segala keangkuhan yang Ia miliki.

 **Flash Back Off**

"Akh!" Pekiknya nyeri, kala tangan mungil itu menekan sebuah kain hangat untuk rektumnya. Bagian itu terluka, tentu semakin sensitif dan membuat apapun yang menyentuh terasa menyakitkan. Terlihat lingkar rektum itu tampak semakin bengkak dengan bercak darah di sekitarnya. Meski demikian Baekhyun tetap bertahan, berusaha menyeka lukanya sendiri, karna hanya ini yang dapat ia lakukan untuk membuatnya lebih baik.

 **BRAK**

Namun tiba-tiba seseorang mendobrak pintu ruangan tersebut, membuat Baekhyun berjengit kalut melihatnya. Posisinya saat ini tengah mengangkang lebar...dan kehadiran Chanyeol tentu saja membuat dirinya terlihat sangat memalukan. Meski nyatanya Pria itu telah melihat bagian intimnya saat menyetubuhinya.

"U—Ugh!" Baekhyun cepat-cepat menutup kakinya, dan mengenakan underwearnya secara serampangan.

"Siapa yang mengizinkanmu memasuki kamar ini?"

"Jika tidak di sini...di mana aku harus tidur?"

Chanyeol mengumpat keras, dengan kasar ia menarik lengan Baekhyun dan meyeretnya keluar. "A—akh Sakit!"

.

.

.

"Di sini!" Sentak Chanyeol tiba-tiba, membuat Baekhyun terhuyung ke depan.

"T-tapi ini kamarmu Tuan".

"Kau melawanku?!"

Wajahnya seketika tertunduk, Baekhyun tak memiliki nyali untuk sekedar menatap obsdian yang berkilat geram itu.

Tanpa berucap sepatah katapun, Baekhyun mengangguk patuh dan mendudukkan tubuhnya di ranjang king size Chanyeol. jika tak ingin, Pria itu kembali geram dan menyetubuhinya lagi.

Chanyeol mendesah berat, entahlah...kepalanya benar-benar terasa meledak. Kala membuka mata dan tak menemukan Baekhyun di manapun. Ia menatap lekat bocah yang tertunduk itu... lalu setelahnya membawa langkahnya pergi. Namun tiba-tiba gerakannya terhenti saat jemarinya di genggam erat.

"Kau mengizinkanku tidur di sini, di kamarmu... apa itu berati kau menyukaiku Tuan?" Tanyanya polos

Kedua manik obsidian itu terbuka lebar, tak dipungkirinya kalimat Baekhyun membuatnya terperangah hebat.

"Berhenti bicara tak berguna di hadapanku! kau hanya budak yang kubeli untuk kepuasanku"

"..." Baekhyun hanya menundukkan kepala. kembali menelan harapannya

.

.

.

 **'Cklek'**

Pintu itu kembali terbuka, tapi Baekhyun sepertinya tak ingin peduli...karena Ia tau itu Chanyeol yang mungkin datang untuk memakinya atau bahkan menyetubuhinya lagi.

"Bangun"

"..."

Baekhyun diam dan makin menyembunyikan tubuhnya di balik selimut, tak berniat menjawabnya

"Apa kau tuli?!"

Kedua matanya terpejam erat, umpatan itu telak menusuk hatinya. Tak ada pilihan lain selain bangkit terduduk, meski dengan wajah tertunduk

Tanpa membuang waktu banyak, Chanyeol bergerak cepat, mendekat dan melucuti paksa kemeja yang melekat di tubuh Baekhyun, menyisakan celana dalamnya saja.

Baekhyun sempat memekik terkejut, tapi setelahnya ia menatap heran begitu menyadari Chanyeol tengah memakaikan sebuah sweater dan juga celana jeans untuknya. "ini milik siapa Tuan?" Tanyanya kemudian, sudah pasti bukan milik Chanyeol, sebab sweater baby blue itu begitu pas dengan tubuh mungilnya.

Pria itu hanya menatap angkuh, Chanyeol sama sekali tak menjawab danlebih memilih menariknya keluar. memasuki sebuah audi hitam.

.

.

"Tuan kita akan pergi kemana?"

"Tutup mulutmu!"

.

.

.

Baekhyun terlihat ragu-ragu kala mengikuti langkah Pria itu, apa maksudnya ini... mengapa Chanyeol membawanya di antara hiruk pikuk pusat perbelanjaan seperti ini?

dan lagi, untuk apa semua pakaian yang di bawa Pria tinggi itu?

Berulang kali kedua matanya mengerjap polos kala Chanyeol dengan raut fokusnya mematut berbagai t-shirt dan kemeja untuk tubuhnya.

"Tunggulah di sini" Tekan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk pelan, dan kembali mengerjap melihat punggung lebar itu semakin hilang dari pandangannya.

.

.

.

* * *

"Hyung! Hyung! Hyuuung!"

"Aissh! wae" Namja manis itu memutar kasar tubuhnya, menghadap seseorang yang sedari tadi memanggilnya tanpa henti.

"Hhh! hhh! pelankan langkahmu! Aku lelah"

Kyungsoo kembali berdecak kesal, ia beralih cepat menarik tas punggung namja kecil itu dan meyeretnya, agar berjalan lebih cepat.

"Tck! Polisi gila itu akan menemukan kita jika kau selamban ini!" ujarnya masih dengan menyeret Taehyung.

"Aku tak ingin menjadi tikus seperti ini Hyung, cepat kembalikan saja dompetnya"

"Kau gila?! Uangnya sudah kita habiskan kemarin...orang itu sudah pasti tak akan melepaskan kita"

"Tapi aku ingin sekolah Hyung!"

Kyungsoo mendengus jengah, rupanya dongsaengnya tak menangkap dengan baik maksud dari ucapannya.

keduanya baru saja melarikan diri dari sekolah dan berakhir di pusat perbelanjaan terbesar di kota seoul, Kyungsoo panik bukan kepalang menyadari pemilik Dompet yang dicurinya mampu melacaknya...tapi sungguh Kyungsoo tak pernah tau jika orang tersebut adalah seorang polisi. Lagi pula Ia sama sekali tak berniat mencuri...semua itu karena keadaan yang memaksa.

"Hyung! Appa akan marah jika mengetahui aku meninggalkan pelajaran di kelas"

"yya! Melarikan diri terlebih dahulu...lalu kembali ke sekolah!"

"H-hyung bukankah itu Baekhyun?"

Kyungsoo seketika menghentikan langkahnya begitu mendengar nama Baekhyun, cepat-cepat ia mengikuti arah telunjuk Taehyung. Dan benar saja namja cantik itu berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya berpijak.

"BAEKHYUNNNIEEE!" Kyungsoo berlari cepat, terdengar rusuh kala bocah itu kembali berteriak memaggil-manggil Baekhyun

Namun belum sempat tangannya meraih Baekhyun...

"Kau ditangkap!"

"U-UWAAHH! V!Polisi gila itu di sini!" Ronta Kyungsoo ketika borgol itu memasung kuat pergelangan tangan kirinya. Berkali-kali ia bergerak brutal, menendang dan mencakar apapun yang dapat di raihnya hingga kancing seragam milik namja berpawakan kekar itu terpental entah kemana.

"Y-YACKK! Aku baru saja mendapat seragam ini 5 hari lalu! Dan kau merusaknya!"

"Jadi kau Polisi amatir?"

"APA KATAMU?!" Pria itu makin naik pitam, nampaknya Kyungsoo tak ingin berhenti berurusan dengannya setelah mencuri uangnya. Ia beralih memelintir lengan bocah itu hendak membekuknya.

"Kai Hyung"

"B—Baekhyun?" Gagap Pria itu, sekapan pada tubuh Kyungsoo pun terlepas, tak peduli Kyungsoo berteriak kesakitan.

Pandangannya seolah terjerat begitu saja kala Baekhyun berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Tanpa berkedip, Kai berjalan mendekat, berkali-kali pula ia berdecak kagum. Namja mungil itu telah tumbuh menjadi sosok yang memepesona seperti ini.

Hingga tak sadar, dua bocah yang sedari dikejarnya itu kembali melarikan diri entah kemana. Setidaknya Baekhyun benar-benar penyelamat untuknya.

"Haha! Kau sudah tumbuh sebesar ini Baekhyun" Ucapnya seraya mengacak surai hitam Baekhyun

"Kau yang terlalu lama menghilang Hyung"

"A-aniyaa, aku pergi untuk sesuatu yang hebat. Lihat apa yang kudapatkan sekarang" Tukas Kai sembari menunjukkan seragam kebanggaannya.

Baekhyun terkikik kecil dan mengangguk cepat. "Kau seperti Appa... Hyung"

Jantungnya mendadak berdebar gila, melihat senyuman riang itu. Senyuman yang tak pernah berubah, tetap manis dan menawan...meski 8 tahun telah berlalu. tentu saja, ia menghilang karna ingin menjadi seperti Yunho.

"Pulang..." Seseorang tiba-tiba berbicara dingin, membuatnya mengernyit heran dan makin mengerjap tak terima melihat seorang Pria tinggi benar-benar menarik Baekhyun darinya.

"Baekhyun!" Panggil Kai gusar sembari mengejar langkah Chanyeol

"Siapa kau hah!? apa hubunganmu dengan Baekhyun?!" Ujarnya seraya membentangkan tangan tepat di hadapan pria tinggi itu.

Chanyeol hanya mengulas seringaian tipis. "Menyingkir dari hadapanku"

"Hei Tuan kaya! Aku bertanya padamu! Kau—

Hardikkannya tersedak seketika, begitu dua orang pria besar membekuk kuat lengannya ke belakang. Tak memberinya kesempatan untuk bergerak lebih. "YACK! Apa-apaan ini!" Teriaknya geram.

"Sebaiknya kau tak berurusan denganku Kim Jongin—ssi" Tukas Chanyeol setelah membaca name tag di dada Kai.

"Lepaskan Dia... Tuan" Mohon Baekhyun lirih, berkali-kali ia menoleh ke belakang demi melihat kondisi Kai, tapi cengkraman tangan Chanyeol di lengannya terlalu kuat memaksanya agar terus berjalan.

"Apa kau memiliki hubungan dengannya?" sentak Chanyeol tak suka

Baekhyun menunduk, tak ingin mendapat perlakuan kasar dari Pria itu

"T—Tidak"

"Hn Bagus..."

"Pastikan dia tak menghambatku" Desis Chanyeol lagi pada seorang bodyguard miliknya, dan berlalu dengan tenang.

Sementara, Baekhyun hanya diam kala Pria itu menggenggam tangannya dan manariknya agar terus berjalan. Nyalinya terlalu ciut melihat beberapa pria kekar berjas hitam tiba-tiba saja muncul di sekeliling keduanya.

.

.

.

.

"Akh!"

Baekhyun memekik sakit ketika Chanyeol mendorongnya kasar ke dalam mobil, belum sempat ia memposisikan tubuhnya. Namja tinggi itu tiba-tiba mencengkeram dagunya, hingga ia menengadah pasrah.

"Dengar! Kau tak memiliki alasan untuk lari dariku!"

"Kkh! Apa mak-sudmu? Aku tidak lari—

"Aku tau...kau sedang merencanakan sesuatu dengannya!"

Baekhyun menggeleng, ia tau pertemuannya dengan Kai Pria itu menaruh prasangka terhadapnya. Berulang kali Baekhyun meremas tangan Chanyeol agar melepaskan cengkeramannya, namun Pria itu tak bergeming dan makin kuat membuatnya menengadah

"Ti—dak." Rintih Baekhyun lirih.

"Byun Baekhyun, kau tau? dengan tangan ini.. aku bisa melenyapkan seseorang?"

Baekhyun meneguk ludah payah begitu melihat tangan terkepal itu, ia mengangguk seraya memejamkan mata erat ... takut Chanyeolsemakin berlaku kasar

"Dan akan berlaku untuk polisi itu bahkan—

Pria itu mulai mengendus telinga kanan Baekhyun dan menjilatnya sensual. "Dirimu.. " Lanjutnya lagi. Ia menyeringai tajam, lalu membuang kasar wajah pias itu.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Cont...

Haiiiii Annyeong ... Gloomy hadir nih bawa chapter 2 nya, hayoo gimana

tema BDSM, so tabahkan hati.

Kemarin, Take Care Of My Boyfriend sudah update yah..

Selanjutnya mungkin Love Sick :)

Review Jusseyoo, jika ingin kami update terus...

 **IG : gloomy_rosemary**

dan untuk:

 **Ninis , neniFanadicky, chanbaek92, LHR Official Couple Shipper, restikadena90 , 90rahmayani, buny puppy, byunnami, Marshsamallow614 , khakikira , ctbisreal, RurohFujoCbHs, hulas99, fintowikson, Lussia Archery , kimkad , YaharS , Aisyah1, LyWoo, Byun soo byung, Yana Sehunn, baekkachu09 , Poppy20 , baekxylem , selepy , byunnami , Lusianabaconcy0461, bbhunyue, chanbaekis , mawar biru, love Elan , thevEXO, WinterJun09, tkxcxmrhmh , mii-chan07 , vryeol , Dodio347, baekby aeri04 , ChanBaekGAY , EyiLy , metroxylon, Fiyaa04, baby baek , Deliscius, Wahidah Putri Utami , chalienBee04, xiluhan74 , cbforever00, Yeolliebee , PinkuBlue614 , rimaa , kimi2266, YaharS , baekchann18, Avisyell756 , AuliyaRchy , byunlovely, ruukochan137, veraparkhyun , park chan2 , baeeki6104, chanbaek1597, byunlovely , bbhunyue, kkaiii, Hyo luv ChanBaek, Siapa Hayo, myliveyou, LightPhoenix614, Chanbaeknaena, Asandra735 , tyas 614, AnggunBBH06, AmyGAHF, Merina, dwi yuliantipcy , Shengmin137, kitukie, shereen park, yiamff , jempolnya pcy , Hyera832, Riinnchan, Ricon65 , BambiLuhan , Byunexo, SMLming , babyyh , chayeonlee , Sitachaan, Ziiwandha, hananachan, bbyLyi , hosh10 , hunhanshin, Loey761** **,** dan **all Guest**

Terima kasih banyak sudah mereview di chapter sebelumnya

Jangan lupa review lagi

Annnyeeeeeeeooong

Saraaaanghaaaaaaaaeeeeee


	3. Chapter 3

**Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol**

 **Other Cast :** **Kai, Sehun, Luhan, Kyungsoo, V**

 ** _Disclaimer:_** ** _Cerita ini milik GLOOMY ROSEMARY/ saya juga CupidKyumin_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Previous Chapter**

"Aku tau...kau sedang merencanakan sesuatu dengannya!"

Baekhyun menggeleng, ia tau pertemuannya dengan Kai Pria itu menaruh prasangka terhadapnya. Berulang kali Baekhyun meremas tangan Chanyeol agar melepaskan cengkeramannya, namun Pria itu tak bergeming dan makin kuat membuatnya menengadah

"Ti—dak." Rintih Baekhyun lirih.

"Byun Baekhyun, kau tau? dengan tangan ini.. aku bisa melenyapkan seseorang?"

Baekhyun meneguk ludah payah begitu melihat tangan terkepal itu, ia mengangguk seraya memejamkan mata erat ... takut Chanyeolsemakin berlaku kasar

"Dan akan berlaku untuk polisi itu bahkan—

Pria itu mulai mengendus telinga kanan Baekhyun dan menjilatnya sensual. "Dirimu.. " Lanjutnya lagi. Ia menyeringai tajam, lalu membuang kasar wajah pias itu.

.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **CHANBAEK**

 **YAOI**

 **FANFICTION**

 **Gloomy Rosemary**

 **Silent Regrets**

 **Chapter 3**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Kedua mata terpejam.. seakan menduga... tangan terkepal itu, siap menghantam tubuh ringkihnya. Apa yang bisa dilakukannya kini selain diam, jika setiap kata yang terucap hanya akan berbuah bentakan atau bahkan perlakuan semakin kasar.

"..."

Sejenak, waktu yang tersita. Baekhyun lebih memilih menyandarkan tubuh, meringkuk menghadap jendela, tanpa sedikitpun berniat membuka mata. Setidaknya, ada waktu tenang yang tersisa.

Nyaris 20 menit terlewat, Pria itu tetap diam... menatap dingin pada jalanan yang kini dilaluinya. Terlalu hening... mungkin hanya pegerakan gusar Baekhyun yang terdengar mengusik. Bahkan Berkali-kali bocah itu menggeser posisinya, karna pegal,

namun seketika Ia berjengit kala sesuatu menyentuh punggungnya. Membuat Baekhyun menoleh ke belakang, dan detik itu pula sorot matanya berubah , Baekhyun tau...

semua pakaian itu, Chanyeol beli untuk dirinya.

Tapi untuk apa?

Jika nyatanya Pria itu selalu memandangnya rendah

"Sssh" Desis Baekhyun bosan. Merasa tak nyaman terjebak dalam situasi semacam ini, karna Ia benar-benar tak mengenal pribadi Chanyeol.

Mendadak Ia merasa ingin tau tentang diri Chanyeol. Tidakkah Pria itu terlalu muda untuk memiliki segalanya? Ataukah mungkin Dia memiliki pekerjaan terlarang,

Jika tidak, tak mungkin Pria itu membelinya untuk dijadikan budak sex.

"Memandangku menjadi kesenangan untukmu?!" Decih Chanyeol tiba-tiba, membuat Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangan cepat. Tak menduga... Pria itu akan menyadari dirinya sedang dipandang demikian.

Baekhyun kembali bergerak kikuk menatap jendela mobil dan memejamkan matanya, mungkin memilih tidur lebih baik dibanding menyulut amarah Pria itu .

.

.

"Aku akan berhenti untuk makan siang setelah ini" Ujar Chanyeol, begitu melihat rambu merah di depannya.

"..."

Tapi tak mendapat sahutan dari bocah itu, membuatnya berdecak lalu..

"Baek—

"Unnh~"

Chanyeol menoleh cepat ke samping, saat mendengar igauan lirih itu. Ia tersenyum begitu saja melihat Baekhyun beralih posisi menghadapnya. Bocah itu terlihat teridur meringkuk dengan memeluk kedua kakinya, terlebih helaian rambut yang jatuh menjuntai dan menutupi sebagian matanya, entah mengapa.. membuat Baekhyun terlihat menggemaskan.

Sesaat Chanyeol menghela nafas, kemudian menepikan mobil untul kembali menatap bocah yang kini tertidur pulas di sisinya.

"Beraninya kau tertidur di hadapanku seperti ini" Bisiknya lirih sembari merebahkan posisi Baekhyun. Lalu menurunkan kaki yang masih tertekuk, Membuat bocah itu benar-benar terlelap nyaman di joknya kali ini.

Dirasa cukup, Ia kembali melajukan mobilnya. Sesekali mengawasi Baekhyun, kalau-kalau bocah itu terantuk jendela mobilnya, tanpa menyadari... sedikit perlakuan itu. Memberi isyarat... ada perhatian dalam dirinya.

.

.

* * *

 **#######**

"Apa kalian tak melihat siapa diriku!" Sentak Kai setelah dua pria besar itu melepaskan dirinya. Bahkan makin berang, melihat body guard tersebut hanya memandang remeh padanya, membuatnya menunjukkan lencananya tinggi-tinggi...bermaksud menciutkan nyali dua pria berotot itu. Namun mereka hanya berdecih lalu melangkah angkuh meninggalkannya.

"Aissh! AKU POLISI! KALIAN HARUS TAU ITU!"

"HHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Hanya tawa remeh itu yang terdengar, membuatnya semakin geram menendang udara kosong di hadapannya

"Tck! ini membuatku gila!"Decaknya, seraya merapikan kemejanya... lalu melangkah tegap seakan mengabaikan tatapan minus dari beberapa pengunjung pusat perbelanjaan itu.

.

.

.

"Hyung, ini terlalu mengerikan" Bisik Taehyung, begitu Kyungsoo menariknya untuk bersembunyi di balik jajaran display pakaian dalam. Berulang kali Taehyung mengedarkan pandangan was-was, takut... polisi itu menangkapnya. Namun apa yang ia lihat hanya ratusan bahkan ribuan pakaian dalam wanita yang tergantung di sekelilingnya.

"Ini tempat yang aman...polisi itu tidak akan menemukan kita di dalam sini" Ujar Kyungsoo santai sambil terkikik kecil, dan makin beringsut ke dalam kolong display itu

"Tapi dua ahjjushi besar itu sudah menahannya Hyung, sebaiknya kita pulang saja"

"Yah! belum tentu keadaan aman. Nikmati saja, kau tidak pernah melihat semua pemandangan ini bukan? ah! tapi bagaimana dengan Baekhyun? Dua minggu lebih aku tak melihatnya masuk sekolah" Gumam Kyungsoo sembari memainkan bra di sisinya.

"Kudengar... Baekhyun memiliki Ayah tiri. Mungkin saja Dia pindah rumah " Riang Taehyung sambil terkikik kecil kemudian mengikuti apa yang namja ulzzang itu lakukan, menarik ulur bra tersebut dengan rusuh.

.

.

"Woooh! Pororo!" Pekik Taehyung tiba-tiba begitu melihat bra bergambar tokoh kartun favoritnya, lalu meraihnya dengan menggebu "Hyung aku ingin memakainya!"

"Pabbo! Memangnya kau memiliki dada sebesar itu?!"

Taehyung terkikik keras, bahkan semakin antusias meremas-remas benda itu di depan Kyungsoo.

Namun dua bocah itu tak menyadari seorang pelanggan wanita tengah memilah-milah bikin, tak jauh darinya. Hingga—

"Ommo!" Pekik wanita itu terkejut, melihat sesuatu yang hitam menyembul dari balik pakaian dalam tersebut. Kedua matanyanya makin membulat lebar, begitu sadar benda hitam itu kepala manusia. "KYAAAAAA!" Jeritnya histeris.

Dua anak itu seketika berdiri karna terkejut, membuat beberapa potong bikini dan celana dalam tersangkut di kepalanya. Tak pelak, membuat wanita itu makin menggila menjerit. hingga menarik perhatian seluruh pengunjung stand pakaian dalam itu,

semakin parah... kala semua gadis itu turut menjerit histeris.

"H-hyung B-bagaimana ini?" Panik Taehyung.

Kyungsoo kebas, melirik panik pada kepungan wanita itu. dan Ia tak berharap, tubuhnya lebam karena lemparan atau bahkan pukulan ratusan heels itu.

"Lari! V!" Serunya sambil menyeret Taehyung keluar. Namun tiba-tiba alarm berbunyi keras, begitu keduanya merangsak mesin detector, karena memang...bikini itu masih tersangkut di atas kepala mereka.

.

.

"V! Ppaliyaaa!" Teriak Kyungsoo panik, langkahnya makin oleng karna berlari tak tentu arah, membuat bra di kepalanya terkibas-kibas

"Aishhh! semuanya hitam! Mataku tak bisa melihat apapun Hyung!" Gumam Taehyung, begitu bra itu tiba-tiba merosot turun dari kepalanya, membuat dua cupnya menutupi mata namja ulzzang itu. Tapi ia tetap berlari tersendat-sendat berusaha mengimbangi langkah Kyungsoo.

"YACK!Berhenti kalian!" Teriak beberapa orang security. semakin jengkel melihat bocah itu merangsak ratusan pengunjung, dengan bra yang belum di bayar itu.

Keduanya makin ketakutan, namun sedetik kemudian Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar begitu melihat seseorang berdiri tak jauh di hadapannya. Ia mempercepat langkahnya lalu bersembunyi di balik tubuh kekar Pria itu .

"Y-Yya!Kalian—

"Aku tidak salah" Ucap Kyungsoo sembari mencengkeram kuat-kuat kaki kanan Kai. Taehyung pun melakukan hal yang sama, memeluk erat kaki kiri polisi itu

"Permisi Tuan, apa anda wali dari anak-anak ini?" Ujar seorang security

"Apa? Wali? Mereka?" Tunjuk Kai pada dua namja yang masih menggelayut erat di kakinya, detiki itu pula Ia terbelalak lebar. Begitu menyadari kedua bocah tersebut berpenampilan tak lazim. Seorang Namja mungil bertopikan sebuah bra merah marun, sementara satunya mengenakannya sebagai kaca mata.

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN HAH!" Teriaknyaa seraya menhentak kaki, membuat tubuh dua bocah itu terguncang.

"Ahjusshii~...Help me please!" Ujar Kyungsoo, sambil mengerjapkan mata

"Appa~" Rengek V tiba-tiba

"Anda bisa menjelaskannya di pos kami, untuk mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatan anak anda"

"KALIAN GILA! Mereka bukan anakku!"

"Appaaa~..."

"Ahjushiii~"

"Mari tuan..."

"YACKK! BOCAH TENGIK!"

.

.

.

* * *

"Mmhh" Gumamnya lirih, perlahan ia membuka mata dan mengerjap beberapa kali, namun tiba-tiba saja kedua manik caramel itu membulat lebar begitu melihat langit-langit kamar yang dikenalnya. Seingatnya ia tertidur di dalam mobil...dan kini tubuhnya telah terbaring nyaman di ranjang besar milik Pria pemarah itu

"Ah... T-tidak! Apa yang telah kulakukan?" Ucapnya panik, Cepat-cepat Baekhyun bangkit dan berlari keluar demi menemukan Chanyeol. merasa harus segera mungkin meminta maaf, sebelum Pria itu geram dan makin muak karna sikap lalainya.

.

.

Baekhyun melangkah pelan sambil mengedarkan pandangan ke setiap sudut rumah mewah itu. Tak jarang ia memeluk lengan dan mengusapnya, merasa kedinginan.

sweater baby blue yang ia kenakan tampaknya tak cukup menghangatkan tubuhnya dari suhu dingin di malam itu.

"Rumah ini besar sekali" Gumamnya masih dengan berjalan tanpa arah, namun mendadak langkahnya terhenti saat melihat sebuah ruangan tampak terbiaskan cahaya. Mungkin pemilik rumah itu, memang berada di dalamnya.

Perlahan ia benar-benar berjalan mendekat, dan sedikit mengintip ke dalam dari celah pintu yang terbuka.

Dan benar saja...

Baekhyun tersenyum manis begitu melihat di dalam sana, ah! bahkan mungkin Baekhyun sanggup berdiri berjam-jam dari balik celah pintu, demi melihat siluet di dalamnya. Seorang Pria tengah berkutat dengan buku tebalnya, dan lagi... kaca mata yang bertengger di hidung mancungnya. Membuatnya semakin terlihat tampan

"Tuan..." Bisiknya lirih, tanpa sedikitpun mengerjap. Namun tiba-tiba ia terbelalak lebar, begitu menyadari Chanyeol tengah menatap pintu. Dengan panik Baekhyun beringsut duduk,dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding.

.

.

Sesekali namja mungil itu menggigiti kukunya sembari menajamkan pendengarannya. Takut jika Chanyeol benar-benar menyadari perbuatannya. Namun tak ada langkah mendekat, sepertinya... Ia aman.

Masih dengan tatapan resah, Baekhyun menekuk kedua kaki lalu memeluknya erat, mencoba meleburkan suhu dingin dengan panas tubuhnya. Tak jarang bocah manis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya kala menatap langit-langit rumah Chanyeol, ia tau jantungnya tengah berdebar kencang saat ini.

dalam diam, Ia berharap besar.. pria dengan aksen dingin itu bersedia melindunginya bahkan sedikit memberi sekat untuknya. Entahlah Baekhyun merasa... sorot mata Chanyeol, terkadang sehangat milik mendiang Ayahnya

"Apa kau kemari untuk memuaskanku... hn"

 **'DEG'**

Baekhyun berjengit terkejut, dengan takut-takut ia menoleh ke atas, dan benar saja...Chanyeol memang berdiri tegap sambil bersidekap angkuh.

Bocah itu menggeleng kasar lalu bangkit berniat meninggalkan Chanyeol, tapi belum sempat mengambil langkah... Pria itu lebih dulu mencekal pergelangan tangannya, dan memaksanya masuk ke dalam ruangan miliknya

.

.

 **'** **CKLEK'**

"T-tidak... Tuan" Mohon Baekhyun sambil melangkah takut kebelakang, begitu menyadari Chanyeol mengunci pintu dan membuang asal benda itu.

Namun Chanyeol hanya menyeringai sinis, membuatnya panik meraba-raba meja di belakangnya, hingga beberapa dokumen penting milik Chanyeol berjatuhan, Baekhyun berusaha sebisa mungkin menghindari Pria itu , walau nyatanya semua akan tetap sia-sia.

"Buka bajumu" Titah Chanyeol telak.

Baekhyun membulatkan mata lebar, ia meremas tangan kuat-kuat dan memalingkan wajah. "Aku bukan pelacur "

"Tch!" Decih Chanyeol, Pria tu beralih melenggang ke sofanya dan duduk menyilangkan kaki dengan santai. Masih dengan memasang wajah stoic itu, ia membenarkan letak kaca mata dan menatap Baekhyun... tajam

"Sepertinya kau lebih memilih cara kasar hn?"

Ia tercekat, seakan kilat tajam dari lensa minus itu benar-benar membuatnya gemetar. Kendati demikian, Baekhyun tetap bergerak ke belakang menghindari Chanyeol.

Merasa apa yang dihadapinya hanya menyita waktu, Pria itu beralih bangkit dan melangkah mendekati Baekhyun, bahkan semakin menyeringai puas melihat bibir cherry itu tampak bergetar dan terus menerus digigit kuat.

"Apa kau takut?" Bisiknya tanpa melepas seringai dari bibir merahnya.

Baekhyun tak menjawab, terus memalingkan wajah ... hingga mungkin nanti Ia menemukan celah untuk melarikan diri

"Tck! Tatap mataku saat aku berbicara denganmu!" Sentak Chanyeol seraya memalingkan wajah Baekhyun menghadapnya.

"Kkhh~" Berulang kali Baekhyun mencakar tangan besar yang mencengkeram lehernya, namun semakin ia berontak semakin kuat Chanyeol mencekiknya, tak hanya itu... Tubuhnyapun turut dihempas di atas meja kerja itu. membuatnya memekik nyeri, karna kerasnya benturan

"Le—phas!...a-aku khhh~!"

"Menangislah...karena itu yang ku inginkan Bitch!"

Dendam kembali menutup mata hatinya, wajah itu benar-benar mengingatkannya pada pembunuh ayahnya. Chanyeol makin meradang mencekik Baekhyun, bagaimanapun namja mungil itu memang harus menderita di tangannya.

Baekhyun menggeleng lemah, ia tak berharap Chanyeol kembali merubah perangai. Tapi semua perlakuan kasar itu, semakin nyata... tak ada iba untuk dirinya

"Nnhh kkh~"

 _'Aku tak kan membiarkan putramu bahagia...Keparat!'_ Umpat Chanyeol dalam hati.

"Puaskan aku" Ucapnya seraya melepas cengkeramannya.

Namja mungil itu menatap berang."TIDAK!" jeritnya, tak ingin diperlakukan serendah itu

Baekhyun kembali berusaha bangkit, namun tiba-tiba...

'CKLAK'

Hanya dalam hitungan detik, sebuah borgol memasung pergelangan tangannya

"J-jangan melakukannya lagi!" Baekhyun memekik panik, menyadari Chanyeol melucuti seluruh pakaiannya hingga polos seutuhnya, dan hanya menyisakan sweater baby blue yang tersangkut di lengannya.

Alih-alih mendengarnya, Chanyeol lebih memilih meraih sesuatu dari balik mejanya. Benda yang jauh-jauh hari telah ia persiapkan untuk kondisi semacam ini.

"Ku mohon Tuan! Tidak! Jangan lakukan ini!" Pinta Baekhyun lagi, ia kembali menggeleng melihat semua benda-benda hitam di tangan Chanyeol. meski tak paham dan memang tak mengetahuinya, Tapi Baekhyun tau pasti semua benda asing itu... bukanlah selayaknya yang harus diterima oleh tubuhnya

"A-pa salahku?! hingga kau memperlakukan~Akhh!"

Tubuhnya melengkung ke atas, begitu sesuatu yang dingin dan bergetar keras dilesakkan ke dalam rektumnya dengan sekali hentak.

"Henti~ Ahnn~"

Chanyeol makin menyeringai puas, melihat Baekhyun melengking keras ketika ia menambah intensitas vibratornya menjadi maksimum.

"AH!" Baekhyun mendongak hebat, merasakan benda asing itu melesak semakin dalam dan mengorek prostatnya dengan kasar, membuat kedua kakinya secara reflek mengangkang lebar.

"Kau tidak puas hn?" Bisik Chanyeol tepat di telinga Baekhyun. Ia mengambil anal beads di sisinya, menimang-nimangnya sesaat tanpa melepas tatapan intensnya dari wajah penuh siksaan nikmat itu.

"Ssshh.. " Desisnya seraya melesakkan satu beads berukuran sedang itu kedalam rektum Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun terbelalak nanar, bahkan makin menggelinjang di bawahnya

Seolah tak puas dengan reaksi itu , Chanyeol kembali melesakkan 4 beads di tangannya tanpa jeda. Membuat Baekhyun menjerit keras. Getaran membentur lima bola keras di dalam lubang analnya membuat perutnya semakin sesak, tapi Ia tak bisa mengelak... jika tekanan itu, mengalirkan kejut yang lain... hingga perlahan precum mulai merembas deras dari ujung genital mungil itu.

"NNN~ AHH!"

.

.

"Aaanghhh~... ah! ahhh! HENTIKANH!" Meski berontak, namun tubuh mungilnya tetap menggigil dan menggeliat nikmat. Baekhyun ingin menangis... tapi nyatanya hanya jeritan binal itu yang mengalun dari bibirnya

"Ku mo—hon~ nghah! Tuan—angh!" Baekhyun mengangkat kedua tangannya, menatap pias Pria itu... seakan memohon agar Chanyeol memeluk dan merengkuh tubuhnya.

"Semudah itu kah kau mengemis padaku Byun Baekhyun?"

"Hks..." baekhyun mencelos sakit. Lalu beralih menurunkan tangannya, dan meremasnya sendiri. Membiarkan rangsangan tanpa sentuh itu... semakin membuat tubuhnya menggila.

"K—keluarkan! ngh! aaahh!" Lirihnya sembari kembali menggeleng lemah. "Keluarkanh—Aghh!" Baekhyun kembali menatap pias Chanyeol, berharap Pria itu mengeluarkan semua benda asing dalam tubuhnya. Tubuhnya tak mampu lagi, semua kejut nikmat itu terlalu berlebih untuknya. Bahkan tak terhitung berapa kali Ia menyentak klimaks

"Jika itu maumu" Singkat Chanyeol, seraya menarik kasar anal beads tersebut, dan detik itu pula...

"AAAHHHH!" Baekhyun menjerit dengan tubuh melengkung hebat. Begitu klimaks kembali menyeruak menyertai tarikan kasar semua anal beads itu dari rektumnya.

.

.

"Kau tidak mengemis padaku lagi hn?"

"Hhh...hhh Breng—sek!"

"Ah! Kau mulai mengumpat padaku lagi? lalu, kemana perginya sikap lemahmu hn? Atau haruskah kita bercinta, agar kau tunduk padaku?"

Baekhyun menatap nanar , berharap lebih pada Chanyeol rupanya tak memberinya sekat apapun. Ia tetap berakhir seperti ini, tanpa iba... bahkan terlihat tak puas sebelum tubuhnya benar-benar melunglai payah.

"Bu-nuh aku! jika kau~ ARRGHT!"

"Tutup mulutmu Byun Baekhyun!" Geram Chanyeol sembari mendorong kasar penisnya, ke dalam lubang anal yang telah basah itu.

Seakan emosi itu, tersulut begitu saja.. mendengar Baekhyun bicara demikian.

.

"Mhmfgh~ahh! Akh! Hen-ti! akk~" Meski bibirnya telah ia gigit kuat, bahkan hingga berdarah. sentakan itu tetap saja menyedak rektumnya.

Membuatnya terlonjak kasar, tanpa bisa berpegang pada apapun selain lengan kekar Chanyeol

Berulang kali kepalanya menggeleng, ia tak menginginkan semua ini. karna ... Chanyeol tak mencintainya, Pria itu hanya ingin menghancurkan hidupnya dengan semua perlakuan rendah itu.

"B-berhenti! Akhh...ahnnn~ Ahh!"

"Nikmati saja... bukankah kau menyukai semua ini? Menangis dan mengemislah padaku" Chanyeol menekuk kaki Baekhyun ke atas hingga menyentuh dada, kemudian kembali menghentakkan penisnya lebih kuat.

"Karena itu yang seharusnya kau lakukan untukku!" Desis Chanyeol lagi.

Sebentuk hati kembali remuk

Baekhyun tak tau, kapan semua ini berakhir dan dipaksa membiarkan Chanyeol menggunakan tubuhnya hanya sebagai pelampiasan nafsu. Pria itu sama sekali tak ingin memeluknya bahkan memberinya ciuman sebagaimana mestinyapun tidak,

Ah! Ya...

Ayah tirinyanya telah menjualnya pada orang seperti ini..

Bagaimana jika Ibunya melihat semua ini?

Merasa tak tahan dengan luka batin itu, Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya lalu—

 **BRAKKK**

Ia membenturkannya sekeras mungkin ke meja. "Ahh~" Segalanya tampak berbayang, meskipun kepalanya berdenyut hebat, tapi semua ini yang diinginkannya, tenggelam dalam fraksi berbayang tanpa merasakan hentakkan kasar pria itu.

Baekhyun mengulas senyum getir...sebelum ia benar-benar jatuh pingsan.

"B-Baekhyun..." Chanyeol tersentak, tak menduga bocah itu akan berbuat sejauh ini. Ia terlalu dibuai nafsu, hingga tak menyadari Baekhyun menghempas kepalanya seperti itu.

Membuatnya beralih cepat mengeluarkan genitalnya beserta vibrator itu dari dalam rektum Baekhyun,

"Apa kau gila?!" Serunya setelah menaikkan zipper celana. Chanyeol bergerak cepat mengangkat tubuh mungil itu, namun belum sempat ia melakukannya.. kedua matanya kembali terbelalak lebar, menyadari sesuatu merembas dari kepala Baekhyun.

Semuanya terlihat pekat.

Telapak tangan itu benar-benar dipenuhi rembasan darah segar. Apa yang dipikirkan Baekhyun sebenarnya, begitu mudah berbuat senekat itu melukai dirinya sendiri.

"H—hei!" Panggilnya seraya menangkup wajah pasi itu.

Tapi bocah itu telah lunglai, bahkan semakin pucat... membuatnya bergerak kalut, mendekap kepala Baekhyun berusaha menghentikan rembasan darahnya. tak peduli kemeja putihnya telah penuh dengan noda darah

Masih dengan sorot mata tak tentu arah, Chanyeol meraih gadget hitam demi menghubungi dokter pribadinya.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana kondisinya?" Sergah Chanyeol merasa jengah, lebih dari dua jam lamanya Dokter itu menangani Baekhyun.

"Apa anak itu terjatuh?"

Chanyeol mendesah berat, bukan pertanyaan bodoh itu yang diharapkannya melainkan kondisi Baekhyun sendiri. Dengan gusar ia melangkah hendak memasuki kamarnya, namun tiba-tiba dokter muda itu menahan tangannya.

"Baekhyun baik-baik saja, luka di kepalanya akan sembuh untuk beberapa hari ini. Hanya saja, emosi anak itu tak stabil Yeol, aku tak tau, apa yang kau lakukan padanya selain memperkosanya seperti itu. Tapi ku harap, segera hentikan semua ini, atau kau akan menyesalinya" Tegas Luhan meyakinkan. Namun melihat wajah pria itu mengeras membuatnya lekas memutar tubuh dan mengemas semua peralatan medisnya, ia tau... percuma berbicara dengan pria tempramen seperti Chanyeol.

"Dia masih kecil... di mana perasaanmu sebenarnya? bar-bar" Ucapnya masih dengan mengemas semua benda medis miliknya

"Kau—

"Aha! aku tau kau memang Tuan pemilik segalanya, tapi ingatlah... aku yang menjaga si kecil Chanyeol. Bahkan Dia selalu memanggilku Hyung~ie... apa kau lupa?" Tekannya seraya mengerjapkan mata.

"..."

Dirasa, Pria itu hanya diam... Luhan beralih meraih jas medis di atas sofa. "cha, sebaiknya aku pergi... perhatikan sikapmu kali ini Yeollie" Pria cantik itu terkikik kecil, sebelum benar-benar melenyapkan diri ke dalam mobil silvernya.

Chanyeol mengumpat lirih, namun tetap saja merasa tak bisa menyentak Luhan. Ia tumbuh bersama sosok yang kini menjadi Dokter itu. Dan masa lalu itu.. tentu tak terlepas dari hidupnya. Sejujurnya Ia berhutang banyak pada sosok bernama Luhan.

Sejenak melihat kepergian Luhan dari balik teralis jendelanya, lalu setelahnya ia melangkah memasuki kamarnya. Dan di sanalah Ia melihat Baekhyun terbaring pasi denga lilitan perban di kepalanya.

membujuknya berjalan mendekati Baekhyun dan mendudukkan diri di sebuah kursi, tepat di samping Namja mungil itu terbaring.

Chanyeol terdiam dan hanya mengamati lekat paras anak itu, namun mendadak Ia merasa terusik kala melihat jejak-jejak air mata yang belum sepenuhnya mengering.

Membuatnya kembali mengingat bagaimana Baekhyun melukainya kepalanya. Tak hanya kali ini saja Baekhyun berbuat sejauh itu, sebelumnya ia melihat Baekhyun pernah menegak seluruh obat pemberiannya, tanpa sisa.

"Aku membelimu bukan untuk melihat dirimu yang serapuh ini"

.

.

.

 **Esoknya...**

"Ukh..." Rintih Baekhyun saat berusaha membuka matanya, semakin payah dan teruhyung begitu nyeri itu semakin berdenyut parah

"Kau bisa bangun?"

Baekhyun membuka mata lebar begitu mendengar suara familiar itu, ia menggigit bibir berusaha kuat untuk bangkit untuk mendudukkan dirinya sendiri

"Berbaringlah saja jika—

"Tak perlu" Singkat Baekhyun seraya menyentak tangan Chanyeol yang berniat meraih tubuhnya.

Chanyeol berdecih lirih, tapi setelahnya ia mengambil sebuah nampan berisi sup dan segelas air putih, lalu diletakkanya di samping Baekhyun.

"Habiskan sup ini... lalu minum obatmu"

Kedua manik caramel itu melirik sesaat, kemudian kembali menatap kosong lantai marmer di bawahnya. "Aku tak butuh makanan itu" Lirihnya.

"Apa kau ingin selemah ini? Cepat—

 **'PRANK'**

Baekhyun menghempas kasar nampan itu dari tangan Chanyeol, membuat sup itu terbuang percuma bersama pecahan gelas disekitarnya.

Tak ada reaksi apapun dari Chanyeo, wajah itu sepenuhnya datar. Tanpa suara... Pria itu melangkah pergi menuju pantry, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih menunduk dengan tatapan piasnya.

.

.

Hingga beberapa menit setelahnya..

"Makanlah " Ujar Chanyeol setelah mengambil sup hangat untuk Baekhyun. Ia tau benar, bocah itu selama 1 hari lebih, tak menyantap apapun.

Tapi yang terlihat, Baekhyun tetap saja diam tertunduk... sama sekali tak ingin menatapnya

Merasa jengah, Chanyeol menyentuh dagu Baekhyun dan membuatnya menatap padanya. "Jangan merepotkanku! cepat habiskan makanan ini"

"Aku hanya pelacur... tak perlu kau beri makan, bukankah kau hanya membutuhkan tubuhku, setelah aku mati! kau bisa mencari tubuh yang lain!"

Chanyeol terhenyak, sepersekain detik... Ia merasa dadanya mendadak sesak. Seakan tak merelakan Baekhyun mengungkapkan semua kalimat itu.

"Baekhyun!" Bentaknya sembari memegang kedua bahu Namja mungil itu.

Baekhyun menatapnya sesaat, tapi setelahnya...ia menepis tangan Chanyeol ,dan beringsut menuruni ranjang. "Aku akan membersihkan rumah ini" Ucapnya lirih.

Baekhyun begitu tertatih menyeret langkahnya, tak peduli darah merembas dari kakinya yang menginjak pecahan gelas. "Tubuh yang kau beli ini, tak seharusnya berbaring di ranjangmu bukan?!"

Membauat Chanyeol gusar, memaksanya mengangkat bridal tubuh ringkih itu dan kembali membaringkannya di ranjang.

"Jangan keras kepala!"

"Jika kau ingin aku mati! mengapa tak membunuh—

"BAEKHYUN!"

.

.

.

Kedua mata itu terpejam erat, saat Pria itu menyeka dan mengobati luka di kakinya. Ia tak mengerti untuk apa Chanyeol sebaik ini terhadapnya, mungkinkah telah berubah? Ataukah hanya saat dirinya sakit, Pria itu bersedia bersikap lembut terhadapnya.

Baekhyun terseyum getir, terlalu mustahil mengira pria itu telah berubah. Bukankah Chanyeol selalu menganggapnya pelacur... seseorang yang mengemis pada Pria seagung dia. Sebesar apapun perasaannya untuk sosok itu. Chanyeol...,tetap akan bersikap kasar padanya

.

.

"Aku harus pergi, habiskan sarapanmu" Ujar Chanyeol pelan

Namja mungil itu membuka matanya, lalu memandang Chanyeol lekat.

"Apa semua ini... karna aku sakit?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau, bersikap baik seperti ini, apa karna diriku sakit?...jika benar begitu, aku tak ingin sembuh"

Chanyeol berdecak keras, tak pernah menduga... Baekhyun begitu kekanakan dan keras kepala.

"itu yang kau harapkan? Denga.. aku tak akan pernah berbaik hati padamu, meskipun kau mati sekalipun!" Ucapnya sarkatis.

"Aku tau" Lirih Baekhyun, seraya memutar tubuh membelakangi Chanyeol dan memejamkan matanya. membiarkan sesuatu yang berdenyut ngilu itu... teredam dalam batinnya sendiri.

Chanyeol menghela nafas berat, merasa frustasi...

kata-kata itu terlontar bukan atas keinginannya. Keangkuhan yang dimilikinya, membuat pribadinya begitu keras dan mungkin arogan.

Pria itu bergerak ragu hendak menyentuh kepala Baekhyun, namun ia urungkan niat tersebut. Dan memilih melangkah menjauh secara perlahan.

"Aku akan pulang sedikit lebih malam" Ucapnya di ambang pintu sembari menatap punggung sempit itu. Senyumnya terulas begitu saja, menyadari Baekhyun mengangguk pelan.

"Aku pergi" Ucapnya lagi, lalu melesat cepat menuju mobilnya.

.

.

.

* * *

 **######**

"Bukankah dendammu telah terbalaskan dengan menyakiti anak itu?"

Chanyeol hanya diam, kedua matanya tetap fokus menelisik dokumen-dokumen penting di tangannya.

"Dia hanya seorang bocah"

".."

Sehun mendengus jengah, menyadari racauannya berbuah percuma. Dengan kesal ia menduduki meja Chanyeol dan menatapnya tajam.

"Luhan bilang, Kau juga memperkosanya!Apa kau seorang maniak?" Bisiknya seraya menepuk-nepuk pundak Chanyeol.

"Sehun-shi!"

Chanyeol menggebrak meja geram, membuat Sehun menuruni meja itu sembari terkekeh pelan.

"Aku hanya memperingatkanmu, apa kau sudah selesai dengan semua dokumen itu?"

Tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya, Chanyeol berdehem seraya menautkan jemari di depan keningnya.

"Baiklah...aku pergi, Ah! 1 jam lagi kau ada pertemuan penting dengan Tuan Kwon ... ingat, Pria aneh itu sudah membuat janji denganmu"

"Hn..."

.

.

.

.

* * *

Tak seperti yang Ia janjikan sebelumnya, pada Baekhyun

Dirinya kali ini benar-benar pulang terlalu larut..

Chanyeol melangkah gontai memasuki kediaman mewahnya, dengan malas ia melonggarkan ikatan dasi lalu melempar jasnya kesembarang arah.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan makan malammu."

Langkahnya terhenti begitu mendengar suara lembut itu, ia menoleh ke samping dan berdehem kikuk melihat Namja mungil itu memungut dan melipat jasnya.

Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun, Chanyeol kembali melanjutkan langkahnya, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang tampak kecewa akan sikapnya.

.

.

.

"Kau yang membuat semua ini?"

"Ya"

Chanyeol tampak mengangguk sesaat. "Tidak ada racun yang kau letakkan di dalam makanan ini bukan?"

Baekhyun menunduk, tersenyum kecut... sada semua ketulusannya hanya berbuah prasangka. Perlahan namun pasti ia mendekat, dan mengambil satu-persatu hidangan di hadapan Chanyeol.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Chanyeol heran.

"Membuangnya"

"Apa?"

"Aku tak ingin kau sakit karena memakan masakanku... Tuan"

Chanyeol berdecak keras, dengan gusar ia kembali merampas semua hidangan itu dari tangan Baekhyun, dan menyantapnya dengan lahap.

"Kau pikir...semua bahan makanan ini, tak ku beli dengan uang?! Seenaknya saja kau~ Uhuukk~!" Chanyeol mendadak tersedak dan terbatuk payah.

"Pelan-pelan" Bisik Baekhyun lirih, sembari membantu meminumkan segelas air mineral untuk Chanyeol. Meski cara bicaranya tetap kasar... tapi setidaknya Pria itu bersedia menatap matanya

.

.

"Terima kasih"

"Untuk apa?"

"Kau sudah bersedia memakan semua ini" Ucap Baekhyun seraya merapikan peralatan makan tersebut.

Chanyeol berdehem gugup sembari mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah, asal bukan Baekhyun.

"Semua makanan yang kau buat, menggunakan uangku. Aku hanya tak ingin menghamburkan uangku"

Namja mungil itu mengangguk dengan senyum manisnya, biarlah seperti ini, asal Chanyeol tak memperlakukannya kasar seperti beberapa hari lalu.

.

.

Sesekali ia menguap seraya memijat tengkuknya yang pegal, berkutat selama lebih dari 3 jam di ruang kerjanya, sepertinya makin merabunkan matanya. Chanyeol beralih melepas kaca mata minusnya, dan melirik arlojinya.

"Hhhh" Desahnya pelan. Kala melihat jam telah menunjukkan pukul 12 malam, ia bangkit namun tiba-tiba mengernyit begitu melihat secangkir teh yang telah mendingin di sisinya.

 **Flash Back On**

.

"Masuklah!" serunya, saat melihat Baekhyun sedari tadi bergerak gusar di ambang pintunya. Ia tau Baekhyun tengah ragu... tapi itu sangat mengusik konsentrasinya.

Baekhyun tersentak, dengan takut-takut namja mungil itu melangkah kecil memasuki ruangannya.

"Aku membuatkan minuman hangat untukmu" Ucapnya sembari meletakkan teh di sisi Chanyeol. Ia meremas ujung bajunya kuat-kuat, kala Pria itu tak sekalipun berniat memberi jawab nampaknya... semua dokumen itu lebih berharga dari apapun.

"A-aku pergi" Ucap Baekhyun lagi sembari memeluk nampannya, dan berjalan keluar. walau terkadang ia menoleh ke belakang...berharap Chanyeol menyentuh tehnya. Tapi tetap saja Pria itu masih terlihat sibuk dengan semua dokumennya.

.

.

 **Flash Back Off**

"Kau mencoba membuatku luluh? Tsk" Decih Chanyeol sembari menegak teh yang telah mendingin tersebut, hingga tak bersisa.

.

.

.

Terlalu lama untuk meregang rasa kantuk itu, dan tak seperti biasanya Ia terjaga selarut ini. Tentu bukan main lagi, betapa lelah dirinya kali ini. Chanyeol beralih menuju kamarnya, lalu memejamkan mata cepat begitu membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang king size itu, namun tiba-tiba ia membuka mata gusar... saat menyadari Baekhyun tak di sinya.

Dengan kasar ia menyibak selimut, dan melesat cepat menemukan Namja mungil itu.

.

.

"Tck!" Chanyeol berdecak lidah, melihat Baekhyun tidur meringkuk di sofa ruang tamu miliknya. Perlahan Ia mendekat lalu mengangkat bridal tubuh mungil itu untuk di bawanya ke dalam kamarnya

Sesuatu kembali membuathya merasa sesak, begitu menatap lilitan perban putih di kepala Baekhyun. Chanyeol sepenuhnya tau semua karna dirinya. Tapi bagaimana mungkin bocah itu tak menaruh sedikit pun rasa benci terhadapnya, bahkan selalu bersikap penuh perhatian.

'Mengapa kau sebodoh ini' Gumamnya dalam hati sembari mengulas senyuman hangat.

"Nnh" Baekhyun terbangun dan membuka mata karena terusik. Namun seketika itu membulatkan mata lebar begitu menyadari Chanyeol tengah menggendongnya bridal.

".."

Tak ada sepatah katapun. Chanyeol hanya diam, sama sekali tak menghiraukan raut kalut bocah dalam rengkuhan tangannya. Dan berjalan setenang mungkin memasuki kamarnya.

.

.

"Tidur" Tegasnya, sembari membaringkan tubuh mungil Baekhyun di ranjangnya.

"B-biarkan aku tidur di luar saja... aku tak ingin mengganggu tidurmu Tuan"

"Tidur! Dan jangan melawanku!" Seru Chanyeol keras, membuat Baekhyun cepat-cepat beringsut ke dalam selimut dan memejamkan mata erat. Nyalinya terlalu ciut melihat Chanyeol membentaknya demikian.

Chanyeol tersenyum kecut melihatnya, sekali lagi... semua ucapan kasar itu bukan atas keinginan hatinya.

Tangan kanannya terangkat... ingin menyentuh namja mungil itu. dan menyeringai tipis kala menepuk pelan kepala Baekhyun yang terbungkus selimut tebal miliknya.

"M-maaf" Cicit Baekhyun lirih.

"Kau tak memiliki pilihan lain selain tunduk padaku.."

.

.

* * *

 **Sementara itu di tempat lain...**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sial! Bedebah itu sulit ditaklukkan!"

 **'BRAKKK'.**

Gebrakkan meja itu menggema mengiringi hembusan nafas geram seorang pria berpenampilan eksentrik.

"Haruskah aku membunuhnya, seperti yang pernah kulakukan pada Ayahnya dulu... Babe?"

Kwon Jiyong terkekeh licik seraya mengecupi buah cherry di tangannya.

"Jika itu bisa membuatku merebut perusahaanya" Ia mengunyah angkuh buah cherry tersebut, hingga cairan merah itu meleleh keluar dari sela-sela bibirnya.

"Bunuh Park Chanyeol ...untukku, Top" Lanjutnya dengan menyeringai tajam.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Cont...**

Haiiiii Annyeong ... Gloomy hadir nih bawa chapter 3 nya,

Kemarin, Heart Attack sudah update yaa :)

Selanjutnya mungkin (...)

Hayo diisi apaaaa?

Review Jusseyoo, jika ingin kami update terus...

 **IG : gloomy_rosemary**

dan untuk:

 **Ninis , neniFanadicky, chanbaek92, LHR Official Couple Shipper, restikadena90 , 90rahmayani, buny puppy, byunnami, Marshsamallow614 , khakikira , ctbisreal, RurohFujoCbHs, hulas99, fintowikson, Lussia Archery , kimkad , YaharS , Aisyah1, LyWoo, Byun soo byung, Yana Sehunn, baekkachu09 , Poppy20 , baekxylem , selepy , byunnami , Lusianabaconcy0461, bbhunyue, chanbaekis , mawar biru, love Elan , thevEXO, WinterJun09, tkxcxmrhmh , mii-chan07 , vryeol , Dodio347, baekby aeri04 , ChanBaekGAY , EyiLy , metroxylon, Fiyaa04, baby baek , Deliscius, Wahidah Putri Utami , chalienBee04, xiluhan74 , cbforever00, Yeolliebee , PinkuBlue614 , rimaa , kimi2266, YaharS , baekchann18, Avisyell756 , AuliyaRchy , byunlovely, ruukochan137, veraparkhyun , park chan2 , baeeki6104, chanbaek1597, byunlovely , bbhunyue, kkaiii, Hyo luv ChanBaek, Siapa Hayo, myliveyou, LightPhoenix614, Chanbaeknaena, Asandra735 , tyas 614, AnggunBBH06, AmyGAHF, Merina, dwi yuliantipcy , Shengmin137, kitukie, shereen park, yiamff , jempolnya pcy , Hyera832, Riinnchan, Ricon65 , BambiLuhan , Byunexo, SMLming , babyyh , chayeonlee , Sitachaan, Ziiwandha, hananachan, bbyLyi , hosh10 , hunhanshin, Loey761** **,** dan **all Guest**

Terima kasih banyak sudah mereview di chapter sebelumnya

Jangan lupa review lagi

Annnyeeeeeeeooong

SARANGHAAAEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE


	4. Chapter 4

**Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol**

 **Other Cast : Exo**

 ** _Disclaimer: Cerita ini milik Gloomy Rosemary (Cupid Kyumin)_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Previous Chapter**

"Jika itu bisa membuatku merebut perusahaan itu." Ia mengunyah angkuh buah cherry miliknya, hingga cairan merah meleleh keluar dari sela-sela bibirnya.

"Bunuh anak itu" Lanjutnya sambil menyeringai tajam.

.

.

* * *

 **CHANBAEK**

 **YAOI**

 **FANFICTION**

 **Gloomy Rosemary**

 **Silent Regrets**

 **Chapter 4**

* * *

.

' ** _Baekhyun~ah_** ** _'_**

"uhn!"

Sesekali Ia menggeleng tak tenang, bahkan terlihat keringat dingin mulai merembas dari keningnya

' ** _A_** ** _yah_** **_tak pernah meninggalkanmu_** ** _Nak_** ** _'_**

Lagi, suara itu kembali menggema. Membuatnya memanggil, namun serasa tak sampai. " _Nn~_ _A-ayah!_ _..._ _AYAH!_ _"_

' ** _Ayah_** ** _selalu melindungimu_** ** _"_** Tepat, kala sosok itu kembali bersuara... senyum Yunho terulas hangat, satu potret yang begitu Baekhyun rindukan dari sosok sang Ayah, tapi mengapa... tak sampai, terlalu jauh.

' ** _Maaf Baekhyun'_**

 ** _BRAKKKK!_**

Hingga debaman mesin berat, menyentak semua mimpinya

"Nnnnn! ... AYAH! Hh...hh...hhh—

Tubuh mungil itu mendadak terbangun dengan nafas memburu. Baekhyun meremas kuat-kuat ujung selimutnya, menyadari dirinya yang ketakutan dan bahkan panik kali ini. Kembali dihadapkan pada mimpi, detik di mana Ia merelakan Yunho pergi darinya.

Sontak jeritan keras itu membuat sosok yang memang sedari tadi tertidur di sisinya mulai terbangun, namun seketika itu pula Chanyeol mengernyit heran, melihat Baekhyun meringkuk dengan tubuh gemetar...samar-samar terdengar isakkan kecil dari namja mungil itu.

Sejenak mengamatinya, sebelum akhirnya meraih tubuh ringkih itu dan mendekapnya erat, berulang kali pula tangan besarnya mengusap punggung Baekhyun, berusaha sedikit menenangkan bocah yang sepertinya memang mendapat mimpi buruk

"Hhh...hhh.. A—ayah" Lirih Baekhyun tersengal payah, Meski menahan diri, namun tetap saja... air mata itu tak pernah berhenti mengalir, semakin lekat mengaburkan jarak pandangnya. Bahkan Baekhyun tak sadar dan memang tak peduli, dirinya kini tengah berada dalam pelukan seseorang.

"Mimpi buruk hn?" bisik Chanyeol masih dengan mengelus pelan belakang kepala Baekhyun, sebagian dari dirinya memang mengeras mendengar Baekhyun meracau nama ayahnya, tapi tak dipungkiri jika dirinya merasa terusik melihat bocah itu menangis seperti ini.

.

.

"T—Tuan" Baekhyun lekas tersentak, sadar dirinya tengah bersandar dalam pelukan Chanyeol, cepat-cepat ia mendorong dada bidang itu hendak beringsut menjauh... bagaimanapun Baekhyun tau, Chanyeol tak menyukai hal semacam ini. Dan tak sepantasnya ia bersikap selancang itu.

Namun Chanyeol sama sekali tak bergeming,semakin Baekhyun meronta semakin kuat ia mendekap namja mungil itu.

"M-maaf Tuan, lepaskan aku" Sentak Baekhyun masih terus meronta ingin lepas.

"Jangan melawanku"

Kalimat singkat itu membuatnya terdiam, Baekhyun memejamkan mata erat dan meringkuk pasrah dalam pelukan Chanyeol. membiarkan Pria itu membelai kepala dan punggungnya dengan lembut. Ia berdebar mendapat semua pelakuan tak terduga itu, bukankah hanya sikap kasar dan kata-kata dingin yang selalu ia terima... Chanyeol tak pernah memeluknya seperti ini.

"Tidurlah" Ucap Chanyeol begitu menyadari Baekhyun sedikit tenang dalam pelukannya, sesekali ia melirik wajah Baekhyun dan menghela nafas pelan melihat anak itu masih tertunduk lemas

"T-Tuan, apa kau benar-benar membenciku?" Lirih Baekhyun masih dengan tertunduk

"..."

Tak ada jawaban, Chanyeol hanya menatapnya sesaat kemudian kembali berbaring.

"Tuan, apa kau membenciku? Tapi mengapa?" Ulang Baekhyun, kedua tangannya tampak bergetar ingin menyentuh lengan kokoh yang membelakanginya itu.

"Tidur! dan jangan banyak bicara!"

"A-aku tak mengerti... semua sikapmu... aku—

 **BRUGH**

Chanyeol bangkit, lalu memenjarakan Baekhyun dengan tiba-tiba. Kedua obsidiannya tampak menyalak geram, mengisyaratkan ia benar-benar terusik mendengar semua pertanyaan itu

"Tck!apa semua tidak jelas untukmu? Aku membencimu lebih dari apa yang kau tau!"

"M-mengapa? apa salahku padamu Tuan?"

"Karena kau—

Seolah terlarang, semua alasan itu tertahan dalam bibirnya. Seakan ingatan kelam itu kembali berputar sesak, kala mengingat racauan Baekhyun beberapa saat lalu. Tidakkah Baekhyun terus menerus memanggil Ayahnya dalam tidurnya, akan menjadi sebuah pukulan keras jika ia mengungkap segalanya pada anak itu

"Ku mohon katakan sesuatu...apa yang telah kuperbuat padamu?"

"Kau tak berhak bertanya apapun padaku! karena kau hanyalah pelacur yang kubeli, dari keluarga itu"

 **DEG**

Lagi, semua kembali terucap...

Tak peduli seberapa remuk hatinya, Pria itu kembali menambah sakit yang sama. tak cukupkah dengan tubuh yang dibuatnya tak berharga, dan kali ini... satu lagi hati kembali Chanyeol patahkan. Tak bisakah Pria itu sedikit memberinya kata hangat? selepas... Dia memeluknya seperti itu?

Baekhyun menatap nanar, masih berharap ada sedikit iba dalam diri Chanyeol. tapi yang terlihat.. Pria itu hanya memalingkan wajahnya

"Kembalilah tidur!" Lanjutnya lagi seraya bangkit perlahan dari tubuh Baekhyun.

Namun Baekhyun tak mengindahkannya, bocah mungil itu secepat mungkin beringsut menuruni ranjang dan berdiri dengan wajah tertunduk.

"Kau tak mendengarkanku? Apa kau mulai melawanku?" Chanyeol beranjak mendekati Baekhyun. sedikit mengernyit melihat anak itu menunduk dengan tangan terkepal kuat.

"Jangan menunjukkan wajah seperti ini di hadapanku" Ujarnya seraya menyentuh dagu Baekhyun, hingga sedikit menengadah.

Hening...

Baekhyun sama sekali tak berniat menjawab, dan lebih memilih memalingkan wajah.

"Tatap mataku saat aku berbicara denganmu!"

"Hentikan!" Seru Baekhyun sambil menyentak tangan Chanyeol dari wajahnya, tatapannya menghunus namun terlihat rapuh karna air mata di pelupuknya.

"Kau tak harus bersikap seperti ini jika membenciku, bersikap baik untuk sesaat kemudian kembali memandangku rendah ... jangan seperti ini Tuan!" Racau Baekhyun sembari berjalan mundur ke belakang, tak peduli Pria itu itu mungkin akan menyentakknya kembali dengan kata-kata kasar atau bahkan perlakuan menyakitkan.

"Byun Baekhyun!"

"Kau ingin memukulku? Atau...kau ingin menyetubuhiku?! Lakukan! Aku tak akan peduli meski kau membunuhku sekalipun!" Serunya sembari melepas kancing kemejanya, hingga beberapa terpental kasar. Hati yang kebas itu membuatnya tertekan, tapi semua telah terjadi. Ia tak mungkin memutar takdir ... dan pasrah mendapati hidupnya hancur di tangan Pria seperti Chanyeol

"Kau tak pernah puas menyiksaku bukan! Karena aku hanya pelacur?!" Tangan mungilnya terus menerus bergerak kacau, ingin merobek paksa seluruh pakaiannya. Terlalu kalap...bahkan ia tak peduli, tubuhnya nyaris telanjang

Meski diam, namun kedua obsidian itu tampak menatap getir. perlahan ia kembali mendekati Baekhyun. Lagi... Ia benar-benar terusik melihat anak itu menangis seperti ini. Terlalu kecil.. terlalu lemah, bahkan mungkin terlalu rapuh

"Membunuhku! Bukankah itu lebih memuaskanmu! Kau tak akan melihat manusia—mpfthh~

Waktu seolah terhenti, terlalu hening ...

kecuali jantung yang terus berdegup kencang.

Kedua manik caramel itupun tampak terbelalak lebar. Kala sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibir kecilnya. Benarkah ia bermimpi? tapi lumatan itu terlalu nyata...bahkan terlalu lembut

"..." Berulang kali ia mengerjap tak mengerti, wajahnya memanas melihat Pria itu mulai memejamkan mata. Baekhyun tak tau apa yang harus diperbuat. Karena tak pernah mendapat hal semacam ini sebelumnya. Hingga ia lebih memilih menahan nafasnya sekuat mungkin.

"Mmh~"

.

.

"Kembalilah tidur...aku lelah, berhenti menyulut emosiku" Bisik Chanyeol begitu melepas pagutan bibir keduanya, ia melilitkan selimut tebal di tubuh polos Baekhyun. Sejujurnya Chanyeol tak mengerti bagaimana bisa bertindak demikian, namun ia merasa memang harus melakukannya.

Baekhyun terlihat tak mendengar, namja mungil itu tetap berdiri tertunduk dalam balutan kain tebal milik Chanyeol. sesekali ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, masih terasa jelas... kecupan sebelumnya. Tanpa disadarinya, wajahnya tersipu.

Baekhyun tau... itu ciuman pertama miliknya.

Tapi haruskah Ia sesenang ini? sementara Ia sadari dengan pasti, Pria itu sebelumnya berkata kasar padanya. Dan mengapa Chanyeol menciumnya?

"Baekhyun?"

"..."

Merasa percuma, Chanyeol kembali beranjak dan menarik Baekhyun agar mendekat. Kedua alisnya bertaut heran melihat bocah itu hanya menatap kosong dengan wajah bersemu merah.

"Tck! kau pikir aku benar-benar menciummu? Aku hanya ingin membuatmu tutup mulut. Dan kau... terlena karenanya? Menggelikan"

Sepersekian detik yang mendebarkan itu, berangsur pilu untuknya.

Sepertinya, memang hanya harapan yang pupus. Salah, jika Ia mengira Chanyeol berubah dan memberi sedikit simpati padanya, angannya kembali tak berujung. Pria itu akan tetap berlaku seperti ini

"Kau benar" Singkat Baekhyun sembari menyentak paksa genggaman tangan Chanyeol, kemudian berlalu tanpa suara untuk membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang. Tak berniat sedikitpun melihat wajah Pria arogan itu.

Chanyeol kembali menatap redup punggung sempit itu, merutuk diri... Ia tak bisa mengendalikan lidah tajamnya, dan berakhir dengan penyesalan bisu.

.

"Kau tidur?" Tanyanya begitu memposisikan tubuhnya di sisi Baekhyun, ingin rasanya menyentuh bahu sempit itu dan memeluknya. namun urung Ia lakukan, merasa.. terlalu munafik jika melakukannya. Bukankah dirinya membenci Baekhyun? putra pembunuh Ayahnya...ya, selamanya akan tetap begitu.

.

.

"Kau tak tidur dan kau mendengarku!"

"..."

"Byun Baekhyun kau tuli?"

"..."

"Tsk! jawab jika kau mendengarnya!" gusar Chanyeol lagi, entahlah Ia merasa bodoh saat ini. tak seharusnya dirinya bertanya dan bersikap gusar kala Baekhyun tak sekalipun merespon ucapannya, tapi Ia benar-benar tak tenang.

"Baek—

"Bukankah kau ingin aku tutup mulut Tuan?" Ucap Baekhyun tanpa memutar tubuh, membuat Chanyeol semakin mengacak kasar surai brunettenya dan menendang udara kosong di atasnya.

.

.

.

* * *

Pagi mulai menjelang, menyertai sebagian berkas cahaya yang perlahan menyusup masuk ke dalam kamar megah itu.

"Mh..." Chanyeol sedikit beralih posisi sembari meraba-raba sisinya, namun rasanya ada yang berbeda di pagi ini, tak ada tubuh hangat yang kerap ia peluk saat tertidur hingga terbangun. Cepat-cepat Chanyeol membuka mata detik itu pula ia mendudukkan tubuhnya dan mendadak gusar kala tak menemukan Baekhyun di sisinya.

"Oh Shit!" Umpatnya ketika menuruni ranjang dengan tergesa, dadanya benar-benar memanas saat ini. ia yakin Baekhyun memanfaatkan dirinya yang lengah untuk lari darinya.

.

.

Chanyeol menyambar kasar jaket dan kunci mobil, lalu berlari kalut hendak menuju mobilnya. Namun belum sempat ia mencapai anak tangga terakhir, langkahnya seketika tersendat kala melihat siluet Baekhyun tengah meringkuk di sofa

Perlahan ia membawa langkahnya mendekat, samar Chanyeol mengulas senyum. seakan terpana, melihat wajah polos yang terlelap itu.

"Kau ingin membuatku gila?" Bisiknya lirih sembari menyibak helaian rambut yang menjuntai di pipi Baekhyun. Chanyeol kembali tak menyadari senyumnya kala itu. Paras cantik Baekhyun, tampaknya membuatnya terpesona. hingga Ia betah berlama-lama memandanginya.

Namun beberapa detik berikutnya ia mengernyit, Baekhyun akan mengeluh pegal jika tidur dengan kaki tertekuk seperti itu. Hingga Ia putuskan mengangkat bridal anak itu, hendak membawanya kembali ke dalam kamar miliknya.

"Uhn.." Lenguh Baekhyun terusik, mengerjap lalu terbelalak lebar melihat wajah stoic Chanyeol berada begitu dekat dengannya

"Ngh! A—Tuan!"

"Kau ingin lari dariku?"

Baekhyun kembali terbelalak... tidakkah Chanyeol kembali menaruh prasangka terhadapnya dan ia benar-benar jengah mendengarnya

"Aku tidak lari darimu Tuan!"

"Kau pikir aku percaya?"

Baekhyun meradang, "Turunkan aku!" Serunya berusaha menggeliat turun.

"Lebih baik aku mengurungmu, kau akan menyesal jika lari dari—

Ucapan Chanyeol terhenti kala Baekhyun menangkup pipinya dan memaksanya menoleh ke samping, tepat di atas meja makan.

"Aku tidak lari darimu, bukankah kau ada meeting penting pagi ini, persiapkan dirimu lalu sarapan!"

Detik itu pula, Chanyeol kembali menatap Baekhyun dengan wajah memerah. Betapa bodoh dirinya kali ini. Jika Baekhyun menyadarinya, mungkin dirinya terlihat seperti bocah yang takut kehilangan Baekhyun miliknya

"Bisakah kau menurunkanku sekarang? Kau akan terlambat jika tidak segera bergegas"

"Apa yang salah denganmu? Mengapa kau melakukan semua ini?"

"Karna saat ini aku hidup dan bergantung denganmu" Lirihnya sembari menggigit bibir, berharap Chanyeol menyadari sedikit perasaannya, meski Ia tau Chanyeol mungkin tak pernah menerimanya.

"Hn...itu memang tugasmu"

.

.

.

Pria itu itu mendudukkan diri dengan menyilangkan kaki, sesekali kedua obsidiannya mengekor pergerakan Baekhyun yang tengah menyiapkan makan paginya. Meski tak bicara, tapi ia cukup puas dengan memandang wajah babyface itu di pagi ini...entahlah moodnya terasa ringan, terlebih Baekhyun semakin memberinya perhatian lebih akhir-akhir ini.

'Bagaimana mungkin kau masih bersikap seperti ini pada orang yang telah melukaimu? bocah' Gumam Chanyeol dalam hati.

"Panggil, jika Tuan membutuhkan sesuatu dariku" Ucap Baekhyun usai menuangkan segelas susu hangat untuk Chanyeol.

"T-tunggu...kau ingin pergi kemana?"

"Membersihkan rumah ini" Baekhyun berpaling hendak berlalu. Tapi sebuah genggaman menahan langkahnya, membuatnya mengernyit dan menoleh ke belakang. "Tuan?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Temani aku makan"

Baekhyun sempat membulatkan mata namun setelahnya ia tersenyum hangat dan duduk berseberangan dengan Chanyeol. "B—baiklah"

"Tsk! Siapa yang memintamu duduk di sana... kemari!" Titah Chanyeol seraya menunjuk tempat duduk di sisi kanannya.

Walau masih menyimpan heran, Baekhyun tetap memenuhi titah itu. ia melangkah kecil mendekati Chanyeol lalu duduk di sampingnya.

"Mengapa aku harus duduk di sisimu?" tanya Baekhyun sambil mengerjap polos.

"..."

Tak ada jawaban.. seperti biasa, hanya tatapan dingin yang terlihat mengintimidasi, tapi setidaknya ia bisa sedikit lebih dekat dengan Pria itu. Dan tak tau... kata menyakitkan macam apa yang kelak Ia dengar dari Chanyeol

Berulang kali Baekhyun menunduk berusaha menyembunyikan senyum, ia benar-benar tak mampu menahannya, melihat Chanyeol begitu lahap menyantap masakan buatannya. tapi mendadak ia tersentak saat Pria itu menatapnya tajam.

"Ada yang salah Tuan?" Gugup Baekhyun.

"Kau... cepat makan."

"Tidak, aku—

"Aku tak ingin mendengar alasan apapun, cepat makan karna kau akan ikut denganku hari ini"

"A-ah? Untuk apa?"

"Ck! Aku tak ingin mendengar alasan atau bahkan pertanyaan apapun! Apa kau tuli?!"

 **BRAKKK**

Tubuh mungil itu berjengit terkejut kala Chanyeol beranjak kasar dari kursinya, dengan gemetar ia mengambil hidangan di hadapannya. meski melahapnya dengan perlahan tapi tetap saja semua makanan itu terasa menyedaknya. Karena memang Baekhyun tengah menahan tangis, bukankah beberapa saat lalu Chanyeol sedikit luluh terhadapnya, tapi kini...Pria itu itu kembali mencabik ulu hatinya dengan kata-kata kasar tersebut. Baekhyun hanya bertanya tak lebih.

.

.

.

* * *

Beberapa Jam setelahnya, semua kembali berlalu seperti biasanya

Baekhyun yang berjalan kikuk mengekor langkah Chanyeol di depannya, berulang kali ia menunduk seraya meremas kuat ujung kemejanya kala mengedarkan pandangan dan mendapat tatapan lekat dari beberapa wanita di sekitarnya. Meski begitu megah...tapi tempatnya berpijak saat ini sangatlah asing.

"Percepat langkahmu" Titah Chanyeol, membuat bocah mungil di belakangnya semakin melangkah tersendat-sendat.

Chanyeol mengulas seringai tipis, sangat menyenangkan melihat Baekhyun untuk waktu yang lebih lama, karena jika hari-hari kemarin ia hanya beberapa jam saja menatap Baekhyun, terlebih kejadian di pagi ini, membuatnya tak ingin Baekhyun jauh darinya.

"T-Tuan, lebih baik aku pulang...aku tak ingin membuatmu~ akh!"

Baekhyun memekik terkejut saat Chanyeol menarik paksa tangannya, bahkan menyeretnya untuk berjalan lebih cepat.

'Aku bisa gila...jika kau pergi darku seperti pagi ini!' gusar Chanyeol dalam hati.

.

.

.

"Tunggu aku di sini" Ujar Chanyeol begitu mendudukkan Baekhyun di sofa ruang kerjanya. Bocah itu mengangguk patuh, ia tau Chanyeol hendak menghadiri pertemuan itu. Kedua matanya mengerjap beberapa kali, saat punggung lebar Chanyeol mulai menghilang dari balik pintu.

"Hhhh..." Helanya, Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar...semua benda di sekitarnya penuh warna yang begitu kaku. Dan itu benar-benar membosankan. Merasa jenuh ia berailh membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa dan memainkan jemarinya di atas dadanya.

.

.

 **Beberapa jam kemudian.**

'CKLEKK'

"Yeol, aku membawa beberapa dokumen yang harus kau— O..ou~

Baekhyun menegakkan tubuh, begitu seseorang membuka pintu. membuatnya sedikit memiringkan kepala, melihat Pria tinggi di hadapannya tampak terkejut dengan kehadirannya.

"Apa kau Baekhyun?" Tanyanya seraya mendekat. "Ah! kau bisa memanggilku Sehun" Lanjut Pria itu lagi, meski pertanyaan sebelumnya tak terjawab

"N-ne" Gugup Baekhyun.

"Ahahaha! tak ku sangka, Chanyeol membawamu kemari. Aku tau Pria bodoh itu tak akan bisa memenuhi dendamnya, dia tak bisa jauh darimu Baekhyun~ah"

Baekhyun mengerjap tak mengerti "Dendam?"

"Apa? kau tak mengetahuinya? Chanyeol tak mengatakannya padamu bahwa kau— **PLAKKK.**

"Ackkk! L-Luhan! Sakit!" Sehun mengusap bekas tamparan keras di bahunya, membuat sosok cantik itu hanya hanya mendesis kesal

Sosok bernama Luhan itu kembali berdengus jengah, benar-benar tak habis pikir bagaimana mungkin kekasihnya bersikap seceroboh itu. ucapannya akan melukai perasaan Baekhyun jika dirinya tak datang tepat waktu.

"Kemari kau!" Bentak Luhan sembari menyeret lengan Sehun ke bawah meja kerja Chanyeol.

"Kita belum tau pasti, apa Baekhyun telah mengetahui Chanyeol mengklaimnya karena alasan dendam. Tak seharusnya kau seceroboh itu!" Bisiknya lagi.

"Oh ayolah, aku hanya merasa antusias" Ucap Sehun sambil mengerling manja

"Bersikap seperti tak terjadi apapun, dan kau hanya salah bicara!"

"Hei, mengapa kau kekanakan seperti ini Sweety? cium aku dan—

 **Ctack!**

Sehun nyaris berteriak, begitu mendapat pukulan pulpen di jidatnya. Tapi terpaksa bungkam, begitu Luhan menatapnya tajam

Sehun menghela nafas berat, lalu menangguk malas. cepat-cepat ia berdiri dan tersenyum lebar pada Baekhyun. "H-hai..." Sapanya kemudian.

"Sayang, aku kemari karena obat untuk Dongsaengmu, kau tak harus memaksanya belajar sekeras itu, karna itu hanya akan menyiksanya" Ujar Luhan sembari memberikan beberapa tablet obat flu untuk kekasihnya.

Sehun hanya mengerjap tak mengerti , tapi beberapa detik kemudian ia mulai menangkap maksud Dokter itu dan mengikuti alur pembicaraan keduanya

"Tapi Kyungsoo sepekan lagi akan menampuh ujiannnya, tentu saja aku harus memaksa bocah itu" Tukasnya sembari melangkah perlahan keluar dari ruangan tersebut, berusaha tak menghiraukan Baekhyun.

"Aku tau, tapi Kyungsoo—

"M—maaf, tunggu..."

 **DEG**

Keduanya stagnan,tak berharap Baekhyun kembali mengungkit ucapan Sehun beberapa saat lalu.

"Kyungsoo?" Tanya Baekhyun kemudian, membuat dua Pria di depannya saling bertukar pandang, setidaknya nama Kyungsoo bisa mengalihkan perhatian Baekhyun.

"Oh Kyungsoo?" Ulang Baekhyun lagi, berharap sosok yang dimaksud adalah Kyungsoo yang sama

"Oh Kyungsoo? Apa kau mengenalnya? dia dongsaengku...ah ini fotonya" Sehun meraih ponselnya, lalu menunjukkan potret seorang namja mungil dalam layar gadget tersebut.

Manik caramel itu seketika membulat lebar, tak pernah menduga akan bertemu dengan Oh Sehun, Hyung yang selalu diceritakan Kyungsoo saat di kelas.

"Kau benar-benar mengenalnya?" tanya Sehun lagi, tak percaya

Baekhyun mengangguk cepat, ia berjalan mendekat hendak meraih ponsel Sehun.

"Apa aku menyuruhmu berbicara dengan orang lain! yang tak kau kenal?"

Namun tiba-tiba sebuah bentakkan menginterupsi ketiganya, Bahkan Baekhyun jatuh terhempas ke sofa, selepas Chanyeol menarik kuat pergelangan tangannya.

"Ugh! Maaf" Lirih Baekhyun, bibirnya tampak bergetar karena takut. Ia hanya sedikit bicara dengan Sehun... tapi Chanyeol sudah semarah itu dengannya.

"Jangan menunjukkan wajah seperti itu! aku membencinya Byun Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun mengepalkan tangan kuat, merasa tak tahan dibentak demikian di hadapan orang lain. Baekhyun bangkit seraya menatap tajam Chanyeol dan memberanikan dirinya bersikap lantang pada Pria itu

"M-Mengapa kau selalu seperti ini? Apa salahku hingga kau selalu mengatakan benci padaku?!"

"Tutup mulutmu!"

"Tidak! Aku tak akan diam sebelum mengetahui alasanmu membenciku seperti ini Tuan!" Kekeuh Baekhyun.

"Pakai jaketmu, lalu kita pulang" Chanyeol mengambil jaket soft blue milik Baekhyun di sofa, lalu memaksa memakaikannya. Tapi anak itu menepis tangannya, bahkan kembali menatapnya geram.

"Aku tak akan melangkahkan kakiku jika kau tak mengatakannya!"

"Tck! Kau keras kepala sekali Byun Baekhyun, pakai jaketmu CEPAT!"

"Mengapa kau membenciku!?" Jerit Baekhyun lagi, sambil menghempas kasar jaket tebalnya dari tangan Chanyeol. membuat Pria itu itu makin tersulut karenanya, tak ada satupun yang berani bersikap lancang seperti itu padanya. Chanyeol mendadak geram lalu mencengkeram lengan Baekhyun dan menariknya mendekat.

"Kau ingin mengetahuinya?!" Sentaknya kasar

Seakan tak ciut, bocah itu semakin berani menatap Chanyeol... tak peduli sikapnya kali ini, semakin menyulut emosi Pria itu.

Dan benar saja, Chanyeol semakin kasar mencengkeram kedua lengan kecilnya. "Karna kau putra pembunuh ayahku! Dan kau tau pasti seberapa besar aku membencimu! Apa kau puas dengan jawaban itu?!"

Baik Sehun maupun Luhan tampak berjengit terkejut mendengarnya, terlebih untuk Baekhyun. bocah itu menggeleng kasar, Bahkan mulai gemetar tak percaya. Ayahnya bukan seorang pembunuh... Bagaimana mungkin Ia percaya semua itu

"A-AYAHKU BUKAN PEMBUNUH!" Racau Baekhyun berusaha memukul Chanyeol. "J-jangan bicara buruk tentangnya! AYAHKU BUKAN PEMBUNUH! BRENGSEK!" Jeritnya lagi, semakin payah untuk memukul karna isakan lirih darinya.

"Ayahmu pembunuh! Dia yang harusnya kau penggil brengsek Byun Baekhyun!" Kekeh Chanyeol, seraya membuang wajah Baekhyun hingga memaling ke samping

"B-bukan! A-ayah tak pernah melakukannya!" Baekhyun menggeleng kasar seraya meremas kepalanya, kakinya mendadak lemas, bahkan untuk sekedar menopang tubuhnya . Tak cukupkah dengan umpatan keras Chanyeol terhadapnya, dan kini Pria itu seakan merendahkan Ayahnya, bagaimana bisa Ia menerima semua perlakuan ini?

"Kau masih menyangkalnya?! Ayahmu benar-benar pembunuh, karna itu aku membencimu!"

"T-TIDAK!" Jerit Baekhyun histeris

"Hentikan, ini terlalu jauh... jangan katakan apapun lagi" tukas Sehun sembari mendorong pelan dada Chanyeol agar menjauh, Tak pernah menduga Chanyeol akan terbawa emosi hingga sefatal itu.

Dan benar saja,

Pria itu perlahan luruh. Menatap sesal pada bocah yang kian tergugu di depannya. "Baek.." Lirihnya seraya mengusap kasar wajahnya sendiri. sadar tak seharusnya mengatakan semua itu. Tapi benar-benar di luar kendalinya. Perlahan ia berjalan mendekati Baekhyun hendak meraih tubuhnya yang gemetar

Namun tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun menerjang dan mencengkeram kuat kemejanya. Ia menatap Chanyeol tajam, meski nyatanya air mata membuat wajah itu begitu pias.

"Bunuh aku! Jika itu memang bisa memuaskanmu! Jangan menaruh dendam pada Ayahku! Dia bukan pembunuh! Bunuh aku Park Chanyeol!" racaunya kacau, kedua matanya menatap nyalang ke sekitar berusaha mencari sesuatu yang tajam. sedetik kemudian Baekhyun melepas cengkeramannya, lalu meraih sebuah cangkir keramik dan membantingnya keras. Membuat serpihannya berserakan di lantai.

Bocah itu tak segan mengambil pecahan tersebut dan menyodorkannya pada Chanyeol.

"Bunuh aku dengan ini! Semua dendammu akan berakhir bukan?... Cepat bunuh— **PLAKKK**

Baekhyun jatuh terjerembab ke sofa, begitu Chanyeol menamparnya keras. Namja mungil itu menunduk berusaha menahan perih di sudut bibirnya.

"Chanyeol! " Gertak Luhan, ia mengambil langkah cepat menghampiri Baekhyun dan menyentuh dagunya. Detik itu pula Luhan berdecak keras melihat luka lebam di sudut bibir anak itu

Sementara, Chanyeol tampak menatap nanar tangan kanannya , tak terbesit olehnya untuk menampar Baekhyun sekeras itu. ia kalap karna Baekhyun berulang kali mengucapkan kalimat yang dibencinya. Sampai kapanpun ia tak sanggup membunuh namja mungil itu. Jika saja Baekhyun tau...

"Kau kembali menyakitinya!... tidakkah kau ingat ucapanku waktu itu?" Ujarnya lagi seraya menatap miris Baekhyun, terlebih pada perban putih yang masih melilit di kepalanya.

Wajahnya mengeras begitu melihat Luhan seakan mendikte semua sikapnya, terlebih Ia benci... seseorang yang lain menyentuh Baekhyun dengan cara demikian

"Kau tak berhak mencampuri hidupku! Dia milikku... dan lepaskan tanganmu darinya!"

Luhan berdecih lirih, kemudian menatap tajam Chanyeol...menyiratkan sebuah perhitungan dari manik foxy nya.

"Aku memang tak memiliki hubungan apapun dengan anak ini, tapi aku tak bisa berdiam diri melihatmu memperlakukannya demikian. Dengar, Baekhyun pasienku! Dan aku akan membawanya bersamaku, hingga anak ini sembuh total!"

"Kau—

"Hm? Kau keberatan? Ah, apa perlu aku memanggil media untuk meliput sikap bejatmu? Aku yakin reputasimu akan hancur sebagai pemegang jabatan tertinggi di perusahaan ini Chanyeollie"

Luhan berjalan ke belakang Baekhyun dan meletakkan jemarinya di kedua bahu namja cantik itu, masih dengan tatapan tajamnya ia menyeringai sinis.

Sementara itu Sehun tampak menutup wajah dengan telapak tangannya, ia benar-benar kebas dengan semua ucapan kekasihnya. Tidakkah Luhan tau...Chanyeol akan sangat bringas jika dia berbicara selancang itu.

"Baekhyun!" Gertak Chanyeol sembari mengepalkan tangannya, sejujurnya ia begitu panik jika Baekhyun bersedia mengikuti dokter muda itu.

"Baekki~ah kau akan aman jika bersamaku, tak perlu takut dengannya...cha sebaiknya kita pergi"

"Ku bunuh kau Luhan!"

Luhan menghentikan langkahnya untuk menoleh, kemudian kembali mengulas senyuman lebar... bermaksud meremehkan Pria di belakangnya.

"Ah! Baiklah, kau ingin membunuhku? lakukan Park Chanyeol, bersikaplah sewajarnya, kau belum dewasa... tak perlu memaksakan diri sekeras itu" Kekehnya, lalu kembali mebujuk Baekhyun untuk melangkah. "Cepat sayang, tak baik berlama di tempat seperti ini"

Chanyeol makin meradang mendengarnya, bahkan semakin berjalan geram hendak menyergap Luhan, namun secepat kilat pula Sehun berdiri menghadangnya.

"Yeol ... tenanglah, Luhan hanya bercanda denganmu. Apa yang dia lakukan hanya untuk kebaikan Baekhyun dan dirimu, percayalah anak itu akan kembali setelah luka di kepalanya sembuh"

Seolah menulikan diri, Chanyeol memaksa Sehun untuk menyingkir dan kembali ingin merebut Baekhyun dari rengkuhan Luhan.

"Berhenti!"

"Aniyoo... aku akan tetap membawanya, Cepat Baekhyun jangan menghiraukannya" Ujar Luhan sembari membimbing Baekhyun meninggalkan Chanyeol.

"Aku tak peduli kau merusak reputasiku! Kembalikan Baekhyun padaku!" Teriak Chanyeol lagi, semakin gusar menyadari Luhan sama sekali tak menghiraukannya. Dan lebih mengukuhkan langkahnya menuju lift.

Sementara Baekhyun hanya diam, dan mengikuti langkah Luhan dengan patuh. Anak itu terlihat masih terpukul dengan ucapan Chanyeol beberapa saat lalu, dan mungkin benar bersama dengan Dokter muda itu lebih membuatnya tenang. Walau nyatanya berulang kali Baekhyun ragu, ingin meninggalkan Pria itu dengan cara seperti ini.

"Kau tak bisa pergi dengannya Baekhyun!" Chanyeol tiba-tiba, menahan pintu lift... mencengkeram kasar tangan Baekhyun,dan menariknya keluar, terpaksa membuat Luhan turut keluar dari dalam lift

"Akhh le-lepas"

"YACK! Kau melakukannya lagi! lepaskan tanganmu!" Luhan menyentak cengkeraman tersebut hingga terlepas, kemudian menarik tubuh Baekhyun agar berlindung di belakangnya.

"Kau tak memiliki hak apapun untuk membawanya!" Seru Chanyeol masih dengan berusaha meraih tubuh Baekhyun, tapi tetap saja Luhan menghadangnya dengan kekeuh.

"Aku berhak! Karena Dia pasienku! Pergi kau!"

"Dia milikku!"

"Aku bukan milikmu!" Jerit Baekhyun seraya menyembunyikan wajahnya di belakang punggung Luhan. yakin Chanyeol mengucapkan kata 'milik' tersebut dalam artian Pria itu itu telah membelinya. Bukan karena suatu perasaan yang terpendam untuknya.

"Aku tak bermaksud menamparmu, pulanglah bersamaku… mengerti?"

Baekhyun menggigit kuat bibir bawahnya, bukan karena tamparan itu yang menahan dirinya untuk menyambut uluran tangan Chanyeol, akan tetapi ucapan menyakitkan mengenai Ayahnya beberapa saat lalu. Benar-benar tak bisa Baekhyun terima.

"Baekhyun, kau tau Pria brengsek macam apa dirinya. Sebaiknya kau bersamaku untuk sementara ini" Tukas Luhan, tak gentar membujuk bocah manis itu.

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya, dan menatap pias sosok tampan di hadapannya... tapi setelahnya ia kembali menunduk dan mencengkeram kuat bagian belakang kemeja Luhan.

"Bawa aku bersamamu D-Dokter" Lirih Baekhyun.

"Kau dengar itu? ... jadi aku menang, right?"

Chanyeol mengumpat frustasi, ini benar-benar mengusiknya... bahkan membuatnya marah dan kebas dalam waktu bersamaan menyadari Baekhyun tak sekalipun menatapnya dan lebih memilih meninggalkannya.

Tapi ia tak membiarkan semua ini... Baekhyun hanya miliknya, Ia bisa gila jika tak melihat namja mungil itu di sisinya. Tidak! ia tak mungkin membiarkan Baekhyun pergi darinya satu detikpun.

"Ku mohon... jangan pergi"

 **DEG**

Baekhyun seketika menghentikan langkahnya begitu Chanyeol tiba-tiba menggenggam tangannya, bukankah ia tak pernah mendengar Chanyeol meminta demikian. Baekhyun memutar tubuh dan betapa terkejut dirinya, melihat raut Pria itu

"Apa aku tak salah mendengarnya? Yya! Apa yang terjadi denganmu? Kemana sikap arogan dan angkuhmu itu Presdir Park?" Ketus Luhan, masih dengan menyeringai sinis.

Tapi Chanyeol tak menghiraukannya, seakan tatapan itu hanya tertuju untuk Baekhyun, entah apa yang terjadi pada dirinya...ia merasa benar-benar menemukan kelemahannya saat melihat Baekhyun pergi darinya

"Kumohon" Ucapnya lagi, menyadari Baekhyun hanya menatapnya kosong.

"Aisshh jinjja? Apa pemuda seusiamu memang labil seperti ini?! lebih baik kau ikut denganku Baekhyunnee!"

bagaikan angin lalu, setiap racauan dari sosok yang lain itu hanya terabai olehnya. Sekali lagi... Ia meraih jemari mungil itu dan menggenggamnya hati - hati

"Ku mohon pulanglah denganku"

"Bukan kah kau Pria yang tak menginginkan siapapun menyentuh property di rumahmu, dan apa ini? kau mengizinkan Baekhyun tinggal di rumah bahkan tidur bersamamu?" Sinis Luhan sembari terkekeh meremehkan. "Oooh dan lagi, kau tak mengerahkan manusia besar tak berotak milikmu, untuk menyeretnya pulang, ck..ck..sangat kontras sekali dengan tabiatmu dulu"

"Hanya kau satu-satunya yang kumiliki... Baekhyun"

"..." Baekhyun membulatkan mata lebar, semakin tak percaya Pria yang selama ini dikenalnya angkuh. Akan berbicara seperti ini padanya

"Hahh! Benar-benar seperti dugaanku...kau munafik sekali Yeol!" Suara Luhan masih saja, menginterupsi di sana. Seakan tak puas mencibir sikap yang menurutnya tak biasa dari pemilik tempatnya berpijak saat ini

Sementara Baekhyun hanya menatap redup...ia tak peduli dengan perubahan ekspresi wajah stoic itu, bagaimanapun Ia benar-benar kecewa. Sekali lagi...Ayahnya bukanlah seorang pembunuh, Chanyeol tak berhak mengklaimnya melakukan hal sekeji itu

"Kau selalu mendengarku bukan? Ku mohon Baek—

"Aku akan pulang" Sergah Baekhyun tiba-tiba.

Membuat Chanyeol terhenyak, lalu setelahnya diam-diam mengulas senyum.

Sesaat ia melirik Luhan sinis, kemudian mendekati Baekhyun hendak merangkul bahunya.

"Aku bisa berjalan sendiri, lepaskan" Lirih Baekhyun seraya menepis tangan Chanyeol, kemudian berjalan perlahan menuju lift di hadapannya.

"Bersiaplah...kau tak akan mendapat senyuman manisnya lagi" kekeh Luhan

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Apa maksudku? Tsk! Kau akan menemukan jawabannya di rumah" Ketus Luhan sembari menyilangkan tangan di dadanya.

Chanyeol berdecih, namun tetap berlalu demi mengejar siluet Baekhyun. Bocah itu pasti telah menunggu dirinya di lobi perusahaan.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Aku yakin... Boss mu yang gila itu tak lama lagi akan menyadari perasaannya, mmh~"

"Benarkah? Itu bagus" Bisik Sehun sembari menggigiti kecil bagian belakang telinga Luhan. Keduanya kini tengah berbaring di sebuah sofa panjang, dengan posisi Sehun mencumbu Pria rampingnya

"Ahn~ C-cukup Hunnie... aku—harus kembali bekerja..akhh!" Rengek Luhan terbata.

"Ayolah, sudah sejauh ini... tak mungkin berhenti sayang"

"AH! K-kau ahhnn~... Cukuph!Mpfth... Mmm—"

.

.

.

 **Sementara itu di tempat lain**

"YACK! Berhenti...kau!" Teriak seorang Pria garang, sambil memacu larinya lebih cepat, tak peduli dirinya kini merangsak siapapun yang menghalangi

Ia kesal bukan kepalang mengingat kejadian beberapa waktu lalu, anak itu melarikan diri begitu saja setelah dirinya menyelamatkannya dari kungkungan penjara. Dan kini... Kai tak akan melepaskannya untuk kedua kalinya.

"Aisshh Waeeee! Apa kau idiot? mengapa masih mengejarku! Hubungan kita sudah berakhir...ingat itu!" seru Kyungsoo masih terus berlari sekencang mungkin, tak habis pikir bagaimana mungkin polisi itu sangat gemar mengejarnya di manapun dan kapanpun keduanya bertemu.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan bocah tengik! Berhenti!"

Teriak Kai lagi, tak menghiraukan tatapan jengkel dari beberapa orang yang diterjangnya di pusat keramaian itu. ya...keduanya kini tengah berlari membabi buta di sebuah pasar tradisional.

"Tidak mau! kau benar-benar ahjussi mesum?! Pergi! Jangan mengejarku!" Kyungsoo menggeleng kasar, ah! tak taukah Polsi itu tubuhnya lemas total karena hampir setengah jam ia berlari menghindari Kai. Semakin merasa langkanya melemah, semakin Kyungsoo menunduk dan memejamkan mata erat...karena dengan begitu larinya akan semakin cepat, bahkan ia bisa meniti anak tangga di depannya dengan gesit.

Tapi bocah itu tak menyadari tak jauh di bawahnya saat ini terdapat sebuah box raksasa berisikan berton-ton ikan segar.

Kai berjengit hebat melihat bocah itu semakin kacau. "YACK! Turun! Apa kau buta? Di depanmu! Awas—

 **'BYUUURRR'**

Terlambat baginya membuka mata, air es yang meleleh dalam box besar itu telah lebih dulu membungkus tubuhnya. Kyungsoo meronta dan berusha berteriak di dalam air penuh dengan aroma amis yang menusuk, bahkan sebagian tertelan karena terlalu kalap.

"Hei bocah! Kau baik-baik saja?!" Teriak Kai dari atas, ia menyipitkan mata elangnya dan mengedarkan pandangan ke segala penjuru box tersebut, namun Kyungsoo tak kunjung menyembulkan kepalanya, hanya terlihat ikan-ikan mati di dalamnya.

"Ah Tuan, apa ada anak yang tercebur ke dalam bak penampungan ini?" Ujar Seorang Pria paruh baya, beberapa saat lalu ia melihat seorang anak berlari di atas box besarnya dan tiba-tiba saja anak itu menghilang.

"Ah! Paman... bagaimana bisa kau bertanya sepert itui, sudah jelas kau melihatnya bukan?" Ucapnya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk tempat di bawahnya.

"Aigoo...kita harus bertindak cepat, anak itu mungkin pingsan di dalam air es Tuan!" Paniknya seraya menyingsingkan lengan baju, hendak mengambil tindakan.

"APA!? Pingsan? Ah! Bagaimana ini?! Hei! Bocah bertahanlah!."

Seru Kai sembari berdiri dan bersiap-siap menceburkan dirinya ke dalam box tersebut.

"T-Tuan tunggu—

 **BYURRRRR**

Pria paruh baya itu hanya menghela nafas pasrah melihat polisi muda di hadapannya bertindak gegabah, menceburkan dirinya ke dalam bak besarnya. "Anak Bodoh" Ucap Pria tua itu kemudian.

.

.

"Arrrggg!...acckk! Sial!...air macam apa ini! Dingiin!" Teriaknya gusar, meski demikian... ia tetap bergerak aktif di dalam air, berusaha menggapai-gapai apapun demi menangkap tubuh Kyungsoo.

Hingga tiba-tiba kakinya menyentuh sesuatu yang berat, ia terbelalak lebar dan bergerak sigap meraihnya. Dan benar saja...itu memang tubuh Kyungsoo.

"Y-ya! kau masih hidup?" Ucapnya panik, Kai menkan dada Kyungsoo...beruntung masih terasa detak jantung di dalamnya. memaksanya bergerak cepat, mengangkat namja kecil itu keluar dari box besar tersebut

Namun tiba-tiba saja air menyusut... hingga batas betisnya, menampakkan ratusan ribu ikan bermacam spesies di dalamnya.

"H—Hah? Apa yang terjadi?" Masih dengan menggendong bridal Kyungsoo, Pria garang itu menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Tak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Tuan?"

"Paman ... apa yang terjadi?."

"Aku mengurangi debit airnya, apa anak itu baik-baik saja?"

"Menggunakan mesin?" Tanya Kai lagi

"Nde Tentu saja... alat ini sudah canggih"

"Mengapa tidak mengatakannya sedari tadi? Dan kau membiarkanku berkubang dalam lautan bangkai ikanmu?!"

"Tuan sendiri yang tak mendengarkanku... cepat bawa anak itu kemari"

Ingin menjeritpun rasanya percuma, seluruh tubuhnya terlanjur penuh dengan aroma tak sedap dan berlendir. Tak ada pilihan lain selain memanjat tangga Box , demi membawa bocah itu keluar

.

.

.

"Tuan...apa perlu aku memanggil seorang dokter kemari?"

"Tak perlu...beri aku pakaian tebal dan minuman hangat saja" Ujar Kai sembari membaringkan tubuh Kyungsoo di sebuah tempat yang landai.

"Ah... Ndee"

Kai menatap kepergian Pria Tua itu sesaat, tapi setelahnya ia beralih kembali pada Kyungsoo. Dengan cekatan ia melepas kancing kemeja Kyungsoo, dan melonggarkan ikat pinggangnya.

Pria garang itu sedikit mengangkat tengkuk Kyungsoo hingga menengadah, kemudian menekan dagu dan kepalanya berlawanan arah. perlahan ia menyatukan bibir keduanya, dan menghembuskan nafas hangat sekuat mungkin.

Merasa tak mendapat respon apapun, Kai menekan kuat dada Kyungsoo kemudian kembali memberinya nafas buatan. Kai benar-benar melakukannya berulang-ulang, hingga...

"Uhuk! uhkk... Hhhh... hhhh" Kyungsoo tersedak dan terbatuk payah, kala air keluar dari sela bibirnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Cemas Kai.

"YACK! Mesum! Kau menciumku!" Jerit Kyungsoo seketika seraya menutup bibirnya.

 **'SLAPP'**

"Bocah tengik aku menyelamatkanmu Pabbo!"

"Appoooo!" Seru Kyungsoo seraya mengusap kasar kepalanya, ia mempoutkan bibir... lalu memeluk Kai dengan erat.

"K-kau—

"Dingin ahjusshiii~"

Kai sempat terkejut, tapi setelahnya ia tersenyum lembut dan mengusap punggung Kyungsoo dengan hangat.

.

.

"Tuan...aku membawakan mentel tebal untuk kalian"

Kai melepas kemeja dan celana Kyungsoo dengan cepat, dan membungkus tubuh Kyungsoo dengan 2 mantel sekaligus. Sebelum namja ulzzang itu kembali berteriak dirinya mesum.

.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih Paman, kami berhutang budi padamu"Ucap Kai sembari membungkukkan badan.

"Ahhh Tak apa Tuan Polisi, berkunjunglah kembali di lain waktu"

Polisi muda itu tersenyum ramah, kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya dengan menggendong seorang namja kecil di punggungnya.

.

.

.

"Ahjjusii~."

"Aku baru 25 tahun, jangan memanggilku Seperti itu"

"Tapi kau terlihat tua"

"Yack! Kau—

"Gomawo… Ahjussi"

Jantungnya mendadak berdegup cepat, dan semakin gugup kala bocah itu menyandarkan kepala di bahunya.

"Bolehkah aku tidur?" tanya Kyungsoo tiba-tiba.

"N-ne... tidurlah"

.

.

.

* * *

Chanyeol kembali membuka matanya, malam ini ia benar-benar tak bisa memejamkan matanya dengan tenang. Sesekali Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun, ingin rasanya menyentuh punggung sempit itu, namun ia urungkan niat tersebut. Mengingat semenjak pulang dari kantor... bocah itu tiba-tiba saja bersikap dingin terhadapnya, seperti saat ini... Baekhyun sama sekali tak membiarkan Chanyeol melihat wajahnya, bahkan ketika tidur sekalipun.

"Kau tidur?"

"..."

"Tentang...aku yang menamparmu, maafkan aku." Ucapnya, Chanyeol tau Baekhyun tak sebenarnya terlelap.

"..."

Baekhyun sama sekali tak bergeming, terlebih menyahutnya...ia hanya mengerjap dan mendengarkan Chanyeol bicara.

"Apa masih terasa sakit?"

"..."

"Biarkan aku melihatnya."

 **'Plak'**

Baekhyun menepis tangan Chanyeol, begitu Pria itu itu memegang bahunya, ingin memutar tubuhnya. Tatapan anak itu memang terlihat kosong, namun terlihat kecewa dan takut di dalamnya.

"Aku tak butuh perhatianmu!"

Pria itu hanya mengernyit, Ingin menyentak kuasanya... namun tertahan. Menyadari.. Ia tak ingin kembali melihat wajah sembab anak itu

"Ku rasa kau cukup lelah, tidurlah" Chanyeol memilih mengelus kepala Baekhyun. terlihat seperti mencoba menghibur diri... karena penolakan baekhyun

.

.

.

Satu malam terlampaui, hingga tanpa tersadar mentari kembali menyentak bias terangnya.

dan di sanalah...

satu senyum kembali terulas sempurna, kala melihat namja mungil di sisinya masih begitu lelap memejamkan matanya, ia memang telah berpakaian rapi. Dan seharusnya memang setengah jam yang lalu dirinya bergegas untuk bekerja, akan tetapi melihat wajah menggemaskan itu, memaksanya untuk kembali berbaring dan memandangi Baekhyun lebih lama

Masih dengan menyangga kepala dengan sebelah tangannya, Chanyeol menyentuh pipi Baekhyun dan berakhir pada bibir soft pink itu

Merasa takjub, Baekhyun seorang bocah laki-laki ... akan tetapi ia memiliki kulit yang begitu halus dan lagi bibir tipis itu benar-benar membuatnya terlihat mempesona. "Cantik" Bisiknya lirih.

"Uhn~"

Cepat-cepat Chanyeol menjauhkan telunjuknya dari bibir mungil itu

"Sepertinya kau bermimpi cukup indah hn?" Kekeh Chanyeol. Membuat Baekhyun membuka mata lebar dan mendudukkan diri cepat.

"M-maaf ... aku akan segera menyiapkan makan pagimu"

Belum sempat kakinya berpijak, Chanyeol telah lebih dulu menariknya dan membuatnya kembali berbaring.

"Tak perlu, aku tau kau tak cukup sehat hari ini" Chanyeol bangkit dan meraih sup di meja nakas.

"Buka bibirmu" Ucapnya, ingin menyuapkan sup tersebut untuk Baekhyun.

Namun Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya, membuat Chanyeol kembali mengernyit karena sikap membatasi diri tersebut

"Kau tak harus bersikap seperti ini... Tuan"

"Kau sedang sakit"

Baekhyun tersenyum kecut. "Tenanglah... aku tak akan mati. Dengan tubuh seperti ini... pelacur sepertiku masih bisa bertahan jika kau memukulku atau bahkan menyetubuhiku sekalipun"

Mendadak Ia mengepalkan tangan tak terima, mendengar Baekhyun merendahkan dirinya. Chanyeol mendesah berat seraya menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

"Berhenti merendahkan dirimu"

"Bukankah aku benar, kau selalu mengatakan itu bukan?... tak apa kau membenciku, tapi ku mohon jangan menaruh dendam pada Ayahku. Dia bukan pembunuh"

Kedua obsidian itu beralih menatap lekat Baekhyun. Sesungguhnya ingin memeluk Baekhyun dan mengucapkan maaf untuk semua kata dan sikapnya. Tapi, dirinya yang tak pandai merangkai kata... membuat kata maaf itu hanya tertelan begitu saja

"Aku akan segera pergi, ku harap kau menghabiskan semua ini" Ujar Chanyeol, berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ia meletakkan sup tersebut di sisi Baekhyun kemudian berjalan perlahan hendak bergegas dari kamar miliknya.

Tapi sesaat kemudian Chanyeol memutar tubuh, lalu menyentuh dagu Baekhyun dengan cepat. Tanpa peringatan ia menyatukan bibir keduanya. Melumat belahan manis itu dengan lembut.

 **'** **Chupp'**

"Mhmfth~" Tak pelak, ciuman mendadak itu membuat Baekhyun membulatkan mata lebar, jemari mungilnya meremas kuat-kuat ujung piyamanya... merasa berdebar seakan banyak kupu-kupu kecil menggelitk perutnya

.

.

"Aku akan kembali secepatnya" Ucap Chanyeol begitu melepas ciumannya, sejenak membelai pipi Baekhyun ... sebelum akhirnya beranjak pergi dengan sebuah senyuman tipis. Chanyeol tau apa yang dilakukannya akan semakin memperumit perasaannya, tapi siapa peduli? ia hanya menyukai hatinya yang hangat dengan menyentuh Baekhyun seperti itu.

"Bukankah aku tak sedang banyak bicara? Mengapa Pria itu menutup bibirku dengan ciumannya?" Gumam Baekhyun sambil mengerjap polos, berulang kali ia menyentuh bibir basahnya kemudian menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dalam selimut tebal, tak peduli sup di sisinya jatuh dan mengotori lantai. Entahlah... wajahnya memanas begitu saja, dan sungguh... Baekhyun menyukainya.

.

.

.

* * *

"Ahn~ M-more..akh! AH! AHH!" Tubuh rampingnya mengejang hebat, tatkala semburan sperma pekat memenuhi rongga tubuhnya tanpa, jeda. Namja itu...Kwon Jiyong, jatuh melunglai dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"I love You...babe." bisik namja kekar di atasnya sembari mengecupi, punggung sempit Jiyong.

"Nnhh~ kau tetap hebat memuaskanku Top"

Jiyong semakin terkikik kecil, begitu Top memainkan lidah di lubang telinganya. Sesekali ia mendesah sensual, meminta pria kekar itu mencumbunya lagi... dan lagi.

"Ssshh...pastikan ahh~ tak ada yang mencium rencana kita"

"Semua akan mudah di tanganku Jiyong~ah, seperti yang pernah ku lakukan beberapa tahun - tahun yang lalu"

.

.

 **Flash Back On**

"Presdir, anda memiliki rapat jam 4 sore"

"Batalkan"

"N-Ne?" Sekretaris itu tampak membulatkan mata tak percaya, ia tak pernah menemukan Minho menganggap remeh pekerjaannya, terlebih membatalkan rapat penting. Itu sangat mengejutkannya.

"Ada yang lebih berharga di bandingkan rapat itu. Aku memiliki janji dengan kawan lamaku. Sesuatu hal penting yang harus ku bicarakan dengannya, setelah sekian lama tak bertemu." Ucap Minho, sembari menepuk bahu pria paruh baya itu.

.

.

"Kau tak perlu mengikutiku, istirahatlah dirumah Sekretaris Lee"

"N-ne?"

"Tak apa... aku akan menghubungmu saat membutuhkan bantuanmu"

"Ah Ye... Jaga dirimu baik-baik Presdir Park"

Minho tersenyum ramah, dan mulai melajukan mobilnya dengan perlahan.

.

.

Tak lama kemudian pria itu tiba di tempat tujuan, Minho menepikan mobil dan seketika itu pula ia tersenyum lebar melihat sahabat lamanya tengah bersenda gurau dengan istri dan Putra kecilnya.

Cepat-cepat pria bermarga Park itu turun dari mobilnya hendak, memasuki taman bermain tersebut namun tiba-tiba...

 **'DOOORR'**

Sebuah timah panas melesat dan menembus dada kirinya, Minho jatuh bersimpuh ... sesaat kemudian ia tergeletak tak sadarkan diri.

"MINHO!"

Yunho terkejut bukan main mendengar bunyi letupan senjata api di belakangnya, dan makin terperangah melihat sahabatnya tergeletak dengan bersimbah darah.

"Jae ... Pergilah bersama Baekhyun!" Serunya sembari mendorong Jaejong menjauh, tiba-tiba saja kedua matanya menyipit kala menangkap siluet hitam berlari tergesa di ujung taman hiburan itu. Yunho menarik pelatuk pistol, dan membidik cepat kepala sosok itu.

 **'** **DOOR'**

Tapi Sial, tembakannya meleset...sepertinya pelurunya hanya menggores wajah sosok itu. Yunho mengumpat keras lalu berlari kalut mendekati Minho.

"MINHO!"

.

..

.

.

 **beberapa Bulan setelahnya**

"Y—yeobsseyo?"

Terdengar kekehan pelan dari dalam sambungan telefon itu.

 ** _("kau menerima kiriman dariku?")_**

Chanyeol tercekat, baru beberapa detik yang lalu seseorang datang dan memberinya dokumen bersampul hitam. Yang bahkan belum sama sekali ia buka, mungkinkah sosok penelfon itu yang mengirim.

 ** _("Bukalah...")_**

Bocah itu terlihat was-was, mengantisipasi kalimat yang lain dari sosok misterius itu. Tapi Ia tetap melakukannya... membuka berkas itu dengan perlahan, hingga tampak beberapa foto, rekaman sisi TV dan tulisan terlihat di dalamnya

 ** _(_** ** _"Aku memiliki bukti_** **_Polisi ini pembunuh_** ** _Ayahmu_** ** _..._** **_Park Chanyeol_** ** _, dan bukti itu di tanganmu ha—_**

"Pembunuh Ayah? Paman Yunho? Tidak! TIDAKK!"

 **Flash Back Off**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Bahkan aku bisa memutar fakta...Polisi keparat itu yang membunuh Park Minho...tak ku sangka, anak itu begitu cepat mempercayai bukti yang kuberi" Desis Top seraya menyentuh goresan panjang di pipi kanannya, luka dari tembakan Yunho.

"Aku tak meragukanmu Dear" Desah Jiyong sambil mengecupi bibir Top.

Top menyeringai sesaat, lalu mengambil sebuah amplop di atasnya kemudian menujukkan isinya pada kekasihnya.

"Siapa anak ini?" Ujar Jiyong, ia benar-benar heran dengan semua potret bocah berparas manis bahkan terlalu cantik di tangannya.

"Aku rasa anak ini sangat berharga untuk Chanyeol, kita bisa menjadikannya umpan"

"Awesome! Aku tak sabar menjadikan perusahaan itu milikku Top!"

Pria kekar itu mengecup kening Jiyong sekilas, lalu terkekeh pelan. "Kita bergerak esok hari, semua akan menjadi milikmu"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Cooont**

 **.**

 **.**

 **,**

Annyeoong jumpa lagi dengan Gloomy

O iyaaa Merry Christmas :) :)

Ah apa yang terjadi di chapter besok?

Baekhyun dalam bahayakah?

Ayoooo mana reviewnya :)

Sempatkan untuk review okaay

Jangan lupa Follow IG kami : **gloomy_rosemary**

Dan untuk:

 **neniFanadicky, chanbaek92, LHR Official Couple Shipper, restikadena90 , 90rahmayani, buny puppy, byunnami, Marshsamallow614 , khakikira , ctbisreal, RurohFujoCbHs, hulas99, fintowikson, Lussia Archery , kimkad , YaharS , Aisyah1, LyWoo, Byun soo byung, Yana Sehunn, baekkachu09 , Poppy20 , baekxylem , selepy , byunnami , Lusianabaconcy0461, bbhunyue, chanbaekis , mawar biru, love Elan , thevEXO, WinterJun09, tkxcxmrhmh , mii-chan07 , vryeol , Dodio347, baekby aeri04 , ChanBaekGAY , EyiLy , metroxylon, Fiyaa04, baby baek , Deliscius, Wahidah Putri Utami , chalienBee04, xiluhan74 , cbforever00, Yeolliebee , PinkuBlue614 , rimaa , kimi2266, YaharS , baekchann18, Avisyell756 , AuliyaRchy , byunlovely, ruukochan137, veraparkhyun , park chan2 , baeeki6104, chanbaek1597, byunlovely , bbhunyue, kkaiii, Hyo luv ChanBaek, Siapa Hayo, myliveyou, LightPhoenix614, Chanbaeknaena, Asandra735 , tyas 614, AnggunBBH06, AmyGAHF, Merina, dwi yuliantipcy , Shengmin137, kitukie, shereen park, yiamff , jempolnya pcy , Hyera832, Riinnchan, Ricon65 , BambiLuhan , Byunexo, SMLming , babyyh , chayeonlee , Sitachaan, Ziiwandha, hananachan, bbyLyi , hosh10 , hunhanshin, Loey761** **,** dan **all Guest**

Terima kasih banyak sudah mereview di chapter sebelumnya

Jangan lupa review lagi

Annnyeeeeeeeooong

SARANGHAAAEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE


	5. Chapter 5

**Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol**

 **Other Cast : Exo**

 ** _Disclaimer: Cerita ini milik Gloomy Rosemary (Cupid Kyumin)_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Previous Chapter**

"Aku rasa anak ini sangat berharga untuk Chanyeol, kita bisa menjadikannya umpan."

"Awesome! Aku tak sabar menjadikan perusahaan itu milikku Top!"

Namja kekar itu mengecup kening Jiyong sekilas, lalu terkekeh pelan. "Kita bergerak esok hari, semua akan menjadi milikmu."

.

.

 **...**

* * *

 **CHANBAEK**

 **YAOI**

 **FANFICTION**

 **Gloomy Rosemary**

 **Silent Regrets**

 **Chapter 4**

* * *

...

"Aishh! aku bisa gila!" pemuda itu kembali merutuk diri. "Jadi apa maksudnya semua ini hah?!" Serunya lagi, semakin gusar kala menelisik semua berkas usang di hadapannya. berkali-kali pena hitamnya bergerak random, menghubungkan tiap objek dari berkas dan potret itu. Terlalu mustahil menguak misteri kematian bertahun-tahun silam, terlebih tak ada spesifikasi jelas mengenai pihak pembunuh dalam kasus ini. Dan lagi... kasusnya sudah ditutup

"Tck! Ahjusii! Bagaimana mungkin kau memberiku bukti tak jelas seperti ini?! Siapa T.O.P? Siapa Choi Seunghyun? Dibandingkan ini, seharusnya kau memberiku wasiat untuk menikahi Baekhyun saja" Racaunya lagi seraya menatap siluet kekar dalam frame foto di sampingnya, Byun Yunho.

Apa yang kini dalam genggamannya bukanlah sesuatu yang sebenarnya patut untuk diabaikan, karna keadilan seseorang tengah dipertaruhkan di sini.

 **Flash Back On**

"Ahjussi, bukankah hampir enam bulan setelah presdir Park terbunuh, seluruh aset perusahaannya jatuh ke tangan Kwon Jiyong? Aku yakin orang itu di balik pembunuhan ini"

Yunho tersenyum, lalu setelahnya menepuk telak kepala Kai dan tertawa keras begitu mendengar pemuda itu meraung kesakitan.

"Semula memang semua bukti mengarah pada Kurator Kwon, tapi setelah muncul orang ini—" Yunho mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya pada sebuah potret seseorang. "Bukan Kwon Jiyong pelakunya, dan satu hal lagi...kemana perginya Taemin dan Chanyeol, mereka menghilang begitu saja setelah rumah itu disita perusahaan... aku benar-benar mencemaskan keduanya"

Kai terbelalak, cepat-cepat Ia meraih potret itu dari tangan Yunho lalu menantapnya lekat.

"Whoa...Siapa orang ini? apa dia Yakuza?" Celetuk Kai tiba-tiba, Sama sekali tak mengindahkan Yunho. Membuat Pria kekar itu kembali memukul keras kepalanya dengan sebuah pena.

 **'CTAK'**

"A-Aiyy! Ahjushii!."

"Bersama Bocah tengik sepertimu hanya membuang-buang waktuku aisshhh!"

"Apa yang salah denganku, lihat luka gores di wajahnya...orang ini seperti Yakuza, siapa dia?" gumam Kai setelahnya.

"Dalam penampilan seperti ini, dia T.O.P." Ujar Yunho sembari menunjuk satu foto."Lalu jika dalam penampilan seperti ini, Dia... Choi Sunghyun" Jelas Yunho lagi, menunjukkan foto lain dari seorang yang berbeda penampilan.

Kai makin mengerutkan dahi, tak mengerti. Menerka apa hubungan Pria dalam foto itu dengan kematian Presdir ternama itu.

"Tsk! Pulanglah... untuk apa selarut ini di kantorku hm? bocah sepertimu tak mungkin mengerti hal semacam ini"

"Yya! memang sudah seharusnya aku di sini" Sungut Kai sembari memaksa, meraih berkas di sisi Yunho.

Yunho menggeleng pelan, tak habis pikir bagaimana anak itu tak memiliki rasa takut sedikitpun dengannya lalu terkekeh pelan begitu menyadari kesungguhan dari sorot mata elang Kai

Sementara Kai hanya menyengir lebar, tentu saja semua ia lakukan demi Baekhyun.

"Kau tak menemui Putraku?" tanya Yunho tiba-tiba.

"Aihh.. seperti kau mengizinkannya saja Ahjussi" Ujar Kai malu-malu sambil mendorong lengan Yunho.

"Haha... jadilah seperti diriku jika kau ingin bersamanya"

"Ooh! Tentu saja Ahjussi!"

"Kau pikir kau mampu melakukannya, sangat mustahil"

"Akan kubuktikan!"

Kepala polisi itu terdiam, sedetik kemudian ia menghela nafas dan menyesap kopi hitam dalam cangkirnya. "Selesaikan akademimu"

"Sedang proses" Singkat Kai.

.

.

Suasana seketika hening, hanya terdengar decakkan dan gumaman halus dari Kai yang begitu seksama mengamati setiap potret di meja Yunho.

"Aku rasa sisa waktuku hampir habis"

Kai mengangkat kepala untuk menatap pria kekar itu. "Yya! Apa maksudmu bicara seperti itu?! Tck menyebalkan mendengarnya"

"Jika memang tiba waktunya, kuserahkan semua kasus ini padamu"

"Aissh! bicara omong kosong apa itu?! berhentilah"

.

.

.

Beberapa Hari Kemudian...

Kai tersentak kala ponsel dalam sakunya bergetar keras, dan makin terbelalak begitu melihat nama yang tertera dalam gadget hitam itu. cepat-cepat ia berlari ke toilet, bisa celaka jika kepala asrama polisi itu mengetahui dirinya membawa ponsel saat kegiatan pembelajaran berlangsung.

"Yeobbse—

" ** _Ah, Ka_** ** _i!_** ** _.bisakah kau menjemput Baekhyun hari ini?"_**

"Ahjussi apa kau mabuk? aku di asrama! tentu saja—

" ** _Jangan biarkan Putraku menunggu lama arrasseo? Ah...aku berhasil melacak jejak_** ** _Choi Seunghyun_** ** _"_**

Kai mengernyit mendengar sahutan line telfon tersebut, dari suara bising yang terdengar ia yakin betul Yunho tengah mengemudi dengan kecepatan tak wajar

"C-choi Seunghyun? Siapa—

" ** _Kau ingat T.O.P? Dia—~_** **BRAAAAKKKK**

 **Tuuut tuuuut...tuuut**

"A—Ahjjussi? Yya! Kau masih di sana? AHJUSSI!"

.

.

.

 **Flash Back End.**

* * *

"Hhh...bagaimana bisa semua ini terjadi?" Keluhnya seraya memijit kening.

"Ahjushii...apa kau sakit?"

"G-GYAAAA!" **BRAAKKKK**

Kai mendadak terjungkal ke belakang, begitu sesosok kepala muncul dari bawah mejanya.

"Aku mengejutkanmu?" Sosok mungil itu beranjak berdiri lalu berlari kecil menghampiri Kai dan membantunya duduk dengan benar.

"B-bagaimana bisa kau masuk rumahku?"

"Ibumu yang membiarkanku masu."

"Tsk! Bukan itu maksudku...kau—bagaimana bisa kau tau rumah ini?"

Bocah itu terkikik kecil, lalu mengecup pipi Kai

 **'Chup'**

"Ra-ha-sia" Ujarnya riang, sambil mengingat kembali betapa hebat dirinya kala mengikuti Kai secara diam-diam.

Kai masih mematung tak biasa menerima kecupan lembiut itu, bahkan hingga membuat seluruh bulunya meremang, tanpa Ia ketahui bagaimana pula wajahnya terasa panas

"O..o, siapa Ahjussi ini?" Tanya Kyungsoo tiba-tiba begitu melihat beberapa foto yang tersebar di meja Kai.

"Tck! Bukan urusanmu!"

Kyungsoo mendelik.

"Ahjushii...wajahmu memerah?"

"Tsk! Berisik!" Kai beralih bangkit untuk menyambar cepat kunci mobilnya.

"kemana huh?"

"Menemui Baekhyun"

Kyungsoo beralih menggandeng cepat lengan Kai, tak peduli polisi itu kembali berteriak risih. "Y-YAAA!"

"Aku ikut!"

"Aissshhh"

.

.

.

* * *

 **#####**

Sesekali ia bersenandung lirih sembari memainkan jemari panjangnya pada stir kemudi itu. Jalanan seoul memang padat malam ini, tapi rasanya semua jerit klakson itu sama sekali tak mengusik dirinya. Seharusnya emosinya turut memuncak dengan suasana tersebut, namun yang terlihat ... pria itu terlihat begitu tenang bahkan sesekali mencuri senyum.

Semua kian beralasan jika itu tentang Baekhyun. rasa manis dari bibir mungil itu ...masih lekat ia rasakan, dan entah mengapa... membuat hatinya terasa ringan sepanjang hari ini

Chanyeol beralih menatap boneka bunny putih yang terduduk polos di sisinya, benda yang 15 menit lalu ia beli begitu melintasi pusat perbelanjaan.

Mendadak Ia ingin tau, apa yang kelak Baekhyun katakan jika bocah itu melihat benda berbulu halus itu

sadar dirinya yang lepas tersenyum seorang diri itu, Chanyeol beralih meraih ponselnya, sebelum melakukan hal bodoh yang lain... tapi hanya hela nafas yang terdengar kala tak ada satupun kontak atau bahkan pesan yang masuk. Dan ia benar-benar merasa kesepian saat ini.

Mungkin ada baiknya, jika membelikan Baekhyun sebuah ponsel. Tak buruk mendengar suara halus anak itu, ah... atau mungkin rengekan manjanya.

"Haruskah kubeli sekarang?" Gumam Chanyeol seraya melirik bunny putih itu

 **TIIIIIIINNN...TIIIIIINNNN**

Bunyi klakson di belakang, benar-benar menyentaknya. Namun lagi-lagi Ia hanya berdecak pelan, sadar sepertinya memang ada yang salah dengan dirinya kali ini

"Bodoh" Ujarnya sembari meraih bunny putih itu lalu meletakkannya dipangkuannya.

.

.

.

Langkahnya begitu ringan kala menapaki satu persatu anak tangga miliknya, boneka bunny itu pun tampak tersembunyi manis di belakang punggungnya. Rasanya semakin tak sabar melihat raut bocah itu saat ia memberikan gumpalan putih tersebut untuknya.

Namun Tatapan itu mendadak redup begitu membuka pintu kamar dan melihat Baekhyun tampak termenung memandangi objek di luar jendela. Memang terbesit rasa ingin merengkuhnya dari belakang... tapi pemikiran tak sejalan dengan hatinya. Ego itu sepertinya masih enggan merelakan dirinya melangkah sedikit lebih dekat. hingga dirinya lebih memilih meletakkan boneka bunny itu di samping pintu kamarnya.

Tiba-tiba saja Ia melihat tubuh Baekhyun limbung, membuatnya berlari cepat untuk menangkapnya sebelum membentur dinding.

"Mengapa tak mengenakan pakaian hangat?" bisiknya kemudian, begitu merasa tubuh Baekhyun sangatlah dingin

"..."

Tapi tak ada jawaban selain wajah tertunduk pasi

"Kau tak menghabiskan sarapanmu?"

Chanyeol menghela nafas pelan, begitu melihat ke bawah dan di sanalah genangan sup dan beberapa hidangan memberinya jawaban

"..."

Baekhyun yang enggan untuk membuka suara itu, hanya membawa pandangan kembali ke luar jendela besar di sebrangnya. Tak peduli jika sebenarnya sikapnya membuat Chanyeol kembali menelan rasa acuh itu seorang diri

"kau ingin memakan sesuatu?"

Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol sesaat, lalu setelahnya tersenyum getir

"Manusia macam apa dirimu sebenarnya?" Desis Baekhyun tiba-tiba, sebelum akhirnya mendorong paksa dada Chanyeol, hingga rengkuhannya terlepas.

Meski berjalan terhuyung-huyung, bocah mungil itu tetap bersi keras menjauhi Chanyeol dengan berpegang pada jendela.

"Jangan keras kepala, tubuhmu lemah—

"Bukankah aku satu-satunya orang yang kau benci...bodoh sekali jika kau memperhatikanku!"

"Aku tak ingin berbicara tentang ini"

"Wae? Apa kau tak cukup puas membalas dendammu padaku?"

Chanyeol berdecak keras, meski nyatanya Pria itu terlihat frustasi. Mengapa Baekhyun harus memaksa bersikap demikian, jika tubuhnya semakin gemetar seperti itu

"A-aku tak tau salah yang perbuat padamu! Tapi Kau—uhmph" Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja merosot jatuh, tapi ia berusaha kembali bangkit dengan merambati teralis jendela.

"K-kau tau? semua meninggalkanku...mereka membenciku! Ayah—."

Satu bulir air mata lolos cepat dari pelupuknya, membuat setiap kata yang ingin terucap, seakan menyedaknya begitu saja.

"Ayah pergi tanpa tau a—ku tersiksa di tempat ini, Ibuku membiarkanku dijual pada manusia biadab sepertimu! Mereka membenciku... semua membenciku! " Isaknya sambil berusaha berdiri dengan benar, meski nyatanya tubuhnya tetap saja jatuh terduduk di lantai.

"Mengapa... aku harus memiliki tubuh ini" Lirih Baekhyun sembari mengusap samar perutnya, tepat di mana rahim itu bersemayam dalam tubuhnya. Jika saja Chanyeol tau, dirinya yang memiliki cacat itu... mungkin dirinya akan semakin dihina

Chanyeol tertegun sesak. Perasaan tak biasa itu kembali muncul melihat Baekhyun kembali menangis di hadapannya

Semestinya ia tak berjalan mendekat, tapi entahlah... Ia tetap melangkah, memeluk tubuh ringkih itu hingga dipastikan Bakehyun bersandar nyaman dalam dekapannya.

Tak pelak apa yang dilakukannya, membuat bocah itu meronta tak terima. Bahkan berteriak keras... sama sekali muak dengan perlakuan Chanyeol kali ini.

"Jangan memelukku! Lepaskan aku!"

Chanyeol tak bergeming, semakin mendekap erat tubuh kurus itu. Tak peduli, berulang kali mendapat pukulan keras di dada dan bahunya

"LEPAS—

"Dengarkan aku..."

Baekhyun menggeleng kasar,tetap bersikeras meronta ingin lepas. Tentu saja Baekhyun tak berharap mendapat perlakuan yang sama dari Pria itu. Mendadak berlaku lembut tapi setelahnya umpatan dan perlakuan kasar kembali disentak untuknya, itu benar-benar membuatnya muak

"Kau selalu seperti ini! Kau selalu menyiksaku!"

Anak itu kembali menjerit, semakin Ia mencoba menenangkannya... semakin histeris pula bocah itu meronta padanya. Membuatnya memaksa menangkup wajah pias itu lalu menatap kedua matanya lekat-lekat.

"Baekhyun— **PLAKKK**

Sebuah tamparan mengenai sisi wajahnya. Chanyeol sempat mengernyit, tapi setelahnya kembali memandang Baekhyun lekat.

"Memuakkan!" Lirih Baekhyun di sela-sela isakkannya, untuk apa memanggil dan bersikap demikian, jika hanya untuk memberinya harapan lalu memupuskannya lagi

Terlalu lama Ia memandang lekat kedua mata anak itu, Ia tau begitu banyak kata yang tak terungkap saat ini. Karna sungguh Chanyeol tak berharap ucapannya tak sejalan dengan hatinya dan berakhir dengan ucapan kasar darinya

"Bisakah kita sedikit... berbicara?" Ujar Chanyeol sepelan mungkin.

Baekhyun memalingkan wajah, tak berniat sedikitpun menatap mata yang tiba-tiba saja terlihat teduh di hadapannya.

"..."

"Tatap mataku jika aku berbicara denganmu" Tekan Chanyeol seraya memalingkan wajah Baekhyun menghadapnya, tapi anak itu tetap bersi keras menghindar dan mendorong kasar tubuhnya.

"Baekhyun!"

"Cukup—akhh!"

Teriakkannya tersendat begitu Chanyeol menarik kuat pergelangan tangannya hingga membuatnya jatuh ke dalam pelukan Pria itu.

Tak banyak yang Ia lakukan selain mendekap erat tubuh mungil itu, sesekali mengecup tengkuknya… berusha menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuh Baekhyun. hingga bocah itu sedikit tenang karenanya

"Bisakah kau memahamiku? hatiku yang sulit ini… bisakah kau mencoba memahaminya?" Bisik Chanyeol setelahnya, seraya mengusap punggung Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terbelalak, sempat tak percaya dengan bisikkan lirih itu, tapi belaian di punggung dan kepalanya benar-benar nyata Baekhyun rasakan.

"Aku memang hanya berkata kasar padamu, tapi dengan ini—

Baekhyun semakin membulatkan mata, begitu Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya. Satu kedipan mata... bibir tebal yang hangat itu benar-benar melumat bibirnya dengan lembut.

"Hmpfthh~"

Bocah yang masih menyangkal tak percaya itu, berusaha mendorong dada Chanyeol, tapi pria itu rasanya lebih cepat menggenggam dan menahan tangannya hingga membuatnya pasif.

"Mnh! Nghh!"

.

.

.

.

"Apa itu sampai padamu?" Bisik Chanyeol usai melepas pagutan bibirnya. Ia berdecak lirih melihat Baekhyun terengah payah, dengan wajah penuh dengan semburat merah.

"Apa kau mengerti dengan apa yang kulakukan padamu ini?"

Baekhyun membawa pandangannya ke lain arah asal bukan menatap Chanyeol, tapi seeprsekian detik kemudian dirinya kembali dibuat berdebar, begitu Chanyeol membawa kepalanya agar bersandar di dada bidang itu

"Jangan memberiku wajah seperti itu"

Baekhyun memejamkan mata panik. "Ugh!"

Membuat Pria itu kembali mengulas senyum tipis. ini memang gila untuknya, jatuh pada sesuatu yang semestinya Ia hancurkan. Tapi Ia cukup tak bernyali untuk menyentak hatinya yang sulit itu… hinga menjadikan Baekhyun satu-satunya yang membuatnya bersimpuh

.

.

"K-kumohon jangan membenci A-yahku"

Chanyeol tak menjawab gumaman kecil itu hanya diam, memeluk tubuh mungil itu hingga Ia merasa nyaman dan hangat.

.

.

Tapi Ia mendadak terkejut, begitu tubuh ringkih itu lunglai dengan nafas halusnya. Tampaknya bocah itu memang tak mendapat tidur yang cukup dan membuatnya selelah ini

"Keras kepala" kekeh Chanyeol sembari mencium kening Baekhyun, perlahan ia mengangkat bridal tubuh mungil itu dan membaringkannya dengan benar di ranjang king size miliknya. Kembali Ia sadari perasaan yang lain kala itu melihatnya terlelap setenang ini.

Pria itu beralih beranjak mengambil boneka bunny yang tergeletak di luar kamarnya.

"Ku harap kau menyukainya" Gumamnya, sedikit antusias saat meletakkan benda itu di sisi Baekhyun.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Sementara itu di tempat lain..**

"Apa kau benar-benar tak mengetahuinya, keluarga itu telah menjual Putra Sulungnya pada pengusaha kaya? Ohhh uri Baekhyunnie... anak itu benar-benar menderita semenjak kematian Ayahnya"

"A-apa?Bibi Song! Bagaimana mungkin Baek—

"Baekhyun sudah tidak tinggal di sini, kata Sehun Hyung.. Baekhyun tinggal bersama Presdir Park, Ehm! Kau tau? Aku memiliki fotonya!" Serunya riang sembari mengeluarkan gadget terbaru pemberian Sehun.

"ARGH! KAU!"

"Ahjjussi! mengapa mendorong jidatku?!" Seru Kyungsoo tak terima

"Mengapa kau tak mengatakannya dari tadi?! Hah!"

"Kau yang tak bertanya!"

"ACK!KAU MEMBUATKU GILA!"

.

.

.

.

"Hei Kau Park Chanyeol! Keluarrr!"

"Mungkin presdir Park sedang tidur"

Kai mengernyit sesaat sembari mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di dagu. Ada benarnya juga yang dikatakan bocah itu, mengingat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam.

"Brengsek itu, benar-benar membawa kabur calon istriku"

"Apa?" Seru Kyungsoo, dengan mata membulat lebar.

"Tidak" Dengusnya. mengalihkan pembicaraan lalu memandang lantai paling atas rumah megah itu, masih tak terima jika ia tak melihat Baekhyun cantiknya

"Kajja pulang saja Ahjussi"

"Aku memiliki cara untuk memancingnya keluar!" Kai berlari cepat ke dalam mobilnya, dan terkekeh keras begitu menekan tombol sirinemilik mesin berat itu.

Tak ayal...sirine rusuh itupun melengking, memekakkan telinga.

"PARK CHANYEOL...KELUAAARR KAU!" Teriaknya dengan microphone diiringi sirine milkinya.

.

.

.

" **PARK CHANYEOL...KELUAAARR KAU!"**

Chanyeol terbangun dan mengumpat keras begitu mendengar suara gaduh diluar rumahnya, dengan gusar ia beranjak dari ranjang dan menyibak kasar tirainya.

"Oh Shit! Untuk apa polisi itu kemari" Gumamnya setengah terpejam

Ia lekas menyambar ponselnya dan menghubungi anak buahnya, sebelum suara bising itu membangunkan Baekhyun nantinya

(" ** _Bos?")_**

"Bagaimana bisa kau membiarkan manusia bodoh itu mengganggu tidurku?!"

(" ** _Maaf Bos, kami akan segera menyingkirkannya")_**

"Siram dengan air! dan pastikan benda bodoh itu benar-benar mati"

 ** _("Baik Bos")_**

PIP

Chanyeol melempar asal ponselnya dan kembali menghempaskan diri di ranjang, mendekap tubuh mungil itu demi menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuh Baekhyun

"Mmh" Gumamnya sebelum benar-benar jatuh tertidur.

.

.

..

" APA KAU TULI? PARK CHAN— **BYUUURRRR**

Kai menganga lebar, begitu 5 orang Pria berotot menyiramnya dengan air dingin secara bersamaan. Membuatnya kebas total. Microphone di tangannyapun kongslet dan mati mendadak

"YACKKK! IGE MWO—

 **PRAK...BRUGH BRUGH!**

Teriakan geramnya kembali kandas , begitu melihat salah seorang Pria kekar itu merangkak naik ke atas mobilnya dan menginjak-injak sirine hingga ringsek total.

"Pak Polisi, aku tidak sengaja" Ujar namja berotot itu begitu usai menyelesaikan misinya.

Kai semakin naik pitam di buatnya, jelas-jelas itu perbuatan disengaja. Ia memang berhasrat menghabisi semuanya bahkan menjeratnya dengan pasal berlapis. tapi… Dirinya hanya seorang diri

Sebelum mati percuma, Kai lebih memilih masuk ke dalam mobil ringseknya lalu pergi begitu saja.

.

.

.

"Ahjushiiii! Ini semua salahmu! Bajuku basah!" Jerit Kyungsoo.

"AIISHHH!"

.

.

* * *

Tak biasanya sebuah senyum mengawali pagi kali ini, bahkan rasanya Ia tak pernah jemu memandangi wajah baby face yang masih terpejam itu.

Semakin mempesona saja, begitu bias mentari mulai menelusup dan menyeka paras manisnya.

"Bangunlah" Bisik Chanyeol seraya menyentuh pipi itu dengan jemari panjangnya.

Ia nyaris terkekeh pelan, melihat Baekhyun terlihat mengernyit tak suka lalu berguling ke sisi ranjang yang lain

"Ngh! Per—gi!" Rengeknya tak ingin diusik

"Jangan melewatkan makan pagimu"

"Ugh!" Dengus Baekhyun seraya menyembunyikan rapat-rapat tubuhnya dalam selimut tebal itu, tanpa sadar sosok yang tengah membangunkannya adalah Chanyeol.

Pria itu hanya memandanginya sambil menyilangkan kaki jenjangnya, ia tak pernah menemukan Baekhyun seperti ini sebelumnya. Semua karna rasa lelah ataukah memang seperti ini sifat Baekhyun sebenarnya. 'menggemaskan sekali' pikirnya.

"Kepalamu akan pening jika kau terlalu banyak tidur"

Merasa pecuma ia beralih menyibak selimut tebal itu dan mendekati telinga Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun~ah" panggilnya sedikit meniup lubang telinga Baekhyun.

Bocah itu mengerjap beberapa kali, tapi setelahnya ia terbelalak lebar begitu mencium aroma maskulin milik Chanyeol. Cepat-cepat ia bangkit sebelum pria itu kesal lalu menyentaknya

"M-maaf Tuan" Baekhyun melompat turun dari ranjang dan berlari kalut menuju kamar mandi.

"Yya! Mau kemana kau?" Teriaknya heran, lalu beranjak demi mengejar bocah itu. Bagaimana mungkin membiarkannya berlari seperti itu, sementara ia tau, tubuh kecil itu masih terlalu lemah, mengingat tak ada asupan makanan dan obat yang masuk ke dalam perutnya semenjak kemarin.

Setakut itukah Baekhyun padanya, kemarin saja… anak itu berteriak-teriak rusuh bahkan hingga bernyali menamparnya bukan?

"Baek—

Chanyeol terbelalak lebar, begitu melangkah ke dapur dan melihat bocah itu terjerembab di lantai.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" cemasnya, sembari membantu membangunkan bocah itu, dan berdecak melihat luka lebam di siku dan lututnya.

"M-maaf,aku tak bisa membuatkan makan pagi untuk—

Chanyeol menghela nafas berat, membuat bocah itu tertunduk dalam. takut kalau-kalau Chanyeol kecewa dengannya.

"Aku tak memintamu untuk melakukan semua itu"

"Tapi—

 **GREBB**

Baekhyun terbelalak lebar, begitu tubuhnya di angkat bridal begitu saja. Membuatnya reflek merangkul erat leher Chanyeol. Dan pasrah, Pria itu kembali membawanya ke dalam kamar.

"Tetaplah di sini,dan jangan kemanpun jika tubuhmu masih selemah ini" Ujar Chanyeol , semakin cemas dengan wajah yang pucat itu, semacam… baekhyun memiliki anemia saja.

Bocah itu hanya memandangnya sekilas, lalu meremas-remas jemarinya sendiri karena sungkan. Hingga.. siku itu tanpa sengaja menyentuh sebuah gumpalan lembut di sisinya

dan begitu menoleh ke samping..

Baekhyun benar-benar membulatkan mata terkejut

Sejak kapan kelinci mungil itu tergeletak di sisinya? Ia benar-benar tak melihatnya sebelumnya.

"Untukmu" Singkat Chanyeol sembari mengusap perlahan lengan Baekhyun, menyadari tubuh mungil itu begitu dingin...Chanyeol lekas menarik selimut dan menggunakannya untuk menutupi sebagian bahu dan punggung Baekhyun

"Untukku?" Gumam Baekhyun tak percaya. "Untuk apa Tuan memberiku ini?" Tanya lagi, terlihat mnegerjap antusias kala mengambil benda itu

Chanyeol hanya memandanginya, lalu terkekeh pelan. "Kau tak menyukainya?

Membuat bocah itu berjengit, lalu memeluk bunnynya erat. "A-aku menyukainya" Lirihnya

.

.

"Tapi Tuan, mengapa anda bersikap seperti ini?"

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan mendengarnya, ia menengadahkan kepala dan menatap jauh ke luar jendelanya. "Bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya kemarin?"

Kedua manik caramel itu kembali mengerjap. 'Kemarin?'

Apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol kemarin? Ah! Mengapa Ia tak bisa memahaminya, mungkinkah pening itu yang mengacaukan semuanya? apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol kemarin? Mungkinkah Chanyeol berubah? ataukah Pria itu menyimpan maksud tersembunyi padanya

Berulang kali Baekhyun menduga seorang diri, namun Ia tak tau… kerjapan mata dan raut yang polos darinya itu membuat Chanyeol menginginkan sesuatu yang lebih darinya.

Bahkan tanpa terduga, Pria itu mendadak mendorongnya hingga terhempas di ranjang lalu—

"Mpfth! Mmnnh"

Baekhyun meronta, tapi terasa payah dengan tubuh yang lemas itu… membuatnya pasrah terengah, menerima lidah Pria itu perlahan mengklaim isi dalam mulutnya

"Ah~hanggh"

"Kau demam.." Bisik Chanyeol, sedikit mengernyit merasakan suhu yang panas dari pagutan itu. memaksanya lekas menyudahi ciuman itu dan menggantinya dengan kecupan lembut di dagu bocah yang masih terengah-engah itu.

Baekhyun masih terengah, sesekali mencoba menutup wajah merahnya… merasa tak tahan Ia memilih menggunakan Bunny itu untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya.

Tentu membuat Chanyeol yang melihat, merasa cemas karenanya.

"Kau merasa pusing?"

Baekhyun menggeleng, masih bersikeras bersembunyi di balik boneka putih itu

"lalu mengapa menutup wajahmu?"

"…."

"Atau kau memang membenci ciuman dariku?"

Baekhyun terbelalak, lalu menyingkirkan Bunny itu untuk menatap Chanyeol. "Suka.." Lirihnya

"Hn?"

 **BLUSH**

Baekhyun lekas tersadar, lalu kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya yang tersipu.

Hingga membuat Pria itu terkekeh dan mengacak gemas surai kecoklatan milik Baekhyun

 **DRRT…DRRRT**

Chanyeol mengerang tak suka, ponselnya mendadak bergetar keras di atas meja nakas, Ia beralih menyambar kasar smartphone hitam itu bahkan semakin berdecak keras begitu tau siapa yang menelfon.

"Hn?" Singkatnya

" ** _Kurator Kwon ingin bertemu denganmu sekarang"_**

"Shit! Bedebah itu benar-benar tak tau waktu"

 ** _"_** ** _Yeol... dia memiliki saham besar dalam perusahaan, jika kau—_**

"Tch!" Decih Chanyeol sebelum akhirhya benar-benar menutup panggilan itu

Chanyeol kembali mengumpat keras, menerka segala rencana licik dari pria berpenampilan tak biasa itu. "Kau benar-benar bernafsu dengan perusahaan inu rupanya"

Chanyeol bergegas cepat merapikan diri kemudian kembali memandangi Baekhyun dengan lekat.

 **'Chup**

"Aku akan pergi setelah ini, jangan membuka pintu untuk siapapun... mengerti?"

Pesan Chanyeol begitu mencuri kecupan kecil di bibir baekhyun

"U-uhm"

Ia kembali dibuat terpana melihat baekhyun mengangguk malu-malu dengan wajah merona seperti itu.

Ah! mengapa semanis ini…

"Semua orangku akan menjagamu. Panggil mereka jika kau menginginkan sesuatu"

"Uhum.."

.

.

Chanyeol mencoba membawa langkahnya untuk pergi, namun sepersekian detik berikutnya Pria itu kembali memutar haluan lalu menerjang Baekhyun.

"Biarkan aku melakukan ini sekali saja" Gumamnya seraya menarik piyama Baekhyun ke atas, memperlihatkan dada dan perut mulusnya

Sontak Baekhyun membulatkan mata terkejut, tak sempat untuk memohon… Pria itu terlanjur membuatnya menjerit

begitu menghujaninya dengan hisapan dan gigitan kecil di bagian perutnya.

"Ah!"

"Bahkan perutmupun terasa sepanas ini"

"Nnn~ ACKH! hahh T-tuan!"

 **'** **Chup'**

"Anh!"

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menghela nafas pelan, begitu pria tinggi itu mulai menghilang dari balik pintu. Lama Ia bertahan demikian, hingga bocah itu mendadak melompat ke atas ranjang lalu berguling ke kanan dan ke kiri, bahkan tak jarang pula Ia mengecupi Bunny pemberian Chanyeol.

Baekhyun hanya tau…. Dirinya terlalu senang saat ini

"Cepatlah pulang"

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau akan menyesalinya jika membatalkan kerja sama ini"

Chanyeol menyeringai sesaat, rasanya begitu menyenangkan manarik ulur suasana hati sosok di hadapannya kali ini. Seakan Dengan berbekal tatapan dingin dan lidah tajamnya, ia kembali menyentak harga diri Pria bernama Kwon Jiyong itu.

"Apa semua besi aneh di telingamu iitu membuat pendengaranmu sedikit bermasalah" Kekeh Chanyeol berpura polos sambil menunjuk telinganya sendiri

"A-Apa?!" Seru Jiyong seraya memegangi beberapa ring kecil di cuping telinganya.

"Tck! Aku tak akan mengambilnya, untuk sebuah jebakan. Pulanglah… kami tak membutuhkannya. Dan aku tak peduli meski kau menarik semua uangmu dari perusahaan ini, silahkan... itu benar-benar tak seberapa dari uang yang kumiliki"

"K-kau—

Chanyeol mendadak mengibaskan tangan di depan wajahnya sendiri. "Kau sengaja mengenakan parfum semacam ini" Desahnya, seraya mendekat dan menatap dengan sensual.

"Seperti— Pria itu beralih mendekati telinga Jiyong. Mengulas semirk sebelum akhirinya…

"Jalang"

"Y—YACKKK! K-kau akan menyesal seumur hidupmu Bocah brengsek!" **BRAKKK**

Chanyeol tertawa keras melihat Pria itu, memilih menghentak kaki meninggalkan ruangannya.

.

* * *

Sementara itu…

Baekhyun mempoutkan bibir kesal begitu menatap jam dinding , Lebih dari 7 jam lamanya Chanyeol pergi meninggalkannya. Dan hingga detik ini, ia sama sekali tak melihat tanda-tanda Chanyeol akan kembali.

"mengapa lama sekali?" gumamnya seraya mengayun-ayunkan kedua kakinya di tepian ranjang.

Tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun mengernyit begitu merasa sesuatu dalam perutnya serasa diremas-remas, membuatnya mual.

"Uhmp~" Sedaknya sembari membekap bibir, Baekhyun memang bersiap berlari menuju wastafel tapi mendadak rasa mual itu berangsur reda.

Apa yang salah dengan tubuhnya? Baekhyun rasa Ia tak salah makan hari ini. Tapi mengapa merasa mual?

"M-mungkin aku belum minum" Gumam Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri. Ia beralih beringsut turun dari ranjang untuk mengambil segelas air mineral yang memang disiapkan untuknya

 **'RRIIIINGG...RRRIIING'**

Baekhyun nyaris tersedak minumannya kala mendengar telefon rumah Chanyeol berdering keras, cepat-cepat ia berlari keluar demi mengangkat panggilan tersebut. Barang kali Chanyeol yang menelfon

"Yeobbsse—MPH! MMPH!"

Tiba-tiba saja seseorang menerjangnya dari belakang dan membekap bibirnya dengan sebuah kain

Baekhyun meronta, berusaha menggapai-gapai sosok tinggi dibelakangnya, namun aroma menusuk dari kain itu, membuatnya lunglai… sempat Ia mendengar tawa ringan dari sosok asing itu. tapi detik berikutnya segala yang dilihatnya hanya fraksi hitam lalu Baekhyun benar-benar jatuh tak sadarkan diri

.

.

.

* * *

Chanyeol terperanjat begitu melihat Pintu utama rumahnya tampak terbuka lebar. Ia ingat benar… telah berpesan pada Baekhyun tak membuka pintu untuk siapapun. Mungkinkah Baekhyun melarikan diri? Mustahil… Bodyguardnya tak akan membiarkan itu terjadi, tapi kemana perginya semua pria itu?

Chanyeol kembali terbelalak lebar begitu menyadari sesuatu

"Baekhyun!" Ia berlari panik keluar dari mobil, tak berharap sesuatu yang buruk itu benar-benar terjadi

"Baekhyun! di mana kau?!" Teriak Chanyeol gusar begitu tak menemukan Baekhyun di kamarnya, dan di setiap ruang dalam rumahnya

"BAEKHYUN!"

 **DRRTTT...DRRTTT**

Chanyeol kembali tersentak, siapa yang bernyali menghubunginya di saat seperti mengangkat kasar panggilan tersebut berharap...nomor yang tak dikenal itu adalah Baekhyun.

"B-baek di mana kau? apa kau tersesat? Katakan di mana—

"Park Chanyeol...apa kau mengenal suaraku?"

Chanyeol terbelalak lebar. "Siapa Kau?!"

"Sepertinya kau telah melupakan suaraku... itu bagus, ah! bagaimana jika dengan suara ini..."

"A—ahh! H-hentikanh! Ackh!"

Wajah stoic itu seketika mengeras. "FUCK! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADANYA!? BERANI KAU MENYENTUH UJUNG RAMBUTNYA… KUBUNUH KAU BRENGSEK!"

"Tsk! tak kusangka kau memiliki selera tinggi seperti ini huh? Tubuh kekasihmu benar-benar menggoda ...ahh bagaimana jika aku ingin menikmatinya? Apa kau mengizinkannya?"

"ARGHHt! SHIT! SINGKIRKAN TANGANMU DARI—

Chanyeol mengumpat keras, begitu sosok asing itu memutus sambungan telfonnya. Berulang kali mencoba menghubunginya, tapi sialnya Pria itu sepertinya telah membuang nomornya

"ARGHH! BRENGSEK!"

.

.

.

* * *

"Uhn... h-hentikan hks!" Bocah itu makin terisak, begitu Pria dengan luka gores di wajah itu membuka lebar pahanya. Tubuhnya tak bebekalkan apapun kali ini, seluruhnya polos bahkan tak bisa melakukan gerakan sedikitpun dengan tangan diikat di sebuah tiang besi

"Semua tanda di tubuhmu ... membuatku yakin kau benar-benar berharga untuknya" Ujar T.O.P sembari meraba bekas hickey di perut Baekhyun.

Dan makin menyeringai tajam melihat namja mungil menggigil gemetar di hadapannya.

"Jangan takut" kekehnya sembari membelai wajah baekhyun "Aku akan memuaskanmu terlebih dahulu... sebelum kau melihat kekasihmu mati, sayang" Bisik T.O.P sembari menjilat bibir bawahnnya sendiru.

Baekhyun terbelalak lebar, apa maksud pria asing itu?Mungkinkah Chanyeol akan di bunuh?

"Apa m-maksudmu? kau—Aaaht!"

Baekhyun menjerit keras kala pria kekar itu melesakkan benda asing semacam kapsul ke dalam rektumnya.

"Sssh… nikmati saat benda ini melebur di dalam tubuhmu" Desisinya seraya mendorong lebih jauh obat perangsang itu ke dalam tubuh Baekhyun.

"A—Aghhtt! AH! Hks.. T-Tuan!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Coont

* * *

Aloohaaa jumpa dengan Gloomy, bawa ch 5 nya neeh

fast up kan, kalau respondnya banyak...

FF yang lain juga gitu, bakalan di Fast Up kalau banyak yang memberi respond

Hayo mau Gloomy update cepet lagi tidak, masih ada

-LOVE SICK

-BLOOD ON A WHITE ROSE

\- LOVE OF FALLEN LEAVES SEASON 2

\- HEART ATTACK!

Dan tentunya FF ini, SILENT REGRETS

Yaps, jangan lupa tinggalkan review jika teman-teman masih menyayangi kami menulis di sini

 **neniFanadicky, chanbaek92, LHR Official Couple Shipper, restikadena90 , 90rahmayani, buny puppy, byunnami, Marshsamallow614 , khakikira , ctbisreal, RurohFujoCbHs, hulas99, fintowikson, Lussia Archery , kimkad , YaharS , Aisyah1, LyWoo, Byun soo byung, Yana Sehunn, baekkachu09 , Poppy20 , baekxylem , selepy , byunnami , Lusianabaconcy0461, bbhunyue, chanbaekis , mawar biru, love Elan , thevEXO, WinterJun09, tkxcxmrhmh , mii-chan07 , vryeol , Dodio347, baekby aeri04 , ChanBaekGAY , EyiLy , metroxylon, Fiyaa04, baby baek , Deliscius, Wahidah Putri Utami , chalienBee04, xiluhan74 , cbforever00, Yeolliebee , PinkuBlue614 , rimaa , kimi2266, YaharS , baekchann18, Avisyell756 , AuliyaRchy , byunlovely, ruukochan137, veraparkhyun , park chan2 , baeeki6104, chanbaek1597, byunlovely , bbhunyue, kkaiii, Hyo luv ChanBaek, Siapa Hayo, myliveyou, LightPhoenix614, Chanbaeknaena, Asandra735 , tyas 614, AnggunBBH06, AmyGAHF, Merina, dwi yuliantipcy , Shengmin137, kitukie, shereen park, yiamff , jempolnya pcy , Hyera832, Riinnchan, Ricon65 , BambiLuhan , Byunexo, SMLming , babyyh , chayeonlee , Sitachaan, Ziiwandha, hananachan, bbyLyi , hosh10 , hunhanshin, Loey761** **,** dan **all Guest**

Terima kasih atas review sebelumnya,

Jangan lupa review lagi

Happy New Year

Saraaanghaaaaaeeee


	6. Chapter 6

**Main Cast :** **Chanyeol x Baekhyun**

 **Other Cast :** **Kai, Kyungsoo, Sehun, Luhan**

 ** _Disclaimer:_** ** _Cerita ini milik Gloomy Rosemary dan CupidKyumin. Elan: Gloomy, Putr: cupid_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Previous Chapter**

"Ini akan membantumu menikmati malam panjang kita sayang." Desisinya seraya mendorong lebih jauh obat perangsang itu ke dalam tubuh Baekhyun.

"A—AAAHTTTT!"

" Hks! .. TUANN!"

.

.

.

* * *

 **Silent Regrets**

 **CHANBAEK**

 **YAOI**

 **FANFICTION**

 **Gloomy Rosemary**

 **Silent Regrets**

 **Chapter 6**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kurasa Dia terlibat jaringan Macau"

Beberapa potret tersemat jelas di layar, menyita perhatian beberapa sosok kekar berlencana dalam ruangan itu, tak terkecuali seorang pemuda di seberangnya.

Kai terlihat menyipitkan mata, menyentak arti lain dari pandangan yang sebenarnya ia tajamkan.

"Lebih dari tiga tahun ini, kita mencoba menyelidiki latar belakangnya... tapi tak satupun bukti mengarah padanya" Ujar Seorang pemuka detektif.

"Jika Dia terlibat jaringan Macau, sudah pasti Choi Seunghyu—

"TOP!"

Tiba-tiba, Kai berdiri dan menunjuk beberapa potret dalam layar itu.

"Dalam penampilan itu" Kai beralih menunjuk satu potret Pria berpotongan rambut spike metalik. "Dia TOP, dalang di balik pembunuhan Park Minho beberapa tahun silam" Ungkapnya pasti, tak peduli beberapa senior itu terlihat menatapnya tak mengerti dengan apa yang diucapkannya.

"Yya! Bocah Tengik! lelucon apa yang kau bicarakan sebenarnya?! pria yang kita selidiki kali ini seorang yang terlibat jaringan narkoba besar, berhentilah berkhayal dan pasang telingamu!" Sentak detektif bertubuh tambun itu.

"Tch! pembunuhan dia bilang...hahaha" Remehnya, sambil melempar puntung rokoknya

Membuat Kai hanya bisa berdecak, merasa tak cukup bukti untuk melugaskan semuanya pada senior itu. Tapi sesungguhnya... Ia menyimpan beberapa catatan merah dari Yunho. Bahkan tanpa sepengetahuan semua tim itu, diam-diam Kai melakukan penyelidikannya sendiri... tentunya dengan bukti yang sempat Yunho dapatkan sebelumnya.

"Ketua Kim!" teriak seorang pemuda tiba-tiba, sedikit melirik kumpulan orang itu, sementara jemarinya tetap bergerak aktif dengan keyboardnya

"Kau menemukan petunjuk?"

"Ah! Nde..."

"Perbesar gambarnya..."

.

.

Kai pasrah mendudukkan dirinya, kembali Ia sadari... tak akan berguna menyentak urat jika dirinya hanya seorang pemuda pemula di tempat ini. hanya diam, mengamati semua pria bertitle petugas keadilan itu mencari celah dari pergerakan seorang mafia narkoba besar...

"Akan kubuktikan, jika ucapan ini... sesuatu yang patut kalian perhitungkan" Gumamnya dan hanya terdengar olehnya sendiri.

Hingga tiba-tiba-

 **PIP...PIPPPPP**

Perhatiannya sedikit terusik, mendengar nada pesan masuk.

Dan begitu membukanya...

('Ahjjussi!')

 _("Ahjjussi! aku tidak masuk sekolah hari ini... dan bertemu dengan Baekhyun! Bye!")_

Terpampang foto seorang remaja tengah berdiri di tepian danau, sambil menujukkan pose v sign padanya.

"Tck!" Decaknya, malas... memilih untuk menyimpan ponselnya dan kembali fokus pada timnya kali ini

Tapi... berselang tiga puluh menit setelahnya

Ponsel itu kembali berbunyi, berkali-kali.. .dan terdengar mengganggu kala semua rekan kerja nya turut menatapnya karna terusik.

Membuatnya tak memiiki opsi lain, selain beranjak pergi dari ruangan demi sang penelfon itu

"Wae?!" Gertaknya begitu mengangkat panggilan telfon bocah itu. "Aku sedang bekerja! berhenti menhubungiku jika—

 ** _("A—ahjjussi... aku takut")_**

Samar terdengar, Kyungsoo berbisik lirih.

Tak pelak, membuat Polisi muda itu mengernyit curiga. "Apa yang terjadi... di mana ka—

 ** _("S-siapa mereka Ahjjussi? m-mereka berkelahi... ")_**

Kai terbelalak lebar, mendengar bocah itu bicara layaknya tengah mendiskripsikan sesuatu.

"Ya! Dimana kau sebenarnya hah?"

 **("R-rumah Presdir Park... semua orang itu di dalam sana Ahjjusii")**

Kai mendadak terdiam, mengambil kesimpulan lain di sini. Bocah itu sepertinya berbicara yang sebenarnya dan mungkin memang terjebak dalam situasi yang genting.

 **( "Mereka banyak sekali Ahjussi")** masih saja Kyungsoo berbisik, mengulas setiap hal yang dilihatnya kali ini.

( **"Ah—Ahjjussi... mereka membawa Baek—hyun"** )Lirihnya tergagap, terdengar suara bergemrisik di sana, yakin.. Kyungsoo tengah bersembunyi di suatu tempat.

"Baekhyun? Di mana Chanyeol?! Mengapa mereka membawa Baekhyun?! Siapa mereka hah?!" Kai mulai terperanjat panik, tak bisa menduga apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada bocah di balik sambungan telfonnya itu

 ** _("Ah! mollayoo!mengapa kau membentakku! bagaimana aku bisa tau semua orang itu!"_** _)_ Protes Kyungsoo kesal.

( **"M** ** _ereka membawa Baekhyun ke dalam mobil! Ommo! Baekhyun di culik! Ahjjussi Ppaliii")_** Bocah itu nyaris menjerit karna takut, bahkan berulangkali terdengar debaman dari siku dan lutut Kyungsoo yang berusaha bersembunyi itu

"Sshh! Pelankan suaramu.. dan tetaplah bersembunyi... jangan biarkan mereka melihatmu" Bisik Kai, sembari beranjak .

 **("Tapi... Ahjussi")**

"Tetaplah bicara... kami akan melacak lokasimu, dan kupastikan posisimu aman Kyungsoo~ah"

Lugas Kai lagi, kala beralih mendekati ketua detektif yang sedari tadi memandangnya curiga.

.

.

.

"Ada apa?"

"Ketua... seorang saksi melapor tengah terjadi penculikan di perfektur barat, saya masih terhubung dengan saksi tersebut"

"Apa?! Joon! cepat lacak lokasi penelfon itu!" Titah Pria dewasa itu mengambil alih ponsel Kai,

"Baik Hyung!"

.

.

.

.

* * *

Sementara itu...

"Ah! Bagaimana ini... " Lirih Kyungsoo semakin tak tenang, meski seseorang yang mengaku sebagai polisi masih intens berbicara dengannya, tapi tetap saja... Ia merasa cekam.

Mengapa Baekhyun tak sedikitpun bergerak? mungkinkah mereka membunuhnya?

"Yyaa... Baekhyun~ah" Panggilnya lirih, sembari menenggelamkan diri balik semak lebat itu. Mengamati dengan gemetar... beberapa sosok yang masih menguasai rumah megah itu.

.

.

 **Flash Back On**

"Ahjusiii! ... aku ingin bertemu Baekhyun!" seru Kyungsoo memaksa menerobos tiga penghadang kekar di hadapannya.

"Bukankah kau anak yang bersama polisi itu kemarin malam? Untuk apa kemari lagi hah?" Salah seorang bodyguard itu mendorong jidat Kyungsoo dengan telunjuknya. "Jika Bos melihatmu... Dia akan marah besar, pergilah!"

"Aku teman Baekhyun! Biarkan aku masuk Ahjussi!"

"Tidak bisa, kau bukan seseorang yang dikenal Bos, sebaiknya pergi saja dan temui Baekhyun nanti setelah Bos pulang" Ungkap salah seorang pria yang lain, berusaha sebisa mungkin bersikap lembut pada bocah ulzzang itu, bagaimanapun Kyungsoo masih bocah di bawah umur... akan menjadi cerita lain jika ia menghajarnya kali ini

"Yya! kalian mengenal Hyungku! OH SEHUN! sudah pasti Hyungku memiliki hubungan penting dengan Presdir Park! jadi biarkan aku masuk dan bertemu Baekhyun!" Jerit Kyungsoo angkuh, tapi percuma ... pria berotot itu tetap kekeuh berdiri tak memberinya sekat untuk menerobos masuk.

Membuat Kyungsoo menghentak kaki jengkel, tapi setelahnya ia sedikit mundur kebelakang untuk menatap balkon bangunan mewah itu, barang kali jika ia berteriak... Baekhyun akan mendengarnya.

"BAEKHYUN!" Teriaknya lantang.

"BAEKHYUN KAU DI DALAM?! AKU KYUNGSOOO! KELUARLAH!"

Tak pelak membuat semua bodyguard itu, berdecak jengkel karenanya. "Yya! Yyya! mengapa kau nakal sekali... pulanglah, sebelum kami memukulmu!"

"BAEKHYUN!"

"BAEK—Mmmpphh!" Kyungsoo meronta, dan memukul-mukul lengan bodyguard itu... begitu bibirnya dibekap erat, dan dipaksa menjauhi halaman rumah Chanyeol.

"AHJJUSSII!" teriaknya kesal.

"Jangan membuat onar di sini! Pulanglah"

"Tidak mau! aku ingin bertemu dengan Baekhyun!"

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan, kembalilah lagi jika Bos sudah pulang... karna Bos yang akan mengizinkanmu bisa bertemu dengan Baekhyun atau tidak"

Kyungsoo bersungut lalu bersidekap kesal. "Aku akan menghubungi bos kalian!" Ancamnya, dengan tatapan tak suka.

"Lakukan saja"

Kyungsoo membuang muka, berjalan menghentak.. sambil sesekali melirik kebelakang. "Tunggu, Presdir Park menghukum kalian!" Ancamnya lagi, masih berlari ke suatu tempat.

 **.**

 **.**

"Aissh menyebalkan sekali!" Gerutu Kyungsoo seraya menendang batuan krikil di hadapannya, lalu menegak habis air mineral yang sempat di belinya, sebelum akhirnya beralih menghubungi Sehun.

Nada tersambung, menarik senyum lebar dari bocah berusia belum genap 17 tahun itu.

"Sehun Hyung! ... Aku—

 ** _("_** ** _Aku sedang bekerja... hubungi nanti saja")_**

Kyungsoo menatap geram ponselnya. Ia belum mengatakan apapun, namun sudah mendapat sergah semacam itu. Membuatnya kembali membenarkan letak ranselnya, lalu kembali melangkah menuju kediaman Chanyeol.

berapa lama lagi Ia merenggang waktu menunggu Presdir park pulang, hanya untuk menemui Baekhyun. Bagaimana jika Presdir Park itu, pulang terlalu larut. Sedang... ia benar-benar ingin bertemu dengan Baekhyun kali ini

Namun...

Mendadak bocah itu menghentikan langkahnya, begitu melihat beberapa sosok mengepung rumah Chanyeol

Dan di sanalah ia melihat beberapa Pria tengah melumpuhkan bodyguard Chanyeol , sempat Ia mendengar suara gaduh di dalam. Entah bagaimana ini terjadi, Kyungsoo hanya melihat semua Pria asing bersenjata api itu... melempar gas misterius hingga semua bodyguard terkapar begitu saja.

cepat-cepat Ia merunduk dan menyembunyikan tubuhnya di balik semak-semak. lalu mencoba menghubungi seseorang meski nyatanya, kedua tangan itu terlihat gemetar.

"Kai Ahjussi! Ahjjussii! angkat telfonnya.. kumohon!" Bisiknya panik, sambil menggigiti jemarinya

 **("Wae!")**

"A—ahjjussii... aku takut"

 **Flash Back Off**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Sementara itu di tempat lain**

 **.**

Bibir tipis itu tampak mendesis tak senang, berulang kali ia menendang dinding pembatas basement di sisinya. Merasa gerah dengan sikap seorang pemuda. "Kau benar-benar dengan sengaja merendahkanku"

"BRENGSEK!" Umpatnya lagi seraya menggebrak keras-keras jendela mobilnya. Pria berpenampilan eksentrik itu beralih mengambil gadget putihnya, berniat menghubungi seseorang.

 **("Yes... Babe")** terdengar kekehan berat dari dalam sambungan telfon itu, membuat Jiyong berdecih... mencoba menahan geramnya di sini

"Kau bersama anak itu?"

 ** _("Tentu saja, semua kulakukan s_** ** _esuai keinginanmu_** ** _Babe_** ** _"_** ** _)_**

Satu jawaban Pria dalam telfon itu, berhasil mengukir senyum tajam miliknya.

"Bagus! buat perhitungan dengan Chanyeol.. .pastikan dia menyesali keputusannya dan berakhir menyerahkan semua sahamnya padaku. Jangan lakukan apapun pada anak itu sebelum aku memberimu petunjuk untuk bergerak... ingat anak itu hanya umpan"

(" ** _Hmmm"_** ** _)_**

"Aku akan ke sana secepatnya... tunggu—

" ** _Datanglah esok hari saja_** "

Jiyong mengernyit curiga. "Apa?!

 ** _"_** ** _W_** ** _aspadai sekelilingmu, mungkin seseorang tengah mencurigai dan mengikutimu_** ** _saat ini"_**

Jiyong terdiam, menimang kembali .. ada benarnya dugaan kekasihnya itu selepas TOP menculik bocah bernama Baekhyun itu, mungkin saja Chanyeol beralih menaruh curiga padanya " Baiklah, aku mendengarmu"

(" ** _Love You Babe..."_** ** _)_**

* * *

 **...**

 **.**

Lebih dari satu jam berselang, bocah itu menahan luka gores di sekitar siku dan lututnya akibat bersembunyi di balik semak. Hingga ia sadari semua sosok asing itu pergi, barulah Kyungsoo bernyali bangkit.

Meski nyatanya,bocah itu menangis gemetar... tak bisa menghubungi Sehun, dan hanya bisa bergantung pada Kai saat ini.

"Baekhyun! mereka membawa Baekhyun!" gagapnya, masih terus memeluk lututnya sendiri di balik semak itu, takut kalau-kalau semua penculik itu kembali... lalu mengancamnya

Hingga berselang waktu beberapa menit setelahnya, Kyungsoo sadari sebuah audi silver berhenti tepat di depan kediaman mewah itu.

Ia diam sejenak untuk mengamati, dan membulatkan mata lebar begitu tau... Chanyeol turun dari audi silver itu

.

.

"Apa ini?" Gumamnya menyadari betapa tak biasa kondisi rumahnya saat ini

Pintu utama rumah tampak terbuka lebar. Chanyeol ingat benar… telah berpesan pada Baekhyun tak membuka pintu untuk siapapun. Mungkinkah Baekhyun melarikan diri? Mustahil… Bodyguardnya tak akan membiarkan itu terjadi, tapi kemana perginya semua pria itu?

Chanyeol tersentak begitu menyadari satu hal...

"Baekhyun!" Ia benar-benar berlari panik ke dalam kali ini

"Baekhyun! di mana kau?!" Teriak Chanyeol gusar begitu tak menemukan Baekhyun di kamarnya, dan bahkan di setiap ruang dalam rumahnya

"BAEKHYUN!"

"A-ahjjussi.."

Dirinya yang masih terengah itu, dibuat terhenyak kala mendengar suara seorang bocah... membuatnya lekas berbalik untuk melihat. tapi mendadak sesak kala pemilik suara itu bukan Baekhyun.

"Kau—" Chanyeol mengernyit, sempat mendelik curiga pada penampilan bocah yang terlihat acak dengan tubuh penuh luka gores itu, tapi Ia mengenal anak itu. si bungsu dari keluarga Oh. tentunya adik Sehun.

Dengan tergagap dan sesekali mengucek mata penuh air mata itu, Kyungsoo mulai memberanikan diri menatap Chanyeol.

"B-baekhyun—" Gumamnya tersedak, masih gemetar

"Ada apa?! Kau melihat Baekhyun?! Dimana Baekhyun hah?!" Gertaknya tak sabar, bahkan dengan meremas kedua bahu anak itu. Tak peduli, jika itu menyakitinya... Ia hanya yakin satu nama yang disebut Kyungsoo tentu tersirat arti yang lain di sini.

Kyungsoo meneguk ludah payah, meski demikian Ia tetap memberanikan diri menatap Pria tinggi itu. "S-semua orang i—itu, memba—wa Baekhyun" Ucapnya terbata.

Semakin membuat Chanyeol menatap berang, berharap bocah itu hanya mengatakan lelucon padanya

"Jangan bercanda denganku!"

"Ahjjussi! kumohon percayalah! Baekhyun tak sadarkan diri dan mereka membawanya ke dalam mobil!" Pekik Kyungsoo, merasa jika tak banyak waktu tersisa untuk menyelamatkan Baekhyun.

"Se-semua Ahjjusi berotot besar di rumah ini ada di sana" Kyungsoo menunjuk jendela, bermaksud menunjukkan lokasi semua bodyguard Chanyeol dilumpuhkan dan terkapar di sisi halaman.

Tapi ...

 **DRRTTT...DRRTTT**

Chanyeol kembali dibuat tersentak, siapa yang bernyali menghubunginya di saat seperti ini. Ia mengangkat cepat panggilan tersebut berharap...nomor yang tak dikenal itu adalah Baekhyun.

"B-baek di mana kau? apa kau tersesat? Katakan di mana—

 ** _(_** ** _"Park Chanyeol..._** ** _kau masih mengingat suaraku_** ** _?"_** ** _)_**

Chanyeol terbelalak lebar. "Siapa Kau?!"

 ** _(_** ** _"_** ** _Hahah kau benar-benar melupakanku_** ** _... itu bagus, ah! bagaimana jika dengan suara ini..."_** ** _)_**

 ** _(_** ** _"A—ahh! H-hentikanh! Ackh!"_** ** _)_**

Wajah stoic itu seketika mengeras. "FUCK! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADANYA!? BERANI KAU MENYENTUH UJUNG RAMBUTNYA… KUBUNUH KAU BRENGSEK!"

"Tsk! tak kusangka kau memiliki selera tinggi seperti ini huh? Tubuh kekasihmu benar-benar menggoda ...ahh bagaimana jika aku ingin menikmatinya? Apa kau mengizinkannya?"

"ARGHHt! SHIT! SINGKIRKAN TANGANMU DARINYA—

Chanyeol mengumpat keras, begitu sosok asing itu memutus sambungan telfonnya. Berulang kali mencoba menghubunginya, tapi sialnya Pria itu sepertinya telah membuang nomornya

"ARGHH! BRENGSEK!"

.

.

.

"KAU! PERGI BERSAMAKU!"

Chanyeol beralih mencengkeram tangan Kyungsoo dan menyeretnya menuju mobilnya, tak peduli bocah itu berulang kali menjerit kesakitan. ia tetap memaksanya agar terus mengikutinya, bagaimanapun Kyungsoo satu-satunya yang melihat bagaimana semua pria tak dikenal itu membawa baekhyun.

"Katakan padaku semua yang kau lihat!" Sentaknya, sambil membuka pintu mobil

"Ugh! S-sakit! Lepaskan tanganku!" rintih Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol tau, Ia diluar kendali kali ini... tapi semua yang Ia pikirkan hanya tentang Baekhyun, tak peduli bagaimana caranya... Baekhyun harus kembali padanya.

"ARGHH! SHIT!" Gusarnya lagi, sambil menendang pintu mobil, membuat seorang bocah yang sedari tadi di seretnya itu reflek terduduk sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Hks..Hyung! Sehun Hyuuung" Isak Kyungsoo pada akhirnya, menangis sambil memanggil Sehun. Namun detik itu pula, Chanyeol stagnan sempat menyadari satu hal yang menurutnya minus di sini.

Hilangnya Baekhyun selepas Ia menolak semua penawaran Jiyong bukan?

Mungkinkah ada kaitannya? mengingat Pria itu dikenal memiliki pribadi yang licik?

Chanyeol beralih meraih cepat ponselnya lalu menghubungi seseorang.

.

.

 ** _("Yeol?")_** terdengar suara Sehun menyapa dari dalamnya

"Kwon Jiyong. Pria itu masih di sana?"

 ** _("Ah... ya, baru beberapa menit yang lalu Dia bertemu dengan Manager Lee. Kurasa saat ini Dia masih di basement")_**

"Temukan... dan tahan bedebah itu"

"Apa?"

"Hubungi aku jika kau menemukannya"

 ** _("Ap—)_**

PIP

Chanyeol menutup kasar panggilan itu, sebelum akhirnya kembali menyeret Kyungsoo untuk lekas duduk di mobilnya.

Akan lebih mudah jika Ia menyematkan benda pelacak di tubuh Baekhyun, tapi rasanya ia terlalu ceroboh hingga semua ini terjadi pada sosok mungil itu.

Jika semua ini terkait dengan perusahaan hingga melibatkan keselamatan Baekhyun, tentu tak akan segan untuknya melenyapkan nyawa seseorang di sana.

"A—ahjussi... buka pintunya" Rengek Kyungsoo tiba-tiba, memaksa Chanyeol lekas membuka pintu mobil itu.

Namun yang terlihat, Chanyeol seakan tak menaruh hirau dan lebih memilih mengeratkan sabuk pengamannya.

"Ahjjussi... polisi di sini. Buka pintunya" Mohon Kyungsoo lagi, bertepatan dengan seorang petugas polisi yang mengetuk kaca mobilnya.

entah sejak kapan semua polisi itu di sini, tampaknya... rasa panik itu sedikit banyak mengacaukan konsentrasinya.

Tapi Chanyeol hanya merasa kedatangan semua polisi itu hanya menghambat waktu yang tersisa, Ia hanya mergang kesempatan untuk mencari Baekhyun jika semua pria bodoh itu di sini, Presdir Park itu putuskan untuk melajukan mobilnya, tanpa menghiraukan beberapa polisi yang menghampirinya.

Namun...

 **TIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNN**

Mendadak Chanyeol menahan laju mobilnya, bahkan hingga membunyikan lantang klakson miliknya kala seorang pria berpostur tinggi berdiri menghadangnya.

 **TIIIIINNNNNNNN**

Pria itu –Kai- hanya menghela nafas berat. melihat pemilik mobil itu kembali bersikap arogan, membuatnya beralih melangkah mendekat... lalu mengetuk jendela audi itu.

"Tuan Park... kau berniat menculik anak itu?" Ujar Kai begitu jendela mobil terbuka, lalu meraih kunci mobil Chanyeol hanya dalam kedipan mata. Sempat Ia melirik Kyungsoo yang ketakutan di sana... namun cukup mengerti betapa tak tenang raut Chanyeol saat ini.

"Kami ingin meminta waktumu sebentar... jadi keluarlah"

Chanyeol mengepalkan tangan berang. "BERHENTI MEMBUAL DAN MENYINGKIR DARI HADAPANKU!"

Polisi muda itu kembali mencoba mengambil situasi. "Aku tau... kau mencemaskannya. tapi bocah di sampingmu itu... bukan petunjuk yang kau perlukan untuk mencari Baekhyun" Lugas Kai, kembali melirik Kyungsoo... mencoba menenangkan anak itu dari tatapan matanya.

"Berdasarkan informasi dari seorang saksi" Kai menatap lekat Kyungsoo. "Kami berhasil menghimpun informasi. tiga mobil hitam yang dicurigai membawa Baekhyun, melintasi apgeudong... Tim masih memeriksa seluruh rekaman sisi tv di sepanjang jalan yang mungkin merea lewati" Lanjutnya lagi, kali ini menatap lekat Chanyeol.

"Mereka menculik Baekhyun darimu, tentu untuk sesuatu yang harus kau bayar. Dan mungkin saja satu dari pelaku itu menghubungimu untuk tebusan. Bekerja samalah dengan kami, jika semua yang kukatakan ini benar. kami bisa melacak –

Kai reflek menangkap sebuah Smartphone hitam, begitu Chanyeol melemparkan benda itu padanya.

"I-ini?"

"Dia memang menghubungiku.." Singkatnya, sebelum akhirnya merampas kembali kunci mobilnya sembari mengambil smartphone Kai di saku Polisi itu. Memliih bertukar ponsel.

sesaat menatap Kyungsoo, lalu mendepaknya keluar dari dalam mobil.

"Sesuatu harus kupastikan. Hubungi ponsel ini" Ujarnya sambil menunjukkan ponsel Kai. "Jika kau menemukan posisi penelfon itu" Lanjutnya lagi, sebelum akhirnya benar-benar melajukan audi itu meninggalkan Kai dan Kyungsoo di sana.

"Y—YACK! PARK CHANYEOL!" teriak Kai sambil memandangi mobil Chanyeol dan Smartphone hitam itu bergantian.

Tapi Presdir Park itu benar-benar pergi seakan dengan kecepatan angin, membuatnya berdecak keras... tak habis pikir Pria itu bisa meremehkannya seperti ini. meski merasa demikian, detektif muda itu tetap mengikuti jalan pikirnya. Mungkin memang menangkap maksud Chanyeol di sini.

Mencari-cari penelfon terakhir dari gadget itu, dan melacak... nomor yang mungkin mencurigakan untuknya.

Satu penelfon terakhir tanpa nama...

.

"A—ahjussiii"

Kai mengernyit heran, begitu dua lengan kecil merangkul erat perutnya.

"Wae?" Ujarnya sambil menepuk kepala Kyungsoo. "Kau takut?" Lanjutnya lagi, sedikit merunduk untuk melihat wajah anak itu.

"Ahjussi... aku juga melihat pria itu di sana ..." Kyungsoo menengadah "Bersama para penculik" Lanjutnya sambil menenggelamkan kepala di balik jaket Kai.

"Pria itu? apa maksudmu?"

"Pria bertato... yang kulihat di tempat Kai Ahjjussi" Gumam Kyungsoo.

Membuat Kai terbelalak, lalu secepat mungkin mengeluarkan potret dari balik sakunya.

"Pria ini yang kau maksud?" tanya Kai penuh selidik, kala menunjukkan potret itu

"Uhm! benar Ahjjussi... Pria ini yang kulihat. Dia yang membawa Baekhyun ke dalam mobil"

"Choi Seunghyun... siapa kau sebenarya" Desis Kai sambil meremas potret itu hingga kusut dalam cengkeramannya.

.

.

"Ketua! Penculik itu... mafia narkoba yang kita cari selama ini" Seru Kai, begitu tersambung dalam panggilan telefonnya.

 ** _("Hah?! Bicara apa kau sebenarnya?")_**

"Kumohon lakukan pelacakan pada nomor yang kukirim ini"

 ** _("Omong kosong macam apa ini hah! Beraninya kau memberiku perintah!")_**

"Percayalah padaku... Kita memburu rubah yang sama"

 ** _("YACK! KIM JONGIN!)_**

PIP

Ia menyeringai puas, kala menutup panggilan itu.

.

.

"Jika yang kau katakan ini benar... aku akan mewujudkan harapan seseorang Kyungsoo~ah" Bisik kai, sambil menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo lalu menariknya menuju mobilnya.

"Seseorang? Nuguya?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil mengerjap tak mengerti.

Kai hanya tersenyum, lalu beralih memandangi langit biru di atas.

"Jika semua ini benar... aku akan menangkap TOP... kau dengar itu Yunho Ahjjussi?"

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Sementara itu...**

"Jadi... apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?" Jiyoung mengerlingkan mata sembari mengikis jarak melampaui meja kafe itu, menyentuh dasi Sehun... sebelum akhirnya menariknya mendekat. "Tuan Oh Sehun" Bisiknya nyaris mendesah.

Sedikit yang Ia tau tentang pribadi Kwon Jiyong, dari bahasa tubuh seperti ini... mungkin Dia memang tipe penggoda. Tapi apa maksud Chanyeol sebenarnya, memintanya mengulur waktu seperti ini dengan Jiyong.

"Tentang bisnis... ataukah seseuatu yang lain" Jiyong kembali mengerling, kali ini lebih menggoda... dengan bibir bawah yang digigit itu.

Sehun mengerjap sambil meneguk ludah payah. Ah! Sial... mengapa harus terjebak dalam situasi semacam ini. Terlalu frontal... dan Ia yakin Jiyong ingin menariknya dalam perangkap manis di sini.

"Haha Kurator Kwon, anda benar-benar memiliki pribadi yang menarik. Selain megesankan dalam hal bisnis"

Jiyong mulai menatap lekat cara bicara Sehun. lalu setelahnya terkekeh pelan. "Mengapa kau sekaku ini eum?" Ia beralih menyentuh bahu Sehun, memijitnya pelan sambil sesekali mencuri pandang dengan wajah pemuda itu. "Lemaskan tubuhmu, saat bicara denganku" Lanjut Jiyong lagi.

Sehun mengepalkan tangannya sendiri, semakin parah ia sadari Pria itu memberi isyarat padanya. Kemana perginya Chanyeol? Mungkinkah Pria itu benar-benar menjadikannya umpan untuk Jiyong?

"Kurasa bukan tentang bisnis, hingga kau membawaku kemari" Jemari lentik itu mulai meraba lengan Sehun, menyusurinya kebawah hingga menyentuh punggung tangan Sehun.

"Tuan Oh—

"Memang bukan tentang bisnis"

Keduanya mendadak terhenyak begitu suara bass seseorang datang menginterupsi.

"P—park Chanyeol" Gagap Jiyong, terguncang di kursinya.

Bahkan semakin gugup, menyadari kemana kedua mata tajam itu menelisik dirinya.

"Ah... mengapa tiba-tiba kau sepucat ini? mungkinah kedatanganku membuatmu takut?" Chanyeol terkekeh pelan kala menyentuh dagu Jiyong hingga menengadah ke arahnya.

"Tch!" Jiyong menyentak tangan Chanyeol, mendelik tajam padanya. "Apa kau ingin menarik kembali penawaran dariku? hingga bersusah payah kemari mencariku"

Sejenak, Chanyeol menatap keramaian di dalam kafe itu... sebelum akhirnya kembali mengikis jarak mendekati telinga Jiyong.

"Sayangnya... bukan itu juga, yang membawaku kemari" Bisiknya

Sementara Sehun yang melihat keduanya, hanya mengerjap tak mengerti. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini. Dan Ia hanya merasa... ada amarah yang tersulut dari dalam diri Chanyeol.

"kau melakukan sesuatu yang lain di belakangku... Kwon Jiyong" Desah Chanyeol, terdengar menusuk bahkan penuh penekanan.

Tak pelak, membuat Pria ramping itu terbelalak... nyaris tak bisa menyembunyikan gugupnya.

"A—apa maksudmu?!"

"Ah... mengapa aku merasa raut ini, mengisyaratkan ucapanku benar" Desis Chanyeol sembari memalingkan wajah Jiyong ke arahnya.

Hingga getaran ponsel dalam sakunya, memberi jeda untuk tatapan penuh intimidasi itu.

Seseorang menghubungi Ponsel kai, berasal dari nomornya... tak salah lagi. Polisi itu sepertinya menemukan petunjuk yang lain..

"Kawasan Gwanghwamun ..." Ejanya, menirukan ucapan kai dalam telfon, sambil melirik Jiyong yang mulai gemetar. "Apartmen? kurasa... seseorang yang kukenal memilikinya. Bukankah benar... Tuan Kwon Jiyong?"

Detik itu pula, Jiyong beranjak cepat dari kursinya berniat untuk lari.

Tapi...

 **GREBBB**

Tertahan, begitu Chanyeol mencengkeram kuat lengannya. "Mengapa pergi secepat ini? kita belum bersenang-senang"

Chanyeol kembali melempar tubuh kurus itu hingga terduduk kasar di kursinya. "Aku memang tak tau apapun tentang apartmen itu. tapi sikap yang kau tunjukkan ini... membuatku yakin, kau di balik semua ini"

"B-bukan aku! A-apa yang kau katakan! Aku t-tidak menculiknya!" Jiyong terbelalak, mengapa seceroboh ini? Mengapa harus kata itu yang terucap darinya?

"Argh!" Jiyong mendadak terangkat dari kursinya, begitu Chanyeol benar-benar mencengkeram kasar kerahnya.

"Keparat! Jika orang itu menyentuhnya... Kubunuh Kau!" ancamnya, sebelum akhirnya menyeret kasar tubuh jiyong dari kawasan kafe itu.

"A-apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?" panik Sehun, sambil mengekor langkah Chanyeol

"Siapkan tali dan koper besar untukku"

"Apa?"

.

.

.

"Yya! Mengapa aku mengikatnya seperti itu?" Gumam Sehun tak tega, kala melirik ke jok belakang... dan di sanalah Kurator Kwon itu meringkuk dengan tangan dan kaki terikat kuat, bahkan dengan mulut terbekap sebuah kain.

Sementara Chanyeol yang sedari mengambil ponsel Jiyong itu seakan tak mendengar dan lebih memilih menelisik ke dalam smartphone putih itu, barang kali... ia menemukan petunjuk lain di dalamnya. Ah! Ia hampir putus asa.. apa yang terjadi pada Baekhyun?

sedang hingga detik ini, Ia tak tau bagaimana dan dimana anak itu sebenarnya. Bahkan meskipun memaksa dengan kekerasan, Jiyong sama sekali tak mengakui apapun padanya.

Ia beralih menatap Jiyong, lalu membuka kasar kain penutup bibir Pria yang penuh luka lebam itu.

"DIMANA KEPARAT ITU MEMBAWANYA HAH?!" teriaknya kalap sambil menarik kasar surai metalik itu.

"Ark! A-akhu tak tau—

 **BUAGHHH**

Satu pukulan telak kembali mengenai wajah putih itu, membuat Jiyong merintih dengan darah merembas di sudut bibirnya.

"NGH! ARGHH! Hhhah...hhhh"

"Y—yeol! Hentikan... k-kau bisa membunuhnya! Apa yang terjadi padamu sebenarnya?! Mengaapa kau menyiksa—

"KATAKAN DIMANA DIA MENCULIK BAEKHYUN?!" Chanyeol menghiraukannya dan lebih memilih mencekik Jiyong. Tak pelak membuat Sehun terbelalak mendengarnya. Apa maksudnya menculik? bagaimana mungkin Baekhyun menjadi target?

 **BUAGHHH**

"Arghh!"

"YACK! Dia bisa mati Yeol!"

.

.

"Aku bisa membunuhmu jika kau tak mengatakan—

 **DRRTTT...DRTTTTTT**

"FUCK!"

Chanyeol mengumpat keras, begitu ponsel Kai kembali bergetar. Meski merutuk, tapi Ia memang sepenuhnya tau... panggilan polisi itu berharga untuknya.

"Wae?"

 ** _("Aku tak berhak bicara apapun karna memang ini ponselmu, dengarkan baik-baik, orang itu kembali menghubungmu. Dan kami sempat merekamnya untukmu-_**

 _(_ _"_ ** _Park...Chanyeol,_** ** _Kau tentu bertanya-tanya di mana kekasih kecilmu saat ini_** ** _,_** ** _Gwanghwamun 169. aku memiliki perhitungan untukmu dan_** ** _akan kutunjukkan sesuatu yang menarik ..._** **_datanglah seorang diri, atau_** ** _kau hanya akan melihat mayat bocah manis ini")_**

 ** _("Seperti lokasi pelacakan terakhir kami. Posisi penelfon itu benar di kawasan apartemen Gwanghwamun. kami secara diam-diam telah mengirim tim ke sana, untuk mendampingimu tapi tetaplah berhati-hati")_** Pesan Kai sebelum akhirnya mengakhiri panggilan itu.

"Y—ya, siapa yang menelfon tadi?" Gumam Sehun, masih berusaha menyambung benang merah untuk dugaanya di sini. "Baekhyun benar diculik?"

Tapi alih-alih mendengar Sehun, Presdir itu lebih memiilh menyumpal mulut Jiyong lalu melajukan mobil audi itu ke suatu tempat.

"Lihat siapa yang akan mayat sebenarnya" Desisnya, seraya mengulas smirk tajam.

"Urmhh! Mrhh!" Jiyong menggeleng kasar, bahkan berulang kali mencoba menggeliat untuk melepaskan diri.

"DIAM KAU!"

.

.

* * *

"Bagaimana mungkin, Aku menyiakan kesempatan seperti ini Kwon Jiyong" Desisnya tajam, ia berjalan perlahan mendekati Baekhyun. membelai paha yang terbuka itu bahkan mulai menyeringai puas begitu melihat cairan hangat mengalir dari rektum namja mungil itu.

"Kau lihat?... tubuhmu menginginkan sentuhanku Sayang" Ucapnya sembari mengendus leher Baekhyun.

"L-lepaskan! Enghh~ " Baekhyun membuang wajah, peluh kembali menetes menciptakan kilap lembab dari tubuhnya yang kian memanas. Terlebih pria asing itu mulai mengecupi garis leher dan bahunya. Membuat Baekhyun menggigit kuat bibir bawahnya, berusaha menahan suaranya sendiri, Tak peduli jika itu membuat darah merembas dari bibir yang tergigit itu. "Hks!"

"Hmm... reaksimu benar-benar polos hahaha, apa ini pertama kalinya seseorang menyentuhmu selain Park Chanyeol ?" Ucap TOP sedikit mendesah. Tangan kananya mulai meraba menyusuri perut Baekhyun dan berakhir meremas-remas genital Baekhyun

"H—ahh... Nnh!"

Baekhyun menggeleng kasar. Mungkin benar... Pria itu menyentuhnya dengan cara sama seperti yang Chanyeol lakukan padanya. tapi—

Semua terasa menjijikkan untuknya. Baekhyun membencinya...

Dan terakhir Ia mencoba untuk melepaskan diri, Pria itu lebih cepat memalingkan wajahnya bahkan benar-benar ingin mencium bibirnya.

"KAU MENJIJIKKAN!" Jerit Baekhyun, tepat sebelum TOP menyesap bibirnya.

membuat Pria itu stagnan, lalu terkekeh keras melihat namja mungil di hadapannya tampak gemetar dengan linangan air mata di wajah sembabnya.

"Kau benar-benar tak tau diri!"

 **PLAKKK**

"Ah!" Baekhyun menrintih dan makin terisak begitu TOP menamparnya keras, menyisakan luka lebam di sudut bibirnya

"Sepertinya obat yang kuberi tak cukup membuatmu menikmati permainan ini hm?"

TOP melepas utas tali yang mengikat tangan Baekhyun di tiang besinya, lalu memutar tubuh anak itu hingga menungging.

"Kau pantas dihukum bukan?" Bisiknya sebelum akhirnya kembali mengikat kedua pergelangan tangan Baekhyun di belakang punggungnya

"Aku akan menguasai tubuhmu dengan ini manis... hahahahaha" TOP kembali melesakkan satu butir kapsul kedalam rektum Baekhyun, mendorongnya lebih kasar hingga berbaur dengan kapsul lainnya yang hampir meleleh di dalamnya.

"Nnh~ Ti—dak! Apa yang kau anhh~ masukkan!?"

Meski menjerit bahkan menggeliat ingin lepas, Pria itu terlampau kuat memasung dirinya. Hingga Baekhyun menengadah hebat, menyadari tubuhnya makin memanas dan berbeda ... berulang kali ia berusaha berontak...tapi percuma, dengan tangan terikat di balik punggungnya. Terlebih TOP terlalu kuat melesakkan jari tengahnya, menahan obat perangsan itu hingga menyatu dengan tubuhnya.

"ini pertama kalinya kau menggunakan obat seperti ini bukan? Tck... ini akan membuatmu menikmati segalanya"

Sementara itu 5 orang penjaga kekar miliknya, tampak meneguk ludah payah menyaksikan dengan seksama ... pemuka mafia itu begitu menikmati kegiatannya meraba tubuh bocah di hadapannya. Terlebih suara erangan dan lengkingan Baekhyun semakin membuat sesuatu di tengah selangkangan kelimanya tampak membengkak keras.

.

.

Hingga tiba-tiba seorang pria kekar yang lain memaksa merangsak masuk... mengganggu kesenangan TOP yang masih mencumbu tubuh mulus tanpa sela itu.

"Maaf Tuan... Pria itu telah datang"

TOP beranjak, dan menyeringai sesaat. "Dia sendiri?" Ujarnya kemudian.

"Seorang bersamanya"

"Tsk! ... Dia mengingkari ucapanku rupanya. Biarkan mereka masuk" Titah TOP setelahnya. Iia kembali mendekati Baekhyun dan membuat bocah yang terengah payah itu telentang dengan kaki mengangkang lebar.

.

,

,

Tak berselang lama, TOP kembali mengukir seringai lebar begitu melihat Chanyeol dan seorang lainnya memasuki ruangan miliknya, namun satu hal yang membuat alisnya bertaut heran... kala melihat sebuah koper besar berada di antara keduanya. tak biasa sekali, bukankah ia tak meminta tebusan apapun.

Lalu untuk apa Chanyeol membawa benda sebesar itu.

Sementara Chanyeol tampak mengeratkan gigi kuat melihat kondisi Baekhyun saat ini, kedua kaki terbuka lebar, memperlihatkan bagian intimnya bahkan dengan nafas terengah-tengah seperti itu.

tak cukup dengan semua itu, luka lebam dan bercak darah di sudut bibir Baekhyun semakin menggelapkan matanya ingin segera membunuh Pria itu.

Chanyeol tak pernah merelakan seseorang menyakiti Baekhyun bahkan menyentuhnya seujung rambutpun.

"Kau—

"Yeol ...perhatikan pergerakanmu, jangan gegabah. Senjata tajam di tangannya... bisa saja Baekhyun terancam di sini" Sehun kembali menahannya, dan memaksanya bersikap lebih tenang. Bagaimanapun keduanya kini kalah jumlah.

Chanyeol terlihat luruh dan mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar... benar saja, tujuh pria tengah mengepung keduanya.

.

.

"Park Chanyeol... tidakkah kau mengingat siapa diriku?"

Chanyeol menajamkan mata, memaksa menguak ingatan akan visual Pria kekar di hadapannya... wajah itu memang tak terlalu asing, tapi sungguh ia sama sekali tak mengingat apapun tentangnya.

"Hhh! baiklah, karena ini sisa hidupmu... akan kuberi segala kejutan untukmu" Desis TOP seraya mengangkat wajah pias Baekhyun dan menjilat pipi kanannya. Membuat Chanyeol makin mengepalkan tangan kuat. Namun percuma...sekalipun ia bertindak satu langkah saja, senjata api disekelilingnya sudah pasti menembusnya dengan timah panas.

"Aku tau semua tentangmu Park Chanyeol, kau menaruh dendam pada anak ini karena Ayahnya bukan... hahahah tapi tak ku sangka kau jatuh cinta padanya"

Chanyeol terbelalak lebar"Siapa kau sebenarnya...?!."

TOP terkekeh pelan. "Akulah pembunuh Ayahmu... tapi kau begitu mudah terlarut dalam permainan yang kubuat hnn, dan aku juga yang membuat anak ini kehilangan Ayah tercintanya"

Mendadak semua terdengar hening...

Baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun tampak terperanjat... mendengar dengan pasti semua terungkap dari pria itu.

Sekelebat visual mulai terbayang. Chanyeol mengingatnya pria di hadapannya itu.. Pria yang mendekati dan memberinya semua bukti kebenaran akan kematian Ayahnya, Tapi mengapa?

Mengapa Ia sebodoh ini...

Mengapa dendam itu membutakan segalanya... hingga tanpa tersadar musuh datang dan begitu mudah mengelabui

"A-Ayah? Hks! K-kau membunuh Ayah? TIDAAK! MENGAPA KAU MEMBUNUH AYAHKU! MENGAOA KAU LAKUKAAN ITU?! AAAHHHH!" Baekhyun menjerit histeris, menangis hebat... di sela tubuhnya yang menggigil akibat obat perangsang itu.

"Diam!" Gertak TOP, sambil mencengkeram dagu Baekhyun. " Seseorang yang telah meninggalkan cacat di wajahku...harus membayarnya dengan nyawa Hahahha!" TOP beralih menarik kuat surai hitam Baekhyun, memaksa namja cantik itu menatap luka gores di wajah kirinya.

Sementara Chanyeol tampak jatuh bersimpuh dengan obsidian terbelalak nanar... meski ucapan TOP menghalau jauh dari fakta yang diyakininya selama ini, namun sungguh sesuatu seakan meremas dadanya... mendadak rasa sesak itu membuatnya menahan sesal. Bukan karena kenyataan pembunuh Ayahnya, tapi lebih karena...semua perlakuannya pada Baekhyun . Semua ucapan dan perbuatan tak terpujinya? Bahkan Chanyeol tak tau...masih pantaskah dirinya menatap mata indah itu.

Menyesal...

"Apa yang kau lakukan? berdiri dan selamatkan anak itu" Lirih Sehun seraya memegang pundak Chanyeol. memaksa Pria itu lekas bangkit dan berpegang pada rencana awal.

"Mengapa menangis? Ayahmu memang pantas mati" Bisik TOP, kembali mendekati bocah yang meringkuk tersengal-sengal itu.

Lalu mencumbu wajahnya, menjilat air mata yang berlinang sebelum akhirnya mengecupi leher... hingga mencapai dagu Baekhyun. Siap mencuumbu bibirnya.

"Ngh! Hks! T-tidak! T—Tuann!"

"Diamlah...biarkan dia melihatnya"

 **'** **Chupp'**

"C-Chanyeol! CHANYEOOL!"

Wajah itu kian mengeras melihat TOP memaksa mencumbu dan membuat Baekhyun menangis seperti ini.

"Sebelum kau menikmati anak itu, akupun memiliki kejutan besar yang harus kutunjukkan untukmu" Desis Chanyeol tajam, membuat TOP menghentikan cumbuannya dan menoleh menatap lawan bicaranya tersebut, tentunya tanpa beranjak dari tubuh Baekhyun.

TOP berdecih dan terkekeh meremehkan, lelucon macam apa yang bisa dilakukan Pemuda seperti Chanyeol. "Sepertinya...aku tak meminta tebusan darimu .. tapi, aku cukup tertarik dengan—

 **CKLEK**

 **BRAKK**

"Uhmmp...mmmh! Mmppph!"

TOP membisu, seakan tertelan begitu saja kala melihat seseorang terlempar kasar dari dalam koper besar itu.

"J-jiyong~ah...KEPARAT! Apa yang kalian lakukan padanya!? BUNUH DIA!"

Chanyeol menyeringai tajam, pandangan penuh was-was...ia bergerak cepat menengadahkan kepala Jiyong dan menghunuskan belati tajam dileher putih itu, sebelum semua Pria itu membidik dirinya

"Turunakan senjata kalian, atau kutebas lehernya" Desis Chanyeol.

"T-turunkan" Gagap TOP, panik melihat mata pisau itu bisa kapanpun menyayat leher kekasihnya.

"Buat mereka tiarap!" gertak Chanyeol lagi, sembari menekan lebih kuat pisaunya pada leher Jiyong. memaksa TOP melakukan apapun yang Ia inginkan.

"T-tiarap...cepat lakukan!" Teriak TOP semakin Gugup.

Chanyeol menyeringai menang, puas... semua berjalan di bawah kendalinya. Berulang kali Chanyeol menguatkan tarikannya di kepala Jiyong, membuat rintihan lemah kembali mengalun dari bibir pria ramping itu.

"Kau lihat Tuan Kwon... apa yang dilakukan kekasihmu? Dia mengkhianatimu bukan?" Chanyeol makin menarik kasar surai Jiyong, memaksa namja itu melihat lurus kedepan...seketika itu pula, air mata lolos begitu saja dari pelupuknya, kala melihat TOP tampak menduduki perut seorang anak tanpa sehelai benang pun, tak perlu dijelaskanpun...ia tau apa yang telah diperbuat kekasihnya pada anak yang diyakininya bernama Baekhyun itu.

TOP beranjak cepat dari tubuh Baekhyun, dan menatap penuh harap pada sosok dalam cengkeraman Chanyeol. "B—babe...semua ini tak seperti yang kau pikirkan, aku bisa jelaskan apa—

"Mhhmmpp!" Seru Jiyong tertahan

"L-lepaskan...jangan menyakitinya!kumohon lepaskan Jiyong"

"Semudah itu kau memohon?!" Chanyeol nyaris kalap, menusuk leher Jiyoung... bahkan samar terlihat mata pisau itu mulai menggores kulitnya.

"PADA SIAPA KAU MENCARI MASALAH SEBENARNYA!"

"K-ku mohon! Jiyong tak memiliki salah apapun, kau tak berhak menyakitinya ... lepaskan Jiyong!."

Chanyeol menyipitkan mata, terlihat jelas kilat amarah terbias dari sudut obsidiannya. "Hn? Aku tak berhak? Katakan padaku! Siapa yang pertama kali melibatkan seorang tak memiliki salah apapun di sini! Katakan padaku Brengsek!"

TOP membisu dengan wajah tertunduk...ia hanya tak ingin melihat Jiyong terluka

"SERAHKAN DIRI KALIAN! POLISI TELAH MENGEPUNG!" Terdengar teriakan lantang dari pengeras suara, bersamaan dengannya beberapa polisi bersenjata api merangsak masuk dan membidik TOP beserta anak buahnya.

Melihat TOP lengah, Chanyeol memberi isyarat pada Sehun untuk bergerak sigap ke belakang Pria itu. Dan—

 **'BUAGH'**

"Arghtt!"

Hanya dengan satu tendangan...TOP jatuh tersungkur ke depan, Sehun tak menyiakan kesempatan...ia meraih cepat tubuh Baekhyun, menggendongnya bridal dan membawanya ke sisi Chanyeol.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Bisik Sehun sembari mengenakan jas panjang milik Chanyeol, pada tubuh polos itu.

"U-uhm"

Baekhyun hanya mampu mengangguk lemah dengan wajah tertunduk. Sesungguhnya ...saat ini ia tak mampu berfikir dengan benar...bahkan tubuhnya pun terasa begitu panas dan lemah, hingga ia pasrah bersandar dalam pelukan Sehun.

"K—kau sudah mendapatkan anak itu, jadi lepaskan Jiyong!" Ujar Top tertatih, kala polisi memaksa menekuk tangannya ke belakang. tak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa Chanyeol bersama dengan polisi itu,,, bahkan mereka menggunakan Jiyong sebagai sandra

"Tch! Aku hanya ingin tau—" Chanyeol mentap Baekhyun, dan mengepalkan tangan erat begitu melihat luka lebam di sudut bibir anak itu. "Baekhyun" Panggilnya kemudian.

Membuat Baekhyun dalam gendongan Sehun itu, beralih menatapnya lemah

"Siapa yang memukulmu?"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan tubuh gemetar, benar...sudut bibirnya memang terasa ngilu, ia tau rasa anyir yang tercecap menunjukkan... tamparan beberapa waktu lalu benar-benar keras. Baekhyun memaksa turun dari gendongan Sehun, lalu mendekati Chanyeol.

"I-ini tidak sakit. A-ku baik-baik saja" Lirih Baekhyun, seraya mengangkat kepala dan menatap Chanyeol lembut. Membuat TOP dan Jiyong semakin terperangah mendengarnya, mereka tak pernah menduga...namja mungil itu memiliki sisi hati yang begitu putih tanpa cacat.

Tapi tampaknya Chanyeol tak bisa terima begitu saja, Terlihat Pria itu begitu gelap mata mengangkat tangan terkepalnya siap menghantam wajah pias Jiyong,

"Dia juga harus merasakan hal yang sama dengan Baekhyun!"

Nyaris pukulan itu menghantam wajah Jiyong, tapi—

"Ku mohon hentikan!" Pekik Baekhyun, seraya memeluk tangan kekar itu dengan nafas terengah

"K—kau tak harus melakukan semua ini padanya, dia t—tidak menyakitiku" Ucap Baekhyun pelan, ia menatap Jiyong sesaat...begitu iba melihat sebuah kain membekap bibirnya. "Henti—kan Tuan~." Pinta Baekhyun lagi, kali ini dengan tatapan penuh harap

"Aku hanya ingin membuat orang itu, merasakan sakit yang sama denganku. Lihat luka ini... Keparat itu memberimu luka ini!"

"Tapi itu tidak berarti—

Chanyeol melepas kasar pelukan Baekhyun di tangannya. "Apa kau lupa?! Apa yang telah keparat itu perbuat padamu! Jika aku datang terlambat... hal menjijikkkan macam apa yang terjadi pada dirimu Hah?!"

Baekhyun berjalan tertatih kebelakang dan jatuh terduduk, ia memeluk erat-erat tubuhnya dengan meremas jas Chanyeol. "I—itu." Ucapannya terhenti, Baekhyun ingat betul semua perlakuan menjijikkan TOP terhadapnya, melesakkan benda asing ke dalam tubuhnya dan hampir memperkosanya...bahkan efek dari benda asing tersebut masih begitu kental ia rasakan.

"Tapi Dia tidak bersalah" Masih saja Baekhyun menatap lembut Jiyong dan melepaskan ikatan kain yang membekap bibirnya, membuat Jiyong tertunduk dengan tubuh gemetar...ia benar-benar tak memiliki muka lagi. Mengapa anak itu besrsikap seperto ini? jelas-jelas ia bersalah, dirinya pun terlibat dalam kejahatan tak berdasar ini. Bahkan begitu sampai hati ingin melenyapkan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menyeka pelan peluh di kening Jiyong, dan mengulas senyuman lembut. "Apa kau takut?" Bisiknya kemudian. "Tuan tidak bermaksud memukulmu"

Jiyong menatap nanar namja mungil itu. Betapa memalukannya dirinya kini...Jiyong begitu ingin memeluk anak manis di hadapannya, namun penyesalan itu memaksa tubuhnya mematung tak berkutik sedikitpun.

"Tuan ku mohon—

Baekhyun terbelalak, melihat TOP yang kala itu telah terborgol.. memaksa melawan polisi, dan mengambil pistol yang tergeletak di lantai

"Aku tak akan membiarkan Bocah tengik sepertimu mengalahkanku, dan aku lebih berkuasa dari—

 **DORRRR**

"AARGH! GHHAH!"

Sebuah timah panas melesat cepat dan menembus tangan kanan TOP, membuat pistol itu jatuh bersama cipratan darah, sebelum pelatuk senjata api itu membidik Chanyeol.

"Whoooaa Ahjushiii! Daebaaakkk!" Terdengar pekikkan antusias dari seorang anak

"Kungsoo!" Sehun membulatkan mata lebar begitu melihat Dongsaeng kecilnya berteriak rusuh jauh dibelakangnya. Bagaimana mungkin Kyungsoo berada di tempat seperti ini?

.

.

.

"Dia baik-baik saja?" Ujar Kai memandang sendu Baekhyun yang kini meringkuk di dalam gendongan bridal Presdir muda itu

"Hn..."

Kai mengangguk pasti mendengar gumaman singkat tersebut, seteahnya Ia bergerak sigap meringkus TOP beserta pengikutnya, tak terkecuali seorang kurator yang masih tergugu lemah di lantai itu

.

.

"A-ayah..." Lirih Baekhyun, kembali tersdak isakannya sendiri. Membuat Chanyeol menghela nafas pelan. Sesaat mencium puncak kepala Baekhyun, sebelum akhirnya membawa tubuh ringkih itu secepat mungkin ke dalam audinya

.

.

* * *

Lebih dari tiga puluh menit terlampaui, hingga audi silver itu benar-benar menempi tepat di depan sebuah kediaman megah.

Tapi di sanalah, Baekhyun menutup dirinya...

meringkuk tak nyaman dengan tubuh menggigil penuh dengan keringat

' ** _Nghh~ apa yang terjadi_** ** _?_** ** _.tubuhku seperti terbakar'_** _. Gumam Baekhyun dalam hati._

"Baekhyun"

' ** _Ah Suara ini...apa Chanyeol memanggilku?'_**

"Baekhyun~ah"

Kedua caramel eyes itu mengerjap, terbangun dari lelapnya.

Chanyeol begitu cemas melihat Baekhyun semakin menggigil, namja mungil itu terduduk lemas di dengan nafas makin tersengal-sengal, mungkinkah Baekhyun sakit? Ia benar-benar tak mengerti mengapa Baekhyun tersengal payah seperti itu

"Kau baik-baik saja? Kita sudah sampai di rumah" Bisik Chanyeol pelan, semakin menatap teduh kala melihat bocah itu mengerjap berulang-ulang

"Hhh... hhh" Baekhyun terengah.

"A...a—ku baik-baik saja, Tuan" gumamnya lirih, kembali memejamkan matanya dan menyandarkan kepala di jok mobil, sadari rasa panas yang berbeda itu sepertinya kian parah

Sebaliknya,

Chanyeol mencemasknnya , membuat Pria itu beralih memegang tangan Baekhyun, namun tiba-tiba...

"Ah~ **PLAK** **K**

Baekhyun reflek menyentak tangannya, anak itu tak tau, mengapa tubuhnya tiba-tiba saja seperti tersengat dan membuat darahnya berdesir cepat kala Chanyeol menyentuh tangannya.

Sementara Chanyeol tampak tertegun sesak menerima penolakan tersebut, ia hanya ingin mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun dan membawanya masuk ke rumah tak lebih.

"M—maaf Tuan" Lirih Baekhyun sembari memeluk tubuh gemetarnya sendiri.

"Jadi... kau benar-benar benci, seorang sepertiku menyentuhmu? Tentang dendam itu, aku— " Chanyeol menatap lekat wajah tertunduk itu

"Aku benar-benar menyesalinya, kau berhak membenciku"

Baekhyun membulatkan mata lebar, bukan! Bukan itu yang membuatnya seperti ini. Baekhyun bahkan tak ingin menguak semua masa lalu itu. Sekali lagi, anak itu tak tau bagaimana bisa tubuhnya menjadi demikian

"Baiklah "

"T-tidak Tuan! Ngh~ !" Panik Baekhyun, masih dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Jika kau memang membencinya, aku tak akan menyentuhmu lagi. Tapi ku mohon bertahanlah saat aku membawamu sampai di kamar, okay?" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun lembut, mencoba meyakinkanya .

"Uhn~" Baekhyun hanya sanggup mengerjap pelan, meski sebenarnya Ia tertegun ... mendengar Chanyeol bicara selembut itu padanya. Nyatakah? ataukah efek obat itu yang membuatnya berdelusi seperti ini.

Merasa anak itu memberinya isyarat, Chanyeol lekas menyusupkan kedua tangannya di tengkuk dan paha Baekhyun lalu mengangkatnya bridal... tanpa suara ia melangkah.

Kembali Ia sadari sesuatu yang salah pada anak itu, tubuhnya yang panas itu semakin menggigil dalam rengkuhannya. Setakut itukah Baekhyun padanya?

"Hhh! ahh.. ngh~ mmh" Baekhyun kian terkulai, seakan tubuh itu tak bisa dikuasainya lagi, semakin menggigil resah begitu panas tubuh Chanyeol berbaur dengan panas tubuhnya. Bahkan desahan tiba-tiba lolos dari bibirnya. membuat anak itu membekap cepat bibirnya sendiru. Tak berharap Chanyeol melihat kondisinya yang seperti ini.

' ** _Nghh~ H—haruskah mengatakan yang sebenarnya'_** Ungkap Baekhyun dalam hati. Tapi yang terlihat tak satupun terucap darinya. dan hanya bisa rasakan panas yang berbeda itu, semakin menjalar di sekujur sendinya

Tapi Baekhyun tak pernah tau, sikap menahan diri itu... memberi isyarat yang lain untuk Pria yang kini merengkuhnya. Seakan menyimpan takut, atau bahkan muak ... hingga membuat Pria itu benar-benar menyudutkan diri, berusaha sebisa mungkin tak membuat Baekhyun takut padanya.

.

.

Selangkah demi selangkah, Ia meniti anak tangga itu... tak pernah Ia merasa waktu berdetak selama ini.. Mungkin memang, Ia yang terlalu berhati-hati membawa tubuh mungil itu ke dalam kamarnya.

"Apa kau ingin minum? Atau memakan sesuatu?" Tanya Chanyeol usai membaringkan tubuh Baekhyun

"..." Tak ada jawaban, hanya gemertak gigi dan tubuh menggigil yang dilihatnya...dan itu semakin membuatnya jatuh tersudut, Ia tak menginginkan namja cantiknya menaruh benci begitu dalam padanya.

"Baiklah...aku pergi. Tidurlah"

Baekhyun meremas kuat-kuat cover bed di bawahnya, tak taukah Chanyeol dirinya kini tengah menahan panas yang berbeda dalam tubuhnya. Baekhyun berusaha keras mengatupkan gigi agar desahannya tak mengalun begitu saja.

" Panggil aku jika—

"Nghhh!" Anak itu melenguh lebih keras, membuat Priaitu mengernyit dan bergerak panik mendekatinya.

"Apa kau mengatakan sesuatu? Tubuhmu terasa sakit? Atau—

 **GREBBB**

Chanyeol benar-benar terhenyak, melihat betapa erat bocah memeluk lehernya, bahkan menariknya lebih dekat hingga menindih tubuh mungil itu.

"Hhh.. haah! j—jangan per—gi" Baekhyun tersengal payah

"Nghh...Tuan ackk—aahh~"

Kedua obsidian itu mendadak terbelalak lebar. menyadari Baekhyun melenguh keras sambil menjilat dan mengulum telinganya ... frustasi.

Bahkan Baekhyunpun tak percaya dirinya bisa melakukan hal seliar itu.

Chanyeol meraih cepat pergelangan tangan lentik itu, menimangnya sesaat sebelum dikecupnya lama.

"Semua ini, karena obat itu hn?" Gumam Chanyeol seraya menyeka keringat dingin di pelipis Baekhyun

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol nanar. "Hhh...hh...nnh~ O—obat?"

 **SRETTT**

Cepat-cepat Baekhyun menarik ke atas selimutnya, menutupi seluruh wajah penuh semburat kemerahan itu dari Chanyeol. Ini terlalu memalukan untuknya dan sungguh Baekhyun merasa kbukan dirinya jika seperti ini.

"Ahn~ M-maaf Tuan...a—ku bersikap aneh di hadapan—mu ...nghh"

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum melihatnya, ia beralih menyibak selimut anak kitu dan kembali membelai wajah yang terpejam erat hingga kembali menatapnya.

"Dengar, kau dibawah pengaruh obat itu. Tak perlu merasa bersalah seperti ini ... tak ada yang buruk dari sikap dan ucapanmu" Ujarnya, menatap lekat kedua manik pias itu, bahkan sesekali menyeka bibir basah Baekhyun.

"Biarkan aku menghilangkan pengaruh obatnya" Lanjutnya kemudian.

Sementara Baekhyun hanya diam mendengarkan dengan mata mengerjap, membiarkan bulir bening itu menetes lebih cepat dari pelupuknya. Bahkan ketika Chanyeol beralih membaringkan dan melucuti jas yang membungkus tubuhnyapun, bocah itu tetap diam dengan nafas terengah.

.

.

.

"Percayalah padaku..."

"Uhnn! A—ahhh!" Desah Baekhyun kala Chanyeol menjilat garis lehernya. Ia meremas kuat kepala ranjang. Entah apa yang terjadi, Baekhyun merasa sesuatu yang hebat pada tubuhnya, seakan setiap kecupan bibir tebal itu memberinya sengatan kejut, hingga membuatnya menggelinjang tak terkendali.

"Hk~ Angh"

"Cantik..." Desah Chanyeol tepat di atas nipple ranum itu, satu jilatan penuh sebelum akhirnya menyesapnya kuat. Kembali membuat tubuh mungil itu menggila, di bawah kungkungannya

"Annh~ Aaaaahh"

Chanyeol menyeringai puas mendengarnya,tidakkah lengkingan itu begitu nyata memacu detak jantungnya. Ia tak pernah merasa sehebat ini sebelumnya.

Priaitu beralih cepat ke atas, dan menautkan jemari keduanya. menatap intens, bagaimana namja mungil itu terengah payah.. menanti cumbuan lain darinya, bahkan berulang kali Ia melihat Baekhyun membuka lebar kedua kakinya, hingga terlihat jelas cairan hasrat itu meleleh dari rektumnya.

Chanyeol sedikit menaikkan dagu Baekhyun, sebelum akhirnya… memiringkan kepala lalu menyesap pelan bibir yang sedari tadi terbuka karna terengah itu.

"Mfhhmm"

.

.

"A~hmff! Mmhh!" Baekhyun berusaha mendorong dada bidang itu.

Begitu pagutan itu terlepas, ia memandang Pria itu penuh harap, ciuman saja tak cukup untuknya. Baekhyun menginginkan yang lebih dari sekedar menyesap bibir.

Tubuhnya yang panas itu... seakan haus dengan hasrat yang lain.

tanpa Baekhyun sadari, Ia menekuk kakinya sendiri.. menahannya hingga rektum itu benar-benar terekspose, memperlihatkan lubang sempit yang terlihat berkedut basah.

"T-tuan...ahn.. ngh!"

Tak sebanding dengan wajah tersipu merona itu, Baekhyun benar-benar binal kali ini. Kedua mata tertutup namun membuka diri dengan menunjukkan seluruh tubuh untuknya.

Ada bagian dari dirinya yang berdesir

Nafsu.. dan mungkin perasaan untuk anak itu, mulai melebur dalam dirinya.

membujuknya untuk merengkuh tubuh tertekuk itu, lalu menjilat sensual rektum ranum itu.

"A—AAAHHH!"

Tak pelak, membuat Baekhyun berjengit dengan perut menengang. Merasakan bibir basah itu menghisap analnya, bahkan berulang kali Baekhyun rasakan lidah Pria itu menusuk masuk.

"NGAH! AHN!"

 **Slurp**

Baekhyun lemas..

Kedua tangan yang sebelumnya menahan pahanya kini hanya bisa terkulai lemah di kedua sisi kepalanya, membiarkan dadanya kembang kempis... menerima hisapan kuat dan bahkan sesekali tusukan jari dalam rektumnya.

"AHHAAHH!" Caramel eyesitu kembali membulat lebar, begitu lidah itu... dari rektum merambat naik.. mengulum genitalnya dan menhisapnya tanpa jeda...seolah Chanyeol tengah menarik ulur kesadarannya dari pusat vital itu.

"ANGH! AHH!NNH!" Baekhyun menggeleng resah, meremas surai coklatnya sendiri dengan tubuh menggigil.

Hingga semuanya tampak memutih, dan terakhir... Baekhyun hanya mendengar jeritan klimaksnya menggema memenuhi ruangan penuh dengan aroma tubuh keduanya

"AAAAHHHHHH! NNN~AHHH!"

.

.

Pria itu tampak tertegun, kala membiarkan namja cantik itu mengangkat pinggul... melepaskan klimaks pertamanya.

Ia menangkap cepat tubuh ringkih itu, sebelum baekhyun menghempas tubuhnya sendiri ke ranjang. Meraba perlahan pinggulnya yang masih terasa panas.

Meski anak itu masih tersengal, Ia tetap mencoba menarik kedua paha Baekhyun. Lalu meletakan beberapa bantal di bawah perutnya.

Sejenak mengamati rektum yang masuh berkedut intens itu, satu klimaks saja sepertinya tak akan cukup menghilangkan pengaruh obat itu.

Chanyeol beralih membuka pengait celananya, mengeluarkan sesuatu yang sedari tadi memang menengang sempurna.

"Nnh~" Namun Baekhyun yang menyadarinya, tampak menggeleng.

Membuat Chanyeol kembali merunduk lalu mencium lembut bibir tipis itu.

"Aku hanya ingin menghilangkan efek obat itu" Bisiknya

Tapi anak itu kembali menggeleng, seakan menolak. "T-tidak. Tuan t-tak perlu sejauh itu h-hanya untuk—

Baekhyun terdiam, begitu pria itu kembali menautkan jari keduanya dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Biarkan aku melakukannya..." Ujarnya sembari menatap kedua mata penuh air mata itu.

"Karena aku mencintaimu..." Lanjutnya lagi, semakin menatap lekat. "Kau percaya padaku?"

"..."

Tak menjawab, anak itu hanya menggeleng, dengan mata mengerjap berkali-kali.

Membuatnya tak tahan, untuk kembali melumat bibir bocah itu. Menyesapnya bergantian, tak menuntut... hanya hisapan lembut. Hingga Baekhyun sadari perasaannya di sini.

"Aku mencintaimu..." Ulangnya lagi, begitu melepas ciuman itu.

"..." tapi anak itu masih mengerjap tanpa suara.

"Mata..."Chanyeol mengecup pelan kelopak mata Baekhyun. "Hidung..." beralih mencium hidungnya.

"lalu bibir kecil ini... " **Chup**

Pria itu memberi kecupan lama di bibir Baekhhyun. "Selalu ku kecup seperti ini, karena aku mencintai pemiliknya" Ungkapnya, tapi masih saja Baekhyun mengerjapkan mata tak percaya. 'menggemaskan sekali' batinnya.

"Belum cukup untuk membuatmu percaya? Atau— Chanyeol beralih menatap sendu paras Baekhyun.

"karena kau membenciku? dan kau tak memiliki perasaan yang sama pada—

 **GREBB**

"T-Tuan"

Chanyeol tersentak, begitu Baekhyun bangkit dan merangkul erat lehernya.

"A-aku tak bermimpi Tuan me-mengatakannya?"

Chanyeol terdiam, lalu setelahnya menyusupkan kepala di ceruk leher Baekhyun, lalu menghisapnya kuat.

"Unnh!" Lenguh Baekhyun nyeri.

"Apa cumbuan dariku ini, tak cukup nyata untukmu?" Bisiknya sambil memandangi bekas hickey di leher Baekhyun. "Percayalah padaku"

Anak itu memberanikan diri mengangkat kepala, demi menatap Chanyeol. Lalu menangguk pelan. "A-aku selalu m-menyukai Tuan"

"Tsk! mengapa menatapku dengan wajah seperti ini? " Gusar Chanyeol, kembali dibuat tak tahan dengan paras baby face yang tersipu itu

Ia beralih menghempas tubuh Baekhyun, ke ranjang lalu menyergap bibir tipisnya. Tak peduli seberapa brutal ciumannya kali ini.

Ia hanya merasa, anak itu miliknya seorang.

"Mmh~! Mnnh"

"Katakan... Keparat itu tak menciummu bukan?" Tiba-tiba Chanyeol melepas ciumannya dan menatap Baekhyun penuh selidik.

Bocah itu mengerjap, lalu setelahnya menggeleng pelan.

"Bagus..." Ujarnya, kembali menyambung pagutan basahnya.

"Aku bisa rasakan... Dia hanya meraba tubuhmu" Gumam Chanyeol di sela-sela cumbuannya.

"Mfthhh~ Mnn"

..

"Nn~" Baekhyun menatap panik kebawah, begitu pria itu perlahan memposisikan penisnya tepat di bibir rektumnya.

"Kau takut?" kekeh Chanyeol, sambil mengocok genital besar itu... hingga terlihat urat yang menyeruak darinya.

"S-saat Tuan melakuannya, i-itu sakit" Lirih Baekhyun malu-malu, walau nyatanya Baekhyun terlihat terengah payah

Lekas membuat Chanyeol tersadar, sikap kasarnya kala itu. Tentu meninggalkan ingatan pedih untuk anak itu.

Kali ini, tentu Ia tak berharap menyakiti Baekhyun kecilnya.

"Pejamkan matamu " Bisik Chanyeol seraya menekan kepala penisnya, hingga nyaris membelah rektum Baekhyun.

benar saja, anak itu terlihat memejamkan mata erat sambil mencengkeram ujung bantalnya. terlalu manis... terlalu berharga... terlalu menggemaskan,

hingga mungkin dirinya benar-benar jatuh terpana, dengan hanya melihat kerjapan polosnya.

"AA—" Baekhyun menahan nafas, merasakan kepala penis itu perlahan menerobos masuk.

Tak ada jeritan sakit yang tedengar, sepertinya efek obat itu benar-benar membuai Baekhyun. Meyakinkan dirinya untuk bergerak lebih, mendorong sisa penisnya hingga terbenam jauh di dalam tubuh mungil itu.

Mendesak sweetspot di dalam, hingga hanya dengan satu hentakan saja. Bocah itu kembali menjerit nikmat di bawah kuasanya.

.

.

"AHH!... ACKHH! AAAAHH!MMNAHH!" Tubuh mungil itu kembali terhentak kasar. Baekhyun menggeleng frustasi. Ia meraih cepat tengkuk Chanyeol lalu melumat bibir merah itu dengan rakus, mencoba melampiaskan birahinya, kala penis besar itu berulang kali memompa rongga tubuhnya, bahkan sama sekali tak memberinya jeda untuk sekedar menghela nafas.

.

.

Suhu malam seakan beku… merasuk tulang, kala sepoi angin berangsur menjadi butiran salju yang pekat, namun tampaknya dinginnya malam, tak cukup membuat luruh hasrat seorang Pria, yang kini begitu terlena menikamti tubuh kecil di bawahnya.

"Ahhn!... aahh! Ngaah!"

Decitan terdengar nyaring, mengiring desahan dan kecipak tautan tubuh keduanya. Chanyeol yang dimabuk nafsu itu, beralih menekuk kaki Baekhyun ke atas, hingga menyentuh kepalanya... sedikit meremas pangkal paha Baekhyun, lalu—

 **BLESSHH**

"AAHTT!" Baekhyun menjerit keras, begitu penis itu kembali dileksakkan sekali hentak. terlalu dalam... hingga mungkin membuat bocah mungil itu merasakan perutnya di sedak kuat.

.

.

"MMH! Nnnahh... ahhh" Masih saja, bocah itu menggeliat tak nyaman di bawahnya.

Sesekali menengadah, memperlihatkan garis lehernya. Tangan kanannya tampak menyusup turun ingin meremas miliknya, namun Chanyeol menyentakya cepat...dan kembali menautkan tangan keduanya.

"T—Tuan!Hks... nnnhaah" Rengek Baekhyun, berusaha bangkit demi meraup bibir tebal itu. tapi rasanya kembali tak tersambut, begitu Pria itu hanya memandanginya dan menyungging senyum di sudut bibirnya,

Baekhyun tak bisa seperti ini...

Tubuhnya semakin tergerak bukan atas dirinya, jika Ia tak lekas mendapat klimaks.

"B—bergeraklah... k-ku mohon" Pinta Baekhyun terbata.

Satu kecupan pelan, mendarat mesra di pipinya...

 **'** **Chupp'**

Selembut apapun sentuhan itu, sepertinya... Baekhyun tak mengharapkannya kali ini.

Tubuhnya hanya butuh sentakkan kasar... hingga panas birahi itu menyeruak keluar bersama klimaksnya. ya... Baekhyun hanya ingin itu.

"Sadari tubuhmu... kau menginginkanku" Desis Chanyeol, sebelum akhirnya kembali menghentak miliknya lebih cepat, menariknya keluar menyisakan kepala penisnya... lalu membenamkannya kembali ke dalam, hingga Baekhyun hanya bisa membuka bibir dengan nafas tersengal berat.

Tak cukup itu... sebelah tangannya meremas-remas genital mungil itu dan menggunakan kuku panjangnya untuk menguak lubang kecil di ujung genitalnya, tak ayal, namja mungil itupun menjerit histeris. dengan tubuh menggelepar liar di bawahnya.

.

.

.

"NGHH! T-TUAN! HAA—AAAHHHHH!" Semua kembali memutih untuknya. Visual Chanyeol perlahan berbayang. Baekhhyun rasakan tubuhnya seakan melayang, kala menyentak klimaks itu berkali-kali, bahkan hingga sebagian menciprat mengenai wajahnya.

Dan terakhir Ia rasakan, tubuhnya hangat... begitu Chanyeol mendekapnya. Membiarkan dirinya menggigil mendapat puncaknya, dalam pelukan Pria itu.

"Ngh~ nnhh" Rintih Baekhyun lemas, meski demikian, Chanyeol rupanya kembali menymbung sedakkan penisnya. Membuat tubuh lemas itu terhentak-hentak , hingga... Baekhyun keembali membulatkan mata lebar...begitu sesuatu yang panas seakan menyembur kuat ke dalam rongga perutnya.

"Baek—hh" Lenguh Canyeol, mencengkeram kuat paha Baekhyun. Berulang kali menghela nafas berat... kala

"U-uhnn~" Membuat bocah mungil itu hanya bisa merintih kecil, dengan mata terpejam. Dan membiarkan Chanyeol kembali mengecupi tubuhnya yang payah kala itu

Perlahan Chanyeol bangkit dan menatap teduh mata terpejam itu, menyibak surai basahnya ke atas... lalu mencium keningnya lama

' **Chup'**

"Mnh.." baekhyun terlalu lelah untuk sekedar, membuka mata. Tak sempat berbisik apapun... Ia hanya ingin jatuh tidur kali ini.

Lama... Pria itu memandangi wajah lelapnya. satu atau dua kecupan yang Ia beri... sepertinya tak akan cukup membuatnya puas. Biarlah Ia mencuri kecupan di bibir manis itu...

Semakin membuatnya berdesir, tiap kali mengingat jeritan menggoda dan rengekan manja itu berulang kali mengalun dari bibir kecilnya.

Ia kembali tertegun, melihat anak itu semakin meringkuk dalam dekapannya. Sesekali terdengar igauan lirih. memanggil namanya

Bahkan semakin terlihat menggemaskan, dengan telunjuk yang reflek digigitnya sendiri.

"Jika tidur... tidurlah saja, jangan menggodaku seperti itu"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TeBeCe**

 **.**

 **Next Chap/Chapter Berikutnya...**

 **..**

"Ugh!"

Baekhyun mendadak terbelalak lebar, dan reflek memegangi bibirnya.

Tapi rasanya, semakin lama semakin menyedaknya. membuatnya cepat-cepat bangkit terduduk, dan Ia hanya melihat Chanyeol masih terlelep di sisinya.

"Uhmmp!" Sedaknya lagi, semakin merasa mual.

Baekhyun semakin panik, mengapa perutnya seakan diremas dan merasa mual yang hebat seperti ini.

Ia melompat dari ranjang, dan berlari secepat mungkin menuju wastafel.

.

.

"Ugh! Umpp—Hoekkk"

.

"Baekhyun?"

,

,

* * *

Yohoo Gloomy kembali..

yang perkosa Baek tetep Chanyeol Hehe

ini belum akhir, chapter depan masih ada problem dan apa yang tejadi sma Baek di ch depan?

Review... Reviewww jusseyoo, Chapter 7 sudah ada.

Jika ingin di post cepat, jangan lupa tinggalkan review :)

Untuk:

 **neniFanadicky, chanbaek92, LHR Official Couple Shipper, restikadena90 , buny puppy, byunnami, Marshsamallow614 , khakikira , ctbisreal, RurohFujoCbHs, hulas99, fintowikson, Lussia Archery , kimkad , YaharS , Aisyah1, LyWoo, Byun soo byung, Yana Sehunn, baekkachu09 , Poppy20 , baekxylem , selepy , byunnami , Lusianabaconcy0461, bbhunyue, chanbaekis , mawar biru, love Elan , thevEXO, WinterJun09, tkxcxmrhmh , mii-chan07 , vryeol , Dodio347, baekby aeri04 , ChanBaekGAY , EyiLy , metroxylon, Fiyaa04, baby baek , Deliscius, Wahidah Putri Utami , chalienBee04, xiluhan74 , cbforever00, Yeolliebee , PinkuBlue614 , rimaa , kimi2266, YaharS , baekchann18, Avisyell756 , AuliyaRchy , byunlovely, ruukochan137, veraparkhyun , park chan2 , baeeki6104, chanbaek1597, byunlovely , bbhunyue, kkaiii, Hyo luv ChanBaek, Siapa Hayo, myliveyou, LightPhoenix614, Chanbaeknaena, Asandra735 , tyas 614, AnggunBBH06, AmyGAHF, Merina, dwi yuliantipcy , Shengmin137, kitukie, shereen park, yiamff , jempolnya pcy , Hyera832, Riinnchan, Ricon65 , BambiLuhan , Byunexo, SMLming , babyyh , chayeonlee , Sitachaan, Ziiwandha, hananachan, bbyLyi , hosh10 , hunhanshin, Loey761** **,** dan **all Guest**

Terima kasih sudah mereview chapter sebelumnya,

jangan lupa review lagii...

Aaannyeoooong

Saaaraanghaaaaeeeeeeeee


	7. Chapter 7

**Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol**

 **Other Cast :** **HunHan, Kaisoo, Jaejong**

 ** _Disclaimer:_** ** _Cerita ini hanya milik Cupid dan Gloomy_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Previous Chapter**

.

.

.

 **Chapter 7**

* * *

 **Silent Regrets**

 **YAOI**

 **Rate M**

 **Gloomy Rosemary**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ada yang berbeda di pagi ini..

Semula yang Ia tau, bias mentari selalu terasa hampa. Tapi kini, tanpa tau sebabnya semua terasa hangat untuknya.

Semenjak..

Sosok mungil yang kini bergelung di bawah selimut itu, menyita sadarnya.

Membuat, sebagian dari dirinya serasa berkelakar, kala melihat semburat kemerahan di wajah anak itu.

Apa yang salah?

Mengapa Baekhyun terlihat semanis ini, meski dalam kondisi tidur seperti itu.

Chanyeol... tanpa sadar mengulas senyum... menyilangkan kaki di sofa, sebelum akhirnya menyesap kopi hitam dalam cangkirnya.

Paduan yang hangat untuknya...

Secangkir kopi nikmat dan manisnya paras bocah belia di hadapannya.

Terlebih...

Masih lekat dalam ingatannya,

Bagaimana semalam, anak itu menjerit payah dan mendesah nikmat di bawah kuasanya.

Bahkan aroma tubuhnya pun masih menguar jelas di dalam kamar ini.

Tapi rasanya, ini terlalu lama untuk menunggu kedua mata itu terbuka. Hingga Ia putuskan meletakkan cangkirnya, lalu beringsut mendekati Baekhyun.

"Bangun... atau—

Chanyeol beralih mendekati telinga Baekhyun. "Ku cium" Bisiknya setengah mendesah.

Sedikit sentuhan halus dan tiupan hangat itu, membuat Baekhyun reflek mengerjapkan kedua matanya.

Terlalu samar Ia sadari, begitu sosok berbayang... berada tepat di atas wajahnya.

Ia tak ingin salah menerka. "Tuan—

 **Chupp**

Tapi.. .

Sentuhan yang lain membuatnya terbelalak lebar, Baekhyun berdebar... seiring dengan bagaimana Pria itu membawanya ke dalam sebuah lumatan lembut.

"Nn~ hh"

Baekhyun mengerjap panik, bahkan tak tau di mana Ia harus meletakkan tangannya. Namun Pria itu beralih cepat menggenggam keduanya, hingga Baekhyun memilih memejamkan mata nyaman, dan membiarkan pagutan itu mengalir begitu saja.

"Hhh...hh" Baekhyun terengah, menatap sayu ke atas.. begitu ciuman itu terlepas

"Pagi.. " Bisik Chanyeol seraya menjauhkan bibirnya dari paras baby face itu.

 **'** **Blush'**

Baekhyun memalingkan wajah tersipu, berharap Chanyeol tak melihatnya, semakin Ia mencoba untuk menyembunyikannya semakin memerah pula kedua pipinya.

Chanyeol hanya terkekeh pelan melihat namja mungil itu berulang kali meremas selimutnya, ia beralih peralahan menduduki tepian ranjang lalu menyentuh dagu Baekhyun untuk menatapnya. "Why?"

Sepersekian detik, Baekhyun tertegun. Sadari jantung itu semakin berdebar gila di dalam sana. Mengapa tatapan dan senyum Pria itu membuatnya bernafas sekacau ini. Ah! Semalam... keduanya melakukannya. Tepat di kamar ini... tepat di ranjang ini.

Baekhyun rasanya tak bisa menahan malu, hingga reflek menutup wajah dengan kesepuluh jarinya.

Tak banyak yang Chanyeol tau tentang pribadi bocah itu, tapi melihat nya kini, itu bukan semacam raut merasa takut bukan?

Tak mungkin menahan senyum dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya jika anak itu merasa ciut.

"Kau tak menjawabku?" Ujar Chanyeol seraya menjauhkan tangan Baekhyun dari wajahnya dan menggenggamnya perlahan. Ia kembali mengulas senyum hangat begitu bocah itu tampak gelisah memandangnya.

"Tuan—"

"Hn?" Chanyeol sedikit mendekatkan wajahnya demi mendengarkan lebih jelas gumaman bocah itu. Tapi Baekhyun kembali tertunduk. Membuatnya tau , Baekhyun sepertinya belum terbiasa dengan perubahan sikapnya.

Bermaksud ingin menggoda, Chanyeol mendadak memerangkap tubuh mungil itu hingga kembali berbaring, tak pelak membuat bocah itu meremas kuat selimutnya karna panik.

"Nnh~" Baekhyun memejamkam mata erat begitu Chanyeol mengangkat tengkuknya, meski tak sepenuhnya menerka, tapi Ia tau Chanyeol ingin mencium bibirnya setelah ini

"Like a candy"

 **'Chup'**

Baekhyun mengerjap tertegun, bukan ciuman di bibir melainkan keningnya."Tuan .. i—ini" Lirih Baekhyun sambil memegangi keningnya, tepat pada di mana Pria itu menciumnya

Semakin menarik untuknya, ekspresi tak tentu anak itu... menyisakan debaran berbeda untuknya. Hingga reflek, Ia memeluk erat tubuh mungil itu

"Berhentilah memanggilku seperti itu" Bisik Chanyeol sambil sesekali menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuh Baekhyun dari ceruk lehernya. "Setidaknya .. panggilah namaku"

Baekhyun terdiam. Mustahil memanggil Chanyeol dengan hanya namanya. Dia seorang pria yang berkuasa.

Dan Baekhyun lebih memilih menggelengkan kepala, sungkan.

"Tck.." Decak Chanyeol, sedikit mengangkat tubuh anak itu sebelum akhirnya menggigigit gemas puncak hidung Baekhyun.

"Mengapa kau seperti ini..." Desah Chanyeol, lebih ingin mengartikan betapa menggemaskan bocah itu, hingga rasanya tak pernah jemu untuknya menggoda atau bahkan memeluknya seperti ini.

Bocah mungil itu hanya diam dan lebih memilih menikmati pelukan hangat Chanyeol, meski nyatanya hampir seluruh wajahnya terbenam di balik bahu kekar itu, hanya menyisakan sebatas matanya. Baekhyun menyukainya, terlebih cara bicara Pria itu benar-benar terdengar manis.

Tapi sedetik kemudian ia memekik terkejut, begitu tubuhnya mendadak ditarik hingga terduduk.

"Ah!"

"Ingin mandi bersama?" Bisik Chanyeol seduktif, seraya melepas satu persatu kancing kemeja hitamnya. Memperlihatkan tubuh ber abs miliknya

"T—Tuan" Baekhyun membulatkan mata lebar, ini terlalu mendadak untuknya. Bisikan dan bagaimana cara Pria itu menatapnya tajam... membuatnya tak tau lagi kemana Ia harus menahan nafasnya.

Baekhyun bergerak resah ingin melepaskan diri dari rengkuhan lengan kokoh tersebut...namun rasanya percuma, Chanyeol telah lebih dulu melepas lilitan selimutnya, membuat tubuh putih penuh hickey itu terekspose sempurna.

"Menggoda.." Bisik Chanyeol seduktif, sembari mengangkat Baekhyun dalam sekali gerakan.

.

.

Tak sepatah katapun terucap dari bibir mungilnya, Baekhyun hanya menundukkan wajah dengan menggigit kuat bibir bawahnya kala Chanyeol membawa dirinya ke dalam ruangan lembab itu. Suhu tubuhnya kian memanas berbaur cepat dengan uap hangat di sekitarnya,

Masih saja...

Ia terlihat sungkan untuk sekedar mengangkat wajahnya, karena Baekhyun tau.. Chanyeol kini tengah memandanginya.

"J—jangan memandangku seperti itu Tuan" Lirih Baekhyun kembali memalingkan wajahnya. terlalu gugup untuk bersikap pada Pria yang masih membawa bridal tubuhnya.

Chanyeol hanya mengulas smirk tipis, sekilas mencium puncak kepala Baekhyun, sebelum akhirnya membawa tubuh keduanya memasuki bath up besar berisi penuh dengan air hangat.

.

.

.

"Akh!" Pekik Baekhyun tiba-tiba, begitu air hangat bath up menyentuh rektumnya. Seiring dengannya, wajah anak itu kembali memerah... mengingat,bagaimana Chanyeol menyetubuhi dirinya semalam.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Bisik Chanyeol, terlihat cemas... melihat Baekhyun meremas kedua lengan kekarnya sebagai pegangan. Membuatnya beralih memutar tubuh anak itu, hingga membelakanginya dan membuatnya bersandar nyaman di dadanya.

Bocah itu hanya mengangguk pelan. Tetap berpegang pada lengan Chanyeol hingga Ia terbiasa dengan air yang kini merendam setengah dari tubuhnya.

.

.

.

.

"Tuan ti—dak ke kantor ha—hari ini? Ahn~" Baekhyun memiringkan kepala dengan mata terpejam, begitu Chanyeol beralih menjilati garis lehernya.

"Tidak.." Singkat Chanyeol di sela-sela jilatannya. Tak ingin melugaskan, jika sebenarnya Ia ingin menghabiskan waktu seharian ini dengan bocah berparas manis itu.

Desahan Baekhyun membuat sesuatu dalam darahnya berdesir hebat, terlebih rasa manis yang tercecap dari tubuh anak itu, sepertinya terlanjur menyulut hasrat untuk berbuat lebih.

Chanyeol merengkuh cepat perut Baekhyun, membuat namja mungil itu memekik terkejut .. merasakan benda keras milik Chanyeol menekan buttnya.

"T—Tuan" Gugup Baekhyun

"Tak masalah, jika aku menginginkannya pagi ini?" Desah Chanyeol seraya menjilat bagian belakang telinga Baekhyun

Kedua manik caramel itu kembali terbelalak lebar, tubuhnya yang letih tentu tak mampu mengimbangi nafsu Chanyeol. Baekhyun memaksa memutar tubuh, berniat menolak

Tapi Ia mendadak lemas, begitu melihat Pria itu meraih jemarinya dan mencium punggung tangannya.. lama

"Aku menginginkanmu" Ucap Chanyeol lagi, begitu menyadari bocah mungil itu hanya diam memandanginya.

"Kau mendengarku?" Chanyeol menyentuh dagu Baekhyun. Dan begitu Baekhyun menatapnya. "Aku menginginkanmu.." Ia kembali melugaskan maksudnya pada bocah itu.

.

.

Baekhyun terlalu lugu, untuk mengatakan kata tidak. Karna Ia tak pernah melihat Chanyeol selembut ini sebelumnya. Hingga anggukan kecil itu, menjadi satu-satunya isyarat darinya.

Seakan mendapat semua yang diinginkannya, Pria itu beralih menarik tengkuk Baekhyun lalu menyergap cepat bibir mungilnya.

Tak sekedar melumat... Bahkan terlihat berulang kali Chanyeol menghisap dan menarik sensual bibir bawah anak itu.

"Mm—uhmp"

.

.

.

"Aangh~" Lenguh Baekhyun begitu Chanyeol menyusupkan lidah dan membelai langit-langit mulutnya, jemarinya terlihat meremas surai hitam Pria itu, setelah sebelumnya Chanyeol membimbing tangannya untuk merangkul lehernya.

Sebelah tangan Pria kekar itu tampak tergerak untuk membelai genital mungil Baekhyun di dalam air, sedikit memijatnya dan meremasnya intens, hingga desahan Baekhyun makin mengalun sensual di sela-sela ciumannya.

"Nghh! ahn... AH!"

Baekhyun terlonjak dan reflek memeluk erat Chanyeol, kala dua jari panjang itu melesak cepat ke dalam rektumnya.

Satu sentakan kuat jari itu, membuat Baekhyun mendongakkan kepala. seakan ujung jari Chanyeol menekan kuat titik kejutnya di dalam sana

"Ahh~...akh! Tua—nn!" Pekik Baekhyun, kakinya semakin kuat memeluk pinggang Chanyeol, sadari kedua jari itu bergerak cepat keluar masuk, membuat air bath up turut menyusup masuk ke dalam rektumnya. Terlebih kecupan-kecupan basah di seluruh wajahnya, kian membuat lengkingannya menggema memenuhi ruangan lembab itu.

.

.

.

.

"Akhh! Aack!... Aaaa—" Baekhyun merengek kecewa, begitu Chanyeol menghentikan gerakan jarinya, dan mulai menatap Pria itu sendu.

Chanyeol mengulas smirk tajam, tak melanjutkan sentakan jarinya dan lebih memilih melumat bibir tipis itu dengan perlahan

.

"Uhmp!" Baekhyun menahan nafas begitu Chanyeol menggesekan penis besar itu di bibir rektumnya.

Hingga—

"A—arghht... pe—lan!" Rintih Baekhyun sembari berpegang kuat pada tepian bath up, merasa perih sekaligus panas, saat penis itu benar-benar didorong masuk

"Ssh" Desis Pria itu nikmat

"AAHHH!" Baekhyun menjerit keras, nyaris tersedak kala Chanyeol memeluk erat perutnya, dan membiarkan genital besar itu menyeruak semakin dalam, mengisi rektumnya.

Chanyeol menyeringai puas, sejenak memberinya jeda sebelum akhirnya menjilat garis punggung Baekhyun. Menunggu... hingga Baekhyun terbiasa dengan ukuran penisnya. Sesekali Pria itu mendesis pelan, merasakan panas tubuh Baekhyun mengalir cepat dari tautan tubuh keduanya, terlebih air yang telah mendingin membuat rektum Baekhyun semakin ketat menjepit miliknya.

Chanyeol kembali merengkuh perut Baekhyun, membuat punggung namja mungil itu berhimpitan erat dengan dadanya. Peralahan namun pasti ia mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya keluar masuk, membuat desahan lembut perlahan mengalun sensual dari bibir kecil itu.

"Ahh! Aah! Tuan!... nnaahh~ Aackk!" Baekhyun meraba-raba lengan kokoh Chanyeol. Meremasnya kuat, berusaha berpegang erat kala tubuhnya dihentak dari belakang.

"Ahh! aaa~"

.

.

.

Terlihat berulang kali bocah itu menggeleng kasar, meminta Chanyeol untuk berhenti, tapi... semakin Ia meronta, semakin hebat pula hentakkan penis itu membuatnya menjerit histeris.

Sementara Pria kembali itu mengulas seringai tajam,memutar tubuh anak itu hingga menghadap padanya. Lalu menarik kedua kaki Baekhyun hingga tertahan di setiap sisi bath up itu.

Sejenak mengamati paras terpejam dengan bibir terbuka karena terengah itu, semakin Ia menatapnya semakin tergoda pula dirinya mencumbu bibir mungil itu.

"Mh—mpfthh! MHHMM!"

Hingga membujuknya kembali memagut bibir Baekhyun tanpa menghentikan gerakkan pinggulnya keluar masuk, menciptakan erangan dan kecipak erotis dari tautan tubuh keduanya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Nnn~ hks! A—Ahnn!" bocah mungil itu kembali merintih lemah, begitu Chanyeol berulang kali menyentak klimaks dalam perutnya. Lama Ia mencoba untuk bertahan, tapi letih yang hebat itu membuatnya lemas... hingga kedua lengan kurusnya lunglai di tepian bath up.

Namun tak sempat untuknya memejamkan mata, tubuhnya tiba-tiba ditarik dan terakhir ... Baekhyun hanya tau, Pria itu mendekapnya erat.

"Maafkan aku" Bisik Chanyeol setelahnya

Semula, Baekhyun tak tau... maksud dari kata sesal itu. tubuhnya yang teralu payah.. memaksanya untuk terpejam dan mungkin hanya sekedar menganggukkan kepala lemah, setidaknya... Chanyeol bersedia merengkuhnya hangat seperti ini.

"Jangan tertidur.." Bisik Chanyeol sambil mengatur suhu bath up miliknya, hingga buih hangat itu perlahan mengalir dan merendam tubuh keduanya

Bocah itu diam, namun membuka mata dan mengerjap berkali-kali

"Semua yang kulakukan padamu"

Chanyeol menjeda ucapannya untuk merunduk, demi menatap wajah Baekhyun yang kini memandanginya.

"Apa kau membenci—

Baekhyun mendadak bangkit, lalu memeluk Chanyeol. Membuat kepala pria itu bersandar di pundak sempitnya.

Tak peduli tubuhnya yang telanjang, hanya tertutup buih putih.

"Aku selalu menyukaimu" Lirih Baekhyun

"Kau sehangat Appa... aku selalu menyukaimu Tuan" Gumam Baekhyun lagi, kali ini memberanikan diri mencium kening Pria itu

"Tsk.." Chanyeol mengulas senyum tipis. Tidakkah Waktu seakan memihaknya, sentuhan hangat dan bisikkan lembut sosok mungil itu, seakan mampu menawar resah dalam batinnya. Hingga hanya tersisa kata betapa beruntung Ia memiliki Baekhyun.

'Dan, aku mencintaimu..' ungkap Chanyeol dalam hati. Tak ingin melugaskannya, setidaknya.. anak itu akan tau dengan setiap sentuhan dan sikap yang ia berikan saat ini.

.

.

.

* * *

Lebih dari dua jam lamanya, bocah itu berendam di dalam air. Tak terlihat raut menggigil, sebaliknya.. Baekhyun begitu antusias memainkan busa tebal di sekitar tubuhnya... sesekali ia meniup gumpalan buih itu hingga sebagian melayang dan hinggap di kepala Chanyeol.

Ah! benar-benar membuat bocah itu tertawa lepas.

Sementara Pria yang masih bersandar gagah di tepian bath up itu, hanya melempar senyum tiap kali bocah itu mencuri pandang dengannya. Ia tak pernah melihat Baekhyun kekanakan seperti ini sebelumnya.' ** _Menggemaskan sekali'_** batinnya.

.

.

"Setelah ini ikutlah denganku" Ujar Chanyeol tiba-tiba, membuat Baekhyun menoleh dan menatap polos padanya.

"Pergi bersama Tuan?"

"Kau akan melihatnya setelah ini"

 **HUPP**

Chanyeol mengangkat cepat, tubuh mungil itu keluar dari bath up.

Lagi, Ia hanya melihat wajah tertunduk bocah itu, menggodanya untuk sesekali mencuri ciuman dari bibir kecilnya. Tak peduli Baekhyun kembali panik menyembunyikan wajahnya, bahkan terlihat gugup menutup bibirnya.

"Tuan, Hentikan.."

.

.

.

* * *

 **Sementara itu di tempat lain**

'KLANK'

Lagi, namja garang itu melempar asal benda di tangannya... menciptakan suara gaduh di tengah jalanan Namsan itu, dan ini merupakan kaleng ke limanya, dari kopi yang diteguknya. lalu lalang warga sipil dan taburan kelopak sakura di sekelilingya nampaknya tak sekalipun menyurutkan wajah tertekuk itu.

"Kemana perginya Bibi Jae sebenarnya.." Gumamnya, merasa minus dengan pemikirannya kali ini.

Lepas dari kasus yang usai Ia pecahkan itu, sepertinya masih ada yang mengusiknya tentang bagaimana Baekhyun bisa berada di bawah kuasa Chanyeol.

Dijual oleh keluarganya?

Mustahil jika harus percaya pada ucapan semua orang itu

Ia tau benar... pribadi keluarga Byun.

Tak hanya Yunho, ... Jaejong pun begitu menyayangi Baekhyun, tak mungkin wanita itu sampai hati menjual putranya sendiri.

Kai menghela nafas berat, dan menatap malas kesekitar...seharusnya ia bertugas hari ini, namun hati kecil yang kian mengeruh memaksanya menyendiri...dan termenung di sebuah tempat penuh dengan taburan bunga itu. Terlebih melihat beberapa pasangan saling memadu kasih, membuat dunianya semakin suram.

"Jika saja aku bisa mengajakmu ke sini, menggenggam tanganmu, memelukmu dan mencium ah~" Kai mengacak si surai brunettenya, frustasi.

"Aissh! ini Gila—

"Ahjusshiii~"

Kedua mata elangnya mendadak terbelalak lebar. Berharap dirinya tak sedang bermimpi mendengar suara kecil itu

"Haha mustahil anak itu mengikutiku hingga kemari"

"Ahjuussiiii~"

Lagi, suara itu kembali mengejutkannya. Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar mencoba memastikan. Dan benar saja tak jauh dari tempatnya berpijak, tepat di sebuah pohon maple ... tangan mungil bocah itu melambai-lambai padanya. Sontak Kai terperanjat dan melompat turun dari bump mobilnya.

"Tck! Kyungsoo? Dia benar-benar Kyungsoo?"

"AAHJUSHIIIII!" Teriak Kyungsoo tiba-tiba. Membuat polisi itu berjengit

"APA HAH?!" Balas Kai jengkel.

Kyungsoo makin mengacak rambut kesal, dan tak lama berselang tangisan bocah itu pecah. "Aku berulangkali memanggilmu!Tapi kau tak mendekat! Apa kau sedang mengabaikanku!" Jerit Kyungsoo dari balik pohon.

"YA!YA!YA! Kau memiliki dua kaki bukan? Apa susahnya berjalan ke sini?!"

"HIKSS!" Isak Kyungsoo lebih keras, memaksa pria muda itu berjalan gusar ke arahnya.

.

.

"Wae?! Wae?! Wa—

Kai terdiam begitu saja, kala melihat kondisi Kyungsoo saat ini, tampak darah merembas dari lutut sebelah kirinya.

"Apa yang terjadi hah?" Tanya nya cemas, sambil merunduk mengamati luka itu, Tapi yang terlihat bocah itu makin menangis keras, bahkan merengek memenita pelukan.

"Yya! Berhentilah menangis, seorang namja tak pernah menangis" Bisik Kai terdengar menyentak, mesti nyatanya Pria itu terlihat memanjakan Kyungsoo dengan menepuk punggug dan membelai kepalanya

"A—aku terjatuh sa—at di ja—lan itu, Sakit! Ahjuss—hiks" Lirih Kyungsoo tersendat-sendat karena menangis

"Apa kau mengikutiku?" Tanya Kai begitu melihat sebuah sepeda di sisi Kyungsoo, kondisi benda itu tak jauh berberda dengan pemiliknya, ban bagian depannya tampak ringsek total, membuatnya yakin Bocah manis itu baru saja terbanting dari sepedanya

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk pelan dan makin menyusupkan kepalanya ke dalam dada bidang itu.

"Bukankah berulang kali kukatakan, jangan mengikutiku secara diam-diam. Lihat.. kau sendiri yang celaka!" Gusar Kai, seraya mengangkat tubuh kecil itu.

Sementara bocah itu hanya diam dan menggelayut erat di balik punggung Kai. Bahkan sesekali pula ia menyeka ingusnya di pundak Pria tinggi itu.

"Sa—kit Ahjjussi"

"Aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit"

Kyungsoo berjengit dengan mata membulat lebar. "Tidak mau! Aku benci rumah sakit!" Serunya keras, berulang kali ia mengibaskan tangan tak suka

"Aku tak ingin terjadi sesuatu yang buruk dengan kakimu"

"Tidak mau! Ahjuss—

"Yya! Kyungsoo~ah"

Kyungsoo mengerjap polos mendengar Pria garang itu memanggilnya demikian, itu sangatlah manis baginya,...ia merangkul cepat tengkuk Kai, membuatnya menoleh ke belakang dan—

 **Chupp**

"Mpfthh~ AH!" Kai terperanjat hingga nyaris limbung begitu ciuman lembut itu terlepas, berulang kali ia menyentuh bibirnya yang sedikit basah,

"Ahjushiii... I love You "

"WHAT?!" Belum usai jantungnya berpacu liar akibat ciuman itu, Kai kembali dibuat terperangah dengan bisikan bocah itu. ini mengerikan...

Ia tak pernah merasa gila seperti ini. Dan bocah itu teralu bernyali membuatnya gemetar seperti ini.

Kyungsoo terkikik menyadari debaran jantung pria itu seakan menembus punggungnya, membujuknya kembali mendekati pipi Kai

"Ahjjus—

"BERHENTI!" teriak Kai gusar, membuat Kyungsoo reflek menjauhkan wajahnya.

"Jangan bercanda! Aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit sekarang!" Ujarnya sembari melanjutkan langkah yang sempat tertunda, sementara tangan kanannya tampak membawa sepeda Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

"Kau tau? itu ciuman pertamaku" Gumam Kyungsoo begitu Kai mendudukkannya dengan hati-hati di jok mobilnya.

Kai menatap Kyungsoo sesaat dan tersenyum tipis. ' ** _itu ciuman keduamu bocah tengik_** ' Batinnya. kembali mengingat bagaimana dirinya memberi nafas buatan untuk bocah itu di tengah kepungan ikan.

"Ahjusshi panggil aku dar—ling"

"YACK!"

.

.

.

* * *

 **#######**

"Sematkan kancing kemejamu dengan benar" ucap Chanyeol begitu melihat bocah mungil itu keluar dari kamarnya, Ia beralih mendekat... lalu menutup rapat kemeja soft blue itu dengan benar.

Membuat Baekhyun yang melihat hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya sungkan, masih tak terbiasa untuk membalas semua sikap itu.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Chanyeol, beralih merunduk untuk melihat paras merona itu. "Kau sakit?"

"T-tidak Tuan" Lirih Baekhyun, seraya menjauhkan wajahnya dari tangan Chanyeol.

Pria itu tersenyum tipis, lama memandanginya... dan satu yang Ia tau. Baekhyun benar-benar memiliki bibir kecil yang manis, dan lagi... poni terikat ke atas seperti buah apel itu, benar-benar membuat anak itu semakin menggemaskan untuknya.

"Can—dy" Eja Chanyeol, sambil meraih jemari lentik itu untuk di genggamnya erat.

Baekhyun terhenyak, sejenak menatap ke atas. Dan senyum menawan Pria itu kembali membuatnya berdebar. hingga membuatnya patuh, kala Chanyeol membimbingnya keluar menuju sebuah mobil audi.

.

.

.

* * *

"Baek—hyun"Ia kembali tergugu dalam isaknya, menyeka linang air mata di pipi dan pelupuk matanya dengan tisu yang sebenarnya telah banyak tersebar di bawah kakinya. Semakin Ia mengingat paras manis Putranya, semakin sesak pula Ia menyesali dirinya, Tak berdaya kala seseorang mencoba memisahkan dirinya dan Baekhyun secara paksa. Terlebih, Ia nyata tau buah hatinya diperbudak orang lain.

Ia telah melangkah sejauh ini, menentang apa yang seharusnya masih menjadi ikatan untuknya. Dan membawa lari Putra keduanya, hanya demi mencari Baekhyun.

Berharap, usahanya kali ini tak akan berbuah percuma.

"Eomma tak pernah meninggalkanmu sayang" Isaknya lagi seraya meremas kuat-kuat ujung blazernya. Semakin sesak, begitu teriakan Baekhyun kala itu hanya terabai olehnya. Sementara Ia tau benar, Baekhyun tak pernah bisa jauh darinya. Anak itu selalu bergantung padanya.

"Nyonya ... kita sudah sampai di tempat tujuan anda"

Jaejong menyeka cepat air matanya, begitu sopir taxi itu menyadarkan dirinya, dan benar saja.. tak jauh darinya terlihat kediaman mewah yang tertutup gerbang besar dengan tanaman hias di setiap sudutnya.

Tapi beruntung, seorang penjaga membuka gerbangnya... Hingga Ia bisa melihat ke dalam.

Dan di sanalah Jaejong membulatkan mata penuh binar, kala melihat putra kecilnya melangkah keluar dari kediaman mewah itu.

Membuatnya tergesa ingin turun dari Taxi.

Namun—

Mendadak Ia urungkan niat tersebut, begitu sadar... Baekhyun terlanjur memasuki mobil bersama seorang Pria.

"Ah! kumohon! ikuti mobil itu Pak!"

"B-baiklah Nyonya.."

.

.

.

* * *

 **####**

Langkahnya sedikit tersendat, lalu lalang di pusat perbelanjaan besar itu, semakin membuatnya pening. Memang tak terlalu riuh, tapi entahlah, Ia tak nyaman dengan tempat ini. Dan Baekhyun benar-benar tak menduga, Chanyeol akan membawanya kemari.. bahkan membeli semua benda yang sebenarnya tak terlalu Ia inginkan.

"Ugh.." Dirinya limbung, tapi—

 **GREB**

Beruntung, tangan kekar itu menangkap tubuhnya.

"Kau lelah?" Bisik Chanyeol, begitu menarik tubuh Baekhyun hingga bersandar di dadanya, tak peduli beberapa yang melintas menatap lekat keduanya.

"M-maaf Tuan, aku hanya sedikit pusing melihat orang-orang di sini" Gumam Baekhyun, mencoba menyentuh pelipisnya sendiri.

Sejenak Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar, sebelum akhirnya melihat sebuah kafe... lalu membimbing Baekhyun menuju tempat itu. Barangkali Baekhyun merasa nyaman di dalam sana.

.

.

.

"Pesanlah sesuatu" Chanyeol mencoba mendekat, tapi anak itu hanya termenung .. mengamati menu di tangannya tanpa sedikitpun memilih.

"..."

"Tak ada yang menarik untukmu?" Bujuk Chanyeol lagi. Dan Baekhyun tetap menggelengkan kepala pelan,

"Baiklah.. akan kupesankan sesuatu yang hangat untukmu" Chanyeol memilih memanggil seorang pelayan kafe, untuk memesan beberapa hidangan yang dirasa sesuai untuk Baekhyun.

.

.

"Kau tak menyukai tempat ini rupanya" kekeh Chanyeol, sambil menyeka keringat di sekitar pelipis Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tertunduk. "Maaf Tuan, aku tak bermaksud—

"Tak apa, tujuanku kemari.. memang untuk dirimu"

Baekhyun tertegun, memandang sendu pada puluhan paper bag yang baru saja diletakkan bodyguard Chanyeol di sisi meja keduanya.

Untuk apa semua benda itu..

Tidakkah itu terlalu banyak, jika hanya pakaian untuk dirinya saja.

"Ah—

Chanyeol terlihat beranjak dari duduknya, lalu mengambil salah satu paper bag berwarna hitam.

Sejenak Pria itu terlihat antusias berkutat dengan box di dalamnya,membukanya lalu—

"Ini milikmu.."

Sebuah smartphone putih, Chanyeol letakkan dalam genggaman tangannya.

"T—tuan" Baekhyun memandang Smartphone dan Pria itu bergantian. merasa ini terlalu berlebih, dan Chanyeol tak harus melakukan semua ini untuknya.

"Hn.."

"Tuan tak perlu—

"Aku yang tak bisa menghubungimu saat di luar, itu benar-benar membuatku gila"

"..." Baekhyun terdiam.

"Setidaknya—

Chanyeol beralih meraih jemari lentik Baekhyun untuk digenggamnya. "Biarkan aku mendengar suaramu, saat kau jauh dariku" Lanjutnya lagi, seraya menatap lekat kedua mata coklat itu.

Seakan menjadi magis tersendiri untuknya, ucapan Pria itu reflek membuatnya meremas erat ponsel putih itu. Kembali tertunduk... meski sebenarnya isyarat, Jika Baekhyun memang sepenuhnya menerimanya.

chanyeol kembali tersenyum tipis, tak pernah Ia rasakan sebelumnya, lantunan musik dalam kafe akan terdengar setenang ini. Bahkan kopi dan beberapa cake yang tersaji di dahadapannya akan sesedap ini. seolah, Ia benar-benar baru menyadarinya saat bersama Baekhyun.

Namun mendadak, ponsel Chanyeol berdering.

Memaksa Pria itu lekas beranjak untuk mengangkat panggilan tersebut begitu tau, salah seorang dari perusahaannya yang menelfon.

"Tunggulah di sini, aku hanya menjawab panggilan ini"

Bocah mungil itu mengangguk sambil tersenyum manis, meringankan langkah Chanyeol untuk keluar dari pintu kafe. Sejenak meninggalkannya di sana, Ia tak bisa mendengar panggilan itu dengan jelas karna kerasnya musik dalam kafe.

.

.

.

.

Lebih dari 15 menit lamanya Ia menunggu,

berulang kali Baekhyun menyesap coklat hangat miliknya, lalu sesekali memainkan ponsel barunya. Tapi tetap saja, tak menawar rasa bosannya.

Hingga tiba-tiba saja—

"Uhmp"

Baekhyun membekap cepat bibirnya begitu merasakan rasa mual yang berbeda, ia mengedarkan pandangan panik ke sekitar, Dan membulatkan mata lebar kala melihat toilet di ujung ruangan.

"Ugh! hmp!"

Semakin menyedaknya, Ia berlari kalut... tak peduli langkahnya yang kacau kala itu membuat beberapa pengunjung nyaris tertabrak olehnya.

.

.

"Maaf, membuatmu menunggu terlalu—

Chanyeol terbelalak, begitu mendapati meja Baekhyun kosong.

"Shit!"

.

.

.

.

Wajahnya semakin memucat pasi, Baekhyun memutar kran air menjadi maksimum demi menyamarkan suaranya. Dan meremas kuat-kuat tepian wastafel begitu sesuatu dalam perutnya kembali menyentak keluar.

"Uhmp! Hoeekkh!... hhh... hhh!"

Baekhyun semakin merunduk lemah, dan kembali terengah . Tapi meski demikian, mual itu berulang kali memaksanya untuk terbatuk payah.

"Ughh! .. Hoekhh! Nnh~. Kepalanya menggeleng tak mampu, sadari setiap sendinya serasa lemas. Baekhyun sama sekali tak mengerti dengan tubuhnya kali ini, bagaimana mungkin dirinya tiba-tiba sakit dan merasa mual seperti ini, meski nyatanya hanya cairan bening yang berhasil dikeluarkannya.

"Hmph! Hks! Ber—henti! Hoekhh! ahh hhh" Ia menangis..

Merasa takut, namun tak bisa berbuat lebih selain kembali menyedak keluar cairan dalam tubuhnya

"Uhn~ Uhmpph"

.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun!" Kedua obsidian itu menatap nyalang ke sekitar, terlalu geram, Ia bisa selengah ini membiarkan baekhyun pergi darinya.

tapi mengapa Baekhyun melakukannya?

Ataukah seseorang menculik anak itu darinya?

Bagaimana jika semua hal buruk itu terjadi

"Baekhyun!" Panggilnya lagi, semakin kalut berlari di tengah lalu lalang pengunjung mall yang sebenarnya salah satu asset miliknya

Jika saja Ia tak meminta bodyguardnya mendampinginya, tentu Ia tak akan kehilangan Baekhyun seperti ini. Rutuknya dalam hati.

"CARI DIA SAMPAI KALIAN MENEMUKANNYA!" teriaknya lagi pada beberapa Pria kekar miliknya, tak peduli pengunjung mall itu menatapnya gila.

.

.

Hingga langkahnya tiba-tiba terhenti , begitu obsidiannya menangkap siluet seorang namja mungil. Membuatnya berlari gusar untuk mendekat, masih tak bisa terima Baekhyun pergi begitu saja tanpa seizin darinya.

"Darimana saja hah?! seharusnya kau tak pergi begitu saja tanpa sepengetahuanku! Aku benar-benar marah jika seperti ini! Apa kau tau aku—

"T—Tuan.. nghh"

 **BRUGHH.**

Tak pelak membuatnya terperanjat hebat, lalu bersimpuh cepat demi merengkuh tubuh ringkih itu.

Ada yang berbeda..

tubuh Baekhyun terasa dingin, tapi mengapa berkeringat sebanyak ini.

"Baekhyun?" Panggilnya panik, masih mengguncang tubuh kecil itu berusaha menyadarkannya

.

.

"BAEKHYUN!"

Namun, Seseorang tiba-tiba menjerit keras

Membuat Chanyeol terhenyak, begitu melihat dengan jelas siapa pemilik derap langkah dan jerit memekakkan itu.

Ia benar-benar mengenalnya...

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Putraku?! MENYINGKIR DARINYA!JANGAN SENTUH PUTRAKU!" Racau wanita itu histeris, berulang kali ia mendorong dada Chanyeol dan memaksa mengambil alih tubuh Baekhyun dari pria muda itu

"Tenanglah" Bujuk Chanyeol, berusaha mendekap Baekhyun,tapi rasanya wanita itu sama sekali tak ingin mendengrnya, tetap bersi keras memaksa Chanyeol menjauhi Baekhyun

"Kau yang membuatnya seperti ini, bukan?! KAU MENYAKITI PUTRAKU! BRENGSEK!"

Chanyeol berdecak keras, tak mungkin membiarkan Baekhyun semakin lemas hanya karena keributan itu, Ia putuskan mengangkat bridal tubuh Baekhyun dan membawanya berlari meninggalkan tempat itu. Tanpa menghiraukan racauan Jaejong, yang masih mengumpat keras padanya.

"TIDAK! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" Pekik Jaejong, berlari kalut mengejar langkah jenjang yang telah jauh meninggalkannya, bahkan semakin menjerit histeris saat mengetahui Pria itu hendak membawa Baekhyun ke dalam mobilnya.

.

.

"Jangan sentuh putraku! lepaskan putraku! Aku tak—

Wanita itu berhenti meracau begitu Chanyeol memaksa mendorongnya masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Jaejong ingin berontak dan kembali berteriak geram. Namun Chanyeol telah lebih dahulu mengunci pintu dan berlari ke depan memposisikan diri pada kemudinya.

Jaejong masih menatap sengit pemuda yang dianggapnya asing itu, tapi..

Ia mendadak terhenyak, bahkan membulatkan mata lebar kala melihat Pria itu tampak merengkuh tubuh Baekhyun dan membuatnya bersandar di dadanya. Samar-samar ia pun mendengar pria itu membisikkan kata menenangkan untuk putranya. Membuatnya berulang kali menerka... Siapa pemuda itu sebenarnya?

.

.

* * *

sementara itu...

"AKU TIDAK MAU! A—AAAHHHH!"

Kyungsoo terlihat menangis histeris, bahkan mengglayut erat di leher polisi itu, kala beberapa tenaga medis mencoba menyeka lukanya dengan cairan antiseptik.

"Tenanglah.. ini tidak akan sakit" Bujuk seorang suster.

"Jauhkan jarum itu dariku!" Kyungsoo menyalak dan berusaha menendang perawat yang lain.

"Yya! Biarkan mereka mengobati lukamu.." Ujar Kai, berusaha melepas rangkulan anak itu

"TIDAK MAU!"

"Adik kecil... lukamu harus mendapat jahitan jika tidak—

"AAAAHHH! TIDAK MAU!" Kyungsoo semakin menjerit keras, tak peduli seberapa kekeuh Kai bekerja sama dengan semua suster dan dokter itu. Ia tetap tak ingin, benda tajam itu menyentuh tubuhnya.

"Tahan tangan dan kakinya" Titah seorang dokter, membuat Kyungsoo melonjak terkejut dari gendongan Kai, ingin melarikan diri.

"A—AAAAAAAAHHHH!"

"Aisshh... merepotkan!" Decak Kai gusar

Namun ditengah gaduh itu, kedua matanya mendadak terbelalak begitu melihat Chanyeol setengah berlari dan sesosok bocah berparas manis terbaring tak sadarkan diri. Itu Baekhyun! tapi Ia kembali dikejutkan dengan sosok wanita di belakang Chanyeol...Bukankah wanita itu...

"Bibi Jae?!" Panggilnya, seraya beranjak ingin mengejar.

Tapi langkahnya tersendat, begitu sepasang lengat menggelayut erat... seakan ingin mencekiknya.

"AHJJUSSII AKU TAKUT! AHHH!"

"Argk~ le—pas!"

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **####**

"Maaf... anda tidak diperkenankan masuk Tuan" Larang seorang suster, begitu melihat Chanyeol ingin menerobos masuk ke dalam.

Chanyeol mendesah berat dan terpaksa memenuhi permintaan suster itu, tak ada yang bisa Ia lakukan selain menunggu di depan pintu yang kini benar-benar tertutup rapat.

Apa yang salah sebenarnya?

Ia memang mendengar, Baekhyun sempat mengeluh pusing sebelumnya. Tapi Ia tak pernah menduga akan berakibat seperti ini.

Sementara, Jaejong hanya mengusap pelan air matanya, sesekali ia melirik Chanyeol, dan mengepalkan tangan erat. Merutuk geram, jika apa yang terjadi pada Baekhyun kali ini karna ulah Pria itu.

Masih lekat dalam ingatannya bagai mana Chanyeol menyeret paksa putranya yang tak sadarkan diri menjauh dari pelukannya. Dan Ia yakin, Pria itu pasti telah menyiksa Baekhyun.

Jaejong sepenuhnya tau, betapa ringkih tubuh Baekhyun, terlebih organ asing yang tumbuh di dalam perutnya, tentu mengharuskan dirinya menjaga Baekhyun sepenuhnya, namun niatan itu kandas begitu Yoochun memaksa menjual Baekhyun pada Pria itu.

"Jangan sentuh Putraku lagi, lepaskan Baekhyun" Lirih Jaejong , menatap Chanyeol dingin.

Pria itu hanya memandang Jaejong sendu. Sesungguhnya, Chanyeol tak pernah merasa sesesak ini.. saat bicara dengan wanita manapun.

Tapi mendengar Jaejong mencoba memberi sekat untuknya menjauhi Baekhyun, entahlah... Ia benar-benar tak menyukainya.

Tak satupun kata terucap darinya, Chanyeol lebih memilih bersandar di dinding dan memijit keningnya yang mulai berdenyut pening.

"Maaf "Bisiknya lirih

.

.

.

Lebih dari satu jam berselang, pintu yang sedari tadi tertutup rapat itu.. kini mulai memberi celah.

Membuat dua sosok yang sedari tadi menunggu itu, beranjak cepat untuk menghampiri seorang Dokter muda.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya?" Sergah Chanyeol cepat, merasa tak sungkan karna memang ia mengenal baik sosok dokter itu.

"Tenanglah, kondisi Baekhyun mulai stabil, hanya saja—"

Luhan menjeda ucapannya, dan manatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Hanya saja?!"

"Sebelumnya aku tak yakin dengan apa yang kami lihat. Tapi... itu benar-benar nyata"

"Apa maksudmu sebenarnya?" Chanyeol nyaris lepas kendali, merasa Dokter itu hanya mengulur waktunya.

"Sebaiknya kita bicarakan di dalam" Bujuk Luhan setelahnya.

"Tunggu!" Tapi Keduanya dibuat terhenyak, mendengar gertakan geram seorang wanita, bahkan terlihat wanita itu mencoba mencengkeram jas medis Luhan dan mengguncangnya kasar.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau membiarkan Pria biadab ini masuk! Aku ibunya, dan aku yang berhak menemui Putraku!."

"I—Ibunya?" Luhan membulatkan mata lebar, memandangi Chanyeol dan Jaejong bergantian, tak ingin menerka lebih jauh. Tapi melihat raut Jaejong saat ini, Ia tau benar... wanita itu benar-benar murka

Luhan tersenyum ramah. "Baiklah, anda bisa masuk ke dalam" Ujarnya kemudian seraya membimbing Jaejong untuk mengikutinya ke dalam.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun "Jaejong berlari menghambur, dan mendekap erat namja mungil yang kini bersandar di kepala ranjang itu, berulang kali ia mencium puncak kepala Baekhyun. Ah! Ia benar-benar merindukan putra kecilnya.

Baekhyun yang kala itu terpejam, merasa terusik dengan pelukan yang membuat sesak. Hingga membuatnya terbangun.

Lama Ia mengerjap, mencoba membiasakan diri dengan sinar yang cukup terang itu. Namun—

"Baekhyun... Eomma di sini sayang"

Suara yang benar-benar dirindukannya itu serasa memanggil. Nyatakah ini.. ataukah Ia sedang dibuai mimpi.

"Baekhyun.."

"Eom—ma.."

"Benar.. ini Eomma" bisik Jaejong seraya menangkup wajah tirus itu.

"Eomma.." Panggil Baekhyun lagi, mencoba memastikan

Sempat merasa mustahil, tapi belaian dan dekapan hangat itu memang nyata untuknya, Baekhyun bangkit dan memeluk erat tubuh wanita itu. meski samar terdengar isak lirih darinya.

"Mengapa Eomma meninggalkan Baekhyun sendiri?" Isak Baekhyun sambil menyerukkan kepalanya dalam dekapan wanita itu.

"Maaf Baekhyun ... Maafkan Eomma"

.

.

.

Di sudut ruangan itu, Chanyeol hanya memejamkan mata. Mencoba merenungi.. rasa sesal yang sempat mengusik di sini. Ia sepenuhnya tau, dirinya sebenarnya terlibat memisahkan Baekhyun dari wanita itu. Tapi sebenearnya ia lebih merasa resah, jika menduga kemungkinan terburuk. wanita itu sudah pasti sangat membencinya, dan Ia benar-benar tak berharap Dia membawa pergi Baekhyun darinya

"Tuan"

Panggilan halus itu lekas membuatnya tersadar, Chanyeol tersenyum lalu berjalan menghampiri bocah yang kini bersandar lemas di ranjangnya.

"Hn.." gumam Chanyeol sembari meraih jemari mungil itu, tak peduli wanita di sisinya masih memandangnya muak.

"Maaf membuat Tuan marah" Baekhyun balas menggenggam tangan besar itu, lalu memandangnya sayu.

"Pergi kemana kau sebenarnya, hingga—

"A-aku hanya pergi mencari toilet kafe itu, k-karena merasa mual. Maaf Tuan"

Baik Chanyeol maupun Jaejong, tampak berjengit mendengarnya.

"Mual?" Tanya keduanya bersamaan.

"Ah! aku sebenarnya cukup riskan untuk menjelaskan semua ini" Dokter muda yang sedari tadi terdiam memberi jeda untuk ketiga sosok itu, mulai membuka suara.

"Karena seperti yang kalian tau... Baekhyun seorang namja. Tapi—

Luhan menatap Chanyeol lekat. "Baekhyun benar-benar memilikinya di dalam tubuhnya"

Jaejong terlihat goyah, tak ingin menduga apapun di sini. Tapi Dokter itu terus menerus melanjutkan setiap kata darinya.

"J-jangan... jangan lanjutkan" Lirih Jaejong nyaris tak terdengar.

"Baekhyun memiliki rahim"

Chanyeol terbelalak lebar, bahkan terlihat stagnan dalam posisinya.

"Dan Dia tengah mengandung... kemungkinan anakmu" Lanjut Luhan lagi, sedikit mengulas senyum. Merasa.. ini mungkin suatu kabar yang baik untuk Pria, yang ia ketahui mencintai bocah itu.

"A-apa?"

.

.

.

"TIDAK! Aku tak akan membiarkanmu menyentuh Baekhyun! Dia tak pernah mengandung anakmu! Dan aku akan membawa Putraku pergi bersamaku! Camkan itu!"

"E—Eomma"

.

.

.

.  
.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Next Chapt**

 **.**

Baekhyun tetap mencoba menggenggam tangan kokoh itu, tak berharap semua ini nyata untuknya.

Tapi-

"Maaf... lepaskan tanganku"

.

* * *

This is our project...

Review Jusseyo...

And Please **Love** Gloomy Rosemary

.

.

 **IG: Gloomy_Rosemary**

,

 **neniFanadicky, chanbaek92, LHR Official Couple Shipper, restikadena90 , buny puppy, byunnami, Marshsamallow614 , khakikira , ctbisreal, RurohFujoCbHs, hulas99, fintowikson, Lussia Archery , kimkad , YaharS , Aisyah1, LyWoo, Byun soo byung, Yana Sehunn, baekkachu09 , Poppy20 , baekxylem , selepy , byunnami , Lusianabaconcy0461, bbhunyue, chanbaekis , mawar biru, love Elan , thevEXO, WinterJun09, tkxcxmrhmh , mii-chan07 , vryeol , Dodio347, baekby aeri04 , ChanBaekGAY , EyiLy , metroxylon, Fiyaa04, baby baek , Deliscius, Wahidah Putri Utami , chalienBee04, xiluhan74 , cbforever00, Yeolliebee , PinkuBlue614 , rimaa , kimi2266, YaharS , baekchann18, Avisyell756 , AuliyaRchy , byunlovely, ruukochan137, veraparkhyun , park chan2 , baeeki6104, chanbaek1597, byunlovely , bbhunyue, kkaiii, Hyo luv ChanBaek, Siapa Hayo, myliveyou, LightPhoenix614, Chanbaeknaena, Asandra735 , tyas 614, AnggunBBH06, AmyGAHF, Merina, dwi yuliantipcy , Shengmin137, kitukie, shereen park, yiamff , jempolnya pcy , Hyera832, Riinnchan, Ricon65 , BambiLuhan , Byunexo, SMLming , babyyh , chayeonlee , Sitachaan, Ziiwandha, hananachan, bbyLyi , hosh10 , hunhanshin, Loey761** **,** dan **all Guest**

Thankyou :)

Review again and again... and love me


	8. Chapter 8

**Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol**

 **Other Cast :** **HunHan, KaiSoo, Jaejong**

 ** _Disclaimer:_** ** _Milik GLOOMY ROSEMARY & CUPID_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Previous Chapter**

Chanyeol terbelalak lebar, bahkan terlihat stagnan dalam posisinya.

"Dan Dia tengah mengandung... kemungkinan anakmu" Lanjut Luhan lagi, sedikit mengulas senyum. Merasa.. ini mungkin suatu kabar yang baik untuk Pria, yang ia ketahui mencintai bocah itu.

"A-apa?"

.

.

.

"TIDAK! Aku tak akan membiarkanmu menyentuh Baekhyun! Dia tak pernah mengandung anakmu! Dan aku akan membawa Putraku pergi bersamaku! Camkan itu!"

"E—Eomma"

.

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

 **Silent Regrets**

 **YAOI**

 **Rate M**

 **Gloomy Rosemary**

 **.**

 **.**

Pria itu tertunduk..

Bahkan hingga Jaejong kembali berteriak dan mengumpat keras padanya, Ia tetap tertunduk..

Bagaimana Ia bisa menepikan sebagian hatinya? jangankan untuk sekedar menatap baekhyun di sisinya.. Ia merasa tak mampu, kala ucapan Luhan terus menerus membuat gema dalam benaknya.

'Mengandung'

Benarkah semua itu? nyatakah?

Bagaimana mungkin... hal semacam itu bisa terjadi?

"Tuan.."

Namun panggilan lirih itu, perlahan menarik sadarnya... membuatnya lekas membuka mata dan melihat...

Sosok mungil itu benar-benar menatapnya penuh harap.

tak bisa menyangkal... makna terjerat dalam pandangannya. Ia hanya mengikuti langkah miliknya, mendekat... dan menyambut jemari mungil di atas perut itu.

"Hn..." gumamnya, balas menatap lekat sambil sesekali meremas jemari kecil Baekhyun.

Bocah itu merubah raut... dengan senyum kecilnya

Sesuatu yang Baekhyun takutkan seakan pupus kala melihat bagaimana Pria itu memandangnya seteduh ini. berharap Chanyeol benar-benar bahagia mendengar semua ini. "T—tuan, di dalam perutku—

"Aku tau" Sergah Chanyeol.

Ia masih tak terbiasa dengan kenyataan ini... tapi tentu tak bisa mengungkapkannya begitu saja pada bocah laki-laki itu.

Baekhyun mengerjap, masih berharap... Pria itu benar-benar meyakinkan dirinya. "Tuan m-menerima diriku yang—

"APA YANG KAU KATAKAN BAEKHYUN!"

Tiba-tiba, Jaejong menyentak genggaman tangan keduanya... bahkan memaksa Chanyeol menjauhi ranjangnya. "JAUHI PUTRAKU!" Teriaknya lagi

"E—eomma... jangan s-seperti ini"

Chanyeol tertegun, mungkin Ia pantas mendapat sentakan semacam ini.

Tapi... ia pun merasa tak bisa jika bocah itu hilang dari pandangannya, terlebih... tanpa tersadar olehnya, Ia telah merubah hidup baekhyun.

"Berapa kali ku katakan! Jangan mendekati Putraku lagi! Dokter! aku akan membawa Baekhyun pergi dari sini, biar aku yang merawatnya sendiri!" Jaejong beralih cepat membangunkan Baekhyun, berniat secepat mungkin membawa pergi Putranya, dan Chanyeol lekas enyah dari pandangannya.

Chanyeol mendadak berjengit, melihat wanita itu begitu keras kepala menarik tubuh Baekhyun "Dengar... bukankah lebih baik kau membiarkannya berbaring—

"DIAM KAU! Baekhyun Putraku... dan aku yang berhak merawatnya seorang diri!"

"Tunggu! kau tak bisa membawanya dalam kondisi selemah itu" Chanyeol kembali menahannya, tapi yang terlihat wanita itu semakin menggila dengan emosinya.

"ENYAH DARI HADAPANKU!" Jerit Jaejong histeris.

"Aku tetap tak akan membiarkanmu membawanya dalam kondisi seperti itu" tekan Chanyeol, tak berharap dirinya lepas kendali, dan melakukan hal kasar pada wanita itu.

"Tak cukupkah kau membuat kami menderita?" Jaejong berdecih muak. "Lepaskan Baekhyun! dan biarkan kami hidup bahagia!"

Chanyeol memijit pelipisnya pening. "Baekhyun mengandung anakku, kau tak bisa jika—

"AKU BISA!" Teriak jaejong semakin geram.

"AKU BISA MELAKUKAN APAPUN DEMI PUTRAKU!" Lanjutnya lagi, sambil menarik Bakehyun dan merengkuh lengannya.

.

.

Luhan yang memang sedari tadi diam, kini beralih beranjak... merasa iba dengan situasi semacam ini, sementara bocah itu semakin pucat.

"Nyonya, tapi sebaiknya anda—

 **BRUGH**

Terlambat...

tak sempat mengusaikan ucapannya, bocah yang menjadi perhatiannya itu... mendadak lunglai begitu saja.

Tak pelak membuat Jaejong kembali menjerit histeris.

"BAEKHYUN!"

.

.

.

* * *

"Kondisinya terlalu lemah, sebaiknya biarkan Baekhyun mendapatkan perawatan intensif di rumah sakit ini" Lugas Luhan, berharap jaejong benar-benar mengerti posisinya di sini.

Wanita itu hanya menundukkan kepala, meremas jemari lentik miliknya dan membiarkan air mata itu lolos dari pelupuknya.

Bahkan hingga Luhan pergi dan hanya menyisakan dirinya dan Chanyeol di ruangan itu, Jaejong tetap menundukkan kepala.

"Kau membuatnya menderita" Lirihnya, membuat Pria yang sedari tadi berdiri di sisi Baekhyun lekas menatapnya terkejut.

"Kau lihat... apa yang telah kau lakukan pada Baekhyun!"

Chanyeol kembali menghela nafas, sejujurnya Ia sosok yang keras... bahkan terlalu mudah menyentak siapapun yang dirasa mengganggu. tapi wanita itu—

Entahlah, Ia merasa... tak pernah selemah ini sebelumnya.

Baekhyun mencintai wanita itu...

"Aku akan bertanggung jawab" Gumam Chanyeol, seraya menyingkirkan helaian rambut yang menutupi sebagian mata Baekhyun.

"Tch!"

tapi rupanya, Jaejong tak bisa menerima jawaban semacam itu.

terlihat wanita itu bangkiit berdiri dan kembali menatapnya muak.

"Hentikan omong kosong ini! Kau membuatnya menderita... sampai kapapun manusia sepertimu hanya akan menghancurkan dirinya!"

"..."

Chanyeol memilih diam, apapun yang akan terucap... rasanya akan percuma jika wanita itu terlanjur diliputi amarah

"Biarkan aku pergi membawanya"

Pria itu mengepalkan tangan kuat. "Tidak.." Tegasnya

"Aku tak pernah bermain dengan ucapanku. Biarkan kami pergi... atau jika kau tetap keras kepala menahanku, aku akan menggugurkan janin itu"

Chanyeol terbelalak lebar. "Apa kau gila?!"

"Aku yang lebih tau kebahagiaan putraku! CAMKAN SETIAP UCAPANKU!"

"..."

.

.

.

lebih dari lima jam berselang...

Tanpa sepengetahuan Dokter atau bahkan perawat lainnya, wanita itu mencoba membimbing putranya yang telah tersadar untuk lekas bangkit dan keluar dari ruang rawat itu secara diam-diam.

"Perhatikan langkahmu sayang" bisik wanita yang sedari tadi memaksanya untuk lekas bangkit.

Bocah mungil itu memejamkan mata pening. "D-Dimana Tuan—

"Jangan memanggilnya!" Gertak Jaejong, tak peduli putranya berjengit terkejut.

.

.

Baekhyun sesekali menggeleng kasar sambil merintih, meski tertatih dipaksa berdiri... Ia tetap menatap nanar wanita cantik itu...ini bukan pribadi Jaejong. Ibunya tak pernah berbicara keras bahkan kasar pada siapapun. " E—eomma... aku tak ingin pergi" Lirih Baekhyun setelahnya.

" Eomma akan tetap membawamu pergi... kita akan bersama-sama lagi. Bahagia seperti dulu Sayang" Bisik Jaejong lembut seraya membelai surai Baekhyun.

"Ti—dak ... ku mohon jangan seperti ini. Biarkan Baekhyun bicara dengannya.. Eomma"

Sejatinya tak ada satupun yang bisa meluruhkan hatinya selain tatapan dan ucapan polos buah cintanya bersama Yunho itu.

Bahkan ini terlalu membuatnya sesak, melihat betapa rapuh Putra kecilnya saat ini, meski demikian ia tetap tak bisa mendengar permintaan itu.

Bahkan terlalu mustahil baginya membiarkan Pria bernama Chanyeol itu menyentuh Baekhyun lebih lagi tinggal bersamanya. Tidak untuk semua perlakuan rendahnya kala itu, Ia masih mengingatnya dengan baik, bagaimana Pria itu membutakan segalanya dengan uang miliknya.

"Tidak! jangan pernah bicara tentangnya! " Bentak Jaejong masih begitu kekeuh menarik tangan Baekhyun dan merengkuh tubuhnya, untuk segera keluar dari tempat itu.

"Tuan..."

Tapi mendadak ia berjengit terkejut, begitu Baekhyun memanggil seseorang, dan benar saja.. tepat di ujung loby itu, seorang pria berdiri bersandar di pintu mobilnya.

Cepat-cepat Baekhyun melepaskan rengkuhan tangan Ibunya, dan berlari tertatih demi meraih sosok pria itu.

"A—aku mencari Tuan" Gumam Baekhyun antusias, sambil merangkul lengan kekar itu. Berharap... Chanyeol menatapnya teduh seperti sebelumya, atau bahkan memberi belaian lembut untuknya.

"..."

Tapi... meski Ia memeluknya demikian, Pria itu hanya diam... bahkan tak sekalipun merunduk untuk sekedar balas menatapnya. ini tak seperti biasanya..

"Tuan.." Panggilnya panik, seraya memeluk lebih erat lengan kekar itu.

"Tuan... mengapa Tuan diam saja?" Baekhyun menengadah, mencoba memandang wajah tegas itu, barangkali Chanyeol tak baik-baik saja, hingga Dia bersikap sedingin ini.

"Baekhyun lepaskan tanganmu!" Gertak Jaejong, begitu menyadari Putranya menautkan jemarinya dengan Chanyeol bahkan berjinjit demi menatap wajah pria itu.

"Baekhyun! Kau tak mendengar—

"Aku mencintainya! Aku ingin bersamanya! aku mencintai Tuan Chanyeol ... Eomma!" Racau Baekhyun tiba-tiba, membuat wanita cantik itu membulatkan mata geram.

"Apa?" Jaejong mengeras, kembali memandang muak pria yang sebenarnya sama sekali tak menatapnya kali ini. "Bagaimana bisa kau bersikap seperti ini di depan Eomma?"

Baekhyun menundukkan kepala, namun kedua tangan itu tetap merangkuk lengan Chanyeol bahkan memeluknya lebih erat, berharap mendapat perlindungan.

"Pria itu tak menginginkanmu Baekhyun.." Ujar Jaejong, menatap tajam Chanyeol. seakan memberi isyarat pada Pria itu untuk tak membuka suara.

Namja mungil itu menggelengkan kepala kasar, masih menerka... Mungkin Chanyeol tengah suntuk, dan enggan untuk bicara.

"Kau masih tak percaya pada Eomma? Pria itu ingin kita pergi! Lepaskan tanganmu darinya!" Tekan Jaejong, memaksa menarik tubuhnya

Baekhyun tetap mencoba menggenggam tangan kokoh itu, tak berharap semua ini nyata untuknya.

Tapi-

"Maaf... lepaskan tanganku"

 **DEG**

Baekhyun menatap nanar ke atas, masih menyangkal apa yang baru saja di dengarnya. 'maaf'? ah! mungkin Ia salah dengar bukan, Chanyeol tak pernah melepas tangannya.

Ya! barangkali ia memang salah mendengar kali ini.

Namja kecil itu, mengulas senyum getir. "Tuan ingin membawaku pulang?" Lirihnya, masih berharap tangan yang sedari tadi dipeluknya itu beralih merengkuh tubuh gemetarnya.

Namun yang terlihat..

Chanyeol nyata, melepas paksa rangkulan tangannya... membuatnya terbelalak namun pasrah melihat bagaimana Pria itu menepis genggamannya.

"Ibumu benar..."

Satu kalimat yang terdengar, lekas membuat hati itu berdesir sesak. Semula Ia tak ingin percaya, tapi melihat wajah itu berpaling darinya, membuatnya hanya bisa tertunduk.. tak sanggup berharap lebih.

"Kau dengar?!Eomma tau... Dia bukan pria yang baik!" Jaejong kembali merengkuh tubuh letihnya, membawanya kembali melangkah menjauhi Pria itu,

Tapi Baekhyun berulang kali mencoba menoleh ke belakang, sadari... dirinya yang masih berharap Chanyeol menahannya.

Bagaimana dengan dirinya kelak, jika Pria itu membiarkannya pergi begitu saja?

Bagaimana dengan perasaannya? bahkan Pria itu tau... betapa tulus Ia memberikan cintanya.

Dan bagaimana dengan janin yang kini dikandungnya?

Lalu taxi yang menepi...

Menjadi pungkas, dari harapan miliknya... hingga mobil itu melaju, Chanyeol tetap acuh... tak bergeming selain berdiri dengan wajah tertunduk.

.

.

.

.

.

"AARGGGHH!"

Chanyeol berteriak keras, seraya menendang kasar ban mobilnya. Begitu taxi itu benar-benar lenyap dari pandangannya.

Mengutuk keras akan sikapnya, sementara Ia terpaksa melakukannya demi Baekhyun dan janin dalam kandungan anak itu.

masih dengan nafas memburu, Ia mulai mendial nomor seseorang. Sebelum asanya terlambat dan semua menjadi penyesalan untuknya

"Ikuti Taxi yang membawanya"

 ** _("Baik ... Boss")_**

Pria itu beralih cepat memasuki mobilnya, kembali berteriak geram sebelum akhirnya menghantam kemudi miliknya.

"Bisakah kau menungguku... Baekhyun"

* * *

Sesekali kedua mata itu mengerjap dengan bibir bergetar... tatkala suhu dingin perlahan berhembus dari jendela yang dibukanya

Baekhyun memang tak sedang melakukan apapun, ia hanya duduk termenung di atas sofa.. memandang sendu pada gemerlap kota seoul di balik jendela. sadari kesendiriannya tanpa Pria itu, tapi mengapa.. Chanyeol berubah begitu cepat?

Tak bisakah Pria itu membaca hatinya di sini?

Ataukah, semua sikap penuh kasih yang sempat dilihatnya kala itu... hanya sebatas delusi miliknya?

Baekhyun kembali membenamkan kepala di balik rengkuhan lengan, dan kaki yang tertekuk itu... membiarkan sepoi angin membawa percikan salju. Tak peduli betapa dingin suhu itu.. Ia hanya ingin dinginnya salju lekas membawa bayang Chanyeol malam ini

"Mengapa Tuan bicara seperti itu" Lirihnya, sembari mengeratkan dekapan lengannya dengan mata terpejam..

.

.

"Astaga Baekhyun! Kau bisa sakit jika seperti ini!" Jaejong berlari dan menutup cepat jendela yang terbuka lebar itu, sebelum semua salju masuk ke dalam dan membekukkan tubuh mungil Putranya. menyesal Ia meninggalkkan Baekhyun sendiri, jika anak itu berlaku seceroboh ini.

Ia beranjak menyambar selimut tebal dan melilitkannya di tubuh Baekhyun. "Jangan melakukan hal ini lagi Baekhyun!" Ucap Jaejong setengah membentak, lalu menangkup wajah pasinya. "Apa yang kau pikirkan sebenarnya? salju di luar sangat lebat sayang!"

"..." Anak itu hanya mengalihkan pandangan ke lain arah, lalu memejamkan mata

membuat Jaejong lekas menatap redup, lebih dari 5 jam lamanya Ia tiba di apartemen ini, dan selama itu pula Baekhyun menutup diri, sama sekali tak menyentuh minuman hangatnya lebih-lebih menyantap sup yang beberapa saat lalu ia buat untuk anak itu.

"Kau belum makan apapun sedari tadi" Jaejong beralih meraih Sup yang hampir mendingin di atas meja.

"Makanlah sedikit saja, mengerti?" Bujuknya, sembari mengambil satu suapan untuk Baekhyun

Tapi Baekhyun menggeleng pelan, dan lebih memilih menjauhkan suapan Ibunya. "Aku tidak lapar ... Eomma"

"Eomma tak ingin melihatmu seperti ini, makanlah sedikit saja"

Dibandingkan menjawab racauan cemas itu, Baekhyun lebih memilih tersenyum, mengecup cepat pipi Jaejong lalu berjalan tertatih mendekati ranjang... sekedar berbaring dan memejamkan mata letihnya.

Sementara Jaejong tampak menatap resah sup di tangannya dan Baekhyun bergantian. Meski ia tak menginginkan kehadiran janin itu, tapi jika harus jujur Ia begitu mencemaskan Baekhyun dan tentu saja makhluk mungil yang tumbuh di dalam perutnya.

Perlahan ia beranjak dan duduk di sisi ranjang Baekhyun, lalu membelai lembut surai cokelatnya.

"Maaf... Eomma hanya ingin membuatmu bahagia sayang" Bisiknya lirih, Baekhyun yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum tipis, dan meraih tangan Jaejong untuk di dekapnya erat.

Lama ia memandangi anak itu, merasa iba dengan bagaimana anak itu mencoba tegar. Tapi.. mengapa putranya harus jatuh dengan perasaan itu, tidakkah baekhyun tau... Pria itu tak pantas menerima sedikitpun kasih darinya. Chanyeol menghancurkannya.. itu yang harus Baekhyun ingat.

"ini hanya sementara, Kau akan lekas melupakannya Baekhyun" Bisiknya, masih setia membelai kepala Baekhyun. Hingga Ia sadari... nafas anak itu mulai terdengar teratur

.

.

* * *

Pekatnya malam... terlihat kontras begitu salju di malam itu turun dengan lebatnya, Tapi sepertinya sama sekali tak membuat seorang Pria jengah untuk menungguh. Tetap memandang redup ke atas... tepat pada sebuah jendela apartemen yang masih berpendarkan cahaya terang. Ia tau, Baekhyun di dalam sana , rasakan hal yang sama seperti dirinya saat ini

"Aku merindukanmu" Gumamnya lirih

Jika saja Ia bisa berlari ke dalam, mendobrak paksa pintu apartemen dan memeluk Bocah itu, seperti yang kerap Ia lakukan sebelumnya. Tapi Ia terlanjur membuat luka, sebelum bisa mengungkap betapa menginginkan dirinya akan kehadiran janin itu.

Baekhyun... dan buah hatinya..

Ia benar-benar menginginkannya...

.

.

Pria itu berulang kali mengusap kedua telapak tangannya dan meniupnya sesaat,barangkali dengan memanaskan tubuh seperti ini dapat sedikit membuatnya merasa tenang. Tapi rasanya percuma, Chanyeol tak bisa menahannya lagi... terlebih Ia telah membuat Baekhyun menyimpan prasngaka yang lain akan dirinya. Anak itu sudah pasti mengira dirinya telah meninggalkannya, tanpa tau isi hati sebenarnya.

Chanyeol berlari cepat ke dalam, mencari-cari nomor Apartmen yang diyakini Jaejong membawa Baekhyun di dalamnya. Persetan jika wanita itu kembali menggila jika melihatnya, setidaknya Ia hanya ingin anak itu mengerti dirinyapun menginginkannya.

.

.

.

"Tuan.."

Jaejong terhenyak mendengar Baekhyun kembali mengigau, membuatnya lekas meletakkan blanket di tangannya demi mendekati Baekhyun.

Sedikit berdecak cemas, begitu menyadari suhu tubuh anak itu mulai terasa panas.

"Mengapa kau mendadak demam seperti ini" Sesalnya, lalu beranjak untuk mengambil kompres

Namun tiba-tiba, seseorang sepertinya datang...

 **DINGGGG**

Wanita itu mengernyit heran, bukankah dirinya penghuni baru? tak ada satupun yang dikenalnya di sini, terlebih ini terlalu larut malam. Tak biasa sekali jika ada yang bertamu... ataukah mungkin penjaga gedung apartemen?

Jaejong menghela nafas pelan, beranjak mendekati pintu lalu membukanya tanpa sedikitpun menaruh curiga.

"Siapa—

Jaejong mendadak terperanjat begitu melihat Chanyeol benar-benar berdiri tegap di hadapannya, bagaimana mungkin Pria itu bisa mengetahui apartemennnya?

"Untuk apa kau kemari!" Ia secepat mungkin menutup pintunya

"Tunggu! Aku hanya ingin melihatnya" Seru Chanyeol sembari menahan pintu itu dengan kedua tangannya

"PERGI! " Teriak Jaaejong, tetap bersikeras menutup pintu itu. "Baekhyun sama sekali tak mencarimu! PERGI DARI SINI!" Jeritnya kemudian

Tapi alih-alih mendengar, Pria itu tetap memaksa membuka celah lebih lebar... sebanding dengan kekuatannya yang lebih besar. "Dengar... beri aku kesempatan sekali ini saja, aku hanya—

 **"** **NNHH!"**

'B—Baekhyun?" Panik jaejong begitu mendengar Baekhyun mengerang, Ia berlari cepat ke dalam, tak peduli Chanyeol merangsak pintunya, bahkan berlari mendahuluinya demi mencari Baekhyun.

.

.

"Nnhh~"

Benar saja...

Bocah itu benar-benar menggigil hebat, bahkan hingga dirinya bisa merengkuh dan mendekap erat bocah itu... Baekhyun tetap menggigil kedinginan.

"Baekhyun.." Bisiknya seraya menyeka keringat dingin yang merembas di kening anak itu.

"Nnh~ hks..." tubuhnya meremang, mendapat sentuhan hangat itu, meski tak sadar... namun kedua tangan itu reflek mencengkeram mantel Chanyeol, beringsut demi mencari hangat tubuh yang lebih.

"T—Tuan" Gumamnya lirih,

Jaejong hanya menutup bibir, mendadak gemetar melihat putranya tiba-tiba berangsur collapse seperti ini, berulang kali Ia mendekat.

tapi...

Mendadak stagnan, tiap kali melihat Baekhyun memanggil-manggil Pria itu.

"R—Rumah sakit! Bawa Putraku kerumah sakit!" Paniknya... takut, jika sesuatu yang buruk benar-benar terjadi, mengingat... anak itu tengah mengandung. Bukan tidak mungkin jika kondisinya kelak memburuk.

"Tidak..." Singkat Chanyol, membuat wanita itu membulatkan mata terkejut. "Di luar... salju cukup lebat, kurasa malam ini akan terjadi badai salju" Lanjutnya lagi, sambil membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja Baekhyun, terlihat kebas begitu anak itu berkeringat sangat banyak.

"Bawakan aku air hangat, dan sehelai kain" Lugasnya kemudian, Jaejong pun berlari cepat... mencari apa yang dibutuhkan. sejenak melupakan emosinya untuk Pria itu, sadar... saat ini Ia benar-benar membutuhkan bantuan.

.

.

"Sssh..." Desisnya menenangkan, sambil sesekali membelai punggung sempit itu. Membiarkan Baekhyun mencengkeram kuat pakaiannya, bahkan tak masalah dengan kemejanya kebas akibat keringat dan air mata namja mungil itu.

"Tu—an.." Bocah itu kembali memanggil dalam tidurnya.

"Buka matamu, aku di sini" Bisiknya, mencoba membangunkan bocahh itu. Tapi panas tubuhnya bukan main lagi, dan mungkin akan sulit untuk Baekhyun terbangun dari tidurnya.

Hingga Jaejong kembali dengan kain dan air hangat untuknya...

..

"..."

Jaejong terdiam, memandang sendu... dengan bagaimana cara Pria itu menyeka leher dan dada Baekhyun dengan kain hangat itu. Lebih lagi, Baekhyun sama sekali tak melepas genggaman tangannya pada pria itu.

Ia Ibunya, tapi mengapa merasa sepayah ini bahkan di saat dirinya seharusnya merawat Baekhyun seperti yang Pria itu lakukan.

"Jangan terlalu cemas... " Gumam Chanyeol. seakan membaca pikiran Jaejong.

"Dia hanya sedikit demam" Lanjutnya seraya meletakkan kain hangat itu di dahi Baekhyun.

Wanita itu kembali tertunduk... sadari dirinya yang tak bisa menepikan benci dan rasa takut itu.

.

.

.

Lama.. Jaejong membiarkan Pria itu, duduk di sisi putranya... mendampinginya hingga mungkin ini sudah hampir pukul 4 pagi, tetap terjaga dan sama sekali tak memejamkan mata.

Wanita itu beralih mendekati Baekhyun lalu menyentuh keningnya,

Beruntung suhu tubuhnya tak setinggi sebelumnya... ini melegakan untuknya

"Demamnya sudah turun... kau bisa pergi sekarang" Ucap Jaejong dingin, dengan tangan terangkat ke arah pintu yang terbuka lebar

Chanyeol menghela nafas berat, sebenarnya tak rela untuk beranjak... bahkan Ia belum sempat mencuri kecupan di bibir kecil itu. Hingga berakhir dengan hanya memandangi wajah anak itu.

"Bukankah kau akan pergi setelah bertemu dengannya? kau sudah melihat dan menyentuhnya... sekarang tepati janjimu" tekan Jaejong lagi.

Pria itu beranjak enggan. Namun kembali merunduk dan berbisik lirih.. "Aku tak pernah meninggalkanmu" Ujarnya,

Sempat didengar samar oleh jaejong yang memang mengawasinya sedari tadi, walau sesekali wanita itu terlihat menundukkan kepala dengan tangan saling meremas kuat, Yakin... jika keputusannya memisahkan Baekhyun dengan Pria itu adalah yang terbaik untuk Putra kecilnya.

Chanyeol sedikit menegakkan tubuh , melepas genggaman Baekhyun sepelan mungkin lalu membenarkan letak selimut bocah itu... namn niatan yang lain mendadak muncul.

Chanyeol mengibaskan selimut Baekhyun, hingga tergerai menutupi dirinya yang tengah merunduk mendekati wajah anak itu. Satu gerakan cepat, dan...

 **'Chup'**

Ia berhasil mencuri kecupan dari bibir ranum itu,

Setidaknya ini benar-benar menjadi penawar rindu untuknya...

.

.

.

"Aku pergi... hubungi diriku jika—

"J—jangan pernah kembali, jika aku melihatmu lagi... aku akan membawa Baekhyun pergi sejauh mungkin hingga kau benar-benar tak bisa menemukannya" Ancam Jaejong, tanpa menatap Chanyeol.

"..." Pria itu memejamkan mata getir lalu melangkah pelan menuju pintu utam, .tanpa menyisakan jawaban apapun untuk Jaejong yang masih memandangnya muak.

"Aku sangat mencintai Putramu " Gumam Chanyeol sebelum benar-benar menutup rapat pintu apartemen itu.

Tak pelak, membuat Jaejong terbelalak nanar... merasa sangsi namun tetap yakin pada pendiriannya. Pria itu tak bisa menjanjikan bahagia untuk putranya.

Ya! Ia yakin itu..

.

.

.

* * *

"Bangun Sayang" Jaejong mulai membuka tirai jendela, membiarkan berkas mentari pagi itu benar-benar menelusup masuk ke dalam.

Membuat Putra kecilnya menggeliat tak nyaman karena silau "Nghh.. " Lalu setelahnya Ia berguling, demi membelakangi cahaya itu

"Lihat.. apa yang Eomma buat pagi ini. Kau pasti menyukainya"

Ia terkekeh pelan, melihat Baekhyun bangkit gterduduk, terlihat menggemaskan dengan surai penuh acak dan mata setengah terbuka.

"E—eomma"

"Hmm?" Gumam Jaejong sambil menyentuh kening Baekhyun, dan tersenyum lebar ... menyadari demam bocah itu benar-benar luruh.

"S-Semalam, Tuan Chanyeol kemari?" Tanyany ragu-ragu

Wanita itu mendadak menghela nafas berat lalu menghentikan usapan tangannya di kepala Baekhyun, seolah tak rela Putranya kembali menyeicara tentang Pria itu Ia beralih bangkit dan mengambil beberapa hidangan untuk Baekhyun, tanpa menatap wajah pias Putranya.

"Biar Eomma menyuapimu sayang"

Baekhyun menggeleng enggan, kembali menatap penuh harap Ibunya. Tapi jangankan mendapat jawaban. Jaejong tetap bersikeras mengabaikan pertanyaan itu dan lebih memilih bicara tentang hal yang lain.

"Hari ini Eomma akan membeli beberapa pakaian untukmu, ada yang Baekhyun inginkan?"

Baekhyun menundukkan kepala, menyamarkan wajah pias itu dari sinar mentari yang mulai menerpa keduanya.

Hingga, Baekhyun kembali menggumam lirih..

"Bisakah aku bertemu dengan Tuan Chanyeol?" Berharap Ibunya bersedia membuka hati kali ini.

"..."

Namun tak ada jawaban, Jaejong tetap berkutat pada santap pagi Baekhyun, seolah menulikan pendengaran dari permintaan anak itu

"E—Eomma...aku ingin melihat Tuan Chan—

"Jangan menyebut nama Pria itu lagi di hadapan Eomma!"

"..." Baekhyun terdiam, meremas kuat selimutnya sendiri dan membiarkan dada itu kembali berdesir sesak.

Wanita itu memejamkan mata getir, sejenak berdecak pelan sebelum akhirnya mendekat dan memberi anak itu pelukan hangat. "Maaf jika Eomma bicara sekeras ini, Eomma hanya ingin kau menyadari Pria itu menyakitimu... lihat apa yang kini terjadi pada—

"T—Tuan tak pernah menyakitku, Tuan selalu menjagaku"

"Cukup Baekhyun!" jaejong menutup wajah dengan sebelah tangannya "Lupakan Pria itu! Eomma akan berjuang untukmu, kita akan memulai hidup yang baru, dan kau bisa bersekolah seperti sebelumnya nak"

"S—Sekolah?"

"Benar.. bukankah kau menginginkannya?" Ujar Jaejong seraya membelai kepala Baekhyun. "Eomma akan berjuang dan membawa Taehyung kembali" Lanjutnya lagi

Baekhyun menatap kebawah dan reflek memegangi perutnya, dengan kondisi seperti ini... bagaimana mungkin Ia melanjutkan sekolahnya. Saat perut itu membesar... Ia mungkin tak mendapat apapun selain cemooh dari siswa yang lain bukan?

Semua akan berbeda, Jika Chanyeol di sisinya...

"Jika janin itu menjadi penghalang untukmu—

Sontak Baekhyun membulatkan mata lebar. "Tidak!" Anak itu lekas beringsut menjauh sembari memeluk perutnya sendiri "Apa maksud Eomma? Aku ingin janin ini! aku akan menjaganya!"

Jaejong menatapnya sendu. Jalan Putra kecilnya masih panjang, bahkan Baekhyun sebenarnya masih memiliki masa depan, tapi mengapa anak itu harus menanggung aib semacam ini.

"Kau tak seharusnya memiliki janin itu... Baekhyun"

Semakin kebas untuknya, Ibunya mungkin tak pernah bermain dengan ucapannya... tapi Ia benar-benar tak bisa, membiarkan Ibunya memaksakan semua kehendak itu padanya.

"Eomma akan memanggil Dokter terbaik untuk berkonsultasi tentang hal ini"

"..."

Baekhyun memilih menyudutkan dirinya di ranjang, apapun yang Ia ucapkan mungkin hanya berbuah percuma. Mengingat.. hati Jaejong mungkin terlalu keras untuk menerina kenyataan tentang dirinya.

.

.

.

"Eomma sudah siapkan makan siangmu , kau hanya perlu menghangatkannya sayang" Bisik wanita itu, seraya mencium lama puncak kepala Baekhyun. "Eomma berangkat bekerja... ne"

Sejenak memandangi bocah yang terbaring membelakanginya, sedikit tak rela meninggalkan Baekhyun seorang diri sementara bocah itu selemah ini. Tapi, Ia tak memiliki pilihan lain selain beranjak dan menutup pintu apartemen itu sepelan mungkin.

.

.

.

Perlahan, Baekhyun mencoba membuka kedua matanya... sedikit sayu begitu anak itu mendesis pening. Namun beruntung Ia masih bisa bangkit terduduk lalu menyandarkan tubuh di kepala ranjang.

Semestinya, Ia tak harus merasa resah seperti ini... Tapi bagaimana Chanyeol memberi sikap di malam itu, kembali membuatnya menghela nafas tak tenang.

Hingga detik ini pun Pria itu tak kunjung datang..

"Ugh!" Baekhyun mendadak terbelalak lebar sambil memegangi bibir, begitu tersedak mual.

"Umpph!" Ia beranjak panik, lalu berlari tertatih merambati dinding demi mencapai toilet.

.

.

.

"Hoekkkk!"

* * *

Sementara itu...

 **PRANKK**

Cangkir itu terjatuh begitu saja, membuat pemiliknya berjengit namun tetap berdiri kaku memandangi serpihan keramik di bawahnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Ujar Sehun, yang kala itu memang berada di sisinya. Tak sepenuhnya menerka... tapi Ia merasa presdir muda itu tak fokus sejak pagi ini.

.

.

Chanyeol lekas menyingkir dari tempatnya berdiri, lalu melangkah menuju ruang kerjanya begitu beberapa orang terlihat membersihkan sedikit kekacauan yang Ia buat di hari ini.

"Beberapa proposal, harus anda review hari ini" Seorang wanita melangkah masuk, sembari meletakkan beberapa dokumen di atas meja kerjanya.

Pria itu menghela nafas berat, sebelum akhirnya mengambil salah satu dari proposal itu. sejenak membacanya... lalu tiba-tiba saja—

 **SRAKK SRAKKK**

"OMONG KOSONG MACAM APA INI HAH?!" Teriaknya geram, sambil menyebar semua berkas yang baru saja di robeknya.

Tak pelak membuat sekretaris dan beberapa karyawan di ruangnya, saling berjengit dan menundukkan kepala takut.

Apa yang salah... Meski tau, Chanyeol pribadi yang keras. tapi mereka tak pernah melihat Pria itu semarah ini sebelumnya.

"Kalian ... keluarlah" Sehun mencoba mengambil situasi, dan mempersilakan beberapa karyawan itu untuk lekas keluar dari ruang Chanyeol.

.

.

"Yeol.." Panggil Sehun seraya berjalan mendekati Pria, yang masih menautkan jemari di depan dahinya, bahkabn Dia terlihat bernafas terengah.

"Kau membawa masalah pribadimu dalam pekerjaan" Gumam Sehun setelahnya, membuat Chanyeol beralih mendelik tajam padanya.

"Aku tau.. ini tentang Baekhyun"

"Tinggalkan ruang ini" Desis Chanyeol, merasa terusik.

Sehun tak semerta, mematuhi perintah itu. Tetap bersandar di meja, bahkan ingin memulai pembicaraan yang lain.

"Kau bisa mengarahkan semua orang milikmu, untuk membawanya pulang bukan?"

Chanyeol Kembali menatap Sehun sesaat kemudian menggeleng pelan, seolah mengisyaratkan dirinya tak bisa melakukannya begitu saja. "Kau tak mengerti apapun." Gumamnya kemudian.

Sehun berdehem, memang benar ia tak mengerti apapun...tapi jika mengingat semua yang dikatakan Luhan, setidaknya ia tau apa yang menghambat Chanyeol memaksakan sikap angkuhnya

"Aku tau kau mencemaskannya, tapi Jika itu karena Ibunya... aku bisa meminta Kyungsoo untuk memastikan kondisi Baekhyun" Tawar Sehun, sedikit mengangkat sebelah alisnya

"Kyungsoo?"

"Ya... Adik kecilku, anak itu juga teman sekolah Baekhyun. Ku rasa wanita itu akan mengizinkannya menemui Baekhyun"

Chanyeol terdiam, cara semacam itu terlalu kekanakan... ah! bahkan sama sekali tak memberinya untung untuk menemui bocah manis itu.

Tapi setidaknya... Ia ingin tau, kondisi Baekhyun paska... anak itu demam tinggi semalam.

"Hn..." Gumamnya sembari menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi kerjanya, dan memejamkan mata.

Sehun hanya mengulas senyum tipis, lalu melangkah pergi memberi sekat bagi presdir muda itu untuk menyamarkan rasa penatnya.

.

.

"Kembalikan anak itu padaku"

Sehun terhenyak mendengar gumaman lirih itu, ia tau Pria itu memang tak sedang berbicara pada siapapun tapi lebih pada dirinya sendiri. Nyatakah ini?

Pria yang dikenal angkuh bahkan berhati dingin itu, bisa meras terpuruk seperti ini?

'Baekhyun kelemahannya' .. mungkin benar seperti itu

.

.

.

.

,

* * *

"Benarkah ini apartemennya?" Gumam seorang bocah kala mengamati lekat-lekat bangunan yang menjulang tinggi di hadapannya, sesekali ia melirik mobil di sampingnya dan menggerutu kesal begitu melihat Sehun melempar senyuman lebar untuknya.

"Cepat masuk!" Titah Sehun kemudian, membuat bocah itu menekuk wajah ... terlebih melihat seorang Pria berwajah stoic yang memegang kemudi di samping Sehun, makin membuatnya menggerutu. ah! sungguh... dirinya melakukan semua ini demi Chanyeol! tapi Pria itu tak sedikitpun menujukkan sikap baik padanya.

 _'_ _Ahjjussi itu tak pernah tersenyum! Ahjjussi itu seperti buronan'_ Batin Kyungsoo, masih melirik Chanyeol tak suka

"Tunggu apa lagi? cepat masuk dan temui Baekhyun!" Seru Sehun, sambil mendorong tubuh kecil itu

"Aisshh Hyung! Kau—

Kyungsoo terhenyak begitu melihat siluet seorang wanita berjalan memasuki apartemen itu, tentu saja ia tau siapa Wanita itu, cepat-cepat bocah itu berlari dan mengekor di belakang Jaejong.

.

.

.

Ia terkikik kecil melihat Jaejong berhenti di sebuah pintu... berjalan mengendap lalu berdiri manis di samping Wanita itu. Sontak Jaejong memekik terkejut melihatnya seorang bocah muncul tanpa suara

"ASTAGA! Siapa kau?" Jaejong nyaris terlonjak, namun buah dalam paper bagnya terlanjur berjatuhan di lantai.

Kyungsoo hanya tertawa kecil, merunduk demi memngut satu persatu buah tersebut. "Bibi, perkenalkan Oh Kyungsoo... teman sekolah Baekhyun" Salam Kyungsoo seraya membungkukkan tubuh dengan beberapa buah dalam dekapannya.

"Teman Baekhyun? bagaimana bisa kau tau tempat ini" Tanya Jaejong curiga

"O...i—itu, aku mengikuti Bibi, saat melewati ujung jalan itu" Kyungsoo menunjuk asal, jalanan di luar

Jaejong menatapnya lekat, tapi setelahnya menghela nafas pelan .. jika dilihat dari wajahnyapun. Kyungsoo sepertinya hanya seorang bocah seusia Baekhyun. "Hhh... seharusnya kau tak bermain-main di luar selarut ini, masuklah" Ujar Jaejong begitu membuka pintu apartemannya, sesekali ia tersenyum lembut sembari mengacak surai hitam Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

sesaat Ia melangkah masuk, bocah itu mulai mengedarkan pandangan ke sudut ruangan di hadapannya, meski tak terlalu luas tapi sungguh itu sangatlah hangat dan nyaman.

Tapi di mana Baekhyun?

"Baekhyun, temanmu datang sayang"

Ah!tepat sekali, wanita itu begitu tanggap menangkap raut ingin taunya, tapi masih saja, tak ada tanda-tanda Baekhyun di sekitarnya.

"Baekhyun? apa kau sedang mandi nak?" Seru Jaejong lagi.

Kyungsoo beralih berjalan mendekati ranjang di seberang lalu mendudukinya, menunggu Wanita cantik itu mencari putranya, merasa bosan... Bocah itu menghempas tubuh untuk berguling-guling ke kanan dan ke kiri, hingga cover bed itu benar-benar kusut

"Baekhyun!"

Namun tiba-tiba saja Kyungsoo menjerit histeris, begitu ia melihat Baekhyun tergeletak di sisi bawah ranjang tersebut. cepat-cepat ia merangkak dan melompat turun demi merengkuh tubuh lemas itu.

"A—apa yang terjadi?" Jaejong berlari kalut, begitu mendengar jeritan Kyungsoo. Bahkan semakin histeris melihat buah hatinya terpejam dengan darah segar mengalir dari hidungnya. menyesal Ia meninggalkannya seorang diri.

"B—Baekhyun? Bangun Na—

Ia kembali terperanjat hebat, begitu menyentuh pipi Baekhyun dan suhu tubuh anak itu sangatlah tinggi. "Baekhyun!"

"Bibi apa yang terjadi padanya?" Seru Kyungsoo panik namun Wanita itu tak sedikitpun menjawab bahkan menoleh padanya pun tidak. tetap mengguncang tubuh Baekhyun, berharap namja kecil itu lekas terbangun

Kyungsoo memilih beranjak bangkit lalu mendobrak paksa jendela apartemen tersebut hingga engselnya nyaris terlepas. Satu tarikan nafas panjang...

"CHANYEEOOOOLLLLL!" Teriaknya tiba-tiba. Wanita yang masih mendekap Putranya itu pun menoleh dan menatap geram padanya.

"Siapa yang kau panggil!" Bentak Jaejong tak terima.

Seolah tak peduli, Kyungsoo semakin berjinjit... dan kembali berteriak sekeras mungkin ...membuat beberapa penghuni di sekitarnya tampak menyalakan lampu apartemen, karena sungguh teriakkan memekakkan itu benar-benar mengusik siapapun

"SEHUN HYUUUUUNG! CHANYEOOOLLL AHJUSSIII!" Teriaknya lagi, sembari melemparkan sepatunya ke bawah...berharap besar dua pria yang masih menunggunya di tepi jalan itu mendengar jeritannya.

"Kau bagian dari orang itu?! Tidak! Kalian ingin melakukan hal buruk pada Putraku!"

"Bibi! aku sedang mencari bantuan!"

"Baekhyun baik-baik saja sebelum bertemu dengan kalian! Aku yang akan menjaganya! Jangan mendekati Putraku lagi! Hiks"

"Apa yang Bibi bicarakan sebenarnya?! Aishh mengapa Baekhyun mimisan sebanyak itu?"

.

.

"Ya Tuhan! mengapa sepanas ini? bantu aku...tolong, selamatkan Putraku!" Jerit Jaejong kalap, demam Baekhyun semakin parah terlebih darah yang mengalir dari hidungnya pun tak kunjung mereda. . "Hiks...tolong aku" Lirihnya pasrah

 **BRAAAKKKK**

Lalu tiba-tiba saja pintu utama di dobrak kasar, seiring dengannya seorang Pria berlari ke dalam, lalu memaksa mengambil alih tubuh Baekhyun dari rengkuhannya.

Jaejong tak banyak melawan kala itu, pasrah... melihat Chanyeol mengangkat bridal putranya laly membawanya berlari keluar menuju sebuah audi di bawah sana.

.

.

* * *

"Hks!" lagi, Ia kembali terisak... menambah serakkan tisu di bawah kursi tunggu rumah sakit itu, hanya untuk menyeka air mata. Jika saja, ia tak meninggalkan anak itu seorang diri... mungkin yang terjadi tidak akan sefatal ini.

Chanyeol mendekat, lalu mencoba memberinya rengkuhan hangat "Tenanglah.." Bisiknya sambil sedikit meremas lengan wanita itu

"Seharusnya aku tak meninggalkannya seorang diri" Isak Jaejong

"Dia akan baik-baik saja" Tenang Chanyeol lagi, dan wanita itu semakin tergugu dalam tangisnya, menyesali... mengapa Putranya harus menderita seperti ini.

"Tubuhnya terlalu ringkih, bagaimana mungkin anak itu bisa bertahan dengan kondisi seperti ini" Racau Jaejong lagi, tak peduli seberapa kacau Ia menangis. Ia hanya menyesali... betapa miris hidup putra kecilnya saat ini.

Hingga... Ia mendadak terdiam, begitu sebuah tangan menggenggam tangannya erat.

"Tak masalah jika hingga saat ini kau membenciku, tapi kumohon izinkan aku menjaga Putramu"

"..." Jaejong membulatkan mata lebar

"Apa yang kulakukan mungkin tak bisa kau maafkan, tapi percayalah... " Chanyeol menatap lekat kedua mata wanita itu. "Aku benar-benar mencintai Putramu, Aku ayah dari janin yang dikandungnya... Kumohon beri kesempatan"

 **CKLEK**

Lalu pintu itu yang sedari tadi di nanti itu terbuka, menjeda pengakuan Chanyeol dan membuat perhatian Jaejong teralih pada seorang ppemuda lengkap dengan pakaian medisnya,

Dokter muda itu tersenyum ramah begitu melihat Chanyeol dan seorang Wanita di sisinya tampak berjalan panik mendekatinya.

"Akan ku jelaskan nanti, temuilah Baekhyun terlebih dahulu... tapi untuk saat ini, kumohon jaga emosinya"

"P-putraku baik-baik saja bukan?"

Chanyeol hanya melirik wanita itu, tak ragu merengkuh pundaknya lalu membimbingnya masuk kedalam

.

.

.

"Baekhyun.." Panggil Jaejong lirih, mencoba menggenggam jemari kecilnya... dan bisa Ia rasakan betapa dingin tangan anak itu.

Bocah itu terlihat mengernyit, tapi tetap memaksa membuka kedua matanya dan tersenyum tipis melihat Ibunya, ingin merengkuhnya tapi sepertinya tak bisa.

Hingga pandangan anak itu tersita pada sosok pria di belakang Jaejong,

Ia membulatkan mata lebar, tak berharap dirinya sekedar bermimpi saat ini.

kedua tangannya memaksa menumpu tubuh untuk bangkit, mengabaikan ngilu saat jarum infus itu semakin menusuk tangannya. "T-Tuan.." Panggilnya, berusaha payah untuk bangkit...

Jika saja Ia bisa berlari dan meraih tubuh kokoh itu. "Tuan.." Baekhyun terus memanggil, tak ingin Pria itu tiba-tiba menghilang dan meninggalkannya begitu saja.

"Tuan ku moho—

 **GREBB**

Tubuhnya yang lemas, ditarik begitu saja. Baekhyun sempat membulatkan mata lebar... namun aroma tubuh dan bagaimana hangat pelukan itu, membuatnya memejamkan mata, dan memaksa merangkul leher Pria itu seerat mungkin.

"Kumohon jangan pergi" Lirihnya, sambil menggeleng kasar. "Ja—ngan pergi"

"Tidak..." Bisik Chanyeol, seraya membelai kepala Baekhyun. "Aku sama sekali tak pernah meninggalkanmu" Pria itu mencoba menjauhkan wajah baekhyun, menatapnya begitu lekat... Hingga Ia bisa melihat betapa pias tatapan bocah itu.

Sakahkah jika Ia menginginkannya saat ini?

Raut memohon itu... sebenarnya terlalu mengacaukan pikirannya, reflek untuknya mendekatkan wajah.. lalu semua mengalir begitu saja.

Menyesap lembut, bibir yang basah karena air mata. Samar memang masih ia dengar... Baekhyun terisak lirih.

Meyakinkan dirinya untuk memagut bibir kecil itu lebih dalam lagi. Tak peduli... jaejong dan seorang dokter masih bertahan di ruangan itu.

"Mmh~"

.

.

.

Semestinya Ia kembali menyentak murka..

Tapi entahlah, nalurinya mulai memberinya bisikan yang lain.

Ia tak pernah melihat Baekhyun tersenyum semanis ini sebelumnya, tidak dengan semua hal yang telah anak itu lalui saat hidup dengannya.

Masih Ia ingat, bagaimana Yoochun kala itu menyiksa anak itu tanpa iba, dan dirinya yang payah... tak bisa melakukan apapun selain menangis.

Wanita itu memilih membawa langkahnya pergi, tak mengucap sepatah katapun selain senyuman untuk Pria yang masih memeluk Putranya di sana.

.

.

Sesekali terlihat, ia menyeka sudut matanya. "Maafkan Eomma nak..." Lirihnya, masih terus berjalan menyusuri koridor rumah sakit itu. Hingga—

"Maaf, kau ingin pergi kemana?"

Seseorang tiba-tiba menarik tangannya, membuatnya reflek memutar tubuh... dan terhenyak begitu melihat Pria itu menahannya.

"A—aku sebaiknya kembali, karena—

"Baekhyun membutuhkanmu, dan kau tau itu" Sergah Chanyeol, seraya menatap lekat kedua mata wanita itu. "Kumohon ... Jika kau mengizinkanku memiliki Putramu, tinggalah bersamaku dan Baekhyun"

Jaejong terdiam, sadari ... sebagian naluri kembali tersentuh, mendengar Pemuda itu bicara demikian.

Sempat Ia berpikir, Chanyeol mungkin bukan seorang Pria yang bisa menjanjikan apapun selain uang, tapi melihatnya segigih ini, tentu membuatnya bisa melihat kesungguhan itu

.

.

"Setidaknya aku benar-benar melihat, Kau bisa menjaga Baekhyun. Aku masih memiliki seorang Putra yang menungguku, dan—

"Bukankah kau ingin mengambil hak asuh itu?"

 **DEG**

Wanita itu kembali terhenyak, "B-Bagaimana bisa kau tau tentang ini?"

"Aku mengenalmu, dan aku mengerti semua tentangmu. Kau tak harus melakukan apapun, Putra keduamu, kupastikan jatuh dalam hak asuhmu"

"..."

.

.

* * *

Beberapa Minggu berselang, Jaejong tak pernah menduga, bias mentari dan bunga yang bermekaran di halaman itu akan terlihat seindah ini. Terlalu mempesona... hingga membuat satu senyum darinya terulas hanyat

"AAAAA—!"

Tapi, Paginya yang tenang kala itu mendadak rusuh, begitu Taehyung menjerit dan menangis keras.

"Taehyu—Astaga Baekhyun! apa yang kau lakukan pada adikkmu?" cepat-cepat jaejong berjalan mendekati keduanya, dan berdecak melihat Baekhyun kembali menggoda Taehyung.

"Aku tak melakukan apapun" Baekhyun melenggang santai, sambil menyesap lolipop di tangannya, tak peduli seorang bocah berusia 3 tahun itu masih menjerit memekakkan karena ulahnya.

Hingga tiba-tiba saja Taehyung berlari mengejarnya, lalu melompat-lompat demi memukul buttnya

"YACK! Mengapa memukulku?!" Pekik Baekhyun kesal, sambil memutar tubuh dan menahan kepala Taehyung.

"Pelmen Mphi! PELMEEENNN!" Taehyung balas menjerit.

Baekhyun menyeringai, mengayunkan lollipop itu di depan Taehyung lalu menjilatnya "ini milikku" ucapnya kemudian

"AAAAHHHHHH!" Tak pelak membuat Taehyung menghentak kaki kesal, bahkan mulai berguling-guling di lantai.

Sementaea wanita di seberang keduanya, hanya menggelengkan kepala pasrah.

Tapi sungguh ia bahagia dengan semua itu, Chanyeol benar-benar memenuhi janjinya, entah apa yang dilakukan pemuda itu hingga dapat membuat Yoochun bertekuk lutut bahkan hak asuh taehyung benar-benar jatuh padanya dengan mudahnya

"Aku pulang"

Taehyung berjengit, Baby itu tau benar siapa yang datang. Ia bangkit berdiri lalu berlari cepat menuju ruang tamu.

"Baek—

 **HUPP**

Pria itu berjengit, begitu sesuatu tiba-tiba memeluk kakinya dan menggelayut erat di bawah sana.

"Taehyung?" Gumamnya heran, Ia merunduk lalu mengangkat tubuh gempal itu dengan mudahnya.

"Pelmen Mphiii.." Rengek anak itu sambil menunjuk seorang namja kecil, yang tengah bersandar di sofa dengan sebelah kaki terangkat.

"Baekhyun mengambil permenmu lagi?" Lugas chanyeol,

Taehyung mengangguk cepat, seakan menjadi kebiasaan untuknya... tak bisa melawan baekhyun, tapi Ia lihai dengan cara seperti ini, membujuk Chanyeol lalu semua akan terbalas.

Dan benar saja... Pria itu benar-benar membawanya melangkah mendekati perebut permen itu.

"Kau senang sekali menggodanya" Chanyeol beralih mendudukkan diri di sisi Baekhyun, tentunya dengan merengkuh Taehyung di atas pangkuannya.

"..." Bocah itu hanya melirik sinis taehyung, lalu kembali menyesap Lollipopnya.

"Itu milik Taehyung bukan? kembalikan padanya" Bujuk Chanyeol setelahnya

"..." Baekhyun tak menjawab, lalu lebih memilih memutar tubuh membelakangi Pria itu.

"Aku bisa membelikan banyak yang seperti itu untukmu, kembalikan pada—

"Ugh!" Baekhyun mendadak bangkit berdiri, lalu menyerahkan lolopop itu dengan kesal. Sejenak menatap tajam Taehyung di atas pangkuan Chanyeol, sebelum akhirnya berjalan menghentak menapakki anak tangga.

"Baekhyun perhatikan langkahmu! Yya!" Terdengar... Jaejong mulai berteriak panik, melihat Putranya kembali bersikap sesuka hati. "Jangan berlari seperti itu! perutmu bisa- yack!"

.

.

.

"Baekhyun di dalam?" Chanyeol melangkah mendekati Jaejong, lalu menyerahkan taehyung yang kala itu terlelap di pundaknya.

"Anak itu mengunci pintunya dari dalam. Maaf... Jika Baekhyun semakin bersikap kekanakan seperti ini"

Chanyeol mengernyit, tapi setelahnya terkekeh pelan. "Tak masalah.." Ujarnya, sambil mengeluarkan kunci cadangan kamarnya. Baekhyun yang mendadak bersikap kekanakan karena kandungannya, itu benar-benar menggoda untuknya.

.

.

 **CKLEK**

Pintu kamar terbuka...

Baekhyun hanya merasa kesal mendengarnya, lalu memilih membungkus tubuh dengan selimut tebal miliknya.

"Tsk..." Chanyeol berdecak sambil menyeringai, sesaat mengamati bocah yang masih bergelung di bawah selimut itu, sebelum akhirnya mendekat... dan memerangkap tubuh kecil itu, dengan kedua lengannya.

"Kau yakin.. ingin bersembunyi dariku?" Bisik Chanyeol

"..."

"Keluarlah... atau aku memaksamu"

"..."

"Baiklah... aku memang lebih suka dirimu yang melawan seperti ini" Chanyeol mendadak bangkit..

Lalu, memaksa mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun yang masih terlilit di dalam selimut tebal itu.

"A—ahhh!" tak pelak, membuat bocah itu memekik panik.

.

.

Berulang kali meronta, hingga mungkin selimut tebal itu mulai merosot turun memperlihatkan setengah dari tubuhnya.

dan disanalah Baekhyun sadari, dirinya berada dalam gendongan bridal Pria itu.

"Ah... aku melihatmu" Kekeh Chanyeol sedikit menggoda, dan Baekhyun hanya memalingkan wajah tak suka.

.

.

"Marah hn?" Gumam Chanyeol begitu mendudukkaan Baekhyun di atas meja.

"..." Bocah itu hanya menundukkan kepala sambil meremas jemarinya sendiri.

 **Chupp**

Membuat Pria itu tergoda, mencuri satu kecupan dari bibir pouty miliknya.

"Semakin kau menunjukkan wajah seperti ini..." Chanyeol mulai menjilat pipi Baekhyun. "Semakin aku tergoda untuk memakanmu.." Lalu beralih merunduk, demi merengkuh perut Baekhyun.

"A—Ah! T-tuan.." Baekhyun terbelalak panik, tak bisa melawan,,, begitu pria itu menyibak kemejanya, memperelihatkan perut yang sebenarnya mulai sedikit membuncit.

Satu jilatah pelan di atas pusarnya... Membuat Baekhyun menggigil, bahkan begitu resah meremas surai hitam Chanyeol. "Unnhhh.."

"Hari ini, kau memang sengaja menggodaku bukan?" Kekeh Chanyeol, kembali melumuri perut itu dengan lidah basahnya

Baekhyun menggeleng menahan lenguh, sembari terpejam... Ia mencoba mengatur nafas pendeknya. tapi mendadak kedua mata itu membulat lebar... begitu Chanyeol menarik turun celananya, hingga Ia setengah telanjang.

"AH!"

Terlambat untuknya...

Pria itu terlanjur mengangkat kedua kakinya ke atas, bahkan membukanya berlawanan arah...

Baekhyun tak bisa menerka... apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

Matanya terpejam, dan ia hanya sadari jantunganya berdegup kencang... begitu lidah itu mencumbu rakus analnya di bawah sana.

"Ahn! Aaahh... T-Tuanhh ... ghhh"

.

.

.

Nafasnya memburu...

Baekhyun terkulai lemas, ... bahkan kedua kaki yan terbuka lebar di atas meja itu benar-benar tak bisa sedikitpun Ia gerakkan.

"Kau masih saja memanggilku seperti itu hn" Chanyeol, menekan dagu Baekhyun... menjilat pelan bibir terbuka karena terengah itu, sebelum akhirnya menyusupkan lidahnya ke dalam.

menikmati... begaimana panas saliva bocah itu bertaut intim dengannya.

"Mhanghh~.. ahhmm"

.

.

"NNHHH!" Baekhyun mengerang panik, begitu merasakan penis itu mulai mencari-cari celah untuk menyeruak masuk.

"Tak masalah jika aku memasukimu kali ini?" Bisik Chanyeol setengah mendesah

baekhyun menggeleng. Lalu meremas kedua lengan yang kini memerangkap dirinya.. "B—baby di dalam—

"Ayahnya ingin menyapanya" Desah Chanyeol, sebelum akhirnya... mendorong kuat penis besar itu dalam sekali hentak.

"A—AAAHHHH!"

.

.

.

.

"Ngh! AAH!... P—punggungku AHHN!" Tubuhnya beberapa kali di hentak, tapi kedua lengan itu tetap mencoba menahan pinggul Chanyeol, memaksa Pria itu sejenak memberi jeda

Pria itu memang menghentikan sentakkan miliknya, namun tak semerta menariknya keluar.

Terlihat... Chanyeol mulai mengangkat tubuh mungil itu, membuat Baekhyun berulang kali memekik panik, dengan genital yang masih mendesak penuh di dalam sana.

Lalu terakhir..

Ia hanya tau tubuhnya dibaringkan di ranjang, dan Ia kembali menjerit binal di bawah hentakkan Pria itu.

"Aaahh! Ackkhh!... AHH!"

.

.

"Saranghae.." Satu bisikkan Chanyeol yang terdengar, sebelum pandangannya memutiih... dan Ia menggila dalam klimaksnya

"AAAHHHNNN! aah~..."

.

.

"Buka matamu..."

Baekhyun hanya melenguh malas, tetap terpejam... meski berulang kali Pria itu mencoba membujuknya untuk terbangun.

Lalu kecupan-kecupan kecil di sekitar perutnya... membuatnya mengerjap dan tersenyum melihat Chanyeol terlihat gemas menciumi bagian itu.

"Hen—tikan" Rengeknya, sambil membelai surai pria itu.

Tapi Baekhyun merasa ada yang berbeda..

Begitu Ia sadari, sesuatu seperti berkilau di antara jemari yang kini Ia gunakan untuk membelai Chanyeol.

Ia mengerjap berulang kali, semakin nyata kala bias mentari pagi perlahan menerpa keduanya.

"Ah!" Bocah itu berjengit, mendudukkan diri... menatap tanpa kedip, sesuatu yang melingkar di antara jari manisnya.

"T—Tuan ini—

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, bahkan hingga Pria itu meraih jemarinya untuk dikecup lama, Ia masih terdiam dengan bibir digigit olehnya sendiri

"Menikahlah..." Chanyeol mencium pelan bibir tipis itu, hingga gigitannya terlepas. "Denganku..." Lanjutnya lagi, seraya menyingkirkan beberapa helai rambut yang menjuntai di pipi Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TebeCheeee**

 **,**

 **,**

 **,**

 **Next Chap**

"A-ahh! Perutku!" Namja manis itu mendadak memegangi perut besarnya.

Membuat Pria itu terbelalak panik, tak ada siapapun selain dirinya di dalam lift ini. "W-Wae?"

"AH! CHAN-YEOL!" Ia bahkan mulai meremas lengannya. Dan merunduk memeluk perutnya

Cepat-cepat pria itu meraih ponselnya, lalu-

"BOS!" Pekiknya panik, begitu berhasi tersambung dalam panggilan itu. Sementara Baekhyun masih mencengkeram lengannya

"BOS Aku harus bagaimanaaa?!"

 _ **("Apa?!")**_

"i-istrimu-

 _ **("Baekhyun?! YACK! BERANI KAU MENYENTUHNYA!")**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Yooo! akhirnya gua kelar ngetik chapter ini

Gimana sudah berasa Mpreg belom? hahahahah mampus gua...

Review Okay...

kaga review... ff macet hahha

.

.

 **IG: Gloomy_Rosemary**

,

 **neniFanadicky, chanbaek92, LHR Official Couple Shipper, restikadena90 , buny puppy, byunnami, Marshsamallow614 , khakikira , ctbisreal, RurohFujoCbHs, hulas99, fintowikson, Lussia Archery , kimkad , YaharS , Aisyah1, LyWoo, Byun soo byung, Yana Sehunn, baekkachu09 , Poppy20 , baekxylem , selepy , byunnami , Lusianabaconcy0461, bbhunyue, chanbaekis , mawar biru, love Elan , thevEXO, WinterJun09, tkxcxmrhmh , mii-chan07 , vryeol , Dodio347, baekby aeri04 , ChanBaekGAY , EyiLy , metroxylon, Fiyaa04, baby baek , Deliscius, Wahidah Putri Utami , chalienBee04, xiluhan74 , cbforever00, Yeolliebee , PinkuBlue614 , rimaa , kimi2266, YaharS , baekchann18, Avisyell756 , AuliyaRchy , byunlovely, ruukochan137, veraparkhyun , park chan2 , baeeki6104, chanbaek1597, byunlovely , bbhunyue, kkaiii, Hyo luv ChanBaek, Siapa Hayo, myliveyou, LightPhoenix614, Chanbaeknaena, Asandra735 , tyas 614, AnggunBBH06, AmyGAHF, Merina, dwi yuliantipcy , Shengmin137, kitukie, shereen park, yiamff , jempolnya pcy , Hyera832, Riinnchan, Ricon65 , BambiLuhan , Byunexo, SMLming , babyyh , chayeonlee , Sitachaan, Ziiwandha, hananachan, bbyLyi , hosh10 , hunhanshin, Loey761** **,** dan **all Guest**

Thankyou :)

Review again and again... and love me


	9. Chapter 9

**Main Cast : ChanBaek**

 **Other Cast :** **HunHan, KaiSoo, Jaejong**

 ** _Disclaimer: Cerita ini Milik Gloomy Rosemary_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Previous Chapter**

"Ah!" Bocah itu berjengit, mendudukkan diri... menatap tanpa kedip, sesuatu yang melingkar di antara jari manisnya.

"T—Tuan ini—

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, bahkan hingga Pria itu meraih jemarinya untuk dikecup lama, Ia masih terdiam dengan bibir digigit olehnya sendiri

"Menikahlah..." Chanyeol mencium pelan bibir tipis itu, hingga gigitannya terlepas. "Denganku..." Lanjutnya lagi, seraya menyingkirkan beberapa helai rambut yang menjuntai di pipi Baekhyun.

 _._

 _._

 **Chapter 9**

* * *

 **Silent Regrets**

 **YAOI**

 **Rate M**

 **Gloomy Rosemary**

 **.**

* * *

.

.

"Tuan—

"Tsk.."

Baekhyun tergagap, saat tubuhnya didorong hingga kembali terhempas ke ranjang. Tak sempat untuk mengusaikan ucapannya, begitu Pria itu menjilat bahkan benar-benar menggigit ceruk lehernya .. membuatnya memekik ngilu.

"Akh!"

"Berapa kali kukatakan.." Chanyeol meniup pelan telinga Baekhyun. "Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu" Lanjutnya lagi, kali ini dengan menggoda lubang telinga namja kecil itu dengan lidah basahnya.

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri, sesekali menggigil begitu rasakan lidah itu mulai turun meruam ceruk lehernya. "Ngghh.."

"Kau mendengarku?" Bisiknya... kembali menggigiti pangkal lehernya.

"Akhh!" Tak pelak membuat namja mungil itu kembali terlonjak. Sentuhan itu membuatnya tak bisa berpikir apapun, bahkan mendengarpun... rasanya Ia tak sanggup. Selain meremas kuat bantalnya sendiri, lampiaskan betapa payah tubuhnya menerima cumbuan basah itu.

"Kau tak ingin menjawabnya?" Seakan tak jemu menggodanya, Pria itu.. kini beralih menyusupkan sebelah tangannya ke dalam celana dalam Baekhyun.

"Nn—ah! ahh"

Tak peduli bocah itu menggeleng, dengan kaki terkatup .. menjepit tangan Chanyeol di bawah sana.

"Aku tak akan berhenti sebelum kau menjawabnya" Chanyeol menyeringai, sadari tatapan bocah itu semakin sayu di bawahnya.

Sial! berkalipun Ia mencoba menahannya... raut Baekhyun semakin membuatnya menggila,bahkan aroma tubuh yang menguar dari ceruk lehernya. Membuatnya enggan berhenti mencumbu tubuh anak itu hingga benar-benar basah karena salivanya.

"Ugh—"

Jemari kecilnya mulai terangkat, meremas kuat surai hitam Chanyeol. semakin Ia mencoba bangkit semakin liar Pria itu mencumbu dirinya, bahkan kini beralih melumat bibir bawahnya.

"Mpfhh... Mmnn"

Hingga membuatnya pasrah mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Chanyeol, membiarkan Pria itu menikmati bibirnya... meski saliva keduanya mulai meleleh turun dari sela bibir Baekhyun.

.

.

Baekhyun terengah... terpejam lemas, walau genitalnya masih diremas pelan di bawah sana.

"C-Chan—

"Hn?" Pria itu kembali menyeringai, semakin tajam melihat namja kecilnya terengah payah... menahan sadarnya sendiri. Satu yang disukainya sendiri, bocah itu tak lagi memanggilnya seformal sebelumnya.

"Chan—yeol.. ahh" Panggil Baekhyun lagi seraya menengadah, dan terakhir Ia hanya sadari pandangannya memutih seiring semakin hangat dan lengket sela pahanya sendiri.

"NGHH!"

Pria itu terkekeh... sembari mencium pelipis Baekhyun.

Perlahan, Ia menarik tangannya keluar... menatap lekat pada jemari basah itu, sebelum akhirnya menjilatnya sensual di depan Baekhyun.

Bocah itu memilih menyusupkan kepalanya di dada Chanyeol, tersenyum kecil dan sesekali memainkan jemari kecilnya sendiri.

Mengamati kilau dari benda yang kini melingkar di jari manisnya.

"Kau menyukainya?" Tanya Chanyeol begitu menyadari namja kecil itu mulai antusias melihat cincin ruby nya.

"..." Baekhyun mengangguk cepat, sejenak mengangkat kepala... lalu—

 **'Chupp'**

Satu kecupan kecil itu,benar-benar menyentuh bibir tebalnya.

tanpa tau, sikap manis yang malu-malu itu... terlalu menggemaskan untuk Chanyeol. Hingga membuat Pria kekar itu kembali menghempasnya ke ranjang... dan melucuti semua kain yang membungkus tubuh mungil itu.

.

.

"T—Tunggu!" Baekhyun terbelalak panik, begitu kemeja putihnya di buka paksa... bahkan hingga membuat beberapa kancingnya terpental.

"Haha!" Pria itu tak mendengar...

Terlihat rakus mengecupi dada Baekhyun yang mulai terekspose, bahkan memaksa membuka kedua kaki Baekhyun dan menahannya dengan lututnya sendiri.

"Aghh!"

"Sexy.." Desahnya di sela cumbuan basah itu, menyesap ujung nipple yang mulai kemerahan.

Sebelah tangannya menarik sebuah bantal dan menyusupkannya di bawah perut Baekhyun. Seakan mengerti ada gumpalan darahnya di dalam perut yang memang sedikit buncit itu.

.

"K—Kau ingin m-melakukannya lagi?" Ucap Baekhyun terbata, seraya menahan kepala Chanyeol untuk berhenti menjilati pusarnya.

"Hn?" Pria itu menatapnya lekat. Mengamati paras cantik yang kini tampak memerah karna gugup.

"Aku ingin memakanmu.." Lanjut Chanyeol lagi, menggoda... bahkan kini beralih beringsut ke bawah. memposisikan kepala di antara dua kaki Baekhyun yang terbuka.

Kembali mengabaikan, bocah itu menahan malu dengan menutup wajah dengan kesepuluh jarinya.

"T—tapi semalam, kita—

"Aku menginginkannya lagi" Sergah Chanyeol, sambil sesekali meniup rektum yang berkedut.

Baekhyun berjengit... dengan perut menengang. Kembali mencoba bangkit dengan bertumpu pada kedua sikunya, tapi—

 **'Slurp'**

Ia kembali di buat memekik, begitu bibir tebal itu memberi kecupan bahkan menghisap kuat rektum kecilnya.

"A—AHH!" Ia menggeleng panik, berusaha menarik-narik surai hitam Chanyeol untuk berhenti. Semalam keduanya melakukannya, Ia merasa masih ada sperma Chanyeol di dalamnya, tentu tak mungkin membiarkan Pria itu menyedot rektumnya seperti itu. Tapi semakin Ia meronta, semakin kuat Pria itu menghisap rektumnya di bawah sana.

"J—Jangan! Aghh! D-Di dalam masih —

Tak sanggup mengusaikan kalimatnya, Baekhyun kembali melemas dengan mata terbelalak lebar... sadari sperma Chanyeol yang semalam tertahan. Sepertinya perlahan tersedot keluar dari rektumnya.

Dadanya mulai kembang kempis, terpejam dengan bibir tergigit kuat... menahan tubuh yang mulai menggigil di bawah kuasa Pria itu.

Chanyeol terkekeh, tanpa menghentikan hisapan bibirnya ia mulai melirik ke atas. Menatap takjub, dengan bagaimana namja kecilnya menahan nikmat dengan sentuhan seperti ini. Ia beralih menggenggam kedua tangan Baekhyun, membuatnya saling bertaut erat, hingga Baekhyun bisa berpegang padanya.

.

.

.

"hhh...Hhh"

Baekhyun tersengal payah, namun tetap berusaha membuka mata sayunya... melihat Pria itu menyeka bibir basahnya sendiri.

"Lelah eum?" Chanyeol beralih merunduk, sedikit mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun hingga bersandar di kepala ranjang. "Bahkan aku belum memasukimu pagi ini" Kekehnya, sambil menyeka keringat di kening Baekhyun.

Bukannya menjawab, namja kecil itu lebih memilih merunduk dan membuka kedua kakinya... mengamati rektum nya sendiri. Terlihat, sperma masih merembas dari dalamnya.

Dan Ia kembali tersipu malu...

"M—Mengapa kau melakukannya" Ia mulai mempoutkan bibir kesal.

"Kenapa hn?"

Bocah itu mendelik, dan menatap Chanyeol tajam. "Setidaknya biarkan aku membersihkan tubuhku, sebelum kau mencium bagian itu!" Protesnya, sambil menarik beberapa helai tisu... lalu menyeka lubang analnya sendiri.

"Semalam kau keluar sangat banyak di dalam! Seharusnya kau biarkan aku mandi untuk membersihkannya" Gerutu namja kecil itu,sedikit mengernyit tiap kali tisu itu menyentuh lapisan rektumnya.

"untuk apa membersihkan diri, jika tubuhmu... menggoda seperti ini" Kekeh Chanyeol, beralih mengangkat pinggul Baekhyun, bahkan terlalu cepat memposisikan penisnya di bibir rektum itu.

"Jangan memasukkannya!" Pekik Baekhyun, tak siap.

"Sssh... kembali berbaringlah" Bisik Chanyeol, kembali merebahkan tubuh mungil itu... sesekali pula Ia memberi kecupan ringan di wajanya demi menenangkannya

"Tapi di dalam masih ada—

"Aku yang akan membersihkannya nanti" Sergah Chanyeol lagi, kali ini dengan mendorong perlahan penis besarnya.

.

.

"Uh—Nnn! P—Pelan" Rintih Baekhyun sedikit meremas lengan Chanyeol.

"Hn... rileks" Bisik Pria itu, sambil mengusap tengkuk Baekhyun.

"Ssh! AH! P—Pelan! S-sakit!" Rengek Baekhyun, semakin tak tenang mencengkeram kedua lengan Chanyeol. Sesekali Ia menggeleng resah... berusaha menarik nafas dalam, begitu rasakan kepala penis itu benar-benar membelah rektum sempitnya.

"Sedikit lagi.." tenangnya, seraya mencium kening Baekhyun.

Tak ingin mengulur waktu lebih, sementara Ia tau... setelah ini, Baekhyun akan memekik nikmat.

Hingga Ia putuskan untuk menghentak sisa penisya, lalu memagut bibir kecil itu ... sebelum Baekhyun menjerit kesakitan

"MH! MMMHH!"

Semua seakan tersambut untuknya, bagaimana Ia mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya... bahkan mengganti kecupan lembut itu dengan sapuan lidah basahnya.

Hingga keduanya benar-benar tak bersekat selain tautan tubuh bercumbu sebasah itu.

Setiap lengking dan desah Baekhyun yang terdengar, semakin berarti untuknya... sadari bocah itu benar-benar membuatnya jatuh terpana.

Mungkin benar...

Ia terlalu mencintainya.

"NN~AH! ACKHH!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

"Tck! mengapa rasanya sangat merindukan Baekhyun" Gumam seorang Pria mengetuk-ngetuk jemari panjangnya pada kemudi mobil hitam miliknya. mengamati jalanan, tak jauh dari kediaman Chanyeol.

"Seharusnya aku berkunjung. Bibi Jae juga di sana bukan?"Gumamnya lagi, sambil memandangi potret muda dirinya bersama seorang bocah mungil. "Baekhyu—

 **"Hohohohoho!"**

Bola matanya nyaris melompat keluar kala itu, begitu seorang anak tiba-tiba saja melongokkan kepala ke dalam jendela mobilnya. "BOCAH TENGIK!" Teriaknya gusar, tak habis pikir bagaimana bocah itu menemukannya. Dan hanya ditanggapi kikikkan geli dari sosok mungil itu.

"Ahjjussi! Aku terlanjur berjalan kemari... tak satupun kukenal di jalan ini. Hyung-ku pulang malam... uang sakuku habis dan aku hanya sendiri. Banyak ahjjussi jahat yang sepertinya ingin menculik dan—

"Masuk!" Sergah Kai, benar-benar mengerti maksud celoteh namja kecil itu.

"Jinjjayo?" Kerjap Kyungsoo, tersenyum sangat lebar.

Tanpa menunggu Pria itu menjawab atau sekedar mempersilakannya untuk masuk, Kyungsoo lebih memilih membuka pintu mobil lalu dan duduk di dalamnya semanis mungkin.

"Ahjjussi... sebenarnya tak perlu mengantarku. Tapi kau benar-benar baik hati" Kikik Kyungsoo begitu mobil hitam itu mulai melaju.

"Tck! setan kecil" Dengus Kai, sambil melirik bocah yang terlihat antusias memandangi dirinya.

.

.

"Kita makan malam terlebih dahulu? sepertinya di ujung Apgeudong itu ada—

"Langsung pulang" Sergah polisi muda itu, tak ingin berbasa basi.

Kyungsoo mendelik, kembali mencari-cari alasan lain agar bisa berlama lama dengan pria itu

"Ah! Sepertinya ada film terbaru di—

"Langsung pulang" Ujar Kai lagi, tak goyah

"..." Kyungsoo memukul mukul pahanya sendiri, sejenak melirik Kai yang masih fokus pada kemudinya. Lalu membuang muka... menatap jalanan dari jendela mobil. Mengapa Pria bodoh itu terlalu sulit untuk dibujuk.

"Ahjjussi... bagaimana jika—

"Pulang! Kau harus pulang! dan belajar di rumah!"

"Aisshhh! Polisi gila!" Decak Kyungsoo sambil bersidekap, tak peduli Pria di sisinya menatapnya tajam.

"Yack! bicara apa kau tadi?"

"Aku tak mendengarmu!" Ketus Kyungsoo sambil mengeluarkan ponsel dan headset miliknya, menyumpal telinga dengan benda itu, tak peduli Polisi itu berulang kali mendumal jengkel.

.

.

.

"Terserah! lakukan sesukamu" Gerutu Kai, melirik sinis pada bocah yang kini fokus dengan gadget putih itu.

Kyungsoo mencibir, lalu beralih dengan merangkak ke jok paling belakang dan mengubah posisi menjadi menungging, demi meyembunyikan ponsel di balik lingkaran lengannya.

"Yya! Mau kemana kau?!" Heran Kai tak mengerti. Dan hanya diabaikan oleh Kyungsoo yang mulai sibuk dengan ponselnya sendiri

.

.

"Ommo!" Lirih Kyungsoo dengan mata membulat lebar, begitu melihat sosok dalam layar, lebih tepatnya Hyungnya sendiri... tengah mencumbu panas kekasihnya.

Tak percuma, semalam Ia meletakkan camera tersembunyi di kamar Sehun. Beruntung sekali pagi ini ia masih memiliki kesempatan memindahkan rekaman tersebut ke dalam ponselnya

" ** _Ahnn~_** ** _Hun—nieh!"_**

" ** _Sshh se—dikit lagi...ma—suk_** ** _sayang_** ** _h"_**

Mata bulatnya mengerjap polos dengan keringat merembas deras, kala video itu semakin memperlihatkan detik Vulgarnya. Kyungsoo nyaris menjerit kala itu...melihat Hyungnya berusaha memeperkosa namja cantik di bawahnya. Nyatakah itu? benda besar Sehun benar-benar menusuk masuk tubuh namja berkulit putih itu. Bahkan membuat Kyungsoo berulang kali menyeka keringat di dahinya dengan kaki menjejak liar jendela mobil Kai.

.

.

.

"kita hampir sampai" Gumam Kai

"..." Tapi anak itu tak menjawab.

"Kyungsoo" Panggilnya, seraya melirik Kyungsoo dari kaca mobilnya.

"Persiapkan dirimu, karena kita akan sampai" Decak Kai

Hingga mobil itu benar-benar menepi tepat di depan gerbang rumah Sehun, tapi bocah itu tetap terdiam mengamati layar ponsel itu dengan mata membulat lebar

Keningnya makin berkerut tak mengeti, menyadari sesuatu yang ganjal. Bukankah mobil ini ber-AC, tapi bagaimana mungkin Kyungsoo berkeringat sebanyak itu.

Kai memilih menoleh ke belakang "Yya! .. .kita sudah sampai, apa kau tak mendengarku?" Ujar Kai kembali mencoba peruntungan menyadarkan bocah itu, namun yang terlihat namja manis itu masih tetap tersenyum senyum seorang diri.

Merasa percuma, Kai bergerak sigap mencondongkan tubuh kebelakang demi menarik paksa headset Kyungsoo. "YACKK! OH KYUNGSOO!" Bentaknya keras.

Sontak saja Kyungsoo terlonjak terkejut karenanya, membuat tangannya tanpa sengaja menyentak headset tersebut hingga terlepas dari ponselnya.

" ** _Ahnnn~ Deeperh..._** ** _Hunniehh_** ** _akk_** ** _h_** ** _!_** ** _ouch! soo biighh_** ** _A_** ** _h_** ** _h!"_**

" ** _Hmm! Tubuhmu nik—math dear... ssh"_**

Kai mematung, mendengar ponsel itu mendadak mendesah erotis. dan begitu melihat layarnya... Ia hanya dibuat menganga, melihat seorang Pria menyetubuhi Pria yang lain dengan posisi berdiri terhimpit di dinding.

"YACK! Apa yang kau lihat dalam ponselmu hah?" Seru Kai semakin mencondongkan tubuh hendak merampas gadget yang masih mendesah tak karuan itu.

Kyungsoo kebas, ia benar-benar tertangkap basah kali ini. "APA? APA? LIHAT APA HUH?!" Racaunya panik. Seraya mendekap erat-erat ponselnya tanpa peduli video itu masih terus berputar di dalamnya.

"Kamarikan benda itu" Ujar Kai tegas

"Ti—tidak!" Kyungsoo menggeleng kasar... tentu saja itu bunuh diri jika menyerahkan ponselnya pada Polisi hitam itu.

"Kemarikan benda itu! cepat!"

"Tidak!"

"Kemarikan! Kau masih di bawah umur tak seharusnya menyimpan video semacam itu!"

"Ini Hyung-KU!"

"Mwoo?!" Pekik Kai terkejut

"entah Ayahmu atau Hyung mu! Tetap saja kau tak bisa—

"Tidak! jika kau tak menerimaku!"

Kai mengerjap... sementara video itu masih terus berputar

"Aku menyukai Ahjjussi!"

"..." Kai terdiam, menatap lekat pada mata bulat Kyungsoo. Mengabaikan desahan dan erangan dari sosok dalam ponsel Kyungsoo.

"Mungkinkah Ahjjussi masih menyukai Baekhyun?"

Kai tersentak, "B—Bagaimana mungkin kau tau jika—

"Kau selalu membawa foto Baekhyun kemanapun kau pergi, ah! Bahkan foto mendiang Ayahnya pun selalu kau ajak bicara. Dan.. kau selalu tersenyum seperti manusia idiot saat bertemu Baekhyun" Cerca Kyungsoo dengan tatapan dingin yang menusuk.

"I-itu karena—

"Baekhyun akan menikah... lagi pula Dia juga sedang hamil...kesempatanmu sudah hangus!" Sergah Kyungsoo seraya meniup tangan terkepalnya.

Sesaat...Kai mengerjap. Hingga tiba-tiba saja mata elangnya membulat sempurna begitu menangkap maksud kata 'menikah dan hamil ' itu.

"M—menikah? Hamil? MWORRAGOOOOO?!"

"Uhm... Sehun Hyung yang mengatakannya padaku, kau bisa memborgol tangannku jika ucapanku tak terbukti. Ku tekankan sekali lagi Ahjusshi... Presdir Park akan menikahi Baekhyun" Ucapnya tanpa beban seraya menggerak-gerakkan kedua alisnya.

"T—tidak mungkin...D—dia menikahinya"

"Hahaha! Bahkan undangannya pun akan di sebar!" Tawa Kyungsoo meremehkan

"..."

Lalu semua kembali hening, membuat Kyungsoo berhenti menyeringai sinis.

"Kau sedih?" Tanyanya kemudian.

"Baekhyun sudah bersama Presdir Park, lupakan Dia" Gumam Kyungsoo, memberanikan diri merangkak ke atas pangkuan Kai yang masih termenung.

"Aku tak hanya menyukaimu. Tapi sepertinya—

Kyungsoo kembali menunjukkan video dalam ponselnya. "Aku ingin melakukan hal semacam ini denganmu"

Tak pelak membuat Kai terbelalak lebar. "Hah?"

Semakin pelik untuknya, begitu melihat bocah itu benar-benar membuka kemeja seragamnya... hingga polos di hadapannya.

"Kau tak ingin melakukannya?"

"..." Kai hanya mengerjap dengan bibir terbuka, sadari betapa halus tubuh anak itu.

"Ataukah... kau ingin aku membuka celanaku ju— Mpfthh"

Kyungsoo mendadak berjengit, begitu Pria itu merubah posisi... dan mencium kasar bibir sintalnya.

"Mnh~ mmphh" Semula Ia sedikit tergagap mengimbangi bagaimana Pria itu melumat bibirnya, tapi dalam diam Ia mulai menyeringai... melihat Kai terhanyut dalam cumbuannya.

"Mnh~...Mm Ahjusimphh" lenguhnya nikmat, sambil memiringkan kepala... membiarkan Polisi itu mengklaim penuh bibirnya.

.

.

 **Tok! Tok! Tok!**

Hingga terdengar seseorang mengetuk keras jendela mobilnya.

Tak pelak membuat keduanya berjengit, dan melepas paksa cumbuan keduanya

"Siapa itu?" Gumam Kai, melirik samar pada sosok di luar mobilnya.

"H—Hyung" Gagap Kyungsoo.

"Ha?"

"H-Hyungku di luar!"

"WHAT?!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"AAAAA!" Seorang bocah mungil terlihat melompat-lompat di atas ranjang besar itu, membuat Baekhyun yang masih terlelap ... terusik karena nya

"Nghh~" Baekhyun mengernyit tak suka. Memilih berguling ke sisi lain, lalu menutup kedua telinganya dengan bantal.

"Belmain! cha! Belmain!" Rengek Taehyung kini mulai menarik-narilk lengan Baekhyun.

"Biarkan aku ti—duur!" Gumam Baekhyun, sambil menjejak ranjang. Tubuhnya terlalu lelah... semalam dan pagi ini, Ia benar-benar di buat payah melayani nafsu Chanyeol.

"BELMAINNN!" Tapi Taehyung tak ingin mengalah, bahkan mulai bersiap diri melompat ingin menerjang Baekhyun.

 **'HUP'**

"Taehyung sayang, jangan menganggu kakakmu"

Namun beruntung, jaejong datang menangkap cepat Taehyung sebelum menimpa perut Baekhyun.

"Baeki belmain!" Rengek Taehyung meronta dalam dekapan Ibunya

"Sshh... Eomma membelikan Taehyung Ice Cream"

"celim?"

Jaejong mengangguk mengiyakan "Uhum"

Tak menunggu kata yang lain, bocah kecil itu beringsut-ingsut turun lalu berlari cepat. Seolah memang tau di mana Jaejong menyimpan Ice Cream miliknya.

.

.

Wanita itu menghela nafas pelan, lalu beralih mendekati Baekhyun yang masih bergelung di dalam selimutnya.

"Baekhyun.." Bisiknya, sambil menyentuh kepala namja mungil itu.

"Bangunlah sebentar... Eomma membawakanmu sarapan" Ujarnya lagi, sedikit cemas melihat Baekhyun tidur terlalu lama.

Hingga bocah itu menggeliat, lalu tak berselang lama setelahnya Ia mencoba untuk bangun.

.

.

Sesekali Baekhyun menguap kecil, membuat wanita itu kembali berdecak gemas, sambil menyingkirkan beberapa anak rambut yang menjuntai di wajah Baekhyun.

"Apa kau sedang tak enak badan?"

Baekhyun mengerjap, lalu menggeleng pelan.

.

.

"Perlu Eomma bantu untuk pergi ke kamar mandi?" Tawar wanita itu begitu melihat Baekhyun merangkak ingin menuruni ranjangnya. Sempat Ia berjengit melihat beberapa tanda merah di sekitar leher putranya, tapi setelahnya Ia hanya berdehem... sadari bekas apa itu sebenarnya.

"Tidak Eomma" Gumam baekhyun, sambil menyimpul senyum

Ia mulai merambati dinding di sekitarnya, mencari pegangan untuk berjalan... Tapi—

"Ughh.." Baekhyun terhuyung, bahkan nyaris terjatuh jika saja Ibunya tak menahan lengannya.

"Eomma bilang juga apa"

.

.

"Duduklah sebentar di sini" Ujar Jaejong, seraya mendudukkan Baekhyun di ranjangnya.

"Kau mungkin merasa pusing setelah bangun tidur" Jelas wanita itu kali ini dengan mengambil segelas susu hangat yang memang sebelumnya Ia letakkan di meja nakas.

"itu biasa terjadi pada seorang yang hamil, seperti Eomma dulu saat mengandung dirimu dan Taehyung" Jaejong tersenyum, menatap teduh pada Baekhyun yang mengerjap padanya.

"Eomma tak pernah menduga, kaupun akan merasakan hal ini" lanjut jaejong sambil membelai kepala Baekhyun.

tapi, Baekhyun mendadak tertunduk... bahkan mulai meremas jemari kecilnya sendiri. merasa bersalah. Mungkinkah Ibunya menyesali kondisi tubuhnya saat ini?

"M—Mianhae... Eomma"

Jaejong mengernyit, lalu setelahnya membawa kepala Baekhyun agar bersandar di dadanya. "Tidak... Eomma tidak bermaksud membuatmu merasa seperti ini. Tentu Eomma sangat menerimanya Baekhyun" Bisiknya menenangkan.

"Eomma pikir, semua ini akan suram untukmu bahkan kau terlalu kecil untuk menghadapi hal ini. Tapi Pria itu... benar-benar meyakinkanku .. Baekhyun. Pria itu tak membuatku takut melihat masa depanmu kelak, dan Eomma senang melihatmu dengannya"

Semula namja kecil itu mengerjap, tapi menyadari bagaimana Ibunya mencium sayang keningnya... bahkan mengusap cincin yang melingkar di jari manisnya, membuatnya tau... tak ada yang dipaksakan dari kalimat wanita itu.

"Selamat untuk hari pernikahanmu sayang"

Baekhyun mendadak mengangkat kepala. "Eomma mengetahuinya?"

"Tentu saja... Eomma lebih tau, dibandingkan dirimu" Candanya, sambil melirik perut Baekhyun yang mulai tampak.

Baekhyun masih terdiam, mengerjap tak tentu dengan sikap Ibunya kali ini. Ini terlalu membuatnya sungkan... Haruskah Ia diperlakukan seperti ini, sementara Ia seorang namja. Tapi Ibunya terlalu menyanjungnya, bak dirinya seorang gadis.

"Minumlah..."

Baekhyun mengangguk patuh, dan mengambil segelas susu dari tangan Ibunya.

Tapi—

"Ughmp!" ia mendadak berhenti meminumnya dan memandang Ibunya curiga.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Jaejong heran.

Namja kecil itu terlihat payah menelan susunya, lalu setelahnya Ia menjulurkan lidahnya tak suka.

"Susu apa ini?" Protesnya, memandang aneh pada gelas yang masih terisi susu.

"Hm? Chanyeol yang membelikannya kemarin" Gumam Jaejong sembari mengambil kembali susu itu, lalu mengendusnya. "Susu Ibu hamil, bagus untukmu" Ujarnya setengah terkekeh.

"Tidak! itu sangat aneh!" Pekik Baekhyun sambil menutup bibirnya.

"Apanya yang aneh? habiskan Baekhyun"

"Tidak mau!"

"Yyaa~ Chanyeol yang membeli ini untukmu"

Baekhyun memilih bangkit menghindar "Itu untuk Ibu hamil! jauhkan itu dari Baekhyun!"

"Aissh! kau pikir dirimu tak sedang hamil hmm? kemarilah dan habiskan ini"

"Tidak Eomma!"

"Hahaha! kau lucu sekali"

.

.

.

.

* * *

Nyaris pukul tujuh terlewat,

Ia yang memang sedari tadi hanya menghela nafas berat sambil memandangi TV di depannya, kini mulai terlonjak begitu mendengar suara mobil yang ditunggunya.

Cepat-cepat Baekhyun beranjak ingin berlari cepat, menuju pintu utama...

.

"Baekhyun! Jangan berlari seperti itu!" Terdengar teriakkan Ibunya dari lantai atas. Tapi Baekhyun tak peduli, tetap membawa langkah kecilnya ingin menemui sosok Pria itu.

.

.

Tapi rupanya Ia kalah cepat, begitu seorang bocah kecil terlihat menggelayut erat di balik punggung Chanyeol.

"Yack! Turun dari sana!" Pekik Baekhyun, tak terima Taehyung lebih dulu mengklaim Presdir Park miliknya.

Tak ada sahutan dari Taehyung, selain kepala menyembul dari balik pundak Chanyeol lalu menjulurkan lidah padanya.

"Menyebalkan! Turun—

 **'Chupp'**

Chanyeol merunduk dan memberinya kecupan kecil di bibir, hingga membuatnya urung menyentak marah pada bocah di balik punggung Pria kekar itu.

"Berhentilah marah-marah seperti ini"

"Tapi Dia menyebalkan!"

Chanyeol melirik sambil mengulum senyum. "Kau ingin digendong seperti ini juga?"

"..." Baekhyun berdengus sambil membuang muka.

"Baiklah" Pria itu beralih menurunkan Taehyung, memberinya beberapa Coklat dan sebuah mobil kecil. Lalu Baby kecil itu berlari antusias ke dalam... sambil memainkan mobil mininya di dinding.

"Semua sesuai permintaanmu..." Pria itu benar-benar mendekatinya, tak terlihat ingin memberinya punggungnya. tapi mengangkat tubuhnya secara bridal

"Ahh!"

"Princess Hn?"

Baekhyun tersipu, bahkan semakin merona begitu Pria itu melangkah ke dalam sambil membawa tubuhnya dengan cara demikian.

.

.

"Ah, kau sudah pulang rupanya" Terdengar Jaejong mulai menyapa Pria itu, membuat Baekhyun reflek menutup wajah dengan kesepuluh jarinya

"T—Turunkan" Lirihnya malu-malu

"Bukankah kau yang memintanya.." kekeh Chanyeol,semakin merengkuh Baekhyun hingga membuat bocah itu meringkuk pasrah dalam gendongannya.

"Turunkan aku.." Bisiknya lagi, semakin malu dipandangi Ibunya.

Chanyeol hanya berdecak, semakin melihatnya... semakin Ia ingin menerkam. Hingga Pria itu lebih memilih berjalan cepat, membawa Baekhyun ke dalam kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

 **'Chupp'**

Baekhyun terkikik kecil, melihat Pria itu sama sekali tak melepas perutnya... dan terus menerus mengecupi Perut yang mulai berisi itu.

"Lepas dasimu... terlebih dahulu" Bisik Baekhyun, sambil membelai surai hitam Pria muda itu,

"Lepaskan" Gumam Chanyeol, lalu kembali menciumi perut Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sedikit mengerucutkan bibir, tapi setelahnya tetap melepasnya dengan antusias.

"Kemejaku juga.." Ucap Chanyeol tiba-tiba

"Ne?"

Pria itu memilih berguling, dan telentang di ranjang. Mempersilakan Baekhyun lekas membuka kancing kemejanya.

"Kau akan menjadi istriku..." Gumam Chanyeol begitu sadari jemari lentik itu mulai menyentuh kancing kemejanya.

"Tentu akan terbiasa dengan hal semacam ini" Lanjut Pria itu lagi, sambil menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dan menatap lekat matanya.

Hingga membuat Namja manis itu berhenti dengan wajah bersemu merah.

Terlalu manis... terlalu menggemaskan , membuatnya reflek menarik tangan Baekhyun. Hingga Baekhyun terjerembab, lalu dengan mudahnya Ia melumat bibir mungil itu.

.

.

.

.

"Mengapa tak dihabiskan?"

Baekhyun memutar tubuh, mencari alasan untuk menghindari pertanyaan itu.

segelas susu yang menurutnya berbau aneh itu pun masih setia bertahan di tangan Chanyeol.

"Itu bukan susu biasanya"

"Tentu saja, ini susu khusus untukmu"

"..." Baekhyun menunduk, meremas remas jemarinya sendiri.

"I—ini memalukan untukku" Lirih Baekhyun, masih terdengar oleh Pria itu.

"Hn?" Membuat Chanyeol beralih mendekatinya. "Apanya yang memalukan?"

"A-aku seorang namja... b-bagaimana bisa kau memintaku untuk meminum—

"Kau mengandung anakku" Sergah Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang, lalu menumpukan dagu di pundak sempit itu.

"Kau dan Dia, tentunya harus baik-baik saja... Hingga Bayi ini terlahir"

Baekhyun mengerjap, berdebar menyadari bagaimana tangan besar itu membelai perutnya.

"Minumlah... kumohon" Bisik Pria itu lagi, seraya mencium pipi Baekhyun.

terlihat ragu, tapi namja kecil itu benar-benar meraih minuman itu. Menyesap meski nyatanya Ia terlihat payah untuk menelannya.

"I love you .. "

Baekhyun terbelalak. "Uhuk!" lalu tersedak begitu saja

"Pelan-pelan saja jika meminumnya" Decak Chanyeol sembari menyeka dagu dan leher Baekhyun.

"Ukh!" sedak Baekhyun sambil memukul-mukul lengan Chanyeol.

"Haha... mengapa memukulku?"

.

.

.

* * *

 **Esoknya..**

"Sebaiknya saya mengantar anda ke dala—

"Tidak perlu" Sergah Baekhyun sambil tersenyum manis, merapikan syal tebal miliknya lalu membuka pintu mobil itu dengan riang. Tak peduli Pria paruh baya itu terlihat kebingungan, was-was jika Chanyeol akan marah besar padanya.

"Tapi Presdir—

"Aku sudah mendapat izin, Paman pulang saja" Ujar anak itu lagi, semakin memaksa begitu melambaikan tangan, berharap dirinya lekas kembali melajukan mobilnya.

"B-Baiklah, jaga diri anda Tuan muda"

Baekhyun berdecak lirih, begitu sopir pribadi itu benar-benar pergi dari hadapannya.

pagi ini, Ia memang tak ingin sendiri...

Ibunya terlalu pagi, pergi bersama Taehyung untuk menemui guru baru bocah itu. Tentu akan lebih menyenangkan jika Ia mengikuti Chanyeol kemari.

.

.

.

Lalu tiba-tiba..

"Tunjukkan ID Card anda" Seorang Pria berpostur tinggi, tiba-tiba menghadang, lengkap dengan sebuah tongkat yang berbunyi 'Peep'

"Anda tak memilikinya?"

Baekhyun mendelik tak suka.

"Jika anda tak memilikinya, anda tak bisa memasuki gedung ini... hanya karyawan yang bisa masuk"

Baekhyun menatapnya tajam. "Aku ingin bertemu dengan suamiku!" Pekiknya sambil mendorong Pria besar itu.

"Suami?" Pria itu mulai melihat Baekhyun dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kakinya, jika mendengar suaranya... bocah itu seperti seorang anak laki-laki. tapi melihat wajah cantiknya, sepertiya Dia benar perempuan, terlebih perutnya itu—

"Apa kau lihat-lihat?" Ketus Baekhyun, tak ramah. Pada Pria ber name tag 'ChangMin' yang tersemat di pakaian serba hitam itu.

"Ah, baiklah ... sebaiknya melapor pada customer service. Kami akan membantu memanggil—

"Prsedir Park! Dia suamiku! jadi biarkan aku masuk" Sergah anak itu sambil bersidekap, hingga membuat perutnya yang buncit semakin terlihat.

Tak pelak membuat petugas security itu membulatkan mata lebar, tak percaya.

"Anda tak bisa bercanda di sini, lebih baik pergi—

"Aku benar istrinya!" Baekhyun meronta, bahkan memukul-mukul tangan Pria yang memaksanya untuk pergi itu.

"Bos kami, belum menikah jadi anda tak bisa membohongi kami"

Baekhyun menghentak kaki kesal, tapi tetap saja... tubuh mungilnya tertarik keluar. Ah! seharusnya Ia membiarkan Sopir Pribadi itu mengantarnya sampai ke dalam.

Tiba-tiba saja, Baekhyun menyeringai... melirik sekilas, sebelum akhirnya menggigit tangan Petugas itu.

"ARGH!"

Tak menyiakan kesempatan, namja manis itu berlari menerjang pintu otomatis... hingga katupnya rusak. Demi mencapai Lift.

Menekan Asal tombol di luar lift, dan semakin panik melihat Petugas itu mengejarnya.

"Tutup! Palli! Palli!" Gusar Baekhyun menekan kuat tombol di dalam agar lift itu lekas menutup.

Pintu nyaris tertutup, tapi sialnya petugas keamanan itu berhasil menerobos masuk ke dalam, dan membiarkan Lift yang terlanjur naik ke atas itu membawa tubuh keduanya.

"Aishh! Nona... apa yang kau lakukan ini sangat berbahaya, terlebih kau sedang hamil bukan?" Sengal petugas menyerupai bodyguard itu, sambil memegangi dinding lift.

"Aku namja!" Bentak Baekhyun

"N—Ne?"

"Ugh! Menyebalkan!" gerutu Baekhyun sambil bersidekap,

"Ah! Apapun kau ini... tetap saja tidak diperbolehkan merangsak seperti—

"Kutekankan sekali lagi! Aku adalah istri Bosmu!" Bocah itu mulai menelisik sakunya, lalu meraih ponselnya sendiri.

"Lihat ini.." Ujar Baekhyun lagi, sambil memperlihatkan potret dirinya bersama Chanyeol.

Pria itupun mengerjap dengan bibir terbuka.

"Dia Bos-mu bukan? jadi apa kau percaya padaku?" Bocah itu mulai tersenyum manis sambil menarik ponselnya dari hadapan Petugas itu.

Pria itu terlihat diam, membuatnya yakin... Dirinya akan diantar untuk menemui Chanyeol.

Tapi, Pria itu menekan-nekan tombol Lift... Baekhyun tau, itu untuk membawa keduanya kembali turun.

"YACKK! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Teriak Baekhyun kesal.

"Kami akan melakukan konfirmasi, jika Bos kami benar mengenalmu. Lagipula bisa saja... kau kebetulan mengambil foto dengannya"

"Apa?!" Baekhyun beralih mencengkeram seragammnya. "Biarkan aku bertemu dengannya! Aku sedang mengandung anaknya! apa kau tak melihat perutku ini?!"

"Maka dari itu, demi keamananmu dan Bos kami tentunya... kami akan lakukan konfirmas—

 **PIIIP PIIIP PIIIP**

Tiba-tiba ponselnya mendadak berbunyi, Ia beralih mengambilnya dan mengernyit heran melihat nomor tak dikenal, tapi sungguh digit nomor yang bagus.

"Hallo... Changmin di sini"

 **("Kudengar kau menahan seseorang di bawah")** Mulai terdengar suara berat dari sambungan telfon itu, dari nada bicaranya Pria bernama Changmin itu tau benar siapa yang bicara

"B—Bos Chanyeol?Ah! Presdir maksud saya"

 **("Bawa Dia padaku! Karena Dia ISTRIKU!" )**

Changmin terdiam kaku. Melirik Baekhyun dengan keringat dingin merembas di keningnya.

 **("KAU MENDENGARKKU?!)**

"B—Baik Presdir, sa-saya akan mengantar I—Istri anda" gagapnya, dan berjengit mendengar sambungan telfon itu terputus begitu saja.

.

.

"Chanyeol yang menelfon?" baekhyun mulai menarik-narik lengan Changmin.

"N-nee" Gumam Pria itu sambil menunduk.

"Kau percaya sekarang?" Riang Bocah itu sambil berjinjit, mengamati raut Changmin.

"Nee"

Terdengar kikikkan kecil dari Baekhyun, tapi membuat Changmin semakin kebas... tentu setelah ini dirinya akan habis ditangan Presdir itu.

"A—Ahh! Perutku!" Tiba-tiba saja, namja manis itu memekik. Membuatnya menoleh ke belakang, betapa terkejutnya Ia melihat istri presdir itu memegangi perut sedikit besarnya.

Tak ada siapapun di lift ini selain dirinya. "W—Wae?"

"AH! CHAN—YEOL!" Ia bahkan mulai meremas lengannya . Dan merunduk memeluk perutnya sendiri.

"B-bertahanlan, sebentar lagi kita sampai di tempat Bos!" Panik Changmin, membantu Baekhyun bertopang pada tubuhnya.

"Sakit! Ah! Sa—kit sekali!" Rintih anak itu semakin pucat.

"Sakit?! Ahh! Jangan Sakit ku mohon!" Cepat-cepat Changmin mengambil ponselnya, mencaro-cari nomor yang sebelumnya menelfon dirinya.

"BOS!" Pekiknya panik , begitu berhasil tersambung dalam panggilan itu. Sementara Baekhyun masih mencengkeram lengannya.

"BOS! Aku! ah! Saya harus bagaimana?"

 **("Apa?")**

"i—istrimu-

 **("Baekhyun?!")** Terdengar Pria itu terkejut dalam sambungan telfon itu.

 **("YACK! BERANI KAU MENYENTUHNYA?!")** Lalu kembali terdengar derap langkah, dan pria itu menggila dalam telfonnya.

Membuatnya reflek melepas pegangan tangan Baekhyun, hingga membuat bocah itu terduduk kesakitan.

"Ahh! Aku harus bagaimana?" Paniknya, ragu ingin menyentuh Baekhyun, namja itu terus menerus merintih tapi Chanyeol tak pernah berhenti berteriak dalam sambungan telfonnya.

"Sa—kith" Namja manis itu kembali mengangkat sebelah tangan, berusaha meraih dirinya.

"Bertahanlah ku mohon" Tapi Ia hanya bisa menyudutkan diri di sudut lift, tanpa bernyali menyentuh Baekhyun. Dan berharap lift itu lekas membawanya ke lantai Chanyeol.

"Ahh hks!"

Ia terbelalak melihat bocah itu melemas, bahkan terbaring di lantai... membuatnya tak sampai hati merengkuhnya dan membiarkan Baekhyun merangkul erat lehernya, mencari lampiasan.

 **DING**

Tapi lift mendadak terbuka, dan begitu Ia menoleh ke belakang.

Chanyeol telah berdiri tegap di ambang pintu, menahan lift itu agar tetap terbuka

tapi bukan itu yang membuatnya berdegup kencang, melainkan pada tatapan Pria itu melihat dirinya memeluk istri Pria itu.

Ia beralih cepat melepas rangkulan Baekhyun. "B—Bos! Ah! Presdir... S-saya bisa jelaskan—

"Menyingkir!"

Tubuh tingginya terdorong hingga tersungkur di lantai lift, meski demikian Ia tetap bangkit berdiri demi menekan tombol lift itu agar tetap terbuka, dan membiarkan Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh istrinya.

"Sa—kith!" terdengar namja manis itu masih merintih, sambil mencengkeram jas Chanyeol

Dan Ia hanya bisa tertunduk, hingga pintu lift itu kembali tertutup rapat... membawa tubuhnya kembali turun ke bawah.

"Aish! ini hari sialku?" Gumamnya membentur-bentur jidat di dinding

.

.

.

* * *

"Sshh..." Bisik Chanyeol, sambil membaringkan Baekhyun di sofa panjangnya.

"Sakith se—kali" Rintih Baekhyun, memegangi perut sambil berguling ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Aku akan memanggil dokter kemari, bertahanlah" tenang Chanyeol mengusap kepala Baekhyun, sejenak mengamatinya lalu Ia beralih menyusupkan tangan ke dalam kemeja Baekhyun dan membelai perutnya.

"Apa kau makan sesuatu yang salah di rumah?" Tanya Chanyeol, sedikit berdecak melihat keringat dingin merembas di leher dan kening Namja kecil itu.

Baekhyun menggeleng cepat, masih mendesis kesakitan... bahkan sesekali menggeliat tak nyaman.

Pria itu mulai menerka yang salah di sini, tak berharap kandungan Baekhyun bermasalah akan hal ini. Jika saja Ia tau Baekhyun kemari, tentu Ia akan meminta semua karyawan di bawah menjaganya.

Lalu tiba-tiba pintu terbuka, dan seorang berpakaian Putih datang mendekat. "Tuan Park.. maaf membuat anda menunggu" Sapa Dokter Paruh baya itu.

Pria itu mengulas senyum tipis, meski nyatanya Ia terlihat tak tenang. "Pastikan Baekhyun tak merintih seperti ini"

"Baik Tuan.."

.

.

.

.

"Terjadi kontraksi kecil pada perutnya. Baekhyun terlau banyak melakukan hal yang membuat guncangan lebih pada janinnya" Ujar Dokter itu

Membuat seorang wanita yang masih terengah akibat berlari demi melihat kondisi Putranya itu, beralih mendekati sang Dokter. "A-apa itu sangat buruk? Bagaimana kondisi Baekhyun kami dan janinnya Dok?"

Pria itu tersenyum ramah. "Kandungannya lemah, tapi beruntung kontraksi itu tak berpengaruh banyak pada kondisi janinnya. Hanya kontraksi ini bisa saja datang kapan saja... jika Baekhyun kembali melakukan hal yang membuat tubuhnya terlalu lelah. Dampaknya mungkin akan lebih buruk" Lugas sang Dokter

Membuat Baekhyun yang meringkuk di sofa sambil memeluk perut Chanyeol itu, semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya.

"Jangan biarkan Baekhyun melakukan banyak gerakan yang berlebih, seperti berlari atau mengangkat beban yang berat" Jelas Dokter itu sambil mengambil beberapa obat untuk Baekhyun.

"Kau dengar itu?" Gumam Chanyeol, sambil menyentuh dagu Baekhyun hingga membuat bocah itu menatap padanya. "Kudengar kau berlari dan melawan petugas keamanan" Lanjutnya lagi,

Membuat Baekhyun yang bersadar di atas paha Chanyeol itu, kembali memeluk erat perut Chanyeol demi menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Mianhae... " Lirihnya, terdengar menyesal.

"Aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu" Cicit bocah itu lagi.

.

.

Pria itu hanya menghela nafas pelan, perlahan Ia membelai kepala Baekhyun, hingga bocah yang mulai mengantuk akibat obat dari dokter itu... benar-benar terlelap nyaman.

.

.

"Aku akan mengambil cuti setelah ini"

.

.

.

* * *

Lebih dari dua hari berselang, paska dirinya mendapat kontraksi pada perutnya. Tapi lebih dari dua hari itu pula, Chanyeol selalu bersamanya , memberi waktu dan perhatian yang lebih untuknya.

Tak hanya itu, bahkan presdir muda itu mengatur ulang setiap ruang rumahnya hingga dirasa benar-benar nyaman untuk Baekhyun.

Tapi sepertinya, malam ini... Ia merasa ada yang berbeda dari bocah itu.

mendadak pendiam, meski sebenarnya Baekhyun menginginkan sesuatu.

"Ada apa?" Chanyeol beringsut mendekat, mengamati wajah Baekhyun yang terlihat gelisah... bahkan berulang kali meremas jemari kecilnya sendiri.

"Kau menginginkan sesuatu?" Tanya Chanyeol, kini bangkit terduduk untuk menyalakan lampu kamar.

kembali minim bicara, anak itu hanya mengangguk dengan mata pias menahan tangis.

"Jika kau menginginkan sesuatu, katakanlah... aku tak pernah melarangmu" Ujarnya sambil menatap teduh Baekhyun.

Perlahan, namja kecil itu mulai mendekati telinga Chanyeol... sedikit ragu, tapi Ia tetap mencoba untuk berbisik.

"Pantai?" Ulang Chanyeol, mencoba memastikan.

"..." Baekhyun kembali mengangguk pelan. lalu tertunduk... yakin, Chanyeol mungkin akan menolaknya.

Pria itu beralih melirik jam dinding. waktu menunjukkan pukul 1 dini hari... sebenarnya tak masalah membawa Baekhyun ke pantai, tapi menyantap es krim semalam ini di pantai?

Tentu saja itu mustahil... membiarkannya kedinginan di sana karena permintaannya itu.

Ia beralih menangkup wajah Baekhyun lalu mencium pelan keningnya. "Bukankah lebih baik jika ke pantai siang hari saja? kau bisa memakan apapun yang kau mau di sana?"

Baekhyun mengerjap, menatapnya kecewa. Tapi tetap memaksa menganggukkan kepala menyetujuinya. Lalu beralih beringsut membaringkan tubuh membelakangi Pria itu.

Membuat Chanyeol menghela nafas berat, tak sampai hati melihatnya demikian. Lalu Ia putuskan untuk beranjak bangkit dari ranjangnya, keluar kamar untuk menghubungi seseorang.

Baekhyun yang menyadarinya pergi, semakin meringkuk... mengusap kasar rembasan bening di sudut matanya, sambil sesekali mengusap perutnya.

.

.

.

.

"Siapkan tenda yang hangat di sana" Titah Chanyeol pada sosok dalam sambungan telfonnya.

 **("Baik Bos")**

"Dan bawa es krim terbaik, yang Mall kita miliki"

 **("Es Krim?")**

"TCK! Mengapa aku harus mengulanya hah?"

 **("B—Baik Bos")**

.

.

Pria itu berdecak lirih, usai memutus sambungan telfonnya. Ia beralih ke dalam mendekati Baekhyun, setelah sebelumnya mengambil mantel hangat untuk namja mungilnya.

"Uhk!"

Namun terdengar isakkan lirih, dan sadari tubuh anak itu bergetar.

"Baekhyun?" Panggilnya seraya menyentuh bahu namja kecil itu, dan benar saja... Baekhyun terlihat panik menyeka air matanya sendiri.

"Kau menangis?"

Namja manis itu menggeleng cepat. "T-Tidak.." Sangkalnya, masih berusaha menyeka matanya yang sembab.

"Mengapa menangis hn?" Bisiknya sambil menaikkan dagu Baekhyun.

"Maaf... tapi aku ingin mengajakmu kepantai malam ini" ujarnya kemudian, membuat bocah yang semula tertunduk itu, kini benar-benar mengangkat wajah demi menatapnya.

"Benarkah?" Tanyanya antusias, dengan mata membulat lebar.

"Hn.." Gumamnya sambil menepuk kepala Baekhyun.

terdengar pekikkan kecil dari Baekhyun, bahkan bocah itupun mulai merangkul lehernya ingin melonjak.

"Tck... jangan melompat"

"Neh!" Sahut Baekhyun antusias, mengambil mantel dari tangan Chanyeol untuk dikenakannya. Lalu berjalan tergesa ingin menuju mobil Chanyeol.

.

.

"Tetaplah bersamaku, jangan berjalan secapat itu" Chanyeol menangkap cepat tangan Baekhyun, menggenggamnya erat. Hingga dipastikan Baekhyun tak ceroboh dengan langkahnya sendiri.

.

.

.

Semua memang seperti inginnya, dirinya yang memandang hamparan laut luas di malam hari sambil menjilati gelato di tangannya.

Alih-alih menggigil, Baekhyun terlihat antusias melihat kelip bintang yang memantul di air laut... tak jemu melahap makanan dingin yang kini di santapnya. Karena memang, Chanyeo benar-benar merengkuhnya... seakan menyembunyikan tubuh mungilnya di balik selimut hangat.

"Kau senang?" Bisik Chanyeol dari belakang, sambil menarik tubuh Baekhyun... agar tetap bersandar di dadanya.

Keduanya tak berteman apapun selain pasir putih di bawah... dan semerbak aroma khas dari air laut.

"Uhm.." Gumam Baekhyun, sedikit mengecup lengan kekar yang melingkar di sekitar dadanya, lalu kembali melahap gelato manis miliknya.

"Tsk! bibirmu dingin sekali" Bisik Chanyeol, sambil memiringkan kepala Baekhyun agar menoleh padanya. "Setidaknya, beri aku sedikit apa yang kau makan itu" Ia beralih merunduk, menjilat krim yang menempel di bibir Baekhyun, sebelum akhirnya menyesap pelan bibir Bawah Baekhyun

Menggerakkannya terlalu perlahan, hingga Baekhyun benar-benar sadari... betapa lembut Pria itu mencium dirinya.

Desir angin, dan deru ombak yang terdengar... semakin nyata membuat pagutan itu hanyut dalam sentuhan keduanya.

Hingga gelato, yang semula di lahap antusias itu. Terlepas dari tangan bocah yang kini terlena bahkan menikmati kecupan demi kecupan yang terasa manis bahkan hangat untuknya.

"Nn~ Mhh... Chamnn"

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis di sela pagutannya, kini beralih membaringkan tubuh mungil Baekhyun di atas pasir... lalu kembali mencumbu bibir basah karna saliva itu.

"Cantik..." Bisik Chanyeol seraya menjauhkan bibirnya, mengamati dengan takjub bagaiman sinar rembulan itu... menerpa garis wajah Baekhyun.

Namja kecil itu hanya tersenyum sambil memandangnya sayu, bahkan mulai memejamkan kedua mata... begitu Pria itu kembali memiringkan kepala, dan menyatukan bibir keduanya.

"Nn.."

"Saranghae..."

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Hampir sepekan, Chanyeol mengambil cuti dari pekerjaannya. Tapi siang ini... Baekhyun menemui harinya tanpa Chanyeol di sisinya.

Tak bisa menolak dengan kenyataan Pria itu kembali disibukkan dengan rutinitas sebagai seorang Presdir, dan pulang jika malam telah menjelang.

"Mengapa masih siang hari saja" gerutunya sambil menegak segelas air mineral di tangannya. Tak sabar matahari lekas tergelincir menjadi malam.

.

.

,

Senja sepertinya memang menjelang, tapi terlihat samar begitu awan tebal di atas sana menjadi bayang.

Namja mungil itu menghela nafas pelan, bahkan sesekali mempoutkan bibir kecilnya begitu memandangi langit dari teralis jendela besar itu.

"Ada apa? mengapa semurung itu hm?" Sapa Jaejong, begitu tanpa sengaja melihat Putra kecilnya termenung memandangi jendela.

"Mengapa Chanyeol lama sekali" Gumam Bocah itu, sambil memainkan jendela yang mulai berembun.

Membuat wanita itu lekas menyingsingkan lengan bajunya untuk menatap arlojinya. "Ini masih pukul 4 sore" Ujarnya, sambil menyiram tumbuhan kecil di sisi Baekhyun.

"Ah! Chanyeol tadi pagi berpesan, Dia akan pulang malam... hari ini" Lanjutnya lagi, kembali menyiram tanaman yang lain. Lalu tersenyum melihat betapa segar tanaman-tanaman hias itu.

"Dia tidak mengatakannya pada Baek—

"Kau masih tidur, saat Chanyeol berangkat kerja" Sergah Jaejong, membuat Baekhyun kembali berdengus dan menyangga kepala dengan tangannya.

"Temani Tehyung melihat TV, sembari menunggu Chanyeol... itu tak akan membuatmu jenuh"

"..." Baekhyun berdecak,dan lebih memilih mengambil alih gunting kecil yang Ibunya gunakan untuk memangkas tunas tanaman hias itu.

"Ini lebih menyenangkan dibandingkan bersama monster kecil itu" Gerutunya, sambil membelai tanaman hias di depannya.

Jaejong hanya menggeleng pelan. "Jangan terlalu lama berdiri... mengerti?" Ujarnya lagi sebelum akhirnya melangkah pergi.

Sejenak Baekhyun memandangi tanamannya, tapi setelahnya Ia berdecak dan membuang asal gunting kecilnya.

Terlalu membosankan untuknya, akan lebih baik jika Ia bersama Chanyeol... lalu Ia bisa melihat-lihat taman hiburan di dalam Mall. Ah! Baekhyun tau benar... Pria itu memiliki beberapa Mall besar di Seoul.

.

.

"Eomma semua Ahjjussi itu tak akan mengizinkanku jika pergi menemuinya" Gumam Baekhyun, sambil memandangi beberapa bodyguard dari jendelanya.

Lalu mendadak Ia menyeringai, dan membawa langkahnya untuk mengikuti kehendaknya sendiri.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun.." Panggil Jaejong seraya mengusap tubuh mungil Taehyung dengan handuk keringnya, dan mendudukkannya di sebuah sofa.

"Baekhyun, apa kau sudah selesai dengan mandimu Sayang?" Panggil Jaejong lagi, tapi tak ada sahtutan apapun yang terdengar dari Putra kecilnya.

Jaejong mulai merasa cemas, dan memilih beranjak mencari Baekhyun di kamarnya... mungkin saja anak itu tertidur di dalamnya.

.

.

Namun tiba-tiba saja langkahnya terhenti tepat di ruang makan, saat tanpa sengaja matanya melihat secarik kertas terselip di antara buah apel. Sejak kapan kertas itu berada di sana.

Bahkan semakin membuatnya tak tenang, begitu sadari ada pesan singkat yang sepertinya tertera dalam kertas itu.

 ** _'Eomma... Baekhyun pergi sebentar menemui Chanyeol'_**

"Astaga Baekhyun!"

Pekiknya panik, lalu berlari tergopoh sambil menggendong Taehyung demi mencari-cari ponselnya.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

" _Gritti Palace_... aku hanya ingin hotel itu, ku harap kau mempersiapkan segalanya dengan sempurna"

" ** _Ah_** ** _Baik_** ** _, keberangkatan anda akan dipersiapkan 1 minggu kedepan_** ** _Tuan_** ** _"_**

"Hn, kerja bagus"

Kedua mata itu perlahan terbuka, memperlihatkan sorot tegas namun menjerat milik manik hitam kelamnya. tersenyum puas kala semua persiapan pernikahan itu akan berjalan sesuai renacan, dan memilih _Venice_ sebagai puncak kejutannya.

"Mungkin kau akan menyukainya?" Gumamnya, sambil terkekeh mengingat betapa polos kerjapan mata Baekhyun.

 **DRRT.. DRRT**

Hingga tiba-tiba saja, Ia mengernyit heran begitu ponselnya kembali bergetar.

Tak biasanya, Jaejong menghubunginya seperti ini.

...

"Yeobbse—

" ** _Chanyeol~ah,_** ** _Baekhyun pergi tanpa seizinku ingin menemuimu, apa anak itu_** ** _sudah_** ** _sampai di kantor?"_**

"…" Chanyeol terhenyak sadari Baekhyun pergi dari rumah tanpa sepengetahuan Ibunya, bahkan Ia mulai berjalan tegesa keluar dari ruangannya. Berharap dugaan wanita itu benar adanya

" ** _Chanyeol..._** ** _apa kau mendengarku? Baekhyun bersamamu bukan? Ponselnya tertinggal di rumah,_** ** _jangan membuatku takut... katakan anak itu memang bersamamu"_**

"Apa Pak Han yang mengantarnya?" Sahut Chanyeol kemudian

" ** _Ah jjeosseonghamnida...saya benar-benar tak melihat Tuan muda Baekhyun meninggalkan rumah Sajangnim. Maafkan kelalaian saya"_**

Terdengar suara lain yang menyahut sambungannya, dan itu memang Pak Han... supir pribadi yang ia persiapkan semenjak keluarga Byun tinggal di kediamannya.

Chanyeol semakin berdebar tak tenang, ia memang tau Baekhyun terlalu keras kepala. Tapi jika pergi tanpa izin seperti ini, tentu saja membuatnya panik bukan kepalang.

Lebih lagi, anak itu tengah mengandung dan berjalan seorang diri di luar sana? Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu dengannya dan kandungannya?

Dengan gusar ia mematikan sepihak sambungan telfon itu, untuk menyambar kunci mobil dan berlari kalut menuju lift.

"Presdir meeting hari ini akan—

"Batalkan!" Sahut Chanyeol, sambil menekan tombl lift... mengabaikan beberapa karyawan yang terlihat bingung dengan dokumen di tangannya.

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Baekhyun" Gumamnya dengan nafas memburu.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Sementara itu** **...**

"Terima kasih paman" Riang Baekhyun kala menyerahkan bebarapa lembar uang untuk sopir taxi itu. Ia bahkan mulai tak sabaran ingin lekas berlari, begitu melihat bangunan besar yang menjulang di depannya

Tak percuma Ia dengan sengaja pergi mengendap-endap meninggalkan Rumah. Menggunakan pintu belakang untuk mengelabui Bodyguard Chanyeol, dan Ibunya tentunya

Namja berparas cantik itu terlihat melangkah antusias, sebuah paper bag bercorak kecoklatan tampak bertengger manis di tangannya. Bahkan sesekali terkikik kecil saat melirik isi dalam paper bag itu, tak sabar melihat ekspresi i Chanyeol saat mengetahu dirinya membawa cake untuk Presdir tampan itu.

Tapi rasanya tak akan lengkap jika hanya membawa makanan seperti ini. Satu cup kopi hitam sepertinya akan membuat Chanyeol lebih rileks hari ini.

.

.

.

"Aishh...aku lupa membawa ponsel" Gerutunya seraya berjalan keluar dari sebuah Cafe. Satu cup Americano panas pun, memang telah dibelinya namun tak cukup membuatnya puas untuk melanjutkan langkahnya. Entahlah... Baekhyun merasa selalu ada yang kurang kali ini

,

,

"Ah!" Tiba-tiba saja angin bertiup kencang, Baekhyun berhenti sejenak untuk melindungi wajahnya dari tiupan angin dingin itu. Dan mengerjap polos begitu menyadari angin itu perlahan mereda.

Bocah itu menggerutu kesal, melihat tatanan syalnya rusak akibat hembusan angin. Terpaksa ia meletakkan paper bagnya demi membenarkan letak syal merah marun itu.

Namun tanpa di sadarinya...

Sebuah mobil hitam melaju kencang dari sisi kanannya. Baekhyun memang berdiri di tepian jalan, tapi mobil itu seperti tak terkendali dan melaju oelng, merangsak apapun yang dilaluinya, bahkan pembatas jalanpun tak luput dari hantamannya.

Baekhyun masih tak tersadar dan begitu tetap antusias menyimpul rajutan hangat itu di lehernya...

Hingga—

 **TIIIIIIINNNNNN...TIIIIIIINNNNN...TIIIIIIIIIINNNNN**

 **.**

"BAEKHYUN!"

"A—AAAAAAAAAHHH!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

Yoooo

SR kelar juga hahahahahahahahahahahah

Lanjut or delete or tak dilanjutkan or gantung aja authornya?

kalo lanjut... kasi repiew okaayyy

Gua Siap Nulis FF untuk You you

IG: **gloomy_rosemary**

 **untuk:**

 **neniFanadicky, chanbaek92, buny puppy, byunnami, Marshsamallow614 , khakikira , ctbisreal, RurohFujoCbHs, hulas99, fintowikson, Lussia Archery , kimkad , YaharS , Aisyah1, LyWoo, Byun soo byung, Yana Sehunn, baekkachu09 , Poppy20 , baekxylem , selepy , byunnami , Lusianabaconcy0461, bbhunyue, chanbaekis , mawar biru, love Elan , thevEXO, WinterJun09, tkxcxmrhmh , mii-chan07 , vryeol , Dodio347, baekby aeri04 , ChanBaekGAY , EyiLy , metroxylon, Fiyaa04, baby baek , Deliscius, Wahidah Putri Utami , chalienBee04, xiluhan74 , cbforever00, Yeolliebee , PinkuBlue614 , rimaa , kimi2266, YaharS , baekchann18, Avisyell756 , AuliyaRchy , byunlovely, ruukochan137, veraparkhyun , park chan2 , baeeki6104, chanbaek1597, byunlovely , bbhunyue, kkaiii, Hyo luv ChanBaek, Siapa Hayo, myliveyou, LightPhoenix614, Chanbaeknaena, Asandra735 , tyas 614, AnggunBBH06, AmyGAHF, Merina, dwi yuliantipcy , Shengmin137, kitukie, shereen park, yiamff , jempolnya pcy , Hyera832, Riinnchan, Ricon65 , BambiLuhan , Byunexo, SMLming , babyyh , chayeonlee , Sitachaan, Ziiwandha, hananachan, bbyLyi , hosh10 , hunhanshin, Loey761** **,** dan **all Guest (** Sorry tdk semua)

Thankyou :)

Review again and again... and love me


	10. Chapter 10

**Main Cast : ChanBaek!**

 **Other Cast : Exo, Jaejong**

 ** _Disclaimer: Punya GLOOMY ROSEMARY & CUPID_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Previous Chapter**

Sebuah mobil hitam melaju kencang dari sisi kanannya. Baekhyun memang berdiri di tepian jalan, ta[i mobil itu seperti tak terkendali dan melaju oleng, merangsak apapun yang dilaluinya bahkan pembatas jalan pun tak luput dari hantamannya.

Baekhyun masih tak tersadar dan begitu tetap antusias menyimpul rajutan hangat itu di lehernya hingga—

 **TIIIIIIINNNNNN...TIIIIIIINNNNN...TIIIIIIIIIINNNNN**

"BAEKHYUN!"

"A—AAAAAAAAAHHH."

.

.

.

 **Chapter 10**

* * *

 **Silent Regrets**

 **YAOI**

 **Rate M**

 **Gloomy Rosemary**

* * *

.

.

.

"Baek" Gumam Chanyeol untuk kesekian kali, kedua obsidian itu pun kembali mengerjap resah. Mendadak berdebar bahkan tak bisa berpikir apapun untuk menjamu beberapa client penting dalam meeting hari ini, semenjak Ia tau ... Baekhyun rupanya di luar sana tanpa didampingi seorangpun. Mungkin benar anak itu... lebih dari cukup mengerti setiap hal baik ataupun buruk, tapi Ia mengenal Baekhyun lebih dari siapapun... Baekhyun terlalu ceroboh dan keras kepala. Kapapun anak itu bisa membahayakan dirinya dalam kondisi mengandung seperti itu. Lebih lagi Ia tengah menangani perjanjian besar untuk akuisisi perusahaan lain. Siapapun tentu bisa memanfaatkan kesempatan semacam ini untuk menjatuhkannya. Tentu Ia tak ingin Baekhyun terlibat di dalamnya.

"Kemana kau pergi sebenarnya?" Jemarinya tampak mencengkeram kuat kemudinya, begitu tak sabaran kala menjalankan mobil mewah itu keluar dari area parkir. sesekali ia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar, mendadak bimbang menentukan pilihan dari dua arah di hadapannya. Chanyeol tak tau...di mana dan kemana Baekhyunnnya saat ini. Hingga tiba-tiba saja, matanya tanpa sengaja menangkap siluet tak asing untuknya

"Baekhyun..." Gumamnya begitu yakin siluet yang berdiri di seberang jalan itu benar-benar namja mungilnya. Membuat presdir muda itu menghela nafas lega,setidaknya ia melihat Baekhyun dalam kondisi baik-baik saja. Chanyeol beralih cepat menepikan mobil dan turun hendak menghampiri Baekhyun yang sepertinya masih terlihat antusias dengan kain tebal di lehernya.

"Baek" Panggilnya, setengah berlari, dan berdecak dengan senyum terkulum menyadari Baekhyun sama sekali tak mendengarnya. Dan sepertinya kain tebal itu benar-benar menyita perhatian Baekhyun, namun dalam sekejap senyum itu berangsur pudar. Begitu melihat sebuah mobil dari sisi kanan Baekhyun, melaju brutal dan merangsak apapun yang dilaluinya.

Chanyeol semakin kalut melihat Baekhyun masih tetap berkutat dengan syalnya. "BAEK!" Teriaknya panik, namun tak semerta bisa berlari saat lalu lalang mobil menahan langkahnya.

Tapi tak mungkin Ia membiarkan semua ini terenggut di depan matanya sendiri, ia memaksa menerjang jalanan tak peduli lampu untuk pejalan kaki masih berpendar merah menyala.

"BAEKHYUN!" Teriaknya keras, berharap namja mungil itu lekas tersadar.. Tapi tetap saja semua tak berbuah apapun. Baekhyun masih bergeming di posisinya karena syal bodohnya

 **'** **TIIIN!'**

Ia nyaris tertabrak.

"KAU GILA!" dan salah seorang pengemudi itu mengumpat keras padanya, Ia tetap tak peduli... memilih melompat melalui mobil yang mengerem mendadak itu, demi mencapai seberang.

"BAEKHYUN!" Ia kembali memanggil... gila

Tidak! ...Siapapun! Hentikan mobil itu...Baekhyun tak mungkin—

"B-Baek! Tidak! Tidak! YACKK! BAEKHYUN!"

.

.

.

"A—AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Segalanya begitu berbayang, raungan mesin berat yang mungkin mengikis sekat, seakan mengunci tubuhnya dalam jeritan histeris. Baekhyun tau semua akan berakhir, mustahil ia memiliki kesempatan untuk menghindar. Ia putus asa. waktunya akan segera terhenti, Baekhyun bergeming... hanya menutup erat wajahnya dan berharap Tuhan masih memberinya kesempatan memanggil satu nama... Park Chanyeol.

Hanya Pria itu...

' **TIIIIINNNNNN!'**

 **BRUGHH**

"Arkkh~"

Tiba-tiba saja seseorang merangkul dan menarik kuat tubuhnya ke sisi belakang, membuat keduanya terbanting keras dengan posisi saling berpelukan. Baekhyun mengerang nyeri... sebelum akhirnya jatuh tak sadarkan diri karena kepala yang terantuk pembatas jalan.

Masih dengan memluk Baekhyun erat, sosok penyelamat itu menatap berang sebelum akhirnya melontarkan umpatan dan sumpah serapah pada mobil yang masih terus melaju itu. Nyawa seseorang nyaris terenggut karenannya, tapi bagaimana mungkin pengemudi itu tak menunjukkan itikad untuk sekedar menyampaikan penyesalannya. Jangankan meminta maaf...berhenti saja tidak. Mungkinkah seorang yang mabuk?

"Aisshh! Kupastikan kau sekarat setelah ini!" Sumpahnya lagi berharap mobil itu terjungkal di suatu tempat. Tapi tiba-tiba saja ia terbelalak lebar begitu sadar seseorang dalam dekapannya hanya diam tak berkutik, Oh!jangan katakan sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada sosok manis itu.

"Hei adik kecil.. kau baik-baik saja?Buka matamu" Racaunya sambil menepuk pipi Baekhyun bergantian. Namun tak ada respon sedikitpun, bocah manis itu tetap bergeming dengan mata terpejam. berulang kali bantuan datang menyela dari bebarapa pengunjung kafe dan pejalan kaki yang menghampirinya, namun dengan pasti ditolaknya mentah-mentah. Pemuda itu begitu yakin ia bisa menanganinya seorang diri.

Pemuda itu- Kris-, bergerak sigap memastikan nafas dan denyut nadi Baekhyun. Baginya tak ada yang salah...semua masih berjalan dengan normal. Ia menatap lekat wajah baby face di hadapannya, menerka-nerka apa yang mungkin terjadi pada sosok manis yang belum Ia ketahui namanya itu. Hingga mendadak sebuah ide terlintas dalam benaknya. Ia baru memijakkan kaki di Korea.. mendapat kesempatan semacam ini tentu tak masalah untuknya

Tentu saja...Pertolongan pertama...

"Anak muda lebih baik kau membawanya ke dalam ruangan yang hangat terlebih dahulu, apa yang—

"Ssshh! _Xiāngxìn wǒ_!(Percayalah padaku!)" Desisinya seraya menggerakkan telunjuk di bibirnya, tak pelak membuat kerumunan itu berjengit, tak mengerti apa yang dikatakannya. Tapi satu yang pasti... Dia berasal dari China

Ia kembali memberi isyarat untuk memberi ruang. Lalu setelahnya ia menatap Baekhyun dan mengambil nafas dalam-dalam.

Kris mengangkat tengkuk Baekhyun, membuatnya sedikit menengadah dan menekan dagunya...hingga bibir kecil itu terbuka secara perlahan. Tanpa menghiraukan puluhan pasang mata yang berkerumun mengelilinginya, pemuda yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolah itu semakin menunduk hendak mempertemukan bibir dan menghembuskan nafas hangatnya...

"Berhenti sampai di situ!"

Nyaris bibirnya menyentuh belahan cherry itu, jika saja seseorang datang dengan suara penuh hardikkan itu. Kris berdengus, lalu menoleh pada sosok yang menurutnya pengganggu itu.

"Hey Bro! kau tak melihatnya, aku memberinya nafas buatan! That pretty boy!" Ujarnya berkacak pinggang. Namun sedikit aksen yang berbeda itu membuat Chanyeol tau, anak itu sepertinya belum terlalu mahir menggunakan bahasa yang sama

"itukah isi dalam otakmu?" Ucap Chanyeol sarkatis, membuat pelajar tinggi itu membulatkan mata lebar mendengarnya. Ah! Ia mengerti maksudnya.

"W-What?"

Chanyeol berdecih, dan memaksa mengambil alih tubuh Baekhyun dari rengkuhan pemuda itu, tak bisa terima seseorang menyentuh Baekhyun seperti itu...bahkan ingin mencuri ciuman darinya, meski benar Dia telah menyelamatkan Baekhyun tapi bukan berarti anak itu bisa berbuat lebih jauh.

"What the hell are You doing?!" Teriak Kriss tak terima, melihat Chanyeol memaksa mengambil sosok mungil itu darinya. Bahkan tak melepas genggaman tangannya pada Baekhyun

Chanyeol mengulas smirk mendengarnya." Hands off... He is mine!" Ucapnya seraya menajamkan tatapannya.

Pelajar itu sepertinya tak ingin mengalah bahkan untuk percaya begitu saja, Ia kembali mendekat tapi beberapa bahu lebar yang menghadangnya lekas membuatnya menghentikan langkah.

"Menjauh dari bos kami" Ujar seorang bodyguard itu.

"B-But that little boy—

"Dan juga istri dari bos kami..."

Kris lekas terdiam. Mengerjap beberapa kali untuk memandangi siluet Chanyeol yang mulai menghilang di balik loby sebuah bangunan besar.

"W—Wife?"

"Imbalan ini untukmu..."

Tak sempat kembali menyentak protesnya, pemuda itu kembali dibuat tercengang begitu satu amplop berukuran besar penuh dengan lembar uang, dilesakkan ke dalam ranselnya.

"Pergilang.. dengan uang itu kau cukup bersenang-senang"

"What the fuck!" Kris membanting amplop itu, apa yang salah dengan orang-orang itu. Niat tulusnya bukan untuk dibeli semudah itu.

Dan lagi sepertinya ia benar-benar terkesima menatap paras bocah malang itu. Tapi sayangnya ia dikelilingi Pria tamak penuh dengan otot tak berguna itu.

Sejenak menatap sengit semua pria besar itu, untuk kembali memasang earphone miliknya, menyentak skate board dan melaju meliuk-liuk di sepanjang tepian jalan itu... masih dengan menyimpan harapan besar.. .kelak bertemu dengan sosok persis seperti namja cantik itu. ah! bahkan ia lupa menanyakan namanya.

"So cute... cute... cute" senandungnya di sepanjang trotoar itu.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Keras kepala" Lirih Chanyeol kala mengecup puncak kepala Baekhyun. Tak ada yang lain yang dilihatnya kini, selain tubuh mungil terbaring damai tanpa ulah apapun. Setidaknya ini lebih baik dibandingnkan mendengarnya tiba-tiba menghilang dari rumah, sebuah mobill nyaris menabraknya dan lebih gila... seorang bocah ingusan ingin menciumnya tepat di depan kedua matanya.

"Kau tak tau.. betapa gila diriku hari ini" Bisiknya, masih menyeka keringat yang merembas di kening Baekhyun.

"Oh Ayolah jangan memberiku wajah seperti itu, Baekhyun baik-baik saja. Anak itu pingsan bukan karena benturan di kepalanya tapi Dia Shock"

Masih bisakah itu terdengar melegakan untuknya?

Sementara yang Ia tau... lebih dari 2 jam lamanya, Baekhyun tak kunjung membuka matanya.

"..." Chanyeol hanya diam, menyatukan jemari Baekhyun di keningnya sambil memandangi wajah lelap itu.

"Tsk! Jangan meragukanku..." Dengus Luhan seraya menyandarkan tubuh di kursi kerja Chanyeol lalu memutarnya pelan.

"Bagaimana dengan kandungannya?"

Sesaat Luhan berhenti berputar dan menantap Pria tinggi di hadapannya lebih lekat. "Kupastikan benturan itu tak berpengaruh pada kandungannya. Tapi ada baiknya jika kau membawanya ke dokter kandungan saja. Lagi pula tak lama lagi kalian akan pergi ke Venice bukan? Pastikan semuanya baik-baik saja sebelum keberangkatan kalian." Lanjutnya kemudian.

Chanyeol hanya berdecak pelan, hingga Ia dikejutkan dengan lenguhan kecil Baekhyun. Cepat-cepat Chanyeol melepas genggamannya lalu beralih duduk menyilang seraya memasang raut sedingin mungkin.

"Hei apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Luhan heran, melihat perubahann sikap itu

.

.

"Nghh~" Baekhyun mengernyit tak nyaman sembari memegangi pelipisnya, berulang kali mengerjapkan mata, merasa asing dengan aroma dan suasana di seklilingnya. Ini bukan jalan... Baekhyun ingat benar, sebuah mobil nyaris menabraknya...seharusnya dirinya terkapar di jalanan, bukan ruangan hangat penuh dengan aroma maskulin seperti ini.

Aroma maskulin?

Ah! Baekhyun mengenalnya...

Parfum ini hanya milik Pria itu.

Tak butuh lama untuk bangkit dan tersenyum riang, meski sesekali mengernyit karena pening

"Chan—Yeol" Panggilnya, begitu melihat siluet Chanyeol duduk tepat di seberangnya. Cepat-cepat Baekhyun berdiri dan berjalan terhuyung-hyung hendak memeluk pria kekar itu

"Mo—bil itu ingin menabrakku" Adu Baekhyun sembari menggesekkan kepalanya di dada Chanyeol, sesekali pula ia mengecupi leher pria itu, berharap mendapat perhatian dan belaian darinya. Tanpa sadar seseorang yang lain, sebenarnya berada di ruangan yang sama dengannya

Tapi sepertinya tak tak berbalas. Terlihat Pria itu hanya bertahan dengan sikap diamnya, terlihat dingin kala tatapan itu teralih untuk objek yang lain.

"W-Waeyo?" Baekhyun mendadak gugup, meremas kuat jemari besar itu. Tak berharap sasuatu yang salah terjadi di sini

"..." Masih sama, tak ada balasan lain, selain keldua lengan kokoh yang tetap bergeming di kedua sisi tubuhnya

"Kau ma—rah?" Gumam Baekhyun tak yakin. Semakin terasa sesak untuknya, kala tatpan yang dingin itu mulai memandangnya lekat. Tapi mengapa wajah itu terlihat muak?

Apa yang telah diperbuatnya?

Seingatnya... Ia hanya merindukan seseorang, berlari hanya untuk bertemu dengannya. Bahkan Ia nyaris celaka hanya demi orang itu.

Tapi mengapa mendadak senyum hangat itu pudar tepat di depan matanya seperti ini.

"K-kau marah?" Terdengar serak, tapi Baekhyun tetap mencoba meremas lengan Chanyeol., bahkan mengguncangnya demi menuntut jawab.

"Bicaralah... kumohon bicara—"

Baekhyunn terdiam, begitu Chanyeol melepas cengkeramannya secara perlahan... samar, ia mendengar Pria itu berdecak. Raut masam... tanda Ia benar-benar tak suka kali ini.

"A-aku melakukan salah?" Gagap Baekhyun, menatap penuh harap pada Pria yang kini lebih tertarik memainkan gadget hitamnya, dibandingkan membalas tatapan ingin menahan tangis itu.

"Aaa—!" Baekhyun tiba-tiba menguncang tangan Chanyeol. Mencoba menahan namun tetap saja air mata itu mengalir dari pelupuknya. Di bandingkan iba... bocah itu terlihat jenaka dengan sikap seperti itu. Hingga membuat seorang Dokter muda di seberang keduanya tampak menggeleng sembari mengulum tawa. Perubahan sikap Chanyeol yang sedemikian kontrasnya, mungkin tak bisa dibilang sebagai lelucon belaka. Luhan tau benar Chanyeol ingin merencanakan sesuatu pada kekasih kecilnya. Semua tentu tak lepas dari kejadian di siang ini.

Tentu saja... siapa yang ingin petaka seperti itu terulang untuk ke sekian kalinya

"Ah! Sebaiknya aku pulang saja" Selanya, seraya bangkit dari meja kerja Chanyeol.

"A-aku melakukan salah?!" Pekik Baekhyun tiba-tiba, lebih ditujukan untuk Luhan. Berulang kali menatap Chanyeol dan Luhan bergantian, tapi rasanya semakin membuat Baekhyun tak nyaman... begitu Chanyeol memilih mengangkat tubuhnya dari pangkuannya, lalu berdiri membelakanginya.

"Ya kurasa kau memang melakukan kesalahan besar. Aku hanya berharap Chanyeol tak serius mengambil keputusan itu, aku pergi... Bye" Tukas Luhan seraya memasang wajah sesedih mungkin.

Apa maksudnya itu? Keputusan apa yang dimaksud? Mengapa dirinya yang tak tau apapun di sini?

Baekhyun kembali berjalan tertatih... memeluk Chanyeol dari belakang dan membenamkan wajahnya di balik punggung besar itu.

"B-bicaralah kumohon! Jangan diam seperti ini"

Lihat, seperti dugaannya bukan, Baekhyun semakin meracau panik dan mungkin mulai berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Meski demikian, Ia akan tetap bertahan dengan sikapnya, bagaimanapun Baekhyun harus menyadari kesalahan apa yang diperbuatnya di hari ini.

"Kita pulang saja."

Baekhyun kembali membulatkan mata lebar, Chanyeol memang membuka suara... tapi sangatlah dingin. Dan itu bukan cara Chanyeol berbicara dengannya.

"T—Tunggu _"_ Baekhyun menahan lengan Chanyeol, menahannya untuk melangkah . "Jangan mengabaikanku... ku mohon" Pinta Baekhyun kemudian.

"..."

Kembali tak memberi respon, Chanyeol hanya memalingkan wajah seraya menopang dagu di sandaran sofa, namun sebenarnya ia tengah mengulum senyum.

"Kumohon.."

"..."

"Kumohon janngan lakukan ini padaku... Tuan" Lirih Baekhyun sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang Chanyeol.

Pria itu mulai mengernyit, sebenarnya mulai terusik Baekhyun kembali memanggilnya demikian.

"Pulang saja" Ucap Chanyeol masih bertahan dengan aksen dinginnya. Membuat namja mungil yang kini menggenggam tangan dan mengekor di belakangnya itu hanya diam tertunduk.

.

.

.

* * *

Nyaris satu jam terlewat...

Ia yang sebelumnya dibuat tak tenang dengan sikap yang berbeda itu, kini kembali dibuat berdebar resah... bahkan hingga keduanya tiba di kediaman Chanyeol. Pria itu tetap tak memberinya peluang untuk mendekat.

"Aku—

"Ganti pakaianmu dengan yang lebih hangat. Aku sangat lelah" Sergah Chanyeol tiba-tiba

Dan Baekhyun hanya bisa tertunduk, kembali mendapat penolakan tersirat itu

"Ya Tuhan! Baekhyun... apa kau tau betapa cemasnya Ibu karena dirimu?" Jaejong setengah berlari menghampiri pintu utama, begitu melihat Chanyeol berhasil membawa pulang Putra sulungnya. Tapi detik itu pula, Chanyeol melepas cengkeraman tangan Baekhyun di ujung jass nya, mengulas senyum pada Jaejong lalu melenggang pergi tanpa sedikitpun menoleh pada Baekhyun.

.

.

"Booomm!" Seorang namja kecil tiba-tiba berlari dari dalam, lalu memeluk erat kaki Chanyeol.

"Taehyung?" Chanyeol menangkap Taehyung. Lalu menggendongnya dan membawanya berlari layaknya pesawat terbang... tak ayal baby mungil itu tertawa lepas karenanya.

Tanpa tau, Baekhyun tampak mengepalan tangan kuat melihat perlakuan Chanyeol pada adik kecilnya. Berbeda sekali saaat bersamanya, dan sampai detik inipun Ia benar-benar tak tau apa sebabnya.

"Megacoooold" Pekik Taehyung tiba-tiba begitu melihat tayangan dalam Tv nya.

"Megazord? kau menginginkannya? Baiklah, Aku akan membelikannya untukmu besok" Ujar Chanyeol seraya mengangkat tinggi-tinggi tubuh Taehyung membuat pekikkan antusias Baby menggemaskan itu kembali pecah.

.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun cemburu,

Terlalu muak melihatnya hingga Ia lebih memilih menyembunyikan wajah di balik punggung Jaejong.

"Ada apa hm?" Bisik Jaejong seraya menepuk pelan bahu Baekhyun. Pandangannya tak pernah lepas pada sosok tinggi yang masih melambungkan Putra bungsunya, mencoba menerka apa yang tengah disembunyikan Chanyeol sebenarnya.

"..." Baekhyun hanya diam sambil menggeleng pelan. Lalu berjalan lesu menuju kamarnya sendiri

Jaejong hanya menghela nafas melihatnya, mungkin sesuatu yang pelik tengah terjadi di antara dua anak itu. karena mustahil sekali Chanyeol sampai hati membuat Baekhyun murung seperti ini..

.

.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu dengan kalian?" Tanya Jaejong seraya mengusap pelan kepala Taehyung dalam pangkuan Chanyeol.

Pria itu hanya terkekeh pelan, lalu beralih melonggarkan dasinya. "Aku memang sengaja melakukannya" Jelasnya kemudian.

Jaejong masih mengernyit tak mengerti, tapi apapun alasan Pria itu.. tentu Ia tak bisa membiarkan Baekhyun tertekan seperti ini

"Aku hanya ingin Baekhyun berhenti melakukan semua hal sesuka hatinya dan membahayakan dirinya sendiri" Ucap Chanyeol lagi, begitu melihat Jaejong sepertinya tampak tak terima

Jaejong hanya menghela nafas pelan, ia memang tau Baekhyun akhir-akhir ini sangat keras kepala dan kerap melakukan hal diluar kendalinya

"Mungkinkah terjadi sesuatu saat di kantor?"

"Hn, sebuah mobil nyaris membuatnya celaka"

 **DEG**

Wanita itu terperangah, bahkan terlihat tak tenang meremas kerahnya sendiri. "I-Ini salahku.. joka saja aku bisa menjaganya, tentu Baekhyunku—

"Tenanglah, tak terjadi apapun padanya. Izinkan aku membuatnya jera kali ini" Chanyeol menahan tangan Jaejong sebelum wanita itu berlari menemui Baekhyun.

Meski masih berdebar resah, tapi Jaejong tetap tersenyum dan mengangguk menyetujuinya. Ya, ia tak ingin Baekhyun kembali berulah seperti siang ini, anak itu tak akan pernah tau dan mengerti bahaya macam apa yang kelak terjadi.

"Apapun untuknya... Yeollie"

.

.

.

 **Beberapa jam kemudian**

"Eomma!"

Jaejong berjengit terkejut, begitu tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun muncul tepat di sisinya.

"Jangan mengejutkan Eomma seperti itu" Pekik Jaejong setengah kesal, tapi setelahnya kedua alisnya bertaut heran melihat Baekhyun tampak begitu antusias berkutat dengan racikan di tangannya.

"Kau sudah mandi eum?" Tanya Jaejong setelahnya. Sambil megendus leher Putranya

"Uhm" Jawab Baekhyun sembari menganggukkan kepala.

"Apa yang ingin kau buat sayang?"

"Teh...selesai!" Pekik Baekhyun penuh semangat seraya membawa secangkir teh yang berhasil dibuatnya. Dan Jaejong hanya menggelengkan kepala seraya tersenyum melihatnya.

.

.

.

"Sedang bekerja?" Ucap Baekhyun begitu tiba di ambang pintu ruang kerja Chanyeol, sesekali ia meniup kepulan asap dari minuman yang dibawanya. Secangkir teh di sore ini, bukankah itu bagus untuk Chanyeol.

"Hn..." jawab Chanyeol seadanya, tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari dokumennya.

Baekhyun tersenyum manis , ia berjalan riang mendekati meja kerja Chanyeol lalu mengecup cepat pipi kanannya.

"Aku membuatkanmu teh –

Baekhyun membulatkan mata lebar, begitu melihat Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja meraih cangkirnya dan mengak teh itu tanpa mendengarkannya terlebih dahulu.

"Terima kasih" Singkat Chanyeol seraya kembali meletakkan cangkir kosongnya di meja.

Baekhyun meneguk ludah payah melihatnya, masih saja...sikap Chanyeol tetap dingin, bahkan rasanya semakin dingin.

Tapi sedetik kemudian ia menggeleng kasar, yakin Chanyeol pasti tengah suntuk karena pekerjaannya, ia beralih ke sisi belakang Chanyeol dan meletakkan tangannya di kedua bahu kekar pria itu

"A-aku akan memijitmu... otteyo?" Tanya Baekhyun sedikit gugup"

"Tak perlu... keluarlah, aku ingin menyelesaikan semua pekerjaan ini" Ketus Chanyeol.

"M-masih marah?"

"Tidak.."

"Tapi cara bicaramu mengapa seperti itu? kau marah padaku?" Baekhyun mulai merajuk, berulang kali ia menghentak kaki, tak terima dengan sikap Chanyeol.

"Pekerjaanku tak akan selesai jika kau mengganggu seperti ini"

Baekhyun terdiam...sejak kapan Chanyeol melihatnya sebagai pengganggu. Sungguh! Baekhyun paham benar, Chanyeol tak pernah berkata demikian meskipun ia selalu bertingkah menjengkelkan. Tapi mengapa Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja berubah sikap tanpa alasan

"Apa salahku?" Ia kembali menuntut

"..." tak ada jawaban, Chanyeol lebih memilih menyibukkan diri dengan semua berkas-berkas di hadapannya.

"Yeollie.."

Ah! Panggilan itu terlalu manis untuknya... tapi, Ia mencoba bertahan di sini. Belum waktunya menyerah.. dan memagut bibir mungil yang manis itu.

"..."

Baekhyun mempoutkan bibir kesal, lalu memutuskan itu meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan menghentak kaki. Sementara Chanyeol yang melihatnya hanya terkekeh geli, sebenarnya cukup menyenangkan menggoda Baekhyun dan mendapat berbagai ekspresi menggemaskan dari namja mungil itu.

.

.

.

* * *

Baekhyun tersenyum manis begitu melihat seseorang yang di nantinya tiba di ruang makan, cepat-cepat ia menggeser kursi dan mempersilakan Pria itu mendudukinya dengan nyaman.

"Apa semua berkasmu sudah selesai?" Tanyanya seraya memijat pelan tengkuk dan bahu Chanyeol. Bagaimanapun ia harus bersikap semanis mungkin, agar Chanyeol terkesan dengannya bukan?

"Hn..."

Mengapa Chanyeol masih sedingin ini? Ah! tak apa...setidaknya ia masih memiliki cara lain untuk meluruhkan sikapnya

"Biar aku menyuapimu.." Tawar Baekhyun cepat, seraya merebut sup ditangan Chanyeol

Chanyeol hanya diam tanpa mengulas raut apapun. tapi sejujurnya Ia tengah berkoar detik ini.. tidakkah Baekhyun sangat lucu? Rasanya tak jemu dengan hanya memandang wajah takut berbaur dengan cemas itu. Dia benar-benar menggemaskan terlebih dengan perut yang mulai terlihat itu.  
Tapi sekali lagi, belum waktunya menyerah, ia masih harus melanjutkan sandiwara untuk tetap bersikap dingin dan arogan di hadapan namja kecil itu.

"Tak apa... aku bisa melakukannya sendiri" Ujar Chanyeol, kembali mengambil sup nya.

"AAAAA!"

Tiba-tiba saja Taehyung menarik-narik ujung kemejanya, dan menjerit keras dengan bibir terbuka lebar. Sontak Chanyeol urung melahap suapannya...dan mengernyit heran melihat Taehyung seperti itu.

"Kau menginginkannya?" Tanya Chanyeol seraya menunjuk Sup buatan Baekhyun. Dan Taehyung mengangguk cepat tanpa menutup bibirnya, membuat Pria itu terkekeh pelan, entahlah Ia hanya melihat baby itu nyaris memiliki wajah serupa Baekhyun.

"itu milikimu! Mengapa memberikannya pada Taehyung?!" Pekik Baekhyun tak terima, dan menatap tajam pada Dongsaeng kecilnya yang begitu lahap menerima suapan dari Chanyeol.

"Taehyung menyukainya, biarkan saja... aku akan memakan masakan Ibumu"

"Tapi aku membuatnya untukmu!" Kekeuh Baekhyun kesal, tentu saja ia tak terima, betapa Baekhyun membuatnya dengan sepenuh hati hanya untuk Presdir itu, bagaimana mungkin Chanyeol sama sekali tak peka dengan perasaannya.

"Sayang, kau bisa membuatnya lagi nanti. Cepat makan... jangan mempermasalahkan hal kecil seperti ini di meja makan" Ucap Jaejong yang baru saja hadir, dan meletakkan hidangan penutup di atas meja.

.

"Aku marah padamu!" Pekik Baekhyun sambil menunjuk sengit, baby mungil yang masih menempel di pangkuan Chanyeol.

Seolah mengerti Baekhyun sedang mengajaknya perang, Taehyung mencibir. Ia tau milik Baekhhyun yang berharga. hingga sesaat kemudian bocah itu menarik kuat tengkuk Chanyeol lalu mencuri sebuah kecupan di bibir merahnya.

 **'** **Chupp'**

"YACK! TAEHYUNG APA YANG KAU—ARGGHHHH!"

Baekhyun semakin menggila melihatnya! Bagaimana mungkin Taehyung bisa bersikap sejauh itu? dan lagi, Chanyeol hanya terkekeh sambil mengacak rambut Taehyung gemas. Apa maksudnya itu?

"Baekhyun! apa yang kau lakukan? turun! Jangan bersikap seperti ini di meja makan!" Pekik Jaejong seraya menepuk kaki kanan Baekhyun yang bertengger di meja makan, sebelum semakin memanjat naik dan merangkak hanya untuk menangkap Taehyung.

"Eomma! Dia menyebalkan! Lihat! Dia mencibir padaku EOMMA!" Adu Baekhyun masih terus menunjuk-nunjuk Taehyung di seberangnya.

"Turun Eomma bilang!"

Baekhyun bersungut kesal, terpaksa Ia patuh dengan gertakan itu, menurunkan sebelah kakinya dan duduk di kursi sebagaimana mestinya.. tapi tetap saja, tatapanya masih menghunus tajam. Dan Chanyeol hanya mengulum senyum melihatnya.

.

.

"Kau hanya milikku... mengerti?" Baekhyun tiba-tiba menyela di tengah kegiatan makan malam tersebut. Sementara Pria yang menjadi pusat pikirannya, hanya menatapnya sekilas dan kembali melahap makanan tanpa menyisakan jawaban apapun untuknya.

"Yeollie" Baekhyun menunduk lesu, sepertinya ia memang tak memiliki cara apapun lagi untuk meluruhkan hati Chanyeol.

"Jangan banyak bicara, cepat habiskan makan malammu" Tukas Jaejong.

Baekhyun mempoutkan bibir mendapat teguran itu, tapi setelahnya ia tersenyum manis saat melihat Chanyeol.

"Suapi aku.." Ujarnya seraya mendorong piringnya ke arah Chanyeol. Alih-alih menerimanya, Pria itu lebih memilih balik mendorongnya.

"Makanlah sendiri, kau sudah besar"

Baekhyun kembali tertunduk, jika Presdir itu sudah berkata demikian apa lagi yang bisa diperbuatnya selain menghela nafas pasrah.

Mungkinkah Pria itu telah berubah?

"B-Baiklah" Gumamnya lirih

Sempat menyita perhatian Chanyeol, hingga diam-diam Pria itu memandangnya sesal...

Ah! Ia tak bermaksud membuat Baekhyun menyudutkan diri seperti ini

.

.

.

 **.  
**

 **.**

* * *

"Potong saja.. rambutmu sudah sepanjang-

"Tidak!" Baekhyun menyilangkan tangan di depan wajahnya. "Tidak Eomma! Baekhyun tak akan pernah memotongnya!"

"Waeee?" Jaejong mengernyit heran

"Chanyeol menyukainya..." Celetuk anak itu sambil merapikan surai hitamnya.

"Jika demikian, setidaknya ikatlah kebelakang seperti ini" Ujar wanita itu seraya mengikat rambut Baekhyun, walau sebagian terlihat menjuntai menutup kening dan pipinya

Tapi mendadak heran begitu menyadari anak itu terlihat lesu menyandarkan kepalanya di meja.

"Ada apa? Kau tak merasa tak nyaman?" Jaejong melirik perut Baekhyun.

"Dia berubah..." Bisiknya seraya memainkan cangkir berisi coklat panas miliknya

"Siapa?"

"Mungkin sudah tak menyukai Baekhyun lagi" Lanjut Baekhyun, membenamkan wajah di balik lipatan tangannya sendiri.

Jaejong tersenyum dan menyentuh dagu Baekhyun agar menatapnya. "Benarkah? Sekarang coba pikirkan...apa yang telah kau lakukan di hari ini Sayang" Tukas Jaejong setelahnya. Ia mencium lama dahi Baekhyun sebelum akhirnya mendekati Taehyung yang tertidur di pangkuan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun hanya mengerjapkan mata, mencoba menerka maksud Jaejong. Bahkan hingga wanita itu mengangkat dan memindahkan Taehyung ke kamarnyapun Baekhyun masih mengerjapkan mata tak mengerti.

.

.

.

* * *

Tak seperti biasanya...

Suasana seketika hening, hanya Chanyeol dan dirinya yang kini terlihat dalam satu garis pandang. Baekhyun memang masih di ruang makan dan Chanyeol di sofa ruang keluarganya, tapi hanya dengan satu lirikkan saja keduanya bisa saling menangkap siluet masing-masing.

Anak itu masih saja meremas-remas jemari kecilnya nya di atas meja, meski sesekali ia pun turut memainkan cangkir keramik di hadapannya, berusaha menciptakan suara sekecil apapun asal itu bisa menarik Chanyeol agar melihatnya. Tapi nyatanya, Pria itu tak sekalipun melihatnya dan lebih memilih acara TV di depanny

Merasa tak tahan, Baekhyun dengan sengaja menumpahkan coklat dalam cangkirnya hingga mengenai dada dan pahanya. Tanpa sadar, Chanyeol sebenarnya tau apa yang sedang dilakukannya di meja makan itu.

"Akh! Panas!" Pekik Baekhyun, seraya menghentakkan kaki seolah ia benar-benar kesakitan. Berulang kali Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol, tapi Pria itu tetap tak merespon bahkan terkesan menghiraukannya.

Baekhyun berdecak kesal sambil menarik-narik piyama miliknya. "Coklat ini tumpah... panas sekali! " Rajuk Baekhyun lagi, berusaha menarik perhatian Pria itu

"Pergi ke kamar, lalu ganti bajumu dengan yang bersih" Tegas Chanyeol tanpa sedikitpun menatap Baekhyun.

Tentu saja Baekhyun kembali lemas mendengarnya, Chanyeol benar-benar berubah, mungkin benar Pria itu tak menginginkannya lagi, pikirnya.

Ia tertunduk dan mulai menyeret langkahnya, bukan ke kamar seperti yang Chanyeol arahkan melainkan duduk menekuk kaki di samping kulkas... berharap besar Chanyeol iba dan kembali memperhatikannya lagi.

"Yeollie" Panggil Baekhyun

"..."

"Di sini sangat dingin." Rengek Baekhyun lagi, masih berharap menarik perhatian Chanyeol.

"Jika dingin, untuk apa di sana? Kau bisa pergi ke kamar bukan?" Desis Chanyeol masih menatap layar TV nya

Baekhyun menggeleng lemah, dan lebih memilih menenggelamkan wajahnya di balik dekapan lengannya. Sesekali ia melirik Chanyeol...tapi sepertinya percuma. Chanyeol memang tak akan memperhatikannya lagi.

Chanyeol kembali mencuri pandang, sebenarnya hatinya cukup bergetar melihat Baekhyun berusaha melakukan apapun hanya untuk menarik perhatiannya, terlebih melihatnya meringkuk menahan tangis seperti itu benar. Tapi Ia rasa ini belum cukup untuknya menyerah.

"Yeollie... "

"Yeollie...""

Baekhyun terus memanggil-manggil lirih... meski ia tau. Mustahil Chanyeol mengambil langkah untuk memeluknya jika mendengar semua panggilan itu. Lihat saja... Pria itu tetap membiarkan dirinya meringkuk bulat di samping lemari pendingin.

Air mata yang sempat di tahannya lolos begitu saja, Baekhyun cukup lama bertahan meringkuk dengan kondisi basah karena coklat. Tapi Chanyeol sama sekali tak berniat untuk peduli... Apa sebenarnya salah yang telah ia perbuat hingga Chanyeol bersikap acuh tak acuh seperti itu.

" ** _coba pikirkan.. apa yang telah kau lakukan di hari ini Sayang?"_**

Baekhyun kembali mengingat ucapan Ibunya.

Hari ini... apa yang telah ia perbuat? Tidak ada yang salah bukan? Baekhyun hanya pergi diam-diam meninggalkan rumah, ingin menemui Chanyeol dan di jalan ... sebuah mobil—

Baekhyun terbelalak lebar, mungkinkah karena kecelakaan itu?

Mungkinkah karena Chanyeol tak ingin kehilangan janin itu?

"A-Aku" Baekhyun beralih berdiri dan menatap Chanyeol lekat-lekat.

Perlahan namun pasti ia melangkah mendekat, meski masih menahan hati karena Chanyeol yang tak kunjung memperdulikannya.

.

.

Baekhyun merangkak perlahan, semakin dekat dan semakin melekatkan diri di tubuh Chanyeol. Dengan takut-takut ia melingkarkan kedua tangannya di lengan Chanyeol, untuk dipeluknya erat. Masih saja... Pria itu mengabaikannya, dan lebih memilih mengganti Chanel TV berulang-ulang dengan remotenya.

Tapi Baekhyun tak menyerah, ia makin mengeratkan pelukannya di lengan kokoh itu dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Chanyeol. "M-Maaf.." Lirihnya, berulang kali Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya

"Hari ini aku pergi tanpa izin darimu dan Eomma, a—aku hanya ingin memberimu kejutan. Aku ingin mengatakannya padamu... Dia bergerak di sini" Baekhyun menyentuh perutnya sendiri. "T—Tapi Aku tak tau jika mobil itu benar-benar ingin menabrakku." Baekhyun menatap ke atas, memandang pias rahang tegas Chanyeol, dan berharap besar Pria itu bersedia mendengarnya

"..."

Sikap diam itu, membuat Baekhyun menyusupkan wajahnya semakin dalam di dada Chanyeol, tak peduli air mata itu membuat kebas pakaian Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya ingin mencari kehangatan dari tubuh Chanyeol, meski nyatanya pria itu tetap diam, bahkan membalas pelukannyapun tidak.

"Maafkan aku kumohon"

"A-aku tak akan mengulanginya... aku tak akan membahayakan anak ini, kumohon bicaralah... maafkan aku... maafkan aku"

Chanyeol memejamkan mata getir, ah sesesak inikah mendengar Baekhyun memohon padanya.

"A—Aku tak akan lagi membuatnya celaka, aku akan menjaganya. J-jangan meninggalkanku!"

"ku kumohon—mpfthhhh"'

Kedua mata coklat itu membulat lebar... seiring betapa cepat jantung itu memompa darahnya, kalau racauan darinya disambut dengan lumatan lembut, bahkan terasa hangat dan menenangkan.

"Mnh~" Ia sedikit melenguh begitu pria itu merubah posisi hingga dirinya terbaring nyaman di atas sofa, sementara pagutan itu masih membuainya terlalu basah.

.

Ia tak ingin melewatkannya barang sedikitpun, terlihat pasrah membiarkan Pria itu melumat bibir kecilnya, tak peduli nafasnya yang mulai tersendat. Karena Ia mungkin terlalu merindukan sentuhan Chanyeol

.

.

.

"Ahn~hhah... hhahhh" Engah Baekhyun, begitu Chanyeol melepas pagutannya.

"Bukan untukku..." Bisik Chanyeol seraya menyeka saliva di sudut bibir Baekhyun. "Tapi karena aku takut kehilangan dirimu" Lanjutnya lagi, memandang lekat manik hazel yang mulai berbayang karena air mata.

"K—Kau tak marah?"

Chanyeol terdiam sejenak untuk memandangi Baekhyun di bawahnya. "Tentu saja aku marah..."

Lepas darinya air mata itu benar-benar mengalir, dan Ia memeluk leher Chanyeol untuk menyamarkannya.

"Keras kepala... bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu padamu huh? Bisa kau bayangkan bagaimana diriku jika ujung jarimu sekalipun terluka?"

"Uhm..?" Baekhyun menatap ke atas sambil mengerjap polos.

"Aku bisa gila..." Ujarnya sambil menekan hidung Baekhyun.

"Waeeee?"

"Aku mencintaimu... bodoh" Gerutunya seraya mendekap erat tubuh mungil itu, sesekali pula Ia memberinya kecupan dan hisapan lembut di leher Baekhyun, hingga membuat bocah itu terkikik geli.

Lama Ia terlarut dalamn suasana hangat itu..

Lalu perlahan jantung itu berdebar melihat tatapan intens di bawahnya, menariknya untuk sentuhan yang lain dengan menyusupkan kedua tangannya di balik piyama Baekhyun.

"Ah~.." Terdengar lenguhan menggoda, kala tangan besarnya mengusap nipple Baekhyun.

Hingga kepala yang menengadah ke atas itu, sepertinya teralu sayang untuk dilewatkannya begitu saja.

Ia menghambur ke atas lalu mengecupi leher putih yang makin terekspose karna sentuhannya.

"Nnn~ahh!" Baekhyun memekik lirih... rasakan sengatan kejut itu seakan menjalar hingga pangkal vitalnya.

"Ya—Ahhnn"

.

.

"Buka bibirmu.." Bisik Chanyeol, kala menyesap bibir bawah itu... lama Ia menunggu, namun tak ada respon darinya. Ia putuskan untuk mengangkat wajah, dan menghela nafas pelan melihat Baekhyun telah terbuai dalam mimpinya.

"..."

"Tsk... kau melakukannya lagi" Kekehnya, sambil mengangkat bridal tubuh mungil, untuk di bawanya menuju kamar.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Esoknya.**

.

.

.

"B-berhenti melakukan ini" Rengek Baekhyun seraya membelai surai ikal Chanyeol yang terlihat antusias mencumbu perutnya.

"Bukankah kemarin kau mengatakannya.. Dia bergerak di dalam sini" Chanyeol menatap ke atas untuk memandang mata Baekhyun. "Aku ingin menyapanya pagi ini" Lanjutnya lagi sambil menyeringai, lalu kembali menyapukan lidahnya tepat pada lubang kecil di perut Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya dan membiarkan presdir muda itu melakukan apapun pada tubuhnya.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana bisa kau datang tepat waktu Ahn~?" Tanya Baekhyun tiba-tiba.

Pria yang masih mengecupi perutnya itu berhenti sesaat untuk menerka pertanyaan Baekhyun. tapi setelahnya ia menyeringai "Bukan aku yang menyelamatkanmu" Tukasnya sambil membawa lidahnya kembali menyusuri garis perut yang sedikit berisi itu.

"Mmm~nah...ah! B-Bukanh?" Ucap Baekhyun terbata tak tahan dengan pergerakan basah di sekitar pusarnya.

"Hn .. seorang pemuda menyelamatkanmu" Gumam Chanyeol di tengah jilatannya, sesekali ia menggigit dan menyesap permukaan mulus itu tak pelak Baekhyun semakin menggelinjang resah dibuatnya.

"Ann~ Ah! Ahhh"

"Dan Dia juga yang hampir menerkammu"

"Apa?" Baekhyun memaksa bangkit dan menatap Chanyeol dengan mata membulat lebar. Menerkam? Apa maksudnya itu?

"Tck! Jangan merusak suasana dengan pertanyaan tentang orang itu" Chanyeol tiba-tiba menghempas tubuh Baekhyun dan kembali memenjarakannya, tanpa peringatan ia melumat penuh bibir Baekhyun rakus, membuat bocah itu berjengit dan meronta panik.

"Ahmp~ Mmh! —eumpfthh."

Sesak! Chanyeol sama sekali tak memberinya sekat untuk bernafas dengan benar... berulang kali ia mendorong dada Chanyeol, namun percuma... sepertinya Chanyeol benar-benar kesal kali ini

.

.

"Ugh~ t- tidak ke kantor?" Sela Baekhyun begitu mendapat kesempatan untuk bernafas, tapi sebenarnya ia tengah mengulur waktu dengan mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Hn... aku mengambil cuti lebih awal, untuk menjaga kelinci liar sepertimu"

"A—Aghmph! Mpfth! Mmmm!"

.

.

"Shit! Aku tak tahan.." Gumam Chanyeol dan hanya terdengar olehnya sendiri, semua semakin memabukkan untuknya begitu desah anak itu berbaur dengan kilap peluh dari tubuh putihnya

Tak ada yang lain selain hasrat ingin melakukan hal lebih pada tubuh yang kini tampak berisi karna buah cintanya.

Perlahan.. Ia menarik kedua kaki Baekhyun hingga pinggul itu sedikit terangkat. Sesekali Ia mencoba mengulum jemari kaki itu, memperhatikan dengan seksama bagaima Baekhhyun mungilnya membuar raut haus sentuhan darinya

"Mmm~ ahnn"

"Kau menyukainya?" Gumamnya, sambil menjilat telapak kaki Baekhyun dengan perlahan

"Ssh~ Ah! S—Suka akhhh!" Baekhyun menengadah begitu sebuah jari tiba-tiba melesak dalam rektumnya.

"Mmm~ " Kedua matanya terpejam, menunggu pergerakan lain dari jari yang kini bergerak keluar masuk di dalam analnya.

"AHHH!" Hingga mendadak tubuhnya bereaksi hebat, kala ujung jari itu menyentuh titik kejutnya. Tapi terbatas.. begitu Chanyeol menahan kedua kakinya. Mencegahnya melakukan gerakkan berlebih.

"Sssh.." Desisnya Sambil memeluk tubuh mungil itu, bersamaan dengannya pula ia meletakkan sebuah bantal kecil di bawah pinggul Baekhyun.

.

.

.

"M—Masukkanhh" Baekhyun mulai menggeliat resah, sedari tadi menunggu ... tapi pria itu hanya memberinya kecupan dan lumatan. Ini menyiksa... sementara tubuhnya menginginkan sentakkan kasar.

"Rileks.." Bisik Chanyeol seraya menggesekkan kepala penis itu di bibir rektum Bakehyun.

Baekhyun hanya menganggukkan kepala, Ia terlanjur larut dalam cumbuan yang Chanyeol buat, hingga sentuhan apapun mungkin akan terus menjadi candu untuknya.

Bahkan Baekhyun reflek membuka lebar kedua kakinya... memberi sekat lebih untuk Pria itu memasukki dirina

"Uugh—" Terdengar pekik tertahan darinya kala penis itu mencoba menerobos masuk ke dalam, sempat terlihat lingkar rektum itu memerah, akibat tekanan yang kuat.

.

.

.

"Ha—AHHH!" Baekhyun menjerit keras, begitu Chanyeol menghentak pinggulnya. Membuat ujung jari kaki Baekhyun menekuk... bahkan terlihat tegang. Sadari benda itu terlallu hebat... menyengat setiap sendi dalam tubuhnya.

"Ssshh... Rileks" Kembali terdengar bisik menenangkan darinya, beberapa kecupan mesra pun Ia tinggalkan di pipi dan kening Baekhyun, menunggu namja berparas cantik itu terbiasa menerima tubuhnya.

.

.

"MMPH!" Baekhyun menggigit bantalnya sendiri, mencengkeram erat tepian ranjang begitu Pria kekar itu mencoba mengambil gerakkan.

"MPPHH! MMMGHH!" Desahannya teredam, dan Chanyeol yang kala itu melihatnya hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Singkirkan bantal itu..." Gumam Chanyeol seraya mengambil bantal yang menutup wajah Baekhyun.

Tapi Baekhyun menahannya. "A—Ahndwaehh! Aghh! ACKKHH"

"Kau bisa sesak jika seperti itu.." Bisik Pria itu lagi, beralih memperlambat gerakan penisnya.

"Nn~ AGH! Le—bih! Ahnnn" Baekhyun mendadak menggelinjang tak tenang.

"Hn?" Chanyeol kembali menggoda... menarik sangat pelan penis itu, lalu memasukkannya kembali lebih pelan

"Ah- Ah~~ Hks! C-Cepath!" Tanpa terduga, Baekhyun menggeleng panik. Di bawah bantalnya... menggapai-gapai ke atas ingin meraih Chanyeol. Namun gerakan penis itu kembali membuatnya menggila.

"Apa hn?" Tak jemu untuknya menggoda tubuh mungil penuh peluh itu, Ia beralih menyingkirkan bantal Baekhyun lalu menggantinya dengan ciuman basah

"Mppph—Mmmm"

"Peluk tubuhku..." Bisiknya di sela-sela lumatan bibir itu,

Dan begitu kedua tangan ramping itu merangkul lehernya, Ia memaksa membuka kaki Baekhyun lebih lebar, untuk dihentakknya lebih kuat dari sebelumnya.

.

.

"MMPH! MMGH! Hks! MMM! UNMHHHH!"

Chanyeol menyeringai dalam pagutannya, kembali menghisap bibir Baekhyun lebih kuat... seiring dengan bagaimana anak itu menggelinjang penuh nikmat akibat klimaksnya.

"Ghmmh~ hnn"

.

.

"Sshh~ Baekhhh"

.

.

.

.

* * *

Tiga hari berselang..

Mentari rupanya benar-benar bersinar lebih cerah dari sebelumnya. Tentu sinar yang terlihat keemasan itu mampu menarik senyum anggun dari seorang wanita yang berkutat dengan masakkan paginya.

Sesekali sambil menyuapi sikecil Taehyung, tapi sesekali pula Ia melihat ke atas.. memastikan Baekhyun sudah terbangun.

.

.

"Baekhyun.. Bangun Nak" Panggil nya lagi lebih keras

Dan tak lama berselang, namja manis itu benar-benar menapak anak tangga dengan mata setengah tertutup.

"Yyaaa... jangan berjalan seperti itu!" Omel Jaejong, melihat dengan was-was bagaiama cara Baekhyun mengambil langkah.

"Neh..." Sahut Baekhyun malas sambil mendudukkan diri di kursi masih dengan mata terpejam.

"Chanyeol belum bangun?" Jaejong mulai menuang susu segar itu.

Namja mungil itu menggeleng ke kanan dan ke kiri lalu setelahnya, Ia menghempaskan kepala ke meja... bersiap ingin tidur.

"Baekhyun.. " Panggil Jaejong

"Hmm 5 menit.."

"5 menit apa maksudmu, basuh wajahmu lalu bangunkan Chanyeol untuk lekas sarapan. Eomma harus mengantar Taehyung sekolah pagi ini... kau bisa mengurus semuanya sendiri mengerti?"

"Hnmm.." Baekhyun menggeliat, dan lebih memilih meringkuk sambil memeluk kain penutup meja makan.

"Baekhyun.." Panggil ibunya lagi, untuk kesekian kali

Itu terdengar menyebalkan untuknya, tapi matanya terlalu berat... hingga Ia pasrah membiarkan lelap itu kembali membuatnya nyaman di meja makan.

"Dengar sayang.. Eomma harus segera berangkat. Jangat tidur lagi..." Jaejong terlihat tergesa mengangkat tubuh Taehyung, mencium kilat kening Baekhyun sebelum akhirnya berlari mendekati pintu utama.

"Hn... dingin" Gumamnya sambil menguap kecil, lalu kembali memejamkan mata.

 **DINGGG... DINGGG**

Hingga tiba-tiba saja seseorang menekan bel rumah, Baekhyun sempat mengernyit tak suka.. lalu mengabaikannya.

Tak mungkin rekan kerja Chanyeol bukan? Mustahil mereka bertamu sepagi ini.

 **'** **DIIINGGGGGGGG'**

Bell ditekan lebih keras dari sebelumnya, Ia mencoba tetap mengabaikannya. Lalu tiba-tiba saja—

"T-Tuan muda.." Seorang wanita paruh baya menghampiri dirinya yang masih mengantuk.

"Ne Bibi Han?" Gumam Baekhyun, lekas bangkit sambil mengucek sebelah matanya.

"Seseorang ingin bertemu dengan Tuan Besar.." Lugas wanita itu.

"Seseorang?" Baekhyun mengerjap

"Benar Tuan, seorang wanita"

Lekas membuat Baekhyun membulatkan mata lebar. Tak biasa sekali seorang wanita mencari Chanyeol? Cepat-cepat Baekhyun berlari menuju ruang tamu... dan di sanalah ia melihat seorang wanita tinggi, membawa koper besar lengkap dengan rokoknya. Tengah berdiri di ambang pintu. Dia pun terlihat modis dengan kaca mata hitam yang bertengger di hidung mancungnya

"S-siapa kau?" Gumam Baekhyun, berjalan ragu sambil mengeratkan piyama besarnya.

"Awh..." wanita itu menyungging seringai, menyesap dalam – dalam rokooknya sebelum akhirnya berjalan mendekati Baekhyun , lalu—

 **'** **Fuhhhh'**

"Uhukk! Uhkk!" Baekhyun terbatuh payah, tepat setelah asap rokok itu ditiup ke arahnya.

"Ahahahahaha..." Tawa wanita itu terpingkal melihat Baekhyun tersedak oleh nafasnya sendiri.

Baekhyun mendelik tak suka, Ia mengambil langkah cepat untuk mundur sebelum rokok itu kembali mengancamnya, "S-Siapa kau?! Apa tujuanmu kemari dan—

"Lissa.." Sergah wanita itu. "Lalissa.." Lanjutnya lagi sambil mematikan puntung rokoknya, sebelum Chanyeol melihatnya.

"Aku mencari Chan—Yeol" Eja wanita itu... sambil membelai wajah Baekhyun. "Di mana Dia?"

Tapi seakan mengusik, Baekhyun lebih memilih menghadang langkah wanita itu dan menyentak koper yang ditariknya. Siapa wanita itu sebenarnya? Mengapa Dia mengenal Chanyeol... dari sikap yang terlihat, Ia tau benar... wanita itu tak memiliki sungkan dengan Chanyeol. Ataukah mereka memang memiliki hubungan di sini.

"Untuk apa kau mencarinya?" Tanya Baekhyun penuh selidik.

Sejenak terlihat wanita cantik itu kembali tertawa. "Tentu saja untuk membicarakan pernikahan"

 **'** **DEGG'**

Baekhyun terbelalak lebar. Tak bisa berpikir selain hati yang memanas. Mungkinkah Dia kemari ingin meminta pertanggung jawaban? Dia hamil? Koper yang dibawanya itu baju-baju miliknya karna ingin tinggal di sini? Lalu bagaiman dirinya? Ia pun tengh mengandung! Tapi mengapa Chanyeol dan wanita itu—

Hingga—

 **BRAKKKKK**

Koper besar itu dibuang keluar oleh Baekhyun, bahkan Ia sempat menarik paksa tangan Lissa untuk pergi dari rumah mewah itu.

"PERGI!"

"Y-YYAAA! Apa masalahmu?! Hentikan!"

"DIA MILIKKU! MENGAPA KAU KEMARI?!" Jerit Baekhyun emosi

"A—apa?!" Lissa mengerjap tak mengerti. "Hei... Chanyeol membutuhkanku untuk—

"Dia hanya mencintaiku! PERGIIII!"

"A—AAA! Lepaskan rambutku bodoh!" Umpat Lissa berusaha melepaskan cengkeraman tangan Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Hingga seorang Pria datang dan menahan dirinya berbuat lebih jauh pada wanita cantik itu.

"Y-Yya! Lepaskan Dia!"

"Kau membentakku?!" Baekhyun menatap kecewa. Dan menghempas genggaman tangan Chanyeol.

"Karena kau menyakitinya.."

"A-Apa? Kau membelanya?! Kau memiliih wanita ini dibandingkan diriku?!"

"Baek—

"Aku mengandung anakkmu..." Namja mungil itu masih menatap kecewa sambil berjalan ke belakang.

"Ouch shit! Ini gila.." Gumam Lissa, memutar mata jengah sambil merapikan rambutnya yang acak-acakkan.

"Dengarkan aku.." Chanyeol berusaha menarik lengan ramping itu. "tak seharusnya kau berbuat seperti itu padanya, karena Dia—

"Kau membela wanita itu?!" Baekhyun menunjuk Lissa.

"Baek dengar.. ini—

"WAE?! APA KAU PIKIR AKU BISA MENERIMANYA?!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

 **Next Chap**

"Ugh~ hks... apa yang kau masukkan? Ngh"

Baekhyun tak bisa berbuat banyak dengan kedua tangan dan kaki yang terikat seperti itu.

Menunggu dengan takut.. benda dingin yang sedari tadi menyentuh ujung genital dan rektumnya . hingga-

"A-AHHHTTT! Henti-kann!"

.

.

.

Yoooo Ketemu lagi

Jadi apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

 **-Heart Attack! Chapter 4** sudah update kemarin ya

.

.

IG: **gloomy_rosemary**

Jangan Lupa review Ok

kaga Review... Gloomy g update.

 **untuk:**

 **neniFanadicky, chanbaek92, buny puppy, byunnami, Marshsamallow614 , khakikira , ctbisreal, RurohFujoCbHs, hulas99, fintowikson, Lussia Archery , kimkad , YaharS , Aisyah1, LyWoo, Byun soo byung, Yana Sehunn, baekkachu09 , Poppy20 , baekxylem , selepy , byunnami , Lusianabaconcy0461, bbhunyue, chanbaekis , mawar biru, love Elan , thevEXO, WinterJun09, tkxcxmrhmh , mii-chan07 , vryeol , Dodio347, baekby aeri04 , ChanBaekGAY , EyiLy , metroxylon, Fiyaa04, baby baek , Deliscius, Wahidah Putri Utami , chalienBee04, xiluhan74 , cbforever00, Yeolliebee , PinkuBlue614 , rimaa , kimi2266, YaharS , baekchann18, Avisyell756 , AuliyaRchy , byunlovely, ruukochan137, veraparkhyun , park chan2 , baeeki6104, chanbaek1597, byunlovely , bbhunyue, kkaiii, Hyo luv ChanBaek, Siapa Hayo, myliveyou, LightPhoenix614, Chanbaeknaena, Asandra735 , tyas 614, AnggunBBH06, AmyGAHF, Merina, dwi yuliantipcy , Shengmin137, kitukie, shereen park, yiamff , jempolnya pcy , Hyera832, Riinnchan, Ricon65 , BambiLuhan , Byunexo, SMLming , babyyh , chayeonlee , Sitachaan, Ziiwandha, hananachan, bbyLyi , hosh10 , hunhanshin, Loey761** **,** dan **all Guest (** Sorry tdk semua)


	11. Chapter 11

**Main Cast : ChanBaek!**

 **Other Cast : Exo, Jaejong**

 ** _Disclaimer: Punya GLOOMY ROSEMARY & Cupid  
_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Previous Chapter**

"Dengarkan aku.." Chanyeol berusaha menarik lengan ramping itu. "Tak seharusnya kau berbuat seperti itu padanya, karena Dia—

"Kau membela wanita itu?!" Baekhyun menunjuk Lissa

"Baek... dengar, ini—

"WAE?! APA KAU PIKIR AKU BISA MENERIMANYA?!"

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 11**

* * *

 **Silent Regrets**

 **YAOI**

 **Rate M**

 **Gloomy Rosemary**

* * *

Pagi itu...

Seharusnya menjadi pagi yang tenang untuk pemuka perusahaan seperti dirinya, mengawali cuti panjang demi seorang yang kini tengah berbadan dua. Ah ya... jauh hari Ia mempersiapkan segalanya.

Tapi..

Pagi yang Ia harapkan itu.. mendadak kacau begitu jeritan memekakkan terdengar riuh. Bahkan semakin lama semakin menjadi-jadi.

 **"** **PERGIII!"**

Chanyeol yang masih memejamkan mata, tampak mengernyit begitu mendengar jeritan tenor itu , Ia tau benar itu suara Baekhyun. Ah mungjkin saja namja mungilnya tengah bertengkar dengan Taehyung. Ya... mereka kerap membuat onar.

Lalu—

 **"** **A—AAAA! LEPASKAN RAMBUTKU BODOH!"**

Suara perempuan...

Tak pelak membuat kedua obsidian itu terbelalak lebar.

Ia benar-benar mendengar suara perempuan di sini, bukan milik Jaejong bukan pula milik pelayannya.

Ia lekas bangkit terduduk, mencoba menerka seraya mengembalikan nyawanya selepas tidur.

"Aissh!" Decaknya, begitu Ia mengingat sesuatu.

"Mungkinkah Lissa?" Gumamnya sambil melompat dari ranjang, dan berlari secepat mungkin menuju pintu utama .

.

.

Dan benar saja...

"B—Baekk!" gagapnya begitu mencapai tangga, dan melihat Baekhyun telah menyeret keluar seorang perempuan bertubuh tinggi.

Cepat-cepat Ia berlari mendekat, sebelum Baekhyun berbuat fatal..

Bukan karena Ia mencemaskan Lissa...

Tapi Ia takut, jika wanita itu berbalik menyerang Baekhyun.

Siapapun yang melihat tentu tau, Baekhyun dan Lissa nyaris memiliki tinggi yang sama. Akan menjadi cerita lain, jika Lissa yang tak tau kondisi Baekhyun itu mendorongnya begitu saja.

"Baekhyun!" Ia menarik lengan namja kecil itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Tegasnya lagi, berusaha melepaskan cengkeraman Baekhyun di rambut Lissa.

Tapi rupanya Baekhyun terlalu kesal, bahkan tak peduli dengan kehadirannya kali ini. Bersikeras tetap memaksa Lissa untuk meninggalkan ruang itu.

"Y-Yya! Lepaskan Dia!" Chanyeol kembali memaksa memeluk tubuh mungil itu

Dengan tangis yang nyaris pecah itu, Baekhyun menatapnya kesal. "Kau membentakku?!" Baekhyun menatap kecewa. Dan menghempas genggaman tangan Chanyeol.

Sikap yang kontras itu tentu membuat Chanyeol berjengit terkejut... Baru kali ini Ia melihat Baekhyun bicara seperti ini padanya.

"Karena kau menyakitinya" Bisik Chanyeol sambil menggenggam sebelah tangan Baekhyun yang masih menarik rambut Lissa, beruntung wanita itu tak melawan, dan berusaha melepaskan dirinya sendiri.

"A-Apa?" Baekhyun menatapnya tak percaya. "kau membelanya?! Kau memilih wanita ini dibandingkan diriku?!"

"AISSHH! Bisakah kau melepas tangan bocah ini dari kepalaku?!" Teriak Lissa frustasi, bahkan berulang kali pula Ia berusaha meraih Chanyeol untuk membantunya.

Tapi semakin lama... tarikan Baekhyun semakin menyiksa.

Merasa tak sanggup, Lissa memilih mengangkat kedua tangannya bersiap mendorong bahu Baekhyun.

Membuat Chanyeol beralih mendekap paksa tubuh Baekhyun, hingga cengkeraman tangan bocah itu terlepas.

"Baek—

"Aku mengandung anakkmu.." Namja mungil itu masih menatap kecewa sambil berjalan ke belakang.

Sementara Lissa di seberangnya, memilih mengabaikan keduanya lalu mengambil Koper yang sebelumnya dibuang oleh Baekhyun. Menyeretnya dengan tertatih, untuk dibawanya ke dalam.

"Ouch Shit! Ini gila..." Gumam Lissa, memutar mata jengah sambil merapikan rambutnya yang acak-acakkan.

"dengarkan aku..." Chanyeol berusaha menarik lengan ramping itu. "Tak seharusnya kau berbuat seperti itu padanya, karena Dia—

"Kau membela wanita itu?!" Baekhyun menunjuk Lissa

Chanyeol kebas. "Baek dengar... ini—

"WAE?! APA KAU PIKIR AKU BISA MENERIMANYA?!" Jerit Baekhyun tiba-tiba, membuat Pria itu stagnan... dan hanya bisa menatapnya dengan mata tak berkedip. Masih tak percaya jika itu Baekhyun yang bicara.

.

.

.

Nyaris 15 menit terlewat selepas Chanyeol melompat keluar dari ranjangnya...

Tapi rasanya suasana semakin genting untuknya... semenjak Ia melihat bocah lugu itu bisa semarah ini.

Meski nyatanya, amarah Baekhyun membuat penampilannya terlalu menggemaskan dengan piyama besar yang merosot memperlihatkan sebelah pundaknya.

Ah lihat Dia...

Tangan terkepal di kedua sisi tubuhnya.. bocah itu berusaha menunjukkan betapa marah dirinya kali ini.

Tak ingin mendengar apapun, selain berkilah.. dirinya lah yang paling benar di sini,

Baekhyun masih memandang kesal Pria tinggi di depannya.. sebelum akhirnya memutar tubuh untuk menghentak kaki menuju sofa. Lalu—

Ia duduk di lantai, dan menjadikan sofa sebagai sandaran untuknya menangis sambil memukul-mukul sofa.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun bisa menduduki sofa itu selayaknya fungsinya..

Tapi entahlah, mungkin hati yang kacau kala itu... membuatnya yakin sikapnya kali ini adalah satu-satunya cara untuk ditunjukkannya pada Chanyeol. Jika hatinya benar-benar remuk. Pikir Baekhyun.

"Wanita itu—

Baekhyun beralih posisi menyandarkan kepalanya ke kanan. Hingga membuat Chanyeol bisa melihat air mata yang berlinang di pipinya

"Kau memilih wanita itu TUAAANNNN!" Kembali Ia berteriak, dengan tangan tak pernah berhenti mengucek kedua mata sembabnya.

Sementara Chanyeol yang melihat, hanya menghela nafas berat, sesuatu yang aneh mungkin saja terjadi hingga membuat namja kecilnya mendadak besikap sedemikian sensitif dan childish. Ia mengenal Baekhyun lebih dari siapapun, anak itu terkadang pendiam, pemalu bahkan terlalu pasif atas apapun. Tapi seiring dengan membesarnya perut Baekhyun , perlahan Ia mulai sadari... Baekhyun rupanya turut berubah.

Sejenak menatap Lissa berharap bantuan mungkin datang dari perempuan itu, tapi yang terlihat Lissa masih disibukkan menyisir helai rambutnya, memilahnya dengan hati-hati.

Karena bekas cengkeraman Baekhyun rupanya meninggalkan banyak simpul kusut, dan itu luar biasa sakit untuk diurai.

"Mengapa kau seperti ini?" Chanyeol memilih mendekat untuk menyentuh kedua bahu Baekhyun, sesaat mengecup pipinya sekilas... mencari peluang untuk meluruhkan hati anak itu.

"Ugh!" Tapi Baekhyun menepis tangannya dan memilih kembali menyembunyikan wajah di antara lipatan kedua lengannya.

"Setidaknya dengarkan aku.." Bisik Pria itu sambil membelai kepala Baekhyun. "Kau tau aku belum selesai bicara.." Lanjutnya kali ini berusaha meraih tangan Baekhyun.

"Kau memiliki hubungan dengannya?!" tiba-tiba Baekhyun mengangkat kepala, lalu menunjuk Lissa.

Membuat wanita itu memandang keduanya dengan mata membulat lebar.

"inikah yang kau pikirkan sedari tadi?" Chanyeol mulai menangkup wajah Baekhyun, membelainya pelan bahkan jika sampai... betapa ingin dikecupnya bibir mungil itu.

"Jawab!"

Tapi... jangankan mendekat, Ia kembali dibuat berdebar dengan pekikkan kesal namja kecil itu.

"Aku dan Lissa sebenarnya—

"Dia hamil?" Baekhyun kembali menujuk Lissa tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari Chanyeol.

"Ha—Hamil?" Gagap Chanyeol, terlihat Shock dengan tuduhan Baekhyun.

"Aku benar?! Dia Hamil?! Hks!"

Kembali tak mendapat kesempatan untuk menyela, Baekhyun terlanjur menutup diri dengan berjalan menuju anak tangga lalu mendudukkan dirinya di tangga paling bawah, tak hanya itu, Ia pun memeluk pembatas tangga dengan nafas terisak.

Dan Chanyeol benar-benar kehabisan kata untuk menghadapinya.

"Tidak... " Chanyeol melangkah mendekat, untuk berjongkok tepat di depannya. "Aku dan Lissa hanya rekan kerja.. kita tak memiliki hub—

"Bohong!" Jerit Baekhyun, di antara teralis pembatas tangga itu.

"Hei.." Lalu tiba-tiba Lissa berdiri di depan keduanya.

Rambut panjangnya tak lagi terurai kusut, melainkan terikat ke atas hingga tak memungkinkan Baekhyun kembali menariknya.

"Hentikan semua omong kosong ini dan buka lebar kedua matamu!" Wanita itu beralih menyeret kopernya lalu di angkatnya ke atas meja. Membuat Baekhyun yang sbeelumnya mendelik tak suka, kini mengerjap ingin tau.

"Hamil? Hahahahaha! Geezzz!"" Racaunya lagi sambil membuka isi koperenya, memilahnya dengan kesal sebelum akhirnya mengeluarkannya dari dalam

"Inikah pekerjaan wanita HAMIL yang kau maksud itu?!" Lissa terbahak seorang diri, sembari menata beberapa busana dan di atas meja

.

..

"Apa yang kau bawa?" Baekhyun mulai penasaran, berjalan mendekati Lissa dengan jemari meremas-remas ujung piyamanya sendiri.

"Oho! Kau mulai berbaik hati padaku sekarang?" Sindir Lissa sambil berkacak pinggang.

Baekhyun hanya meliriknya sekilas sebelum akhirnya menundukkan kepala dengan bibir terpout.

"Semua itu untuk siapa?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi, kembali berjalan lebih dekat hingga menempel lengan Lissa. Sesekali menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil melirik Lissa malu-malu. Ah! Baekhyun benar-benar ingin tau, mengapa wanita itu membawa pakaian yang kerap Ia lihat di acara pernikahan.

Sementara Chanyeol hanya terkekeh sambil menyamankan diri di atas sofa, mengamati perilaku Baekhyun yang kerap pasang surut.

"Kau ingin menarik rambutku lagi?" Lissa mencondongkan tubuh ke arahnya, dan Baekhyun hanya menggelengkan kepala pelan.

"dan Aku HAMIL?" Sergah Lissa lagi, mempertegas kata di akhir.

Baekhyun mengerjap, lalu kembali menggeleng pelan. "Ti—dak" Lirihnya... bahkan terlalu lirih.

Lama Lissa menatap Baekhyun, ingin menyentak kesal... tapi dengan kerjapan dan wajah seperti itu—

"Arghh! Kau membuatku gila!" Racau Lissa frustasi, sambil melempar tubuhnya ke sofa.

"Kau belum menjawabnya" Baekhyun kembali menunjuk beberapa benda dan pakaian berkilau di atas meja.

Lalu mengekor Lissa dan duduk di sebelahnya. "Semua ini untuk siapa?" tanya Baekhyun lagi terlihat antusias.

"Yya!" Lissa lebih memilih memanggil Chanyeol.

"Kau gila... Dia masih terlalu bocah!" Ujarnya sambil menunjuk Baekhyun yang kini terpana memandangi tuxedo di depannya.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum tipis sambil mengendikkan bahunya, gila atau tidak... tapi faktanya Ia terlanjur membuat anak itu hamil.

Bahkan bertekuk lutut ingin menjadikan bocah itu miliknya seutuhnya

"Siapa yang menikah... semua ini baju untuk menikah bukan?" celoteh Baekhyun, masih antusias menyentuh tuxedo itu

"Yang jelas itu bukan untukmu!" Sahut Lissa, membuat Baekhyun kembali mendelik tak suka.

"Aku tak bertanya itu untukku!" elak Baekhyun sambil bangkit berdiri.

"Memang bukan untukmu! Aku dan Chanyeol membicarakan semua ini untuk bisnis. Kau dengar? Untuk Bis—Nis" Ujar wanita muda itu berulang-ulang.

Semula Ia berpikir, Baekhyun akan kembali membalas dengan jawaban yang lebih kekanakan. Tapi rupanya, anak itu memilih membuang muka... lalu berjalan menghentak menapaki anak tangga menuju kamarnya.

"Kau marah?" teriak Lissa.

"..." Baekhyun melempar tatapan tajam untuknya

"Ya! Kau mudah sekali marah huh?"

 **BRAKKKK**

Pintu dibanting keras, tak menyisakan apapun selain kerjapan mata wanita muda itu.

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Lissa tiba-tiba tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada lantai atas. "Anak itu masih labil... kau yakin ingin menikahinya?"

Pria itu hanya mengulum senyum. "Sekretris Lee sudah membayar uang muka lebih dari yang kau harapkan, apa itu tak cukup manjadi bukti?"

Lissa mengerjap, namun otak kembali menerawang jauh ke belakang... tepat pada nominal yang masuk ke dalam rekeningnya.

"Ahahahahah kau benar... kau benar. Mari kita bahas tujuanku kemari" Sergahnya, mengganti topik, sebelum pengusaha kaya itu berubah pikiran lebih-lebih membatalkan kerja sama.

"Sejujurnya.. aku tau aku datang di saat yang tak tepat. Seperti yang kau lihat.. tanpa asistenku dan tanpa pembantu yang lain. Mereka mengambil cut—err, sepertinya tak perlu kusampaikan padamu" koreksi Lissa, sambil mengambil sebuah kipas... meski sebenarnya AC di ruang itu cukuplah dingin

"Dan satu lagi... anak itu nyaris membunuhku. Ini benar-benar waktu yang tak tepat.. seharusnya kau memberi tahu Dia akan kedatanganku, tapi tak apa.. aku seorang yang profesional, di bawah petir sekalipun.. aku akan menjaga kepuasan client-ku. Jadi... ini konsep yang kau pilih bulan lalu" Lissa kembali mengambil beberapa katalog dari dalam kopernya

Sementara Chanyeol hanya tersenyum tipis, tak banyak bicara dan lebih memilih melihat katalog yang dibawa wanita itu.

.

.

.

.

Lebih dari dua jam lamanya dua sosok itu bercengkerama, memastikan semua memang sesuai dengan kehendak sang Presdir

Tanpa tau, seorang namja mungil mengintip keduanya dari celah pintu... tak bisa mendengar apapun selain melihat Lissa yang banyak bicara dan Chanyeol terlihat menikmati waktu senggang itu.

"Aishh!" Decak Baekhyun sambil menjejak pintu. "Bisnis? Bisniis?" racaunya sambil berjalan menuju ranjang.

Ia meninju kesal.. bantal di bawahnya. Merasa jengkel dengan sikap Chanyeol yang lebih memilih bisnis bersama wanita itu dibandingkan mengejarnya.

"Ugh!" baekhyun menyerah dan lebih memilih melempar tubuhnya ke ranjang, berguling ke kanan dan ke kiri lalu lambat laun anak itu mulai menguap kecil.

Sesekali mencoba untuk bertahan..

Namun mata yang berat itu, membuatnya benar-benar lelap dalam waktu yang cepat.

.

.

.

"Anak itu benar-benar percaya ucapanku?" Tanya Lissa masih merasa heran dengan Baekhyun yang termakan ucapannya.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum tipis, tanda mengiyakan.

"Yyaa... Dia benar-benar polos, sebaiknya kau jelaskan semua ini padanya. Atau apa yang terjadi padaku pagi ini, akan kembali terulang" Ujar Lissa begitu sampai di ambang pintu utama, sambil menyeret koper besarnya

"Biar saja... itu akan menjadi kejutan untuknya" Jawab Chanyeol santai, sambil memberi isyarat pada Sopirnya untuk mengangkat barang Lissa.

"Hingga kalian sampai di Venice?"

"Hn..."

"Kau gila.." Sahut Lissa tak habis pikir. Lalu beranjak memasuki mobil Chanyeol.

.

.

"Pikirkan lagi" Lissa kembali mencondongkan kepalanya ke arah Jendela mobil. "perut Baekhyun akan semakin membesar, Dia akan lebih baik mengenakan gaun" Lanjutnya lagi sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Tsk.." Sementara Chanyeol hanya berdecak, dan mengamati mobil itu hingga hilang di balik gerbang besarnya.

.

.

.

Sesaat kemudian Ia mencoba mencari Baekhyun ke dalam kamar keduanya. Tidakkah bocah itu pergi dengan wajah tertekuk? Pastilah Baekhyun kembali menyudutkan diri di sudut kamar kali ini.

"Baek.." panggilnya seraya menapaki anak tangga.

"..." Tak ada jawaban

Membuatnya mengernyit, dan mempercepat langkah mendekati pintu kamarnya.

Sesaat mengamati knop pintu miliknya, merasa curiga jika bocah itu mengunci diri di dalam.  
"Bukankah kau ingin melihat sakura di taman Namsan?" Ujarnya seraya memutar knop pintu, dan—

 **Cklek**

Pintu itu rupanya tak terkunci.

Chanyeol beralih membukanya, Sedikit terhenyak melihat Baekhyun telah terlelap pulas.

Ah... ia tak ingin mengusiknya kali ini, dan lebih memilih berjalan ke meja nakas untuk mengambil selembar potret.

Lama Ia memandanginya, merasa takjub dengan potret USG dari janin yang mungkin berusia hampir 2 bulan itu

"Dia menakjubkan bukan?" Bisiknya, sambil berjalan mendekati Baekhyun... membelai sebelah pipi anak itu, sebelum akhirnya memberi kecupan kecil di ujung hidung kecilnya.

.

.

.

* * *

Sore mulai menjelang, selama itu pula... Baekhyun masih terlena dalam lelapnya.

Mungkinkah anak itu terlalu lelah?

Tapi Ia pun tak bisa berbuat banyak selain menunggunya, dan menyiapkan beberapa hal yang mungkin Baekhyun sukai kelak.

"Tuan... bagaimana dengan bunga ini?" Ujar Seorang pelayan, membawa vas besar penuh dengan rangkaian bunga mawar segar

"Letakkan di sudut jendela.." Titahnya menunjuk sebuah balkon berjendela besar, tempat yang kerap Baekhyun gunakan untuk bermain game atau mungkin mendengarkan lantunan musik.

"Tidak" chanyeol tiba-tiba mendekati pelayan yang lain, menahannya untuk mengambil gulungan karpet. "gunakan yang itu saja.." Ujarnya seraya menunjuk gulungan karpet berbahan bulu tebal.

"Pastikan tak ada lantai manapun yang bisa membuat baekhyun tergelincir... tidak pula untuk anak tangga"

"Baik Tuan.." Sahut beberapa Pria itu, membersihkan lantai dan setiap sudut ruangan, sebelum nantinya beberapa lantai utama akan dilapisi dengan karpet.

'DINGGGG'

Hinga tiba –tiba saja Ia dikejutkan dengan bell yang berbunyi, sejenak melihat arlojinya... ini bukan waktu Jaejong dan Taehyung pulang.

"Buka pintunya.." Ujar Chanyeol pada wanita paruh baya yang telah bersiap di ambang pintu.

.

.

"Hellooo..."

Dan begitu pintu terbuka, seorang Pria tinggi merangsak masuk ke dalam tanpa sungkan.

"Kau pulang lebih awal hari ini?" Tukas Chanyeol dari lantai atas

Terlihat Pria itu- Sehun- hanya terkekeh sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Tak banyak pekerjaan yang kulakukan, karena kau cuti dan forecast bulan ini pun telah kuberikan padamu" Sehun beralih mendudukkan diri di sofa, menyilangkan kaki setelah sebelumnya meletakkan sebuah paper bag di atas meja.

Sementara Chanyeol hanya berdehem, lalu berjalan menuruni tangga untuk mendekati Pria muda itu.

"Ah! Satu hal lagi... aku membawa benda spesial untukmu" Ujar Sehun seraya mengetuk-ngetuk paper bag di atas meja.

Chanyeol mengernyit, mendelik curiga pada benda yang baru saja dibawa oleh rekan kerjanya itu.

"kau ingin menyuapku?"

"Haha! Kita di luar kantor Dude! Justru aku membawa hadiah untukmu... lihat saja" Bujuk Sehun.

Presdir muda itu hanya menatapnya lekat, lalu setelahnya menyerah dan mengambil paper bag Sehun tanpa ragu.

"Wine?" Tanya Chanyeol, mengamati botol berisi cairan meraj pekat... dari design yang terlihat, mungkin saja itu Wine.

"A— kurasa lebih kuat dari sekedar Wine" Bisik Sehun, sedikit mengggeser tubuh mendekati Chanyeol.

"Seseorang memberikannya padaku kemarin... tapi aku bisa terancam jika sampai Luhan melihat aku menyimpan benda ini" Lugas Sehun lagi, memasang wajah pasti... jika Chanyeol pasti akan menyukainya.

"Lalu kau memberi benda terbuang ini untukku?"

"Ah Noo! Bukan maksudku membuangnya... hanya saja, Dia akan lebih tepat dimiliki olehmu" yakin Sehun sambil mendorong lengan Chanyeol.

"Kau pecinta SM bukan?" Bisik Sehun lagi

Chanyeol berjengit terkejut. "Apa ini sebenarnya?" Serunya sambil melemparkan botol itu ke arah Sehun.

Sehun mengamati ke sekitar, memastikan tak ada seorang pun di sana. Begitu yakin tak ada siapapun Ia mulai menyeringai penuh isyarat.

"Semacam viagra.." Ujar Sehun lirih, kembali percaya diri.. Presdir muda itu kelak akan memujinya. Ia tau Chanyeol... pemuda itu menyukai hal semacam ini. Bahkan Chanyeol pernah memintanya membeli berbagai sex toys, untuk ia maninkan di tubuh Baekhyun.

"Kau pikir aku segila itu?! Dia sedang hami—

"Tak masalah..." Sergah Sehun sambil merangkul pundak Chanyeol.

"beberapa kali aku melihat jurnal Luhan... perangsang sebenarnya stimulus yang baik untuk kandungan " Ujarnya lagi, meski sebenarnya tak yakin dengan apa yang dikatakan.

"What the—

"Sssh... terima saja. Kelak kau akan berterima kasih padaku" Sergah Sehun lagi, sembari meletakkan Viagra itu di pangkuan Chanyeol.

"Ah! Di mana Baekhyun? Sedari tadi aku tak melihatnya..."

"..." Sementara Chanyeol hanya memandangi Viagra itu, berselisih dengan batinnya sendiri.. untuk mengambil ataukah membuang minuman berefek perangsang itu.

Lalu mendadak ponsel Sehun berdering keras...

"Ah sial..." Decak Sehun begitu melihat siapa yang memanggil.

"Bisakah kau ikut denganku sekarang? Tuan Kang membutuhkan persetujuan darimu" Tanya Sehun tak yakin.

"Apa?!Lalu untuk apa aku mengambil cuti?!"

"Ayolah kumohon, aku melupakan satu hal hari ini... Sebelum pukul 5 sore ini, laporan itu harus dikirim ke pihak audit. Itu membutuhkan persetujuan darimu... lihat sebentar saja" Bujuk Sehun lagi.

Sempat terdengar decak tak suka dari presdir muda itu, tapi Ia pun tak bisa mengelak... meletakkan viagra itu di atas meja, lalu mengikuti langkah Sehun dengan terpaksa, bahkan tak peduli Ia datang ke kantor dengan hanya mengenakan baju santai.

"Jaga Baekhyun... jangan biarkan dia keluar darii rumah seorang diri" pesan Chanyeol pada beberapa bodyguardnya, sebelum dirinya masuk ke dalam mobil Sehun.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Ngh~"

Baekhyun sedikit menggeliat, merentangkan kedua lengan ke atas... sebelum akhirnya kedua mata sipit itu benar-benar terbuka.

Lama Ia bertahan di ranjangnya, memandang ke arah jendela dan Ia tau, senja telah menjelang.

Tapi mendadak raut menggemaskan itu berangsur masam, begitu sadari Chanyeol tak di sisinya bahkan hingga Ia terbangun dari tidurnya sekalipun.

Mungkinkah Pria itu masih terlarut membicarakan 'Bisnis' dengan wanita bernama Lissa itu?

Ia beralih bangkit dari ranjang, berjalan menghentak untuk mencari Pria kekar itu.

.

.

.

Tapi Begitu Ia melihat lantai bawah... tak ada seorang pun di sana. Bahkan untuk Bibi Han yang kerap menemaninya sekalipun tak ada.

"Yeollie..." Panggilnya, sembari membuka satu persatu setiap ruangan yang kerap Chanyeol gunakan.

Tak terdengar sahutan apapun, membuat anak itu semakin mengepalkan tangan kesal.

"Eommaaa!" Kali ini Ia melangkah ke dapur.

Tapi... masih sama

Dirinya tetap seorang diri di sana.

Hingga secarik kertas yang tersemat di lemari pendingin.

Baekhyun berdecak kesal... begitu tau, Ibunya rupanya pergi membeli perlengkapan untuk Taehyung..

"Yeolliieeee!"

"Ah... maaf tuan muda" Seorang wanita berlari tergopoh mendekatinya.

"Tuan Chanyeol tengah pergi bersama rekan kerjanya" Jelas wanita bernama Bibi Han

"LISSAAA?" Jerit baekhyun tiba-tiba

"Li—Lissa?" Gagap Bibi Han tak mengerti.

"AAAAAA—!" Bekhyun meremas kesal surai hitamnya, sambil berjalan menghentak ke ruang utama.

.

.

"Mengapa harus wanita itu?!" Teriak Baekhyun berkacak pinggang sambil menendang sofa.

"W-Wanita?" Bibi Han mengekor dirinya. "Wanita siapa yang Tuan maksud?"

"Dia! Bibi Han melihatnya bukan?!" Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya penuh emosi di sofa.  
"Chanyeol lebih senang bicara dengannya!" gerutunya lagi, sementara matanya melirik pada botol di depannya.

"N-Nee?" Bibi Han semakin tak paham mengartikan maksudnya, seingatnya Chanyeol pergi bersama rekan kerja Pria bukan wanita.

"Bahkan Dia tidak mengejarku!" Baekhyun mulai membuka botol itu, meerka itu mungkin juice atau vitamin yang disiapkan Ibunya.

"T-Tuan muda sedang tidur, j-jadi mungkin—

 **Gulp**

"Tuan minuman apa itu?" panik Bibi Han, mengambil cepat botol yang baru saja ditegak Baekhyun.

"Bukankah ini untukku?" Baekhyun balas bertanya. Sambil merebut kembali minumannya.

"T-Tapi... Tapi Tuan Chanyeol tidak berpesan jika—

"ini untukku! Minuman ini enak... Bibi ingin mencobanya?" tawar bocah itu kemudian..

"Tidak Tuan... tapi—

"Uhmph!"

Wanita itu lekas terbelalak lebar begitu melihat Baekhyun membekap bibirnya sendiri. "Ada apa Tuan muda? Anda mual?"

Ia berusaha menangkup pipi anak itu, tapi—

"Nnhh~.."

Ia semakin dibuat bingung bukan kepalang melihat Baekhyun tersenyum dengan tatapan sayu. Dan lagi... ia tak salah dengar bocah itu melenguh.

"Anda baik-baik saja?"

"Uhm.." baekhyun kembali terkikik sambil mengusap-usap dadanya sendiri. Tak lama setelahnya, baekhyun memilih bangkit merambati sofa ingin kembali ke kamarnya.

"T—Tunggu Tuan, wajah anda memerah" Bibi Han memaksa menahan lengan Baekhyun.

"Hm? Merah?" Baekhyun memandangnya dengan tatapan setengah terbuka. "Wajahku memerah? Ehehehehe" Anak itu menangkup wajahnya sendiri sambil terkekeh aneh.

"Ya Tuhan... mungkinkah itu minuman keras?" gumam Bibi Han memandang minuman yang telah habis setengahnya dan Baekhyun bergantian.

"Pan—Nashh!" Baekhyun tiba-tiba meront.

"Lepas! Panas!" Rontanya lagi, berusaha melepas pegangan Bibi Han.

"Anda mabuk Tuan, sebaiknya—

"Nn~nah! Aku tidak mabuk... dan aku ingin tiduuurrr" Gumam Baekhyun sambil mengusap-usap wajah Bibi Han.

"Tapi—

"Mmm! Pai...Paiiiii" Baekhyun merambati pembatas anak tangga... berjalan terhuyung-huyung menuju kamarnya lalu—

 **BLAMM**

Pintu itu benar-benar tertutup rapat untuknya.

.

.

.

"Apa anak kitu baik-baik saja, jika kubiarkan seperti itu?" Gumam Bibi Han cemas, Ia kembali mengamati sebotol minuman di meja.. banyak tertera tulisan asing yang sungguh tidak dimengerti olehnya.

"Mungkin saja.. ini beer mahal milik Tuan Chanyeol" Ujarnya lagi, sambil membawa botol itu lalu menyimpannya di dalam kulkas.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Baek.. aku pulang"

Hampir pukul 7 malam, dan Pria itu baru kembali.

Mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar demi menemukan siluet simungil, tapi Ia hanya melihat Jaejong yang terlihat panik memainkan ponselnya sendiri.

"Ah! Syukurlah kau kembali... berulang kali aku mencoba menghubungimu"

"Ada apa?" Chanyeol menelisik cemas. Dan berdecak, Ia lalai membuat ponselnya dalam keadaan senyap.

"Baekhyun sedari tadi mengunci kamar kalian, aku mencoba memanggilnya... tapi anak itu sama sekali tak menjawabku. Aku takut.. sesuatu yang buruk terjadi di dalam"

Chanyeol terbelalak lebar. Cepat-cepat ia berlari ke atas... bahkan dengan mengambil langkah dua anak tangga sekaligus. Sedikit terkejut melihat banyak bodyguardnya berusaha mendobrak pintu kamarnya.. namun gagal.

"Minggir..." Titah Chanyeol.

Membuat pria-pria kekar itu memberi sekat untuknya mendekati pintu.

"Baek! Apa yang kau lakukan di dalam? Buka pintunya..." Teriak Chanyeol sambil mengetuk pintu itu.

"..." Tak ada sahutan yang terdengar, semakin membuatnya kebas dan tak berharap namja kecil itu pingsan di dalam.

"Baekhyun!"

 **BRAKK! BRAK!**

Ia mulai mendobrak pintunya sendiri. "BAEKHYU—

 **Cklek**

Semua mendadak hening, begitu pintu kamar itu terbuka secara perlahan.

Chanyeol sempat mengerjap... sebelum akhirnya ia dibuat berjengit terkejut, kala seorang namja mungil bertelanjang dada muncul dari dalam dan memeluk perutnya.

"Yeollie~.." Gumamnya sembari menggesekkan hidung kecilnya di dada kekar itu.

"Kau sudah kembali.." Kikiknya lagi, kali ini sambil memainkan pahatan abs Chanyeol dengan ujung jemarinya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Chanyeol menangkup wajah Baekhyun, ada yang berbeda... wajah anak itu sangatlah panas. "Kau demam?"

"Mmmm~" Tapi Baekhyun hanya memejamkan mata, menempelkan telapak tangan besar itu untuk lebih menyentuh wajahnya. Itu benar-benar terasa nikmat untuknya.

"Di mana bajumu huh?" Ujarnya terusik, cepat-cepat Ia mendekap tubuh Baekhyun, dan dibawanya kembali ke dalam kamar sebelum tubuh mulus itu menjadi santapan mata untuk para bodyguardnya.

"Ahn~.. Ah"

Ia terbelalak lebar mendengar lenguhan kecil itu.

"Kau mendesah?" Lirihnya, sambil mengamati wajah Baekhyun.

Namun belum sempat ia menerkanya, tubuhnya tiba-tiba limbung begitu Baekhyun mendorongnya dan memaksa merangkak untuk duduk di pangkuannya.

 **'Chupp'**

Chanyeol reflek memejamkan matanya begitu Baekhyun mencium kelopak mata kanannya, semula memang hanya kecupan lembut... tapi mendadak terasa panas kala Baekhyun mulai menyesapnya bahkan menggigitinya. Membuatnya mengerang...dan menjauhkan matanya dari bibir Baekhyun.

"Baek?"

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya sensual, entahlah tiba-tiba saja ia merasa dalam kondisi bergairah malam ini.

"Cium aku" Desahnya seraya menjilat bibirnya memutar.

"A—apa?" Chanyeol mengerjap, nyaris tak percaya Baekhyun mampu membuat raut semacam itu

"Kau tak menginginkanya?" Desah Baekhyun lagi sambil meraba kedua dadanya sendiri, meremas-remasnya pelan... hingga nipple yang mulai bengkak itu, terlihat mencuat menggida. Sesekali ia menggeliat dengan nafas terengah-engah mencoba menyulut birahi pria itu. "Yeollieh.."

Chanyeol terdiam, menahan nafas beratnya dalam diam. Sial! Baekhyun benar-benar panas malam ini. Tapi ada yang berbeda di sini, mustahil Baekhyun bersikap seagresif ini, lebih-lebih jika itu mengenai sex. Baekhyun sangatlah pasif dalam hal demikian, dan ia tau benar tentang itu.

Sesaat Chanyeol memejamkan mata dan beralih menghempas tubuh mungil itu di ranjang, lalu menggenggam kedua tangan Baekhyun di atas kepalanya. "Jangan membuatku lepas kendali... kita tak bisa melakukan—

"Ahnn~ Panash"

Chanyeol kembali meneguk ludah payah, begitu bocah dalam kungkungannya itu makin menjadi-jadi... terus menerus menggeliat liar, bahkan mulai berani menggesekan lutut di sela selangkangannya.

"Apa yang salah denganmu sebenarnya?" Cemas Chanyeol. Sepersekian detik berikutnya Ia membulatkan mata lebar begitu mengingat satu hal. "Kau meminumnya?"

"Ngh~ panash! pa—nash A~aahnn" Baekhyun mulai panik dengan rasa gerah yang berbeda itu, seolah-olah darah hanya berdesir dan mengalir di pusat genitalnya. Baekhyun tak tahan dengan kondisi seperti itu, berulang kali Ia mencakar-cakar leher dan dadanya sendiri. Merasa tak cukup jika itu hanya sentuhan

"Baekhyun?"

"Ahngg~ lep—pash...ukh~ unhhh" baekhyun kembali menggeliat kasar ingin melepas celana dalamnya sendiri

Chanyeol mendesah berat, tak ada pilihan lain selain membantu melepas underwear itu, Jika Baekhyun terus menerus merengek dan menggeliat tak nyaman karena gerah, bahkan Baekhyun nyaris menangis.

"Cukup, jangan melukai dirimu, aku sudah melepasnya" Chanyeol menahan tangan Baekhyun yang mencakar selangkangannya sendiri hingga meninggalkan bekas kemerahan di kulit putih susu itu.

"Nnhh! ah~ ahhh" Baekhyun kembali menggeleng ke kanan dan ke kiri, tak tahan dengan semua sensasi panas berbaur gatal di setiap titik sensitif itu, apa yang terjadi dengan tubuhnya? Bahkan rasanya semakin parah jika tidak disentuh

"Sentuh...uhnn~ tanganmu" Rengek Baekhyun seraya membawa tangan Chanyeol untuk menjamah niplenya. Tapi Chanyeol hanya menyentuhnya saja tak melakukan gerakan apapun yang merangsang. Karena memang, Chanyeol masih menerka apa yang terjadi pada tubuh Baekhyun. Jika memang itu karena viagra yang di bawa Sehun, tapi perangsang macam apa yang ditambahkannya. Hingga membuat Baekhyun lepas kendali seperti ini, bahkan reaksinya melebihi obat perangsang yang diberikan Top saat menawan Baekhyun beberapa waktu lalu.

"Hks! Nghh" Baekhyun terisak terlihat frustasi meremas-remas kedua dadanya sendiri. Berharap Chanyeol tau...dirinya benar-benar tersiksa saat ini. Namun lambat laun remasan itu berubah kasar bahkan Baekhyun tak segan mencengkeram dan menarik kasar kedua dadanya. Tentu saja, Chanyeol berseru panik, jika itu di biarkan... Baekhyun akan membuat sekujur tubuhnya memar.

"Baek... hentikan!" Chanyeol memaksa menahan tangan lentik itu di kedua sisi tubuh Baekhyun. dan menghela nafas berat melihat tubuh molek itu benar-benar haus akan sentuhan.

"Sa—kit...nnh" Rintih Baekhyun sambil mengangkat pinggulnya, bukan rasa gatal lagi.. semua berangsur menjadi terasa ngilu di sekitar pinggul hingga ujung genitalnya.

Chanyeol sedikit berdehem memandang wajah pias itu, dibanding nafsu.. ia lebih merasa iba melihatnya seperti ini.

Tak ingin mengulur waktu lebih, Pria itu beralih menyusupkan tangan di bawah tengkuk Baekhyun sedikit mengangkatnya hingga benar-benar dalam kondisi nyaman.

"Sa—kit hks.." rintihnya

"Aku tau..." Bisik Chanyeol seraya mencium lama kening Baekhyun, sesekali ia meremas jemari mungil dalam genggamannya...berharap itu bisa sedikit menenangkannya

Baekhyun kembali mengerang frustasi, tak tahan jika hanya sentuhan seperti ini. Tak taukah Chanyeol, sesuatu dalam perutnya terasa kian berdesakkan minta dilepaskan, Baekhyun beralih memeluk cepat tengkuk Chanyeol dan melumat belahan merah itu dengan kasar.

"Uhmph...mmhh... nnh" Lenguh Baekhyun nikmat, meski tak cukup menyamarkan rasa panas itu, tapi setidaknya bibir Chanyeol bisa mengalihkan konsentrasinya. Berulang kali pula Baekhyun mengangkat pinggulnya, menggesekkannya tepat di tengah selangkangan Chanyeol, hingga perlahan membuat pria itu turut terlarut dalam hasratnya.

.

Chanyeol menyeringai di sela-sela pagutannya, merasa mendapat sensasi tersendiri melihat Baekhyun seliar ini.

.

.

"Lagi...Nnhh" Rengek Baekhyun tak sabaran sambil mendekap kepala Chanyeol, meminta Chanyeol lebih kuat menghisap niple kanannya. Tapi sepertinya itu tak membantu apapun, alih-alih mereda... sentuhan lembut itu hanya menyiksanya

Baekhyun mendorong kuat dada Chanyeol, hingga membuat cumbuan di nipple itu terlepas. Tak pelak Chanyeol mengernyit dan menatap heran...namun belum sempat ia melontarkan pertanyaan, Baekhyun telah lebih dulu memaksa merangkak naik dan menduduki pahanya dengan gelisah.

"B—Baek?" Chanyeol terkejut bukan main kala melihat namja mungil itu membuka kasar pengait dan zipper celana jeansnya, terlebih Baekhyun pun berani menyusupkan tangan ke dalam underwear Chanyeol demi mencari genital besarnya. Karena Baekhyun yakin memang hanya organ itu saja yang bisa membebaskannya di sini.

"Lepassh! Ah...Le—phas !" Jerit Baekhyun frustasi ketika ia kesulitan menarik turun under wear yang masih tersangkut di pahanya, dan makin tak sabaran begitu melihat penis Chanyeol telah mencuat keluar di hadapannya

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan walau sebenarnya ia cukup tak tega melihat Baekhyun begitu payah mengendalikan hasrat yang sebenarnya tak diinginkannya, ia beralih menangkup pipi Baekhyun lalu mencium cepat bibir bocah yang masih berusaha keras melepas underwearnya.

"Jangan panik... biar aku yang melakukannya" Chanyeol menggenggam cepat kedua tangan Baekhyun, dan mulai menarik underwear tersebut dari pahanya secara perlahan, membuat Baekhyun merintih karna gerakan lambat itu.

.

.

"Nghh~...ahh! Ce—phat! m—masukkan! Mmh" Racau Baekhyun kacau, kedua tangannya menyusup kebawah dan membentangkan buttnya sendiri memperlihatkan rektum merah yang telah berkedut sedari tadi.

Chanyeol sempat menggeram melihatnya, tak habis pikir perangsang milik Sehun bisa membuat Baekhyun seganas ini.

"Hks! Pleasee... Nghh...masukkan ku mohoon... ahnng.. pleaseee" Baekhyun kembali menggeleng resah, tak tau sebanbnya bagaimana mungkin tubuhnya bisa di luar kendali seperti ini.

"Ssshh..." Bisik Chanyeol kala merebahkan tubuh mungil itu dan membuat kedua kaki Baekhyun semakin terbuka lebar. Sedikit menggesek rektum panas itu dan mulai menusuk-nusuknya tak beraturan.

"Ahhss~... ngh! T—tidak! milikmu hks~ Ackkhh" Baekhyun menggeleng kasar, dengan menahan tangan kanan Chanyeol... sama sekali tak menginginkan foreplay apapun. Baekhyun hanya menginginkan penis itu masuk, lalu mencapai klimaks

"Itu akan menyakitimu jika—

"CEPAT!" Jerit Baekhyun frustasi, tak bisakah Chanyeol mengerti kondisinya saat ini? Persetan dengan rasa sakit... tubuhnya jauh lebih tersiksa jika tak segera dirasukki.

Chanyeol menghela nafas pelan dan beralih memposisikan penisnya tepat di bibir rektum Baekhyun. "Katakan jika ini sakit" Bisiknya, karna Ia tau tubuh Baekhyun.. sepelan dan selembut apapun Ia melakukan penetrasi itu, Baekhyun akan tetap merintih sakit.

"A—Aht! ...Hhh! Hks! Hhhh" Erang Baekhyun begitu penis besar itu menusuk tubuhnya secara perlahan.

"Baek—

"J—jangan ber—hentih Ahttt!" Serunya gusar kala menyadari Chanyeol menghentikan gerakannya. Baekhyun tau Chanyeol memang mencemaskannya. Tapi Ia lebih membutuhkan cumbuan Pria itu

Tak ada pilihan lain ..

Tanpa peringatan, Chanyeol menghentak masuk miliknya dengan sekali gerakan, Membuat Baekhyun terbelalak lebar , sadari rasa perih yang tajam begitu penis itu memenuhi rongganya dalam sekali hentak

"Hks! AAAAHHTT!"

Baekhyun menjerit keras begitu Chanyeol menghentak kuat miliknya, menggesek kasar dinding rektum yang masih terasa kering. Berulang kali pula ia menengadahkan kepala dengan linangan air mata di pipinya, namun Baekhyun mencoba bertahan karena memang hujaman kasar ini yang diinginkannya.

"L—lebih! Ackkh! Hks!... mmhahhh! NGHH!" Pekik Baekhyun seraya menggerakkan pinggulnya berlawanan, mencoba meraup tusukkan lebih dalam lagi dari organ keras itu.

Tapi sepertinya Chanyeol membatasi gerakannya, tak menghujamkan miliknya kasar seperti yang diinginkan Baekhyun, Ia memang dalam kondisi bergairah, namun pria itu masih memegang utuh logikanya...untuk tak menyetubuhi Baekhyun secara brutal.

"Ahhh... angh..ah! Ah! Yeollieh~" Rengek Baekhyun hampir terisak begitu Pria itu tak kunjung membalas hasratnya. Seakan semua denyut nyeri itu makin berkumpul di bawah perutnya jika tak segera mencapai klimaks.

"Engh~" Chanyeol beralih membawa tubuh mungil itu kedalam pelukannya, tanpa menghentikkan gerakan pinggul itu, .ia membekap penuh bibir Baekhyun dengan ciumannya, kedua tangannyapun tak tinggal diam...terus menerus meremas butt kenyal itu dengan gerakan memutar. Namun seolah tak cukup dan memang merasa tak puas, Baekhyun kembali menggerakkan tubuhnya berlawanan, bahkan begitu tak terkendali.

"Diam Baek" Ujar Chanyeol setengah membentak sambil menahan pinggul Baekhyun agar berhenti mengguncang tubuhnya. Kandungan anak itu terlalu dini, Tentu akan berakibat fatal, jika Baekhyun terus melakukan gerakan sekasar itu dan tetap keras kepala.

"Hks... ngh.. Yeol—lieh" Desah Baekhyun kecewa.

Bisa saja Ia melakukan hujaman lebih kasar dari semua itu, tapi Chanyeol berusaha keras untuk menahan diri, semua tentu untuk Baekhyun dan buah hatinya.

"Tenanglah... kau hanya akan menyakiti dirimu snediri jika seperti ini" Tegas Chanyeol, namun setelahnya ia membelai surai hitam Baekhyun dan memainkan setiap helaiannya dengan lembut.

"Hhh...hhh, sa—kith" Rintih Baekhyun dengan mata terpejam, pasrah bagaimana Ia harus membujuk Chanyeol agar membuatnya mencapai klimaks lebih cepat, Baekhyun sepenuhnya tau...kandungannya yang menjadi batas semua itu, Tak ada yang dapat dilakukannya lagi...selain menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat demi menahan desir panas yang berbeda di dalam tubuhnya.

Chanyeol berdecak , semakin tak sampai hati melihat Baekhyun bertahan seperti ini. Berulang kali pula ia merutuk pada seorang pria biang dari semua ini, tak seharusnya Sehun membawa perangsang terkutuk itu, lihat... Baekhyun meminumnya dan semua menjadi fatal. Jika sampai terjadi hal buruk dengan kandungan Baekhyun, Pria itu mungkin hanya tinggal nama.

"Nghh~ Hks! B-Bagaimana ini ..Hhh..hh " Cicit Baekhyun sambil menangis, tubuhnya makin terasa tak nyaman. Ujung genital dan rektum yang terus menerus berkedut panas itu, membuat lapisannya terlihat merah meradang.

"Aku mencintaimu..." Bisiknya sambil mengecup mesra kening Baekhyun, berharap semua itu sampai pada Baekhyun.

Sebelah tangannya beralih menggenggam genital mungil Baekhyun, mengocoknya perlahan dan meremasnya kuat begitu sampai di ujungnya yang kemerahan, membuat namja manis itu mulai merintih bahkan melengking nikmar

Chanyeol mengulas smirk tipis begitu melihat reaksi tersebut, dan yakin ini akan membantu Baekhyun mencapai klimaks lebih cepat.

Masih dengan merangsang genital mungil itu, Chanyeol kembali menggerakkan penisnya keluar masuk, dengan perlahan namun kuat.

"Aghhh! AHHH!"

"Hn? Nikmat?"

"Nik—math...Hhh! Ackk~...Akhh! Arkk~ AHH!" Pekik Baekhyun, kepalanya menggelang ke kanan dan ke kiri, kedua mata sesekali terbuka lalu terpejam seriring dengan hentakkan Chanyeol.

Ini lebih baik untuknya ... jemari panjang nan besar itu benar-benar memanjakannya bahkan terasa memabukkan.

.

.

.

Lenguhan nikmat dan kecipak tautan tubuh keduanya, makin intens terdengar memenuhi ruangan kedap suara itu. Segalanya terasa seperti candu, terlebih untuk Baekhyun, berulang kali bocah itu merengek lagi dan lagi dengan dada membusung tinggi.

Hingga tiba-tiba saja, seringai tajam itu terulas... begitu kedua obsidiannya menatap ke arah meja nakas. Tepat pada botol berisi setengah cairan merah ranum di dalamnya. Ya!...sisa wine yang diminumnya semalam

.

.

.

"AHH! Y—YEOLLIEH! AACKKHH!" Baekhyun menjerit keras, begitu Chanyeol menarik turun lapisan genitalnya, membuat bagian ujung kepalanya yang memerah semakin menyeruak keluar.

"ARGHT! APA YANGH...KAU —! HIIAAAAHH!" Baekhyun semakin menjerit histeris, kala pria itu meneteskan sesuatu di lubang urethranya dan berlanjut melumuri seluruh bagian juniornya dengan cairan asing itu. Detik itu pila, percum makin mengucur deras karenanya.

"Hmm...hanya sedikit wine.." Bisik Chanyeol sambil mendekati telinga Baekhyun. "Dear.."

Baekhyun menggeleng kasar, Cairan fermentasi itu benar-benar serasa membuat genitalnya terbakar, namun cukup ampuh memaksa keluar sesuatu yang sedari tadi berdesakan dalam perutnya.

"Uhnnn~~ ACKKHH! C—CUMMMMHH!"

Chanyeol menyeringai puas, kala melihat namja mungil itu mendapat klimaks dengan hebatnya, berulang kali Baekhyun mengglepar dengan pinggul terangkat tinggi-tinggi bahkan hingga penis Chanyeol terlepas dari rektumnnya.

"Nikmat hn?" Bisik Chanyeol lirih seraya mencium bibir yang terbuka akibat terengah itu. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dalam diam, kedua tangannya mengalung erat di tengkuk Chanyeol, meminta pria itu memperdalam pagutan basahnya.

.

.

.

"Hhh... Hhh na—nappeun" Ucap Baekhyun tersenggal-senggal. Dan hanya ditanggapi kekehan pelan dari Pria kekar itu

Chanyeol beralih mengelus lembut kepala Baekhyun dan menatap lekat-lekat mata coklatnya. "Dan kau menyukainya" Ujarnya kemudian.

Baekhyun tak merespon apapun selain mendesis lirih akibat sensasi yang masih tertinggal di ujung juniornya. Terasa pedih namun begitu nikmat...dan sejujurnya Baekhyun sangat menyukainya.

Namun tiba-tiba saja ia memekik dan melonjak terkejut begitu sesuatu yang basah melingkupi ujung genitalnya, membuat organ mungil itu semakin terasa panas.

"Ahng~...Ah! Ahhss! Yeollieh" Kedua mata itu membulat lebar begitu melihat kebawah dan menyadri Chanyeol tengah mengulum penuh miliknya. Berkali-kali tubuh mungilnya menggigil hebat kala lidah panas itu menggelitik lubang kecil di ujung juniornya.

Chanyeol menggerang pelan seraya memjamkan kedua matanya, mencoba menikmati sisa wine yang telah bercampur dengan sari Baekhyun. Bagaikan nektar yang tercecap manis untuknya.

"Melanjutkannya lagi...tak masalah bukan?" bisik Chanyeol di sela-sela jilatannya.

Seharusnya tubuhnya melunglai lemas paska orgasme, tapi entahlah apa yang terjadi dengan tubuhnya? Baekhyun sempat menerka mungkin itu karna kandungannya ...dan malam ini ia benar-benar dalam kondisi bergairah melayani Chanyeol hingga pagi sekalipun. "Ah!..Anh! N—nee."

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Mmmaa!" Panggil Taehyung dari ambang pintu.

Membuat Jaejong bangkit ingin mendekati bocah mungil itu. "Dari mana saja hmm? Ini waktumu untuk tidur bukan?"

Taehyung menggeleng pelan, lalu menunjuk- nunjuk kamar di seberangnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Jaejong heran.

"Uhh aah uh ahh" Celoteh Taehyung tiba-tiba

Membuat wanita itu lekas membulatkan mata lebar.

"Baekkie hyung pelang.." Gumam bocah itu lagi.

"A—apa?"

"Yeollie hyung ... Boom! Baekkie Hyung, Uhh! Ahh! Uhh" Lanjut Taehyung semakin antusias menirukan apa yang dilihat dan di dengarnya.

"YYA! Dari mana kau sebenarnya?" Pekik Jaejong mengguncang tubuh Taehyung. Bahkan menutup telinga bocah itu dengan kedua tangannya, meski sebenarnya semua telah terlanjur.

Mengapa Taehyung harus mendengarnya?

Tunggu...

Bukankah kamar Chanyeol kedap suara?

Ataukah kamar itu tak terkunci lalu Taehyung mengintip?

"Dengar! Jangan melakukannya lagi! Jangan masuk ke kamar Hyung tanpa seizinnya!"

"Uhh! Ahh... uh"

"Taehyung!"

.

.

.

.

* * *

Hari silih berganti, rasanya satu minggu telah terlampaui..

Pagi itu suasana dapur terasa tak biasa...

Terlihat, Baekhyun berjinjit berusaha keras meraih kotak susu yang tersimpan di dalam sekat teratas almari dapur itu. berulang kali ia mengeluh pegal, namun tubuhnya yang mungil membuat kotak susu itu belum juga berhasil di gapainya.

"Seharusnya kau memanggilku untuk mengambilnya " Seorang Pria tiba-tiba saja meraih kotak susu itu untuknya dan memeluknya dari belakang, menahannya untuk tak lagi memaksakan diri seperti itu.

"Atau... biar aku saja yang membuatkannya untukmu" Ujar Chanyeol ketika mengambil alih kotak susu tersebut.

"nn~ tidak, biar aku—

Chanyeol membimbing Baekhyun ke meja makan dan mendudukkan tubuh mungil itu dikursinya, sesaat ia menyibak ke atas rambut Baekhyun dan mendaratkan kecupan lembut di keningnya.

"Kau cukup duduk manis di sini saja" Bisiknya kemudian.

Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk patuh, kedua matanya tampak mengerjap dengan kedua kaki terayun di bawah meja, kala melihat Chanyeol melakukan sesuatu di depan pantry itu

Diam-diam Ia hanya memandangi punggung lebar itu..

Ia memang memimpikan semua ini...

Sosok yang dulu tak tersentuh, kimi memberi perhatian lebih untuknya... bahkan rela mengambil cuti hanya untuknya

Tapi satu hal yang mengusik dirinya. Mungkin benar.. Pria itu memberinya cinta, bahkan menerima dirinya dan keluarganya tanpa kurang apapun.

tapi benarkah ia cukup pantas dan baik untuk Pria itu? Sementara... siapapun yang memandang dirinya, tentu akan beranggapan sebelah mata.

Ah... Ia seorang namja yang memiliki rahim, bahkan kini dengan nyata mengandung.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan hn?"

Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunannya, begitu Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja mengangkat tubuhnya dan mendudukkannya di atas meja. Segelas susu hangat pun tersaji di hadapannya.

Tak ingin menjawabnya, Baekhyun lebih memilih memeluk leher Chanyeol dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Pria itu

"Baek?"

"Bagaimana jika aku tak bisa melakukannya?"

Chanyeol mengernyit, menerka maksud namja kecil itu.

"Aku takut perutku semakin membesar, bagaimana orang-orang melihatnya nanti? Aku takut kau lelah... aku takut kau tak bisa menerimanya. A-Aku tak ingin perutku membesar dan melahirkan—

 **BRAKKK**

Baekhyun terlonjak hebat, begitu Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja menggerak mejanya

"Y—Yeollie"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tebece...

 **Next Chap**

"Ugh~ hks... apa yang kau masukkan? Ngh"

Baekhyun tak bisa berbuat banyak dengan kedua tangan dan kaki yang terikat seperti itu.

Menunggu dengan takut.. benda dingin yang sedari tadi menyentuh ujung genital dan rektumnya . hingga-

"A-AHHHTTT! Henti-kann!"

.

.

.

Yooooo gua balik lagi bawa FF lanjutannya, seharusnya semalam apdetnya... tapi karena suatu hal Gloomy baru bisa apdet sore ini

sesuai permintaan kay, review banyak gua apdet cepeett

So so so chanyul marah kaga tu di akhir cerita?

.

,

Jangan lupa review lagi, ga review g ada apdet

yang mau FF nya di update jangan lupa review di chapter terakhir sebanyak-banyaknya.

IG: **gloomy_rosemary**

Jangan Lupa review Ok

 **untuk:**

 **neniFanadicky, chanbaek92, buny puppy, byunnami, Marshsamallow614 , khakikira , ctbisreal, RurohFujoCbHs, hulas99, fintowikson, Lussia Archery , kimkad , YaharS , Aisyah1, LyWoo, Byun soo byung, Yana Sehunn, baekkachu09 , Poppy20 , baekxylem , selepy , byunnami , Lusianabaconcy0461, bbhunyue, chanbaekis , mawar biru, love Elan , thevEXO, WinterJun09, tkxcxmrhmh , mii-chan07 , vryeol , Dodio347, baekby aeri04 , ChanBaekGAY , EyiLy , metroxylon, Fiyaa04, baby baek , Deliscius, Wahidah Putri Utami , chalienBee04, xiluhan74 , cbforever00, Yeolliebee , PinkuBlue614 , rimaa , kimi2266, YaharS , baekchann18, Avisyell756 , AuliyaRchy , byunlovely, ruukochan137, veraparkhyun , park chan2 , baeeki6104, chanbaek1597, byunlovely , bbhunyue, kkaiii, Hyo luv ChanBaek, Siapa Hayo, myliveyou, LightPhoenix614, Chanbaeknaena, Asandra735 , tyas 614, AnggunBBH06, AmyGAHF, Merina, dwi yuliantipcy , Shengmin137, kitukie, shereen park, yiamff , jempolnya pcy , Hyera832, Riinnchan, Ricon65 , BambiLuhan , Byunexo, SMLming , babyyh , chayeonlee , Sitachaan, Ziiwandha, hananachan, bbyLyi , hosh10 , hunhanshin, Loey761** **,** dan **all Guest (** Sorry tdk semua)


	12. Chapter 12

**Main Cast : ChanBaek!**

 **Other Cast : Exo, Jaejong**

 ** _Disclaimer: Punya GLOOMY ROSEMARY  
_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Previous Chapter**

Tak ingin menjawabnya, baekhyun lebih memilih memeluk leher Chanyeol dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Pria itu

"Baek?"

"Bagaimana jika aku tak bisa melakukannya?"

Chanyeol mengernyit, menerka maksud namja kecil itu

"Aku takut perutku semakin membesar, bagaimana orang-orang melihatnya nanti? Aku takut kau lelah... aku takut kau tak bisa menerimanya. A-Aku tak ingin perutku membesar dan melahirkan—

BRAKKK

Baekhyun terlonjak hebat, begitu Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja menggebrak mejanya

"Y—Yeollie"

.

.

.

 **Chapter 12**

* * *

 **Silent Regrets**

 **YAOI**

 **Rate M**

 **Gloomy Rosemary**

 **.**

 **.**

"..."

Tak ada ucapan apapun selain nafas terengah dan tangan terkepal, tanda..

Pria itu tengah mengendalikan emosinya.

"Y—Yeollie.."

Tanpa sadari, jika seorang namja kecil semakin ciut akan sikap tak terduga itu.

Mungkin ini akan kembali terulang, bagaimana Chanyeol menyentak marah padanya. Baekhyun tentu masih mengingatnya.

"Kau meragukanku?"

Hingga suara bass yang berat itu benar-benar di dengarnya.

Baekhyun mungkin menundukkan kepala, namun terlihat namja kecil itu mulai menggeleng cepat.

"Kupikir semua ini akan menjadi kejutan untukmu" Pria itu beralih menjauhi Baekhyun dan memijit pelipisnya pening.

"Kau tau apa yang kulakukan selama 3 bulan terakhir ini? Aku telah menyiapkan semuanya untukmu.. tapi sepertinya percuma jika perasaanmu selemah itu untukku"

"..." Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, merasa ciut dengan suasana semacam ini.

Chanyeol benar-benar marah padanya

Ia bisa merasakannya, tak hanya dari cara bicara itu.. tapi tatapan itu pun terasa berbeda untuknya.

"Berkemaslah... kita pergi esok hari" Ujar Chanyeol sebelum akhirnya melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih tertunduk di atas meja itu.

Sejujurnya ingin banyak bertanya..

Tapi Ia merasa, satu ucapan sekalipun... sepertinya akan membuat Chanyeol semakin emosi.

.

.

Pertengahan hari..

Baekhyun tau di luar benar-benar terasa terik,

Membuatnya memilih bertahan di dalam rumah, sambil melahap ice cream berukuran cup besar.

Sedari tadi tak ada yang baekhyun lakukan selain mencari kesenangannya sendiri, meski nyatanya... Chanyeol memang berada di sisinya.

Tapi sekali lagi...

Pria itu mungkin masih marah padanya.

"Nmmm" Baekhyun berhenti mengambil suapannya, begitu merasa Chanyeol menatap lekat dirinya.

"Y—Yeollie.." Ia terlihat ragu, memandang Pria itu. Kedua tangannyapun terlihat terangkat, demi menyerahkan makanan dingin itu untuk Chanyeol.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Chanyeol kemudian.

Bocah itu meneguk ludah payah, kembali menarik ice cream itu lalu menggeleng pelan.

"Jangan terlalu banyak makan makanan manis seperti itu" Pria itu kembali bicara dingin padanya.

Baekhyun tak ingin bertanya mengapa?

Karena Baekhyun tau jawabannya di sini... dan Ia lebih memilih mengangguk patuh, lalu mengembalikan makanan dingin itu ke dalam kulkas.

Baekhyun kembali ingin mendekati ruang utama bersama Chanyeol, tapi langkahnya tersendat.

Ini mungkin akan terasa tak nyaman karena sikap Chanyeol, jadi Baekhyun pustuskan untuk melangkah mengendap, menuju kamarnya.

.

.

Ia hanya termenung memandangi jendela,

Sesekali pula Baekhyun melirik ke sudut kamar... dan di sanlah Ia melihat beberapa koper berukuran sangat besar tertata rapi.

Kemana sebenarnya Chanyeol akan membawanya?

Masih saja Ia tak tau apapun di sini

Ingin bertanya... tapi tentu tak mungkin jika sikap Pria itu masih seacuh ini padanya. Kerap kali pula, Ia melihat Chanyeol menatapnya tak suka

"hhh..." Namja kecil itu kembali menghela nafas berat

Apa yang harus dilakukan saat ini?

Haruskah meminta maaf?

Tapi Baekhyun sudah mengatakannya sebelumnya... dan lihat, semua tetap percuma.

Lalu Baekhyun lebih memilih melempar tubuh ke ranjang, memejamkan mata... hingga lambat laun pandangan itu semakin berat.

Dan Ia benar-benar tertidur siang itu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Baek.."

Ia membuka pintu, tapi lekas terdiam begitu melihat Baekhyun yang dicarinya kini meringkuk, dan sepertinya anak itu benar-benar tertidur.

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan, seraya berjalan mendekati sosok mungil itu.

Perlahan Ia mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun, lalu membaringkannya dengan posisi senyaman mungkin

Sejenak Ia melirik perut Baekhyun, terlihat lebih besar dari sebelumnya...

Janin itu rupanya benar-benar tumbuh baik di dalam sana, Chanyeol mencoba menyentuh perut itu... lalu merabanya pelan. Tak ingin percaya... tapi darahnya benar-benar berdesir saat melakukan ini.

"Kau mungkin masih menyimpulkan pemikiranmu sendiri saat ini" Bisiknya sambil membelai kepala Baekhyun.

.

.

"Kaupun harus melihat, aku yang banyak bertaruh untukmu" Lanjutnya lagi, kali ini dengan menekan dagu Baekhyun kebawah, lalu memberinya satu lumatan mesra.

.

* * *

 **Esoknya...**

Tak seperti biasanya..

Ia yang kerap bangun lebih siang, kini dipaksa terjaga lebih awal.

Berulang kali Chanyeol memintanya untuk lekas bersiap diri, bahkan hingga seorang pelayan membimbingnya berjalan menuju kamar mandi, sampai menyisir rambut basahnya.

Walau Baekhyun mengenakan pakaian terbaik sekalipun, itu tetap terasa membingungkan untuknya, karena Baekhyun yang mengantuk pagi itu

"Baekhyun?" Chanyeol kembali memanggil, sambil menepuk pelan pipi Baekhyun, begitu anak itu terlihat memejamkan mata di atas meja makan.

"Bukankah aku sudah mengatakannnya? Kita pergi hari ini" Ujar Pria itu

"Uhm.." Baekhyun mengangguk cepat, tapi setelahnya... kedua mata itu tetap terpejam, dan pasrah tertidur begitu saja.

Membuat Pria kekar itu berdecak, tak ada opsi lain selain mengangkat bridal tubuh Baekhyun, di bawanya berlari menuju mobil hitamnya.

.

.

"Ngh~"

Baekhyun mulai menggeliat, menguap kecil sambil membentangkan kedua tangannya.

Sejenak membuka mata sipitnya untuk melihat ke sekitar, terlalu terang...

Dan ini bukan suasana rumah Chanyeol.

Dua jendela di sisi kanan... Ia mulai mengerjap

Tampak gumpalan putih seperti awan, ada di luar sana...

Ah! Bahkan Ia mulai melihat warna biru yang sangat cerah..

"Haha... aku terbang?" Celoteh anak itu, merasa ia pasti tengah bermimpi

"anda sudah bangun?" Seorang wanita cantik tiba-tiba datang mendekat, membuatnya mengerjap menatap wanita itu dari atas kepala hingga ujung sepatu berhak sangat tinggi.

Apa ini yang dinamakan bidadari itu?

"Kami telah menyiapkan susu hangat untuk anda" Segelas susu terulur untuknya.

Baekhyun masih mengerjap. Bahkan bidadari itu memberinya segelas susu beraromakan vanilla seperti susu yang kerap diminumnya saat di rumah.

"Baekhyun—ssi?" Tanya Pramugari itu, begitu menyadari Baekhyun tampak memandang kosong.

"Bidadari tau namaku?" Baekhyun menunjuk dada, bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Nde?" Pramugari itu sedikit merunduk, merasa Ia sepertinya salah mendengar.

"Apa Baekhyun-ssi mabuk udara?" Wanita itu mencoba memastikan, dari raut bingungnya... anak itu pasti sedang menahan mual.

"U—Udara?" Baekhyun membulatkan mata.

"Benar... saat ini kita berada di pesawat menuju veni—

"PESAWAT?!" Tiba-tiba Baekhyun menjerit memekakkan. Tak hanya itu...

Bocah itu terlihat menggila, bangkit dari duduknya... mendekati jendela untuk memastikannya sendri, dan begitu melihat keluar

"A—AAAHHHHHHH!" teriakan itu semakin melengking nyaring. Baekhyun mendadak gemetar ketakutan, kembali melompat menjauhi jendela dan menghambur ke arah sang pramugari.

"B—Baekhyun-ssi?"

"AAHHH! Aku Takut! Bagaimana jika pesawat ini jatuh?!" Racau Baekhyun, terlihat merosot lemas, namun kedua tangan itu semakin menggelayut erat di kaki pramugari.

"Baekhyun—ssi, tenanglah... semua baik-baik saja"

"Hks! Turun! Aku ingin turunn!" Bocah itu mulai menangis, sambil menggelengkan kepala

Tak peduli penumpang VVIP lainnya, saling menatapnya geli.

Lalu tak berselang setelahnya seorang Pria muncul dari arah pintu toilet.

"Baekhyun?"

Tapi betapa terkejutnya Ia , melihat Baekhyun merengek sambil menggelayut di kaki seorang pramugari.

Membuatnya bergegas cepat, sebelum anak itu semakin membuat rusuh.

"Baek.."

"A—Ah, maaf Tuan... sepertinya Baekhyun-ssi sangat ketakutan saat ini" Ujar pramugari itu, masih berusaha menenangkan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol berdecak pelan, Ia bersimpuh demi menangkup pipi Baekhyun.

"Hei.."

Detik itu pula, Baekhyun beralih haluan... merangkul erat leher Chanyeol. "T—Turun! Aku ingin turun... mengapa aku di sini Haaaaaa!"

"Ssshhh... Kau berada di pesawat, bukankah ini menyenangka—

"Mengerikan! Ini mengerikan!" Jerit Baekhyun, sambil menjejak kaki.

"Ini tak akan lama... sebentar lagi kita sampai"

Bocah itu hanya menggeleng kasar, tak ingin percaya karena Ia benar-benar ketakutan saat ini.

"Aku bersamamu... apa yang kau takutkan?"

"Aku ingin turun!" Masih saja terdengar rengekkan anak itu.

"Benar kita akan turun setelah sampai"

"Aku ingin turun sekarang! Bayi juga ingin turun sekarang!" Bocah itu semakin terdengar merengek yang tidak-tidak

"Dengarkan aku kali ini, kembalilah duduk dengan tenang.. karena tak ada apapun yang terjadi di sini"

"..." Baekhyun kembali menggeleng

"Kau mengerti?"

"..."

Chanyeol menghela nafas pelan, tak ada pilihan lain selain mengangkat bridal tubuh anak itu, untuk dibawanya kembali duduk di kursinya

Tapi yang terlihat

"Aku tidak mau duduk di sana!" Pekik Baekhyun sambil menunjuk kursinya sendiri

"Lalu apa yang—

"Pangkuanmu!" Sergah anak itu, tak ingin ditelak.

Kembali Pria itu menghela nafas, tak ingin memperumit suasana... ia benar-benar mengalah

Membiarkan Baekhyun merangkak naik ke atas pangkuannya, dan meringkuk nyaman di di sana.

"Kau tau... tempat dudukmu lebih luas dan nyaman untuk—

"Tck!" Anak itu berdecak keras sambil menatapnya tajam

Sempat membuatnya terkejut, tapi setelahnya. "Baiklah... baiklah, lebih baik kau tidur" Ia menekan kepala Baekhyun agar bersandar di dadanya... membelainya pelan, untuk membuat Baekhyun lekas terpejam.

"Ugh! Aku tak suka pesawat!"

"Tidurlah"

"Seharusnya kau membangunkanku! Lalu aku—

 **Chupp**

"Tidurlah"

"..."

* * *

Beberapa Jam berselang...

Semua tak lagi sama seperti sebelumnya,

Tak ada pekikkan rusuh takut akan ketinggian, tak ada gerutu sebal... karena terjebak di dalam pesawat

Tapi kini..

"Ahahahahahahaaha!"

Terdengar tawa terpingkal milik Baekhyun

Begitu dirinya dibawa untuk memijakkan kaki di sebuah tempat luas... penuh dengan ribuan burung merpati.

 **.**

 **.**

"Yeollie... kemarilah! Cepat! Cepat!" Pekik Baekhyun seraya mengangkat kedua tangannya, membiarkan merpati-merpati itu mematuk makanan kecil di telapaknya

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan, percaya atau tidak Baekhyun benar-benar unik.

"Chanyeol!" Teriak Baekhyun lagi, sambil menendang kerikil karena kesal

"Ya.. ya aku datang" Pria itu mulai berjalan mendekat, sambil melesakkan kedua tangan di saku mantelnya. Mengedarkan pandangan merasa takjub dengan pemandangan di sekitar

Piazza San Marco… tempatnya berpijak saat ini, Banyak menara menjulang tinggi di sekitarnya dengan iringan musik klasik yang terdengar di berbagai penjuru, benar-benar membuat tempat itu semakin mempesona. Tak salah… Ia memilih kota ini

' **FUSH'**

"Y—ya! Baekhyun…" Seru Chanyeol terkejut , begitu Baekhyun melempar remahan biskuit kering ke arahnya. Membuat seluruh remahan itu melekat di mantelnya. Tak ayal semua burung itu terbang, menyerbu dirinya

.

.

"Tck! Singkirkan semua ini!"

Baekhyun tertawa keras... semakin Chanyeol mengusir jengkel semua burung itu semakin jenaka pula, Baekhyun melihatnya.

"Kau menyerah?" Pekik Baekhyun, sambil berjongkok... menyangga kepala demi memandang Chanyeol di depan sana.

"Baek!"

"Berjanjilah kau akan membeli sesuatu yang manis untukku setelah ini" Tawar Baekhyun, terlihat menggelengkan kepala ke kanan dan ke kiri

"YA! Jangan bermain-main seperti ini!" Racau Chanyeol masih terus mengibas kedua tangannya,berusaha keras menghalau merpati yang datang ke arahnya.

"Berjanjilah" Baekhyun tersenyum manis,sedikit menaikkan syal di lehernya. Lalu berlari kecil menghampiri Pria yang masih diselubungi ratusan merpati itu.

Satu gerakan cepat, jemari mungilnya menarik tengkuk Chanyeol hingga merunduk. berjinjit lalu…

' **Chupp'**

Kecupan lembut itu mendarat manis di bibir merahnya. Chanyeol sempat terbelalak lebar karna ciuman mendadak itu. Tapi setelahnya ia mengulas senyum tipis dan menyusupkan kedua tangan di pinggang Baekhyun. Mencoba memperdalam ciuman keduanya di tengah kepakan sayap merpati-merpati kelabu itu

"Mh~mh.. Chan—"

.

.

* * *

 **Di tempat yang sama**

Terlihat beberapa sosok tengah mengawasi gerak-gerik Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dari sebuah taman. Tapi sebenarnya merka cukup menikmati suasana di sekitarnya, tak banyak hiruk pikuk….hanya melodi indah yang terlantun di sepanjang jalan. Dan kepakan merpati yang berbaur dengan burung gereja, terlihat memukau untuk dinikmati

Mereka memang tiba lebih awal di kota itu, tentu semua demi persiapan pernikahan Presdir Park. Sejauh ini memang rencana berjalan tanpa hambatan, setiap kejutan masih tersimpan apik, bahkan Baekhyun tak menyadari kehadiran mereka dan Ibunya di tempat itu.

"Unn..."

"Ada apa hm?" gumam Luhan begitu Bocah di atas pangkuannya menarik-narik kerahnya.

"Yeollie Hyung menggigit Baekkie Hyung lagi" Celoteh Taehyung sambil menunjuk ke depan, tepat pada siluet Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang masih berciuman.

"Yya! jangan melihatnya! Mereka bukan menggigit... kemarilah lebih baik kau bermain bersamaku" Ujar Luhan, sambil menyerahkan lolipop besar untuk Taehyung.

"Yeollie Hyung Boom! Boom! Baekkie Hyung di lumah" Masih saja anak itu berceloteh

"Boom? Boom?" Luhan mengernyit heran

"Uhh! Ah! Uh" Taehyung menirukan apapun yang didengar

"Astaga Taehyung"

.

.

Sementara itu… Jaejong yang tengah duduk di sebuah kursi taman, hanya mengulas senyum lembut saat melihat jauh ke depan.

Jaejong menatap langit, berbisik lirih... sadari betapa sesak dirinya kali ini, tak ada Yunho di sisinya... untuk menyaksikan hari bahagia Baekhyun kelak.

Meski demikian, dengan hanya melihat senyum dan tawa Baekhyun saat ini. Lebih dari cukup mengukir rasa harunya. Dan yakin… Yunho melihat kebahagiaan putra kecilnya dari sana.

"Putra kita benar-benar menemukan kebahagiaannya Yunnie. Aku tau kau melihatnya" Lirih Jaejong, mencoba menegarkan dirinya

Namun tiba-tiba saja wanita cantik itu berjengit, begitu sehelai syal dililitkan di lehernya. Jaejong melirik ke atas, detik itu pula Ia tersenyum lembut

"Luhan" Panggilnya kemudian.

"Udara di sini sangat dingin Bibi Jae, Sebaiknya lekas kembali ke hotel" Ujar Luhan seraya membimbing Jaejong untuk bangkit. "Kau tentu harus terlihat cantik... saat hari pernikhan mereka, jangan sampai sakit"

Wanita itu hanya mengacak surai hitam Luhan "Kau benar Luhan"

.

.

.

* * *

"Ahahaha!" Tawa Baekhyun, memandang takjub peda temaram cahaya di sepanjang Canal itu. Saat keduanya menaiki semacam perahu klasik di venice. Bahkan semakin terpingkal begitu melihat pria yang mendayung perahu kecilnya

"Kau menyukainya?" Bisik Chanyeol seraya merengkuh pinggang Baekhyun, mengantisipasi bocah itu tak terlalu mendekati air.

"Dia lucu sekali! Lihat rambut keritingnya.. ahhaha!" baekhyun menunjuk-nujuk kebelakang, sementara pendayung itu tetap bernyanyi seriosa... mengartikan tawa Baekhyun sebagai bentuk rasa kagum untuknya, meski sebenarnya anak itu tengah mencibir padanya

"Berhenti menertawakannya"

"Tapi dia aneh sekali!" Baekhyun masih terkikik

"Tck! Duduklah dengan benar..."

.

.

Rialto Bridge

Siapapun di kota itu percaya, berciuman di bawah jembatan itu... akan membuat cinta mereka abadi.

Benar atau tidak, Chanyeol hanya ingin mencobanya.

Tak lama lagi pula, perahu kecil itu akan sampai di bawahnya.

"Aku ingin mendayung..."

Tapi tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun merengek, sambil menarik-narik lengan Chanyeol

"Apa?"

"Paman itu lama sekali mendayungnya" gerutu Baekhyun, menunjuk pendayung di belakang.

"Yya! Duduklah dengan benar... kau cukup menikmati pemandangan dan—

Chanyeol terbelalak lebar, begitu Baekhyun merangkak ke belakang

"Yack! Baekhyun!" Ia hanya bisa berteriak, tentu tak bisa mengejar Baekhyun, jika tak ingin perahu kecil itu terbalik.

.

.

.

"Paman berikan sampanmu..." Pinta Baekhyun sambil menyodorkan tangannya

Pendayung itupun tersenyum, sedikit membungkuk menyambut Baekyun lalu kembali bernyanyi seriosa lebih lantang, masih beranggapan bocah itu terpukau dengannya.

"Yya! Berikan sampanmu...!"

Baekhyun menghentak kaki kesal, membuat perahu itu sedikit oleng

"Yes?"

"Aku ingin mendayung sendiri! Kau duduk saja di sana!" Baekhyun menunjuk ke depan, lalu berusaha merebut sampan itu.

"A-Aeyyy! Watch out! Watch out!"

Tak peduli apa yang Pria Italy itu katakan, Baekhyun tetap memaksa merampas sampannya. Dan mendorong Pria itu agar duduk di depan bersama Chanyeol.

"Pria itu pun mengendikkan bahu, lalu merangkak pasrah ke depan dan duduk di sisi Chanyeol seperti yang anak itu harapkan... mungkin

"Ahahahahahaaha!" Tawa Baekhyun terlihat sangat senang.

Sementara Chanyeol hanya menepuk jidatnya, sambil memejamkan mata

Perahunya melintais Rialto Bridge..

Rencana di awal, tentu saja merengkuh Baekhyun dan menciumnya intens..

Tapi lihat saat ini...

Di sisinya seorang Pria Italy paruh baya,

Lalu bocah itu masih menggila kegirangan dengan sampan dan perahunya...

.

.

.

"Kau puas sekarang?" Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun, begitu keduanya berada di daratan.

"Aku ingin lagi! Aku ingin lagi!" Baekhyun kembali menarik tangan Chanyeol, bermaksud mencari-cari perahu yang lain.

"Cukup Baek... ini sudah malam"

"Tidak apa... masih terang" Paksa Baekhyun, tak sabar ingin menaiki perahu dan mendayungnya lagi.

"Tidak... sebaiknya kembali ke hotel" tegas Chanyeol.

"Ah Waeeeee?!" Baekhyun menghentak kaki, masih merengek Chanyeol harus memenuhi inginnya.

"Tck! Kau tau aku sedang kesal saat ini"

"..." Baekhyun mengerjap, sedikit ciut melihat tatapan tajam pria itu.

"Kemarilah.." hingga tiba-tiba saja, Chanyeol menarik tangannya... memaksanya berjalan untuk mengikuti langkahnya. Tak peduli Baekhyun menggigit bibir ... sempat merasa takut.

"Kau marah?" Samar terdengar cicitan lirih bocah itu

Tapi Chanyeol hanya berdehem, tak menjawab dan tetap menarik Baekhyun ke sebuah tempat yang lebih tinggi.

.

.

.

Lalu tiba-tiba Chanyeol berhenti..

Di sebuah tempat semacam jembatan, di bawah keduanya terbentang air jernih yang luas... tampak beberapa perahu membawa pasangan dan saling berciuman di atas perahunya.

"Mengapa kita di sini?" Baekhyun mengerjapkan mata, sambil mengedarkan pandangan dan melihat-lihat ke bawah

"Baek.."

Panggilan Chanyeol lekas membuatnya terhenyak, untuk memutar tubuh.

"Kau mencintaiku?" Tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba

Baekhyun mengernyit, tapi setelahnya tersenyum sambil menganggukkan kepala.

"Lompatlah... untuk membuktikannya"

 **DEG**

Baekhyun tergagap. "L—Lompat?"

"Ya... buktikan jika kau benar dengan perasaanmu" Tegas Chanyeol terdengar dingin.

"Tapi ini sangat tinggi"

"Tak masalah" sergah Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mulai meremas jemarinya sendiri, merasa takut... namun Ia tetap mendekati pembatas jembatan.

Tangan dan kakinya terlihat gemetar, sesekali melirik Chanyeol... tapi tatapan tajam itu sepertinya bukan untuk main-main atau bercanda. Chanyeol serius dengan ucapannya

"K-Kau benar-benar menginginkanku melompat dari sini?" Gugup baekhyun, menelan ludah payah begitu angin malam menerpa kencang

"Hn.. cepat lakukan.."

Baekhyun tertunduk, mengapa semua mendadak menjadi seperti ini?

Bukankah sebelumnya baik-baik saja? Tapi mengapa Chanyeol merubah perangai?

Ataukah memang benar... Chanyeol menginginkannya mati di sini

Baekhyun mulai memanjat pembatas jembatan, sedikit oleng... begitu angin yang menerpa semakin kencang.

"Lama sekali.." Terdengar Chanyeol kembali menyentaknya dari belakang.

Baekhyun mengangguk, mengangkat seblah kaki...

 **'HUPP'**

Tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya, tertarik ke belakang, menjauhi pembatas jembatan.

"Aku hanya bercanda.." Bisik Chanyeol, semakin mendekap Baekhyun dari belakang.

"ugh!.." Baekhyun menutup wajah dengan kesepuluh jarinya.

"Sshh... " Chanyeol terkekeh pelan, mencoba memutar tubuh Baekhyun untuk menghadapnya, tapi namja kecil itu mengelak dan lebih memilih berjongkok di sisi pembatas jembatan nyaris menangis.

"K-Kau memintaku untuk ma—ti" Sambil terisak, bocah itu menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik lipatan lengan dan lututnya.

Chanyeol kembali tertawa pelan, Ia memaksa menarik tangan Baekhyun... berulang kali pula Baekhyun mengerang tak ingin di sentuh.

Tapi Pria itu tetap memaksa, sesaat memainkan jemari mungil itu... sebelum akhirnya menyematkan sesuatu yang dingin di jari manisnya.

"Nnn.." Baekhyun yang menyadarinya, perlahan mengangkat kepala.

Berulang kali mengerjap, ingin melihat tangannya... namun kilau sebuah benda lekas membuatnya membulatkan mata lebar

"AHHH!" pekiknya sambil mengangkat tangan, mengamati dengan lekat benda yang melingkar di jarinya

"Hn?"

"C—Cincin? M-Milikk—Ku? Cincin ... Nghh!" Bocah itu meracau, sebelum akhirnya menutup bibirnya sendiri, untuk menatap Chanyeol tak percaya.

Chanyeol mengulas senyum tipis,meraih kepala anak itu .. dibawanya untuk bersandar di dadanya

"Will You marry me?" Bisiknya kemudian, kembali memainkan jemari Baekhyun lalu menciumnya lama.

Tapi yang terlihat, Baekhyun semakin kacau menangis.

Mengusap air mata dengan punggung tangannya, sesekali pula Ia menggunakan mantel Chanyeol untuk menyeka ingusnya.

"HAAAAAAA" Semakin memekakkan dan rusuh

Pria itu tertawa pelan. "Aku menginginkan jawaban bukan tangisan seperti ini"

Anak itu mengangguk cepat, bahkan mulai berjinjit untuk merangkul leher Chanyeol

Begitu erat...

Tak peduli jika pria itu tercekik karenanya.

"Baek—Uhuk!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Tiga hari berselang...

Baekhyun mengerjap silau begitu bias mentari perlahan menelusup masuk dari tirai jendela yang sudah tersingkap itu

Ia berguling ke kanan, mencoba mencari siluet Chanyeol. Namun tiba-tiba saja kedua matanya membulat lebar, begitu sadar Ia tak melihat Chanyeol di manapun.

Cepat-cepat anak itu bangkit terduduk, dan tertegun melihat piyama yang membalut tubuhnya saat ini. Baekhyun yakin… Chanyeol pasti yang mengganti pakaiannya semalam. Tapi kemana perginya pria itu

"Yeollie!" panggilnya seraya beranjak dari ranjang, dan berlari kecil... mencari Pria itu

.

.

 **'Ding! Dong!'**

"Yeollie?"

Baekhyun mendadak menghentikan langkahnya, begitu mendengar seseorang menekan bel. Mungkin saja itu Chanyeol.

Bocah itu beralih haluan mendekati pintu,dan membukanya dengan antusias.

"Yeol—

"Hei bocah... kau sudah bangun?" Seorang wanita menyembulkan kepala ke dalam

"AHHH! KAU!" Tak pelak membuat Baekhyun menjerit sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajahnya

"Yya! Berhenti berteriak... kau itu sangat berisik" Lissa menyeret koper besarnya, lalu melenggang santai masuk ke dalam kamar hotel itu.

"Mengapa kau di sini?!" Masih saja, Baekhyun merasa terusik dengannya

"Tak ada waktu untuk bertanya, sekarang cepat mandi" Lissa melilitkan handuk di leher Baekhyun lalu memaksa mendorong namja mungil itu masuk ke dalam kamar mandinya.

"Keluarkan aku! Yack! Untuk apa kau di sini?!" Teriak Baekhyun dari dalam.

"Aishh bocah gila! Cepat Mandi!dan buat tubuhmu sebersih mungkin!"

"APAAA?!"

"Argh! Baekhyun! Bisakah berhenti berteriak?! Aku hanya memintamu untuk mandi!"

"..."

Tak ada sahutan apapun selain gemricik air shower, sepertinya anak itu benar-benar mandi kali ini.

Wanita muda itu menyandarkan tubuh di dinding dengan kaki menyilang. Sesekali ia bersenandung lirih sambil memainkan kuku-kuku lentiknya demi mengurangi rasa jenuh saat menunggu Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Hingga beberapa saat setelahnya

' **CKLEK'**

"Kau masih di sini?" Baekhyun meliriknya sinis

"Kau benar-benar mandi?" Lissa menghela nafas jengah, sambil melirik arlojinya

"Tentu saja!"

"Kau yakin tidak tidur di dalam?" omel Lissa sembari berjalan mendekat, dan menarik lengan Baekhyun untuk mengikutinya.

"Y—ya! Ini hampir lepas!" Gerutu Baekhyun, sambil mencengkeram erat handuknya.

"Akan lebih baik kau melepasnya saja,jika kain itu membuatmu lamban"

"AH!" pekik Baekhyun tak terima.

.

.

.

.

"Na—ah! Kau harus terlihat sempurna di hari ini Baekhyun. Lihat! Tidakkah kau merasa ini sangat sesuai untukmu?"

Baekhyun mengerjapkan mata cepat,begitu Lissa menunjukkan satu stel pakaian untuknya.

"ini pakaian waktu itu?" Tanya Baekhyun, kembali mengingat tuxedo yang sempat di sentuhnya saat Lissa berkunjung di rumah Chanyeol kala itu. "Kau bilang ini untuk bisnis?" Protes anak itu lagi

Lissa terpingkal...

"ini memang untukmu, tapi kau terlalu polos.. dan percaya apapun yang kukatakan" Lissa terlihat sigap membimbing namja mungil itu mengenakan tuxedo putih itu dan mengancingkan satu persatu kancingnya.

"Aku tidak polos!"

"Tidak polos tapi sangat polos"

.

.

.

"Jangan sentuh rambutku!" teriak Baekhyun tiba-tiba, begitu seorang wanita yang lain ingin menyentuh kepalanya

"Bagaimana Dia menatanya jika tak menyentuh rambutmu?" Lissa balas berteriak.

"Lihat ini harus dirapikan, belum lagi bagian ini dan ini... stylist-ku harus sedikit memotongnya"

"Aku tidak suka orang lain menyentuh rambutku!"

"Cepat lakukan tugasmu! Potong bagian itu!" Lissa tak peduli dan tetap memberi titah pada anak buahnya untuk bekerja.

"AHHH! MENGAPA KAU MEMOTONGNYA?!" Jerit Baekhyun

"Hanya sedikit dirapihkan tuan..." lirih stylist itu

.

.

"Apa ini?!" Baekhyun membulatkan mata lebar melihat kuas berbulu mendekati wajahnya.

"wajahmu akan terlihat lebih merona dan manis" Lissa menyeringai, memaksa menahan pipi Baekhyun hingga terpout. "Sedikit pemerah bibir"

"TIDAKK!"

"Ayolah sedikit saja..."

"ARGH! LISSA!"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH!" Lissa tertawa puas, bak seorang penyihir

.

.

.

.

* * *

Kedua mata coklat itu kian berbinar begitu Ia memijakkan kaki … tepat di pintu utama gereja megah itu.

Dentang lonceng, dengan alunan instrumen klasik , seolah menjadi pengiring tunggal untuknya berdiri pasti di hari yang cerah itu

Sejenak Ia menghirup nafas panjang, hingga tiba-tiba saja seorang pria membimbing tangannya untuk melingkar di lengan kokoh pria tampan itu,

Baekhyun menatap lekat pria itu. Dan siluet Yunho mulai terbayang pada sosok pria itu. Baekhyun sedikit tersedak, hingga kedua mata itu mendadak berkaca-kaca

nyatakah ini? yunho di sisinya? Benar-benar… berharap Ia tak sedang bermimpi saat ini.

"Kau siap Baekhyun?"

Tapi bukan…..

Itu bukan Yunho… bukan sang Ayah yang berdiri di sisinya. Baekhyun tertunduk, mencoba tidak terlihat terpukul kali ini.

Baekhyun menghela nafas lebih dalam, lalu menatap Sehun dengan senyum termanis

"Uhm" Jawabnya pasti.

.

.

.

Denting melodi indah semakin lekat terdengar di setiap penjuru gereja…. menyambut langkah ringannya kala pintu besar itu mulai terbuka lebar

Baekhyun berjalan perlahan memasuki gereja. selangkah demi selangkah, begitu pasti menyusuri karpet merah dengan taburan kelopak mawar di atasnya, dan pilar-pilar tinggi dengan hiasan lily calla di setiap sudutnya.

Tak pelak, semua mata tertuju pada dirinya. Semua berdecak kagum…..dan begitu terpana dengan penampilan Baekhyun saat ini. Bahkan banyak dari tamu undangan itu tak yakin Baekhyun seorang namja.

"M-Mereka melihatku" Lirih Baekhyun, terlihat gugup bahkan takut melihat tatapan semua pasang mata dalam gereja itu.

Sehun meliriknya sambil tersenyum "Kau sangat mempesona hari ini" Tenang Sehun, masih membimbing namja kecil itu mendekati altar.

.

.

Paras cantik itu kian merona, begitu menatap ke atas altar. Dan di sanalah seorang pria berdiri tegap dengan senyum menawan miliknya

Baekhyun menunduk tersipu… terlebih jika mengingat semua yang di lakukan Chanyeol hanya untuknya. Ia tau, Chanyeol tak pernah bermain-main dengan ucapannya

.

.

 **DEG**

Jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat, begitu jemari panjang Chanyeol meraihnya dan menggenggamnya erat. Wajahnya mungkin memanas, hingga membuat kedua pipi itu terlihat kemerahan.

Sementara Pria tinggi di sisinya hanya terkekeh pelan, melihat namja kecil itu tersipu tanpa bernyali mengangkat wajahnya.

Ini menggemaskan untuknya...

 _"Beautiful.."_ Bisik Chanyeol tepat di telinga namja cantik itu.

"Ugh!" Baekhyun semakin salah... menyembunyikan senyum tersipunya

.

.

.

 _"Park Chanyeol, Since it is your intention to marry, join your right hands and declare your consent. Do you take Byun Baekhyun to be your lawful wedded wife to have and behold from this day on, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"_

 _"I Do…"_ Jawab Chanyeol tegas. Kemudian tersenyum saat menatap namja mungil di sisinya.

Pastor paruh baya itu tersenyum mendengarnya, dan beralih memutar tubuh menghadap Baekhyun.

 _"Do you take Park Chanyeol to be your lawful wedded husband, to have and behold from this day on, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"_

Baekhyun masih menahan gugup, namun genggaman hangat tangan Chanyeol rupanya membuatnya tenang.

 _"I- I do.."_ Jawab Baekhyun, tersenyum sangat manis... memperlihatkan deretan gigi kecil yang menggemaskan

 _"The wedding ring symbolizes unity, a circle unbroken, without beginning or end. And today Byun Baekhyun and Park Chanyeol exchange these rings as confirmation of their vows to join their lives, to work at all times to create a life that is complete and unbroken and to love each other unconditionally. May the Lord bless these rings which you give to each other as the symbol of your love and fidelity"_ Ujar Pastor itu lantang, hingga menggema di setiap sudut gereja.

Ia beralih menghadap Chanyeol. _"Take this ring and place it on your bride's finger, and state your pledge to him, repeating after me"_ Lanjut sang Pastor.

Chanyeol mengikuti ucapan ikrar dari sang pastor. menatap jauh ke dalam caramel eyes itu sebelum akhirnya, meraih tangan Baekhyun dan menyematkan cincin permata di jari manisnya dengan hati-hati.

Pastor Pierro kembali tersenyum begitu menatap Baekhyun. _"Take this ring and place it on your groom's finger, and state your pledge to him, repeating after me_ "

Pastor paruh baya itu membimbing Baekhyun mengikuti ucapan ikrarnya. Dan mengangguk penuh arti melihat Baekhyun menyematkan cincin permata itu di jari Chanyeol.

 _"Park Chanyeol and Byun Baekhyun you have given and pledged your promises to each other, and have declared your everlasting love by exchanging the rings. Your vows may have been spoken in minutes, but your promises to each other will last until your last breath. As they have pledged themselves to meet sorrow and happiness as one family before God and this community of friends—_

Pastor mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh pasang mata dalam gereja itu.

 _"I now pronounce them husband and wife"_ Lanjutnya sebagai pungkas dari ikrarnya

Layaknya rapalan mantra….. Pastor Pierro begitu pasti mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat panjang penuh makna itu. Ia menyentuh bahu Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bersamaan, membuat keduanya saling mendekatkan diri.

 _"You may kiss your wife"_ Ucapnya lagi pada Chanyeol.

Baekhyun kembali mengerjapkan matanya,begitu melihat Chanyeol semakin merunduk mendekat, demi mengikis sekat bibir keduanya.

Tak tau sebabnya..

Tapi Baekhyun reflek, meremas jemarinya sendiri... sadari jantung itu berdebar gila, kala nafas Chanyeol berhembus hangat di sekitar pipi dan bibirnya. Ini memang bukan kali pertama dirinya berciuman dengan Chanyeol. Bahkan sering dan lebih dari sekedar memagut bibir. Tapi ciuman ini berbeda…..

Karna Ciuman ini lebih sebagai bentuk cendera mata dari ikrar yang telah terucap di hadapan Tuhan dan semua mata yang menyaksikannya. Tentu terasa hebat... dan terlalu membuatnya gugup.

"Rileks Dear" Bisik Chanyeol tepat di bibir Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepala dan mulai memejamkan matanya secera perlahan, begitu Chanyeol makin mengikis jarak. Membuat bibir keduanya saling bertaut basah. Pasrah… Pria itu mengklaim belahan bibir ranumnya.

"Mmh~"

Memang hanya lumatan ringan, namun cukup berkesan dan menggetarkan hati siapapun yang melihatnya. Tak pelak… riuh tepuk dan seru bahagia dari rekan tamu undangan menjadi pengiring istimewa bagi pagutan bibir itu.

...

.

.

* * *

Sementara itu di baris pertama kursi tamu undangan. Seorang Pria berwajah garang tampak menekuk wajah kusut dengan tangan meremas-remas kesepuluh jarinya dengan gemas sekaligus kesal. Ada bagian dalam dadanya yang memanas saat melihat prosesi ciuman itu. Bahkan Ia sempat merutuk Chanyeol dan kesialannya sendiri. Seharusnya Ia yang menjadi suami Baekhyun, seperti impiannya dulu.

"Aissh! Jangan lakukan itu Baekhyun~ah!" Lirih Kai harap-harap cemas.

"Bicara apa kau?! Kau cemburu?" Sentak seorang namja kecil di sisinya. Kedua matanya tampak menatap tajam….. tak suka dengan ekspresi memelas Kai saat ini.

"T—Tidak, hanya saja aku sedikit—Mpfthh"

Polisi muda itu terbelalak lebar, begitu Kyungsoo bangkit berdiri dan mencium bibirnya tanpa tanda. Kai tak bisa berbuat apapun jika namja kecil itu sudah seperti ini, Ia tau Kyungsoo lebih cemburu darinya. Kai hanya menghela nafas pasrah dan membiarkan namja cilik itu melumat bibirnya sesuka hatinya. Membuat beberapa wanita paruh baya di sisinya tampak berjengit hebat melihatnya. Apa yang sedang dilakukan anak kecil dan pemuda kekar itu? Mungkinkah mereka terlalu larut dalam suasana, hingga turut melakuan ciuman seperti ini? Pikir mereka bertanya-tanya.

"Jangan mengharapkan Baekhyun lagi! Karna aku yang akan menjadi istrimu nanti, Ingat itu" Cerca Kyungsoo usai melepas pagutannya

"Baiklah... Baiklah" Ucap Kai seraya mengacak surai hitam namja kecil itu.

Namun tiba-tiba saja Ia mengernyit, begitu Taeyeong memanggil-manggilnya seraya mengguncang lengannya dari belakang.

"H—Hyung"

"Wae...?" Jawab Kai seraya menoleh adik kecilnya itu

"Antarkan aku, ppali-ppali"

"Antarkan kemana?Aishh jangan membuat ulah di tempat umum seperti ini Taeyeong!"

Taeyeong menggeleng kasar. Dan makin erat membekap sesuatu di tengah selangkangannya. "T—tidak! Tidak Hyung…aku ingin—

Taeyeong urung melanjutkan kalimatnya begitu melirik ke samping, rupanya banyak gadis di sisi kanan dan kirinya. Akan sangat memalukan jika Ia berkata jujur jika Ia ingin buang air kecil.

"Cepat Hyung… antarkan aku!" Rengek Taeyeong panik, dengan sebelah tangan mengguncang lengan Kai sementara tangan lainnya masih membekap erat sesuatu di tengah selangkahnya

"Tck! Antar kemana? Katakan saja di sini" Dengus Kai gusar, menyesal Ia membawa adik kecilnya kemari. Jika bukan karena permintaan Jaejong, tentu urung ia lakukan.

Taeyeong menghentak kaki gusar, Polisi itu bodoh atau memang tak peka dengan kondisi limitnya saat ini?

Dengan kalut ia mengedarkan pandangan gusar, berusaha menemukan toilet dalam gereja itu. Tapi Taeyeong buta bahasa italy, dan itu tak akan membantu apapun.

Merasa percuma, Taeyeong beralih haluan mencari seseorang yang mungkin bisa membantu.

Sehun!

Dia kakak dari kekasih Kai bukan? Sebelumnya pula, Pria itu yang mendampingi Baekhyun di altar

Tapi sial! Sehun berada di baris bersebrangan jauh dari posisinya. Dan untuk mencapai tempat Sehun … Ia harus melewati tamu undangan yang jumlahnya lebih dari 30 orang , tentu itu akan membuang banyak waktu.

Oh Shit! Ia benar-benar dalam kondisi limit saat ini.

"SEHUN HYUUUUNG!" Teriaknya lantang…. tak peduli semua mata di sisi nya memandang terkejut padanya. Tapi Sehun sepertinya tak mendengar, dan lebih menikmati bercengkerama dengan kekasihnya.

Taeyeong makin menggila,begitu merasakan air seninya sedikit keluar di ujung genitalnya. Tak ada pilihan lain! Namja manis itu berdiri….dan melompati setiap kursi di hadapannya, merangsak siapapun yang menghalangi langkah brutalnya. Bahkan tak sedikit dari tamu undangan itu yang jatuh tersungkur karenannya.

"SEHUN HYUUUUNG!" Jeritnya lagi, masih terus membekap genitalnya. Taeyeong begitu berusaha keras berjuang seorang diri

Berbagai teriakan kesal dan geram ia terima karena ulah tak sopannya itu, tapi Taeyeong tetap tak peduli. Bahkan semakin bersemangat…..menjejak kepala siapapun yang di laluinya begitu hampir berhasil mendekati Sehun

.

.

"Ini benar-benar mengesankan Hunnie" Gumam Luhan, masih dengan menatap dua mempelai di atas altar.

"Ya….dan aku berharap pernikahan kita kelak akan seperti—

"H-hyung"

Sehun tersentak hebat begitu melihat namja kecil tiba-tiba saja muncul di hadapannya dengan penampilan tak lazim.

Rambut acak-acakan, mata sembab dan… kedua tangan membekap sesuatu di tengah selangkangnya. Ada apa dengan anak itu?

"Adik kecil? Ada yang bisa kubantu untumu" Sehun yang cemas, sontak bangkit berdiri dan mendekati bocah yang belum Ia ketahui namanya.

"Pee—pee Hyung!" Isak Taeyeong seraya menghentak kaki.

Sehun membulatkan mata. "Kau ingin buang air kecil?"

Taeyeong mengangguk cepat, dan makin panik menarik tangan Sehun untuk segera mengantarnya menuju toilet. Demi menuntaskan hasratnya.

"Ppaliiii Hyu~ Aaa—AHH!" Taeyeong mendadak stagnan dalam posisinya, begitu air misterius merembas deras dari selangkangannya, hingga menggenang di lantai gereja.

Bersamaan dengannya, Kai yang memang sedari tadi mengejarnya... tampak shock sambli meremas kepalanya sendiri

"YACK! Bagaimana bisa anak sebesar dirimu. Mengompol di celana Taeyeong!" Sentak Kai kesal, seraya menyeret lengan Taeyeong untuk pergi dari ruangan tersebut, tentu Ia malu bukan main, dengan tatapan semua tamu undangan.

"Hic.."

.

.

* * *

Beberapa jam berselang, usai pernikahan itu...

Baekhyun terlihat mengerjap beberapa kali saat mematut diri di depan cermin besar dalam kamar mandi itu. Hingga tiba-tiba Ia terkikik sambli memukul-mukul dinding, begitu mengingat betapa merah wajahnya saat Chanyeol menyematkan cincin permata di jarinya. Bahkan masih terasa, bagaimana lembutnya Chanyeol kala memagut bibirnya di hadapan Ibunya, dan semua pasang mata di gereja itu.

 **GREB**

Baekhyun reflek mengangkat wajah begitu tiba-tiba saja seseorang memeluknya dari belakang. Terlihat dari pantulan cermin itu seorang Pria tengah mengendus tengkuknya.

"Kau mandi sangat lama"

Baekhyun tersenyum sambil menggigit bibirnya sendiri. Kembali tak tau sebabnya, Ia mendadak merasa sangat malu jika bersama dengan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun beralih memutar tubuhnya menghadap Chanyeol, dan menatap Pria itu dengan malu-malu

"Why?" Tanya Chanyeol seraya menyentuh dagu Baekhyun.

Jantungnya berdebar gila...

Ia tak bernyali mengangkat kepala, tertunduk dengan senyum tertahan... berulang kali Chanyeol mencoba menaikkan dagunya, tapi ini benar-benar memalukan untuknya.

Chanyeol tertawa pelan, sedikit mendorong tubuh mungil itu hingga terhimpit di dinding... lalu membuatnya menengadah... dengan wajah bersemu merah.

"Kau semakin manis " Bisik Chanyeol kemudian.

Semakin parah…

Sedikit pujian yang terdengar, Ia rasa mampu membuat darah itu berdesir terlalu cepat

"Um..." Dengung Baekhyun seraya memainkan simpul bathrobenya.

Sebenarnya, Chanyeol memang sedikit heran dengan sikap Baekhyun yang berubah menjadi pemalu seperti ini, ini lebih terasa... dirinya yang ingin merenggut keperawanan bocah itu

"Lekas ganti bathrobemu , aku tak ingin kau jatuh sakit karna udara malam ini" Tukas Chanyeol sembari mengeringkan rambut Baekhyun dengan sebuah handuk kecil

Baekhyun mengangguk, dan begitu patuh saat Chanyeol membimbingnya…kembali ke dalam kamar keduanya.

.

.

.

"T-Terima kasih" Lirih Baekhyun tiba-tiba, membuat Pria itu mengernyit mendengarnya.

"Untuk?"

"Semua yang telah kau l-lakukan—"

Chanyeol tersenyum lembut. "Apapun untukmu Dear"

Baekhyun kembali tertunduk, berusaha menahan senyum. Ia benar-benar menyukai kalimat itu

Hingga mendadak, anak itu beralih menangkup pipi Chanyeol yang tengah duduk di ranjang . Dan…

' **Chuupp** '

Sebuah kecupan kecil mendarat di bibir tebalnya

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya sendiri. "Aku akan mengganti pakaianku." Ucapnya kemudian, lalu berlari kecil mendekati almari dengan semburat merah di kedua pipinya.

Membuat Chanyeol mengerjapkan mata heran, tapi setelahnya ia terkekeh pelan. Mungkinkah… Baekhyun semakin salah tingkah dengannya?

Menggemaskan sekali... pikirnya

.

.

.

.

"Yeollie ~…..aku tak menemukan piyamaku di sini" Seru Baekhyun, masih dengan menelisik isi lemari besar itu.

Chanyeol menghentikan kegiatan membacanya, mencoba mengingat-ingat di mana Ia meletakkan piyama Baekhyun yang lain.

Seingatnya…. dirinya membawa lebih dari satu piyama namja kecil itu

"Sepertinya masih di dalam koper yang dibawa Sehun. Biar aku yang mengambilnya"

"A-Aku bisa mengambilnya sendiri" Sergah Baekhyun seraya melesat cepat ke sisi pintu, demi meraih koper miliknya.

Baekhyun terlihat antusias membuka cepat kotak besar itu, bahkan berbinar kala melihat piyama-piyama kesayangannya terlipat rapi di dalamnya.

Namun tiba-tiba saja, keningnya bertaut heran, begitu melihat beberapa benda aneh yang terselip di antara piyamanya.

"Piyamamu ada di dalamnya... bukan?"Tanya Chanyeol, seraya berjalan mendekat.

"Y—Yeollie… benda-benda apa ini?"

Chanyeol terbelalak lebar, menyadari semua benda di tangan Baekhyun. Bagaimana bisa benda-benda itu di tempat ini, dan lagi… hingga Baekhyun melihatnya.

"Kau mendapatkannya dari mana?"

Baekhyun mengerjap polos,sembari menunjuk ke dalam kopernya.

"Oh Shit!" Umpat Chanyeol lirih, tak perlu dilugaskanpun, Ia tau… Sehun yang memasukkan semua benda-benda itu ke dalam koper Baekhyun. Jika seperti ini, Ia tak yakin, bisa menahan nafsunya untuk tak menyerang Baekhyun dengan benda-benda itu. Karena sejujurnya dirinya yang maniac di sini.

Baekhyun mengernyit tak mengerti dengan perubahan raut Chanyeol. Merasa penasaran, Baekhyun beralih mengamati lekat-lekat benda di tangannya itu.

"Sex—toys" Gumam Baekhyun begitu mengeja rentetan huruf kecil yang tertera pada benda yang menurutnya sangat aneh

Baekhyun mengerjap berkali-kali, mencoba mencerna apa yang baru saja di bacanya. Hingga detik berikutnya… Ia terbelalak lebar, dan membuang cepat semua benda itu ke dalam kopernya.

Baekhyun lekas bangkit berdiri, namun detik itu pula….. tubuhnya meremang hebat, begitu menyadari tatapan tak biasa dari suaminya. Bisa Ia rasakan, firasat buruk dari tatapan tajam itu.

"A—aku akan mandi saja"

 **GREB**

Tubuhnya tersentak, begitu sebelah tangan Chanyeol terangkat, menahan tubuhnya di dinding hotel itu.

"Kau sudah mandi" Bisik Chanyeol, seraya menaikkan sebelah tangan yang lain. Hingga benar-benar memenjarakan tubuh mungil itu di dindingnya.

"Y—Yeollie" Gagap Baekhyun, seraya menahan dada Chanyeol yang kini menghimpitnya tanpa sekat.

"Kau tak ingin melewatkan malam pertama kita bukan?" Ucap Chanyeol seraya membawa telunjuk panjangnya, menyusuri hidung mancung Baekhyun dan berakhir di bibir tipisnya.

Baekhyun makin gugup di buatnya. Baginya….. raut stoic itu benar-benar terlihat mengerikan.

Tak sekedar rasa gugup, tapi Ia benar-benar takut. tatapan itu kembali mengingatkannya, pada sosok Chanyeol kala itu

"A—aku ingin t-tidur" Paniknya lagi, mencoba mencari celah untuk melarikan diri.

"Hn….sayangnya, aku tak menginginkannya Dear"

Hanya dengan satu gerakan, Pria itu mengangkat bridal tubuh Baekhyun….. dan menghempasnya pelan ke ranjang berukuran king

.

.

Baekhyun menggeleng panik,begitu kedua tangan kokoh itu mulai membuka simpul bathrobenya secara perlahan, tubuhnya pun makin gemetar…. saat jemari panjang itu tanpa sengaja menyentuh kulitnya

Chanyeol menyipitkan mata melihat ekspresi itu, Ia menghentikan gerakan tangannya, dan beralih mencium lama kening Baekhyun.

"Mengapa kau menjadi setakut ini hn?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil mengulas senyum

"K—kau tak akan melakukannya dengan kasar bukan?"

Chanyeol terkekeh, dan membelai surai hitam Baekhyun dengan pelan. "Tentu saja tidak.." bisiknya sembari menjilat seduktif nipple Baekhyun yang mulai tersingkap.

"Nnh~" Rintih Baekhyun sambil memalingkan wajah ke kanan.

Masih dengan merangsang nipple kanan itu, Chanyeol kembali melanjutkan gerakannya… .membuka ikatan bathrobe Baekhyun, dan menyingkapnya hingga seluruh tubuh polos itu terekspose sempurna.

.

.

"Ahnn~ Ah!" Baekhyun membusungkan dada, meminta Chanyeol menghisap lebih dalam lapisan penuh titik syaraf miliknya.

"Nikmat hn?" Bisik Chanyeol di tengah-tengah jilatannya, membuat Baekhyun makin menggigil karna hembusan nafas panas itu

"Eunghh! mmh…ahnn~"

Chanyeol menyeringai tipis...

Sementara Baekhyun melenguh nikmat. Tangan kanannya perlahan menyusup ke bawah, dan membentangkan kedua kaki namja mungil itu, demi memudahkannya menjamah rektum sempitnya

Chanyeol beralih menggesek rektum itu dengan sebuah benda, sedikit menekan-nekannya. Hingga Baekhyun memekik nyeri karenanya. Ia beralih cepat memagut bibir cherry itu, dan memberinya lumatan-lumatan basah, berusaha mengalihkan konsentrasi Baekhyun

"Mmh~ Yeolliempfhh—

Pria itu kembali mengulas smirk, sadari Baekhyun benar-benar lemas karenannya. Masih dengan mencumbu bibir manis itu, Chanyeol melesakkan benda di tangannya secara perlahan… masuk ke dalam rektum panas itu. Hingga sepenuhnya terbenam jauh.

"URRMMH~ Mmh!" Baekhyun memekik tertahan, begitu merasakan sesuatu seperti dipaksa masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Memang terasa tak terlalu besar mungkin hanya seukuran jari, tapi itu cukup menyisakan rasa perih dan tak nyaman.

"Ugh—hks.. apa yang kau masukkan? Ngh!" Tanya Baekhyun sembari memaksa bangkit, ingin melihat ke bawah. Namun Pria yang masih berpakaian lengkap itu menggeleng dan memaksanya tetap berbaring.

"K—kau tak menggunakan benda-benda itu bukan?" Baekhyun mulai membulatkan mata, panik jika dugaannya benar.

"Menurutmu apa yang kumasukkan hn?" Chanyeol sedikit menyeringai, dan menatap mata cokelat itu lebih lekat.

Baekhyun mengerjap, berusaha menerka apa yang menusuk rektumnya. Benda itu tak terlalu besar…. sudah pasti itu bukan sex toys yang beberapa saat lalu di pegangnya

"J—jarimu?"

Chanyeol terkekeh. "Benarkah jariku?...bagaimana jika seperti ini?"

Kedua mata bulatnya kembali mengerjap cepat, begitu Chanyeol menunjukkan sebuah remote kecil berkabel di tangannya. Menunggu dengan takut.. benda dingin yang sedari tadi menyentuh ujung genital dan rektumnya

"Itu ap—

Hingga...

' **KLIK'**

"AH! A—AHHHHTTTT! Henti—kannn!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **ToBeCont...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Next Chapt**

"Bagaimana bisa kau belum terpuaskan dengan semua ini? Like a slutty Baekkie"

.

.

.

Ia berhenti berjalan, dan berpegang pada dinding

"Y—Yeollie hks! Arght!" erang Baekhyun seraya memeluk perut bawahnya

Pria itu terhenyak, mendengar Baekhyun tiba-tiba merintih kesakitan... dan begitu menoleh ke belakan, Ia benar-benar terperanjat bukan main... melihat air mengalir deras dari sela-sela paha Baekhyun

"Baekhyun.."

.

.

.

* * *

Yohoooooo gua apdet hahahahahaha

Chanyeol Baekhyun uda nikah.. sesuai permintaan

Sekarang giliran kasih review...

Kang Ketik juga butuh asupan

.

.

.

Jikalau Chapter ini tembus **150** Review

Gua langsung update Chapter selanjutnya

.

.

Jangan lupa Follow IG

gloomy_rosemary

.

.

.

List FF:

\- Take Care Of My Boyfriend (Chapter terbaru sudah update)

\- Love of Fallen Leaves Season 2

\- Blood on A White Rose

\- Love Sick

\- Heart Attack!

\- Silent Regrets

Satu dari FF ini akan segera tamat

...

Ditunggu Reviewnya ok!

To:

 **neniFanadicky, chanbaek92, buny puppy, byunnami, Marshsamallow614 , khakikira , ctbisreal, RurohFujoCbHs, hulas99, fintowikson, Lussia Archery , kimkad , YaharS , Aisyah1, LyWoo, Byun soo byung, Yana Sehunn, baekkachu09 , Poppy20 , baekxylem , selepy , byunnami , Lusianabaconcy0461, bbhunyue, chanbaekis , mawar biru, love Elan , thevEXO, WinterJun09, tkxcxmrhmh , mii-chan07 , vryeol , Dodio347, baekby aeri04 , ChanBaekGAY , EyiLy , metroxylon, Fiyaa04, baby baek , Deliscius, Wahidah Putri Utami , chalienBee04, xiluhan74 , cbforever00, Yeolliebee , PinkuBlue614 , rimaa , kimi2266, YaharS , baekchann18, Avisyell756 , AuliyaRchy , byunlovely, ruukochan137, veraparkhyun , park chan2 , baeeki6104, chanbaek1597, byunlovely , bbhunyue, kkaiii, Hyo luv ChanBaek, Siapa Hayo, myliveyou, LightPhoenix614, Chanbaeknaena, Asandra735 , tyas 614, AnggunBBH06, AmyGAHF, Merina, dwi yuliantipcy , Shengmin137, kitukie, shereen park, yiamff , jempolnya pcy , Hyera832, Riinnchan, Ricon65 , BambiLuhan , Byunexo, SMLming , babyyh , chayeonlee , Sitachaan, Ziiwandha, hananachan, bbyLyi , hosh10 , hunhanshin, Loey761** **,** dan **all Guest (** Sorry tdk semua)

Thankyou!

And Love u All!


End file.
